


Neonově růžový ruční granát

by tiberia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poprvé, Sickfic, bolesti hlavy a migréna, první polibek, záchvaty
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: „Pokud by Sherlockův mozek byl pevný disk, pak tyto útoky by byly elektromagnetickým pulsem.“ Sherlock Holmes nic nedělá polovičatě. Dokonce ani když jde o migrénu. John se stane svědkem rozpadu jedné z nejbrilantnějších myslí, jaké kdy poznal a musí udělat všechno, co je v jeho silách, aby mu pomohl dát její fragmenty znovu dohromady..





	1. Nemilosrdný Beethoven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Varování: Jazyk, scény sexuální povahy, zdravotní problémy a neobvyklé příznaky. Léčba, hospitalizace a zmínka o nelegálním užívání drog. Krátká zmínka o sexuálním napadení (v případu).
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Migréna, o které píši, je skoro až za mezní hranicí, takže i když má reálný základ, neberte to všechno úplně vážně. Při provádění výzkumu jsem konzultovala různé odborníky z lékařské oblasti, nicméně umělecká licence zde také hraje svoji roli. Norazofen je fiktivní lék, vymyšlený pro toto dílo.

Sherlock Holmes by se dal popsat mnoha způsoby, ale rozhodně ne jako „obyčejný“, to bylo naprosto jasné. Dobře si uvědomoval dojem, kterým působil na ostatní: chladný, analytický, společensky lhostejný, podivínský. Jeho fascinaci vraždami a děsivými událostmi lidé nechápali. Neuvědomovali si, že on nevidí krev nebo tělo, ale hádanku. Přenášeli na něj vlastní nechuť k takovým věcem a pak si stěžovali, že nereaguje očekávaným, lidským způsobem.

Nuda.

Teď například na kuchyňském stole krájel oční bulvy. Kdyby náhodou zrovna vešla paní Hudsonová, ztropila by povyk. Jenže byla na návštěvě u své sestry, takže na stěžování tady zbyl jenom John. John, který jako lékař sice nebyl náchylný k přecitlivělosti, pokud šlo o části lidského těla, ale stejně sledoval jeho činnost poněkud znechuceným pohledem.

„Je to experiment, že? Nejsi jenom...“ a udělal neurčité gesto, něco jako třepotavé zamávání rukou. Dělal to často a Sherlock usoudil, že je to Johnův nenápadný způsob, jak se zeptat: _„Nepřeskočilo ti náhodou?,“_ aniž by to řekl nahlas.

„Je to experiment,“ potvrdil a otřel z ostří skalpelu sklivec a začal opatrně odkrajovat další kousky bělma.

John nežádal o další podrobnosti, zabořil se do křesla a zdvihnul noviny. Byl jedním z mála lidí, které Sherlock znal, kteří nevyžadovali přespříliš složitá vysvětlení, která by zmírnila jejich morální nepohodlí v souvislosti s pokusy na lidských ostatcích. Před časem si Sherlock uvědomil, že mu hodně projde, když Johnovi řekne, že to, co dělá, je v zájmu vědy – ať už krájel useknuté prsty nebo přilepil lepicí páskou kus masa na strop a nechal ho tam týden.

„Fajn, tak až s tím skončíš, dej je pryč. Zírají na mě.“

Sherlock se zahleděl na zbývající tři oční bulvy. V tuto chvíli byly všechny zatím netknuté, ani jedna z nich barevně neladila ke své společnici, a ano – všechny je naskládal tak, že se „dívaly“ spíš na Johna, než na něj samého. Nikdy neměl zvlášť bujnou fantazii, ale to hnědé oko opravdu hledělo mimořádně nesouhlasně.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že nemají víčka, tak nemají jinou možnost, než se dívat,“ řekl logicky. „To není jako kdyby ti četly přes rameno a snažily se vyluštit křížovku rychleji, než ty.“

„Což už jsi udělal, jak jsem si všiml,“ dopálil se John.

„Myslel jsem, že ti ušetřím potíže. Musí to být pro tebe spíš nepříjemnost, než zábava. Včera ses trápil skoro hodinu, než...“

Sherlock zamrkal, skalpel se neužitečně vznášel nad dalším vzorkem, zatímco naslouchal hrozivému, zvonivému tichu, které rezonovalo v jeho hlavě; všechny myšlenky naráz překvapivým způsobem zmizely. Bylo to, jako kdyby se jeho mozek najednou stal jen nahromaděnou šedou a bílou hmotou spíš než jednotným souborem faktů a zkušeností, které ho dělaly tím, čím byl.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

John upřeně hleděl na Sherlocka, noviny mu ležely zapomenuté v klíně a jeho výraz se dal popsat jedině jako vyděšený. Ale proč? Bože, předtím o něčem mluvil, ale o čem? A najednou jako kdyby přeskočila jiskra a všechno bylo zpátky jako předtím. Myšlenky vybuchovaly v hlavě, ticho zmizelo a Sherlock tam stál a zíral na povrch stolu. Možná, že jiní lidé zažívají takové chvíle ticha častěji. Zarazit se uprostřed věty, to je naprosto normální pro většinu lidí na světě. Dokonce i Mycroftovi se to stane, když ztratí koncentraci, což se nestává příliš často, ale tohle - tohle bylo něco jiného.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ řekl odmítavě, položil skalpel a zvedl se.

„Něco tě osvítilo? Nemyslím, že bych tě to viděl udělat někdy předtím – myslím najednou se zastavit uprostřed věty a úplně ztichnout, jako teď. Obvykle jenom přidáš do řeči nějakou vsuvku, nebo tak něco.“

„Něco takového. Potřebuji zkontrolovat nějaké údaje.“ Rázným krokem zamířil do svého pokoje a cítil, že ho John nepřestává sledovat. Nechal dveře mírně pootevřené a pustil se do hledání. Po několika minutách našel ten správný zápisník. Červený, na rozdíl ode všech ostatních, které vlastnil. Ta volba byla záměrná, protože jakkoliv byly tyto události vzácné, byly také nesmírně důležité. Nikoliv vražda, ale přesto něco fascinujícího i hrozného zároveň: osobní záhada, které zůstávala nevyřešená.

Měl tendenci odstraňovat informace, které už nepotřeboval – ale tohle se odstranit nedalo. Tohle bylo zakořeněno hluboce v jeho mozku a připomínalo mu, jak to bylo naposledy a ještě předtím – zmatení lékaři, maminčiny obavy a Mycroft, mluvící tichým, trpělivým hlasem, zatímco Sherlock se topil ve vlnách agonie a jeho brilantní mozek zkratoval do naprostého chaosu.

Sherlock zběžně prolétl své vlastnoruční zápisy, mhouřil oči a snažil se je rozluštit. Ty poznámky obvykle vznikaly bezprostředně po každé atace a důkazy o tom se hemžily všude. Zrcadlové písmo, slova v cizím jazyce, přimíchaná do angličtiny, nesprávný slovosled – a přesto se z toho zmatku daly vykutat informace, které hledal – především datum.

Tady to je. Už téměř čtyři roky neměl významnou epizodu. Ano, vyskytly se nějaké varovné příznaky, které ale odezněly. Možná, že je to teď stejné – spíš jen drobná odchylka, nikoli předzvěst bouře?

Bude muset být ostražitý. Sherlock vládl mnoha schopnostmi, ale jeho mysl byla jeho nejcennějším pokladem. Jenže během těchto epizod se všechno zhroutilo. Myšlenky ztratily soudržnost, bolest převzala kontrolu a pečlivě uspořádané hradby paláce mysli se rozpadly v trosky.

A aby toho nebylo málo, jeho příznaky přecházely od krutých až po nevysvětlitelné. Žádný lékař nikdy nenašel příčinu. Vyšetřovali a vyšetřovali a nezjistili nic neobvyklého. Žádné známky mozkové abnormality, žádné krevní sraženiny, prasklé cévy... nic.

Migréna, říkali. Vezměte si léky proti bolesti a spěte. Jako by to vůbec někdy k něčemu bylo.

Byl vyděšený naprostou ztrátou kontroly, když se z jeho nejmocnějšího nástroje stala obludná přítěž. Když se to snažil zastavit naposledy, nestaral se absolutně o nic jiného, než aby už byl konec a skoro se mu to podařilo.

To bylo jeho poslední předávkování. To, které ho téměř zabilo. Dokonce ani teď si nebyl jistý, jestli to byla nehoda. Opravdu špatně vypočítal dávku, nebo jen hledal způsob, jak se vším skoncovat?

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, zhluboka, roztřeseně se nadechl a uložil zápisník zpátky do zásuvky. Možná k ničemu nedojde. Konec konců, řekli mu, že z toho vyroste a že záchvaty budou mnohem méně časté. V šestnácti jich zažil za jeden rok osm. Možná, že krátkodobé narušení činnosti jeho mozku bylo spíš ozvěnou minulých událostí, než záchvěvem, předpovídajícím další úder.

S povzdechem opustil útočiště svého pokoje, vrátil se k mikroskopu a pokračoval v experimentu, přičemž zcela ignoroval Johnův znepokojený pohled. Tohle byl teď jeho život – hádanky a odpovědi, Práce a John.

Nikoliv mysl zničující události, které mátly lékaře a rozplakávaly maminku.

 

* * *

 

Možná se John nedokázal podívat na jiné lidi a odvodit jejich životní příběhy z drobných detailů, které je obklopovaly, ale nebyl tak slepý, jak si Sherlock myslel, zejména pokud šlo o jeho spolubydlícího. Když s někým člověk sdílí prostor, je důvěrně obeznámený s jeho zlozvyky, zvláštnostmi i neurózami – a Sherlock měl všech tří jmenovaných vrchovatě.

Takže když se začal chovat divně – dobře, divněji než obvykle – John si toho všiml. Dost tomu pomohlo, že Sherlock byl až otravně fascinující muž. Bylo těžké nezírat na něj. John se o to snažil, protože viset očima na svém příteli znamenalo, že o nich lidi začnou mluvit, ale bylo to k ničemu. Řeči se šířily a John ho sledoval dál a snažil se rozluštit hádanku jménem Sherlock Holmes.

První podezření měl po incidentu s oční bulvou. Něco nebylo tak, jak by mělo být, ale odsunul ten pocit stranou. Každý má právo se čas od času zastavit v půli věty. Bože, jemu samotnému se to stávalo několikrát denně, ale byl si jistý, že u Sherlocka nikdy nic takového nezažil a navíc byl po té příhodě napjatý, víc nervózní a odtažitý.

Sherlock byl vysoký muž a patřil k těm, kteří se pohybují s vrozenou elegancí. Přesto se poslední tři dny zdál jakoby schoulený do sebe: pokleslá ramena, lokty přitažené k tělu, menší kroky, jako by si svým tělem nebyl jistý.

Taky jedl, což Johna znervóznilo. Dostat do Sherlocka aspoň jedno jídlo denně obvykle představovalo bitvu, ale teď snědl snídani, oběd i večeři. Nevrhal se na jídlo jako člověk, který má najednou chuť k jídlu, ale metodicky do sebe soukal jedno sousto po druhém, jako by se snažil vytvořit rezervy pro dobu strádání.

John se zamračil a snažil se nedělat si starosti, když sledoval Sherlocka, jak zkoumá nejnovější mrtvolu pečlivě kontrolovanými pohyby, které postrádaly obvyklou plynulost. Zdálo se, že se zhoršuje, něco bylo zjevně špatně a Johnovi se obavami začalo dělat špatně.

„Je v pořádku?“ zeptal se Greg a opřel se o hlídkový vůz. Blikající modré světlo postupně sláblo v tlumeném světle ranního slunce. „Když sem přišel, sotva promluvil. Ignoroval Andersona i Donovanovou a vypadá...“ Greg znepokojeně trhnul rameny a John na jeho tváři viděl skutečné obavy.

„Nevím,“ odpověděl nakonec, a přinejmenším to byla pravda. „Posledních pár dní je trochu divný,“ řekl tlumeně a nebyl si zcela jistý, proč nechce, aby Sherlock jejich rozhovor slyšel. Připadalo mu trochu jako zrada přiznat, že je Sherlock trochu mimo, ale Greg o něj měl o něj starost, což bylo víc, než se dalo říct o většině lidí.

„Vypadá...“ Greg stiskl rty a obavy, které Johna uvnitř svíraly, se posunuly na zcela novou úroveň. „No prostě takhle obvykle vypadal dřív, chápeš, předtím.“

„Předtím?“ zeptal se John, trochu nesvůj z neočekávaného směru, kterým se hovor začal ubírat. „Před čím?“

„Předtím, než toho nechal,“ řekl Greg rychle a tiše. V jeho hlase nebyl ani náznak tónu strážce zákona a pořádku. Jen vypadal špatně, jako by měl obavy z toho, co vidí. „Kdysi, když dorazil na místo činu, nebýval úplně...“ slabě máchnul směrem k místu, kde stále přikrčený Sherlock zamyšleně hleděl do tváře oběti „...v pořádku. Přísahám, že to byl nejlépe fungující narkoman, jakého jsem kdy viděl. Musel ses podívat blíž, aby sis uvědomil, co se děje, ale vypadalo to přesně, jako teď – jako když se někdo usilovně snaží nevypadat opile, chápeš?“

„Jo,“ zamumlal si John pro sebe, „jako když se pořád strašně kontroluje.“ Zavrtěl hlavou v neočekávaném, rázném odmítnutí. „Nic nebere. Jsem lékař. Vím, co hledat. Prokrista, dávám na něj pozor od toho večera, co jsem se přistěhoval. Tohle je něco jiného.“

„Bez urážky, Johne, ale ty jsi vždycky ochotný vidět na něm to nejlepší a on je chytrý,“ prohlásil Greg a v jeho hlase bylo jasně slyšet výsměch sobě samému, „víc, než chytrý. Je dobrý ve skrývání věcí, o kterých by druzí neměli vědět.“

„Já vím.“ John se narovnal a levou rukou se pevně chytil za bok, jak mu nohou projela křeč. „Já vím, ale pořád si nemyslím, že něco bere. Tohle je něco jiného a kéž bych věděl co.“

Sherlock, sklánějící se nad tělem, se narovnal a John i Greg, oba si všimli, že se zakymácel. Pohyb byl slabý, rychle zamaskovaný zatnutými svaly, ale stačilo to, aby Johnovo srdce sevřela ledová ruka. Nepřítomně poslouchal, jak Greg dává svým lidem pokyny ohledně místa činu. Nacházeli se ve staré průmyslové zóně a John viděl, jak se policisté rozmístili po širokém území a hledali stopy.

Komukoliv jinému by to zřejmě připadalo jako standardní policejní postup, ale John krátce zauvažoval, jestli Greg záměrně nesnižuje počet svědků. Za chvíli tu zůstala jen Donovanová a Anderson, který se se svým týmem vydal k tělu. Sherlock šel zpátky k autu a zřetelně se soustředil na to, kam dává nohy.

Když přišel blíž, John uviděl, že i navzdory chladnému počasí se mu na čele leskne slabá vrstvička potu. Koutky očí měl stažené a jeho bledá pleť nabrala nezdravý odstín. Když promluvil, jeho hlas byl tlumenější, než obvykle; nikoliv rázný, triumfální monolog, ale pro jednou něco smysluplného – přímá odpověď.

„Otrava oxidem uhelnatým. Majitel bytu zpanikařil a pokusil se celou situaci naaranžovat, aby to vypadalo jako znásilnění, které špatně dopadlo. Soudím, že sexuální zneužití bylo provedeno cizím předmětem. Dělejte si s tím, co chcete.“

„Nechceš mi říct, jak to víš?“ zeptal se Greg. „Nemůžu někoho zatknout jenom proto, že to říkáš.“

Sherlock zamrkal a John si olízl rty. Bylo to příliš pomalé. Normální lidské mrknutí trvá zlomek vteřiny a John se přistihl, jak se snaží zkontrolovat Sherlockovy zornice, aniž by si toho všiml. Ne, že by to fungovalo. Sherlock se na něj jen lehce zklamaně podíval a pak Lestradovi odpověděl: „Otrava oxidem uhelnatým je zřejmá. Ta žena má růžovou barvu. Přidej k tomu neexistující známky boje, což naznačuje, že sem byla přemístěna a ke zneužití došlo posmrtně. Žila v jednom z levných bytů támhle,“ a ukázal na jednu z výškových budov, které vévodily krajině na obzoru. „Bývalé státní bydlení převedené do soukromých rukou a levně pronajímané. Kdo by chtěl skrýt otravu oxidem uhelnatým? Pronajímatel, který se hovno staral o údržbu.“

John se zamračil. Sherlock nemíval ve zvyku mluvit vulgárně. Byl toho názoru, že vulgarita je známkou nedostatečné slovní zásoby. Všiml si slabého, vytrvalého třesu, který procházel tělem vyššího muže. Bylo to sotva patrné, nikoliv pustošící horečka, ale něco jiného. Greg si toho také všimnul, protože založil ruce na na prsou a brada mu klesla, když tiše promluvil. „Sherlocku, co se s tebou děje? Prosím, _prosím,_ řekni mi, že to není tak, jak to vypadá.“

Z Sherlockova hrdla se ozval přiškrcený zvuk a konečky prstů si stiskl pravý spánek. „Musíš být tak kovově šedý?“ vyprsknul, křečovitě zavřel oči a prsty roztáhl přes čelo. „Předvídatelný. Ty jsi vždycky tak předvídatelný. Nemilosrdný Beethoven.“

John udělal krok dopředu a jedním efektivním pohybem se vsunul mezi Grega a Sherlocka. Armáda ho naučila mnoho věcí, ale jedna z těch nejlepších dovedností, kromě schopnosti střílet na lidi zdálky a neminout, byla schopnost vypadat jako veliký a dominantní, i když jste nejmenším člověkem v místnosti.

„Přestaň,“ nařídil Gregovi, tiše a bez hněvu, jen pevně, pak opatrně prsty obemknul Sherlockovo zápěstí a odtáhl mu ruku pryč.

„Sherlocku, potřebuji, abys mi řekl, co se děje, abych ti mohl pomoct.“

Tentokrát bylo kymácení zřetelnější a Sherlock se naklonil dopředu a opřel se o něj, jako by věděl, že ho John v případě potřeby udrží. Vějíř řas se neotevřel, ale za pár okamžiků se jeho rty pohnuly a tvořily slova tak potichu, že John musel zvednout hlavu, aby je slyšel.

„Moje hlava. Všecko selhává. Všecko je špatně, špatně, _špatně.“_ Pak otevřel oči a jeho bělmo křižovaly žilky jako silniční mapy a duhovky byly zelenější, než si John pamatoval, že je kdy předtím viděl, ale byly to jeho zornice, co upoutalo jeho pozornost. Pravá vypadala normálně vzhledem k množství světla okolo, ale levá byla podstatně větší a když John Sherlockovo oko opatrně rukou zastínil, téměř nereagovala.

„Sakra, praštil ses do hlavy?“ zeptal se, zajel rukou do kapsy pro telefon a jeho mysl zběsile uháněla, jak se snažil přijít na to, kdy se mohl Sherlock zranit. „Zavolám sanitku.“

„Ne!“ vyštěkl Sherlock a to slovo prásklo vzduchem a přimělo Donovanovou, aby jim začala věnovat pozornost, ale John byl příliš zaneprázdněný sledováním něčeho jiného: Sherlock ucuknul před zvukem svého vlastního hlasu a zapotácel se nazpět, jako by ho fyzicky cítil. „Ostrá, vulgární, kyselá zelená. Ne.“

„Sherlocku ...“

„O čem to ta zrůda mele?“ zeptala se Sally, stoupla si za Johnovo rameno a rty se jí zkroutily v úšklebku. Podívala se na Sherlocka, protáhla obličej, rázem napružená a podezřívavá. „Co to má, sakra, znamenat?“

„Přestaň, prosím,“ řekl Sherlock a zapletl jednu ruku do límce Johnovy bundy, jako by hledal oporu. „Neonově růžový ruční granát. Ať jde pryč.“

„Mluvíš o mně?“ Vrazila ruce v bok a nevěřícně zírala ze Sherlocka na Johna, jako by si nebyla úplně jistá, jestli má být Sherlockovým bizarním prohlášením uražená nebo pobavená. Rty měla stažené do pevné linky, ale dokořán otevřené oči jí svítily zvědavostí. Možná cítila zadostiučinění, že ona přece vždycky říkala, že je Sherlock blázen, ale John neměl čas se s ní vypořádat. Natáhl ruku a setřel Sherlockovi pot z čela a zhrozil se, když zasténal bolestí.

„Vezmeš si na starost místo činu, Sally,“ rozhodl Lestrade. „Proklepněte toho pronajímatele a informujte mě. Myslím, že bychom měli raději dostat Sherlocka zpátky na Baker Street.“ Palcem ukázal na auto za sebou. „Nacpi ho dovnitř a jestli mi ohodí čalounění, vyčistíš to.“ Bylo to takové nanicovaté vyhrožování, napůl žertem, ale John se nedokázal přimět k úsměvu, jen jemně vedl Sherlocka na zadní sedadlo. Velká část z něj se chtěla vykašlat na Baker Street a zamířit rovnou do St. Bart, někam, kde mají CT, léky proti bolesti a pohotovostní vybavení. Pohled na Sherlocka v tomhle stavu spolehlivě nasměroval jeho myšlenky na zlá a temná místa: zranění mozku, aneuryzma, cévní mozková příhoda. Myšlenky mu vířily v kruhu a soustředily se na obsah Sherlockovy lebky. Bylo tam něco, nějaký defekt, který ho zabije přímo před Johnovýma očima?

Kriste, co má dělat?

„Nechoď,“ řekl tiše Sherlock a znovu natáhl ruku k Johnovi a držel se, až dokud nenastoupili do auta. John nechal Sherlocka, aby se o něj opíral celým svým uvolněným a vyčerpaným tělem, které ho nepříjemně natlačilo na zavřené dveře auta. Motor hlučně nastartoval a Sherlock sebou trhnul. Jeho volná ruka vylétla až k uchu a zamumlal: „Chutná to jako benzín.“

„Neboj se,“ zašeptal John a polknul, když Sherlock skryl tvář do tmavé křivky jeho krku. „Jsem tady. Dáme to do pořádku.“

John zachytil Gregův pohled ve zpětném zrcátku a čekal na jeho komentář. Greg se však jen smutně, nejistě usmál, nasměroval auto zpátky do shonu londýnských ulic a zamířil k domovu a na Johnovi zůstalo, aby se staral o svoje třesoucí se břímě jak nejlépe dovedl a modlil se, ať už je to cokoli, jen ať to dokáže vyléčit.

 

*** * ***

 


	2. Příšerné Toulouse

John byl kotva, ostrov, útočiště v rozbouřeném moři. Sherlockovi tepalo v očích a tak schoval svou tvář do tmavé prohlubně v místě, kde Johnův krk přecházel v ramena. Byl blázen, že dnes vůbec udělal krok z domu, aby reagoval na Lestradovu žádost o pomoc, ale pošetile doufal, že bouře, která mu sílila v hlavě, počká ještě jeden den, než udeří s plnou zuřivostí.

Chyba.

Měl ještě přibližně hodinu, než ho bolest zasáhne plnou silou a vtáhne ho do víru dezorientace a utrpení. Už teď cítil, jak se všechno začíná rozpadat. Všechny smysly už dosáhly kritické hranice. Světlo ho pálilo do očí, kůže brněla a svědila. Zvuky, ostré a pronikavé, byly pro uši jako údery pneumatického kladiva. Vůně a chutě se navzájem zaměňovaly, už to nebyly partneři, kteří kráčí vedle sebe, ale milenci, k nerozeznání propletení.

Lestradovo auto nepředlo, ale řvalo a nerovnosti na silnici způsobily, že se Sherlock přitiskl ještě více k Johnovi, ve snaze získat nějakou oporu. John byl vřelý a silný a teď byl vykolejený starostmi, které Sherlock neměl jak zmírnit. Mluvení by nefungovalo. Nedokázal se vypořádat ani s jednoduchými slovy, nesouvislý proud řeči vyléval slova jako krev z rány.

A synestézie způsobovala, že se mu chtělo zvracet. Zvuky by neměly mít žádnou barvu ani chuť, ale pokaždé, když otevřel oči, objevovaly se před nimi záblesky odstínů, které zde neměly místo a na jazyku se proplétaly podivné chutě: výpary z kyselin a hovězí maso.

John se obával poranění hlavy, poškození mozku a dalších, stejně hrozných věcí. Sherlock to věděl, protože tutéž stejnou nejistotu sdílelo před Johnem už mnoho specialistů. Kdákali nad skeny jeho mozku jako slepice a snažili se objevit tu nepolapitelnou příčinu. Marně. Vždycky skončili s prázdnýma rukama. A pak se jim v rukou objevily hromady pilulek, které nedokázaly nic víc, než otupit nejhorší bolest. Pištivé smyčcové kvarteto se proměnilo v bicí, což nebylo o moc lepší.

„Vzal sis něco?“ Johnův hlas v jeho uchu zněl jako příbojová vlna – jemné šumění, které nabírá na síle. Přesto ten zvuk nebyl špatný. Nebodal jako ty ostatní: písek na slunci a zlatá záře, to byl John. Teplý a tropický, téměř uklidňující. „Pokud ano, musíš mi to říct.“

Jeho rty byly tak blízko, že se mírně otíraly o jeho ucho. Milenci dělali takové věci, ale tohle nebyl vášnivý hlas. Byl napjatý a znepokojený, a těžká paže kolem ramen si ho přitiskla blíž, jako by do něj chtěla nalít sílu k odpovědi. Nakonec se mu to podařilo, když mozek rozebral otázku slovo za slovem, proměnil ji na nesmysl a pak ji znovu sestavil. „Kodein. Doporučená dávka. Dnes ráno dva.“ Odmlčel se a matně si uvědomil, že šeptá do kůže Johnova krku. Možná to neslyšel. „Nezabral.“

Cítil, jak se Johnova ramena uvolňují a ještě byl natolik při smyslech, že dokázal rozeznat příznak úlevy. John se obával jiných, méně legálních drog. Kodein se aspoň kupoval v lékárně a ne na ulici. Sesunul se na Johnovo tělo a snažil se znovu najít tu temnotu, která zmírňovala bolest v očích a přes vrstvu kabátu a obleku téměř nevnímal, jak Johnova ruka uklidňujícím způsobem klouže nahoru a dolu po jeho paži.

Možná usnul, nebo možná už ruleta londýnských ulic zpomalovala své otáčky a přibližovali se k Baker Street, protože další věc, kterou vnímal, byly Johnovy ruce, které se mu jemně snažily pomoct vstát a mumlané přísliby domova. Suché, pevné ruce ho podepřely právě ve chvíli, kdy zvuk otevíraných dveří jako výstřel vtrhnul do jeho mysli. Vlna venkovního vzduchu ho téměř přemohla – výfukové plyny, odpadky, déšť a pach celého menu kavárny Speedy's spolu bojovaly o nadvládu.

Ale dokonce i to bylo lepší než světlo. Samozřejmě věděl, že je pod mrakem, ale záře pronikla závojem očních víček, prolétla očnicemi jako šíp a zabodla se do lebky tak silně, až se mu z hrdla vydralo bolestné zasténání.

„Doktore Watsone.“ Ťukání špičky deštníku o chodník a hlas jako tekutý karamel. Mycroft. Karamelový bratr. „Inspektore Lestrade. Mohu být nějak nápomocen?“

Sherlock nasupeně otevřel oči a okamžitě si přál, aby to neudělal. Stále ještě byl zhroucený na zadním sedadle a když John vylezl ven, musel se udržet vlastními silami. Vzdálenost k domovním dveřím se zdála nepřekonatelná. John si dřepnul na chodník a natáhl ruku k Sherlockovi, Mycroft se mírně sehnul, aby co nejlépe viděl do auta a upřel na Sherlocka vážný pohled.

Analyzuje, uvědomil si Sherlock nejasně. Vypadalo to, jako by měl zácpu, ale na druhou stranu, Mycroft takhle nějak vypadal pořád.

Trhnul sebou, když se Mycroft studeným prstem lehce dotknul jeho brady. Pohyb spustil v hlavě varovné zvonění a v místě, kde se ho bratr jemně dotknul, ho svědila a brněla kůže.

„Vypadni,“ zamumlal namáhavě, ale slova, která vyslovil, nezněla stejně, jako ta v jeho hlavě. John i Lestrade, který přešlapoval před domovními dveřmi, vypadali zmateně.

Jediný Mycroft vypadal, že rozumí – jedno obočí zvednuté a na tváři výraz složený z jemného pokárání a soucitu: otravná samolibost. Vivaldi všude kolem.

„To bylo ve francouzštině,“ řekl Mycroft, „ačkoliv si to možná neuvědomuješ. Předpokládám, že mi rozumíš?“

„Samozřejmě.“ Sherlock ho chtěl zpražit pohledem, ale nemohl. Oči ho bolely příliš. Dokonce i to jemné přikývnutí způsobilo pocit, že je jeho krk vyroben z křehké oceli a do páteře se zabodly ostré, nenávistné střepiny.

„Ach, Sherlocku,“ zašeptal Mycroft, „myslel jsem, že už je to za tebou.“

„Ty … ty víš, co to je?“ zeptal se John a v jeho hlase byla taková naděje, jako by si myslel, že dostane úplné vysvětlení a nejen nudnou výmluvu.

Na okamžik to vypadalo, že Mycroft zvažuje odpověď, ale pak se znovu sehnul k Sherlockovi, přisunul se blíž, deštník strčil na podlahu Lestradova auta. „Povím vám všechno, co mohu, doktore Watsone, ale teď je naší prioritou dostat Sherlocka dovnitř, nejlépe přímo do postele. Tohle ještě není to nejhorší. Ještě ne.“

Dostat Sherlocka z auta do bytu bylo martyrium. Jeho svaly fungovaly, ale jen přibližně obvyklým a normálním způsobem. Jako by neměl ponětí o délce vlastních nohou, každý jednotlivý krok byl buď příliš krátký, nebo příliš dlouhý, až se mu zdálo, že mu z toho nerovného kroku začínají chrastit zuby.

Mycroft ho chytil kolem pasu a pomáhal mu do schodů s neochvějnou trpělivostí, která se Mycroftovi vůbec nepodobala. Byl tak zvyklý na to, že ho Mycroft sekýruje, že tohle - ta pevná podpora a mimořádné porozumění – stačily, aby začal přemýšlet, jestli doopravdy neztratil vědomí a nezačal snít, aniž si to uvědomil. Ach, až na to, že kdyby tomu tak bylo, zčeřené vlny bolesti by ztichly, bezvědomím rozervané na cáry. Místo toho sílily, za jeho spánky nabraly rychlost, vtrhly do nosních dutin, tlačily na ušní bubínky.

Slyšel Johna a Lestrada, jak šplhají po schodech za nimi a tlumeně kladou Mycroftovi znepokojené otázky, na které nedostali žádnou odpověď. Místo toho Mycroft zůstal zticha, až dokud se pomalým tempem nedovlekli do bytu, kde Sherlocka odvedl přímo do jeho ložnice a opatrně ho posadil na postel, jako by byl z křehkého skla. Sherlock seděl na matraci, lokty na kolenou a třesoucí se prsty přitisknuté ke spánkům.

„Můžeš otevřít oči?“ zeptal se tiše a odměnil ho drobným úsměvem, když se mu to podařilo. „Opatřím nějaký Norazofen, ale bude to pár hodin trvat.“

„Je na nic. Jako všechno,“ vymáčkl ze sebe Sherlock. „Víš to.“

„Pořád mluvíš francouzsky, s příšerným toulouským přízvukem, podotýkám.“

Sherlock zasténal. Netušil, jestli mu Mycroft odpověděl ve francouzštině nebo v angličtině. Rozuměl tomu a na ničem jiném nezáleželo. „Jsem rád, že se bavíš.“

„Kdyby ti nebylo tak špatně, zjistil bys, že je to fascinující. Jasně si myslíš, že mluvíš anglicky, ačkoliv tvá řeč je všechno možné, jen ne angličtina.“ Mycroft vstal a zatáhl závěsy se zaskřípěním, které Sherlockovým uším znělo jako výstřel. „Norazofen je lék, který máš pořád v lékařských záznamech jako doporučený, tak ho dostaneš. Obeznámím s tím tvého doktora Watsona, protože pochybuji, že o něm někdy slyšel. Co potřebuješ ještě?“

„Klid,“ s úsilím odpověděl Sherlock, nechal klesnout své zesláblé ruce, zatahal za šátek a sundal ho a pak se vykroutil z kabátu. Všechny klouby byly příliš pružné a nekoordinované, ale potřeboval se zbavit oblečení. Tření látky o kůži se stávalo nesnesitelným, posouvalo se od svědění a podráždění až k bodu nepopiratelné bolesti. „Tmu.“

Mycroft přikývl a rychle Sherlockovi pomohl zbavit se všeho, kromě spodního prádla. Možná si vzpomínal na jeho záchvaty v dětství, protože stáhl z postele přikrývku a na zakrytí Sherlockova těla nechal pouze tenké prostěradlo, jako by si byl vědom, že jakákoliv větší váha by byla příliš.

Sherlock se pomalu položil na polštář a potlačil syrový výkřik bolesti, když jeho krk začal protestovat a první vlna agónie prolétla lebkou.

Do očí mu vhrkly horké slzy, popadl druhý polštář ze svého dvojitého lůžka, položil si ho přes oči, jen nos a ústa nechal venku, aby mohl volně dýchat.

„Kbelík.“ Přímočará připomínka. Přemýšlet o nevolnosti bylo zatím předčasné, často k ní nedošlo vůbec, ale v posledních několika dnech Sherlock hodně jedl ve snaze odvrátit nástup přicházející katastrofy a poslední věc, po které toužil, bylo zvracet na koberec.

„Samozřejmě. Pokus se spát, jestli můžeš.“ Šustění látky, jak Mycroft skládal Sherlockovo oblečení, vyzařovalo stříbrné tóny pořádkumilovnosti obklopené karamelově samolibými podtóny. Sherlock dokonce ani nepotřeboval otevřít oči, aby to zjistil, barvy se samy objevily v jeho mozku, přízračné obrazy se odrážely v jeho mysli.

Když konečně odešel, Sherlock zůstal sám na prázdném plátně svého pokoje. Ale ne, nebylo prázdné, jeho život na tomto plátně zanechal stopu, jeho tělo si pamatovalo vzory svého života tady, i když obrysy byly rozmazané. Cítil lakované dřevo skříně pod svojí dlaní, studený záblesk okenní tabule ve tváři, zlovolné oko zrcadla … Smyslové přeludy: bod, kde se paměť a pocit slily dohromady, vřítily se do víru dat a donutily Sherlocka vtisknout se hlouběji do postele v zoufalé snaze ukrýt se dokonce i když se konečně propadl do milosrdného zapomnění.

 

* * *

 

Johnovy kroky se rozléhaly bytem, jak neklidně přecházel tam a zase zpátky, jen občas se otočil a upřeně hleděl na dveře Sherlockova pokoje. Slyšel Mycroftův hlas, mnohem jemnější než obvykle, ne tak úsečný a méně ostrý. Potom v odpověď zazněl Sherlockův baryton, zvuk krásný sám o sobě, ale kvůli jinému jazyku ještě tajemnější a budící více úzkosti.

Francouzština. Nebyl samozřejmě překvapený, předpokládal, že Sherlock umí francouzsky, ale fakt, že tím jazykem teď mluví bez jakéhokoliv zřejmého úmyslu tak činit způsobil, že se cítil jako k prasknutí natažená pružina – potřeboval alespoň nějaké zdravotní údaje, se kterými by mohl pracovat.

„Tady, na,“ strčil mu Greg hrnek a John pocítil vděčnost a zároveň zahanbení, když si uvědomil, že inspektor musel připravit čaj sám.

„Díky a promiň, měl jsem ho nabídnout sám. Aspoň bych tě ušetřil hrůz naší lednice, když už nic jiného.“

„Buď v klidu. Žiješ se Sherlockem. Zohlednil jsem to.“ Greg se podíval na dveře ložnice a potom zpátky na Johna. „Máš nějakou představu, co se s ním děje?“

„Nejsou to drogy,“ řekl John trochu moc rychle, ale pevným hlasem. Důvěřoval Sherlockovi a kromě toho neměl ani ponětí, jaké léky by mohly lidskou bytost narušit takovým způsobem. Leda by to byl nějaký šílený koktejl.

„Ne, to mi došlo. Nikdy jsem ho neviděl, že by se choval takhle, ani když byl úplně mimo. Normálně bych doporučil zavolat lékaře, ale ...“ mávnul k Johnovi svým hrnkem čaje, „ty už jsi tady.“

Dveře se otevřely, vynořil se z nich Mycroft, se svou obvyklou elegancí proplul kolem nich, sáhl do skříňky pod dřezem, ani se nepozastavil nad neobvyklým množstvím chemikálií, popadl kbelík a odnesl ho do Sherlockova pokoje. Pak se znovu objevil. Dveře se za ním tiše zavřely, západka zaklapla a John viděl, jak mu poklesla ramena a slabě povzdychnul.

„Co s ním je?“ zeptal se John, odhodlaně zvedl bradu a pevně se na Mycrofta zahleděl. „A můžeš mi říct jeden dobrý důvod, proč je ve svém pokoji a ne v nemocnici?“

„Protože by v nemocnici neměli ani tušení, co s ním dělat,“ odpověděl klidně Mycroft, vešel do kuchyně a připravil si šálek čaje. John by nikdy nevěřil, že se starší Holmes dokáže chovat tak domácky, ale pohyboval se v jejich stísněné a upřímně řečeno katastrofické kuchyni, jako by to dělal denně. „Poprvé tohle zažil takřka před pětadvaceti lety. Bylo mu devět.“

Mycroft si nalil do čaje mléko, dlaněmi objal hrnek a opřel se o linku. Ztuhlá ramena, napjatý, ovládající se. „Během svého života prošel opakovaně mnoha diagnostickými testy, v šestnácti strávil většinu roku nejen připoutaný na lůžku, ale skoro celou dobu s nesnesitelnými bolestmi hlavy. Nakonec byli lékaři nuceni dospět k názoru, že jde o druh migrény.“

„Migrény?“ zopakoval John a ani se nesnažil potlačit skeptický tón v hlase. Věděl, že se pod tento termín zahrnují všechny druhy potíží, způsobených někdy nepochopitelnými poruchami lidského mozku. Někdy pacienta postihovaly ataky čtyřikrát, pětkrát za měsíc, pak měl třeba roky klid. Příčiny migrény, stejně jako její léčba, nebyly zcela jasně vymezené.

„Tohle není jenom bolest hlavy,“ bodnul prstem směrem k Sherlockovým dveřím, „nikdy předtím jsem neviděl, aby migréna způsobila tohle. Mluvil nesprávným jazykem, Mycrofte!“

„Vskutku.“ Mycroft upil čaje, aniž by dal najevo znechucení nebo potěšení z nápoje. „Ačkoliv myslím, že každý, kdo zná mého bratra, bude souhlasit, že je všechno jiné, jen ne obyčejný. Používá svůj mozek jako pevný disk a tyto útoky jsou pro něj jako elektromagnetický puls. V jeho mysli se všechno pomíchá. Synestézie, alodynie, různá míra afázie … Ačkoliv se v mozku nenachází žádné fyzické poškození, a věřte mi, že to bylo ověřováno opakovaně v průběhu jeho života, účinky tohoto útoku jsou rozsáhlé.“

Greg se zmateně podíval na Johna, který jen pokrčil rameny. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co právě řekl? Většinu jsem pobral, kromě těch slov uprostřed.“

„Synestézie a to ostatní?“ zeptal se Mycroft a pro jednou byl jeho úsměv upřímně omluvný. "Většina Sherlockových příznaků se dá popsat tak, jako že se v jeho mozku zkřížily dráty a výsledkem je záměna. Jeho řeč je nekoherentní, mozek si nedokáže poradit s příchozími informacemi, často i nejlehčí dotek vnímá jako bolest a jeho smysly se začínají překrývat. Zdá se mu, že zvuky mají chuť, například. ...“

„Když jsi nastartoval auto, řekl, že to chutná jako benzín,“ poznamenal John. „Pokud vidí také zvuky jako barvy, mohlo by to vysvětlit, proč tě popsal jako kovově šedého.“

„A co nemilosrdný Beethoven?“ zeptal se Lestrade a díval se z Mycrofta na Johna a čekal odpověď.

„To bude muset vysvětlit sám,“ odpověděl Mycroft. „Bude si to všechno pamatovat, což je možná nejvíc znepokojující. Jeho vzpomínky na to, co se s ním dělo, jsou překvapivě detailní. Vzhledem k tomu, jak moc si Sherlock cení své mysli, musí být vědomí její degenerace víc než děsivé.“

John se zamračil na čaj, chladnoucí v hrnku. „Je tam v pořádku?“ zeptal se konečně. „Měl by být sám?“

„Prozatím ano. Minimalizace množství senzorických vstupů je pořád tím nejlepším způsobem, jak mu pomoci tyto epizody přežít. V místnosti je ticho a tma a to je to, co bude mít v následujících hodinách pro Sherlocka největší hodnotu. Nejlépe, kdyby usnul.“ Mycroft zkontroloval telefon, palcem si posunul obrazovku při čtení zprávy. „Můj asistent přinese tři lahvičky Norazofenu, které bude muset Sherlock dostat intravenózně. Každých dvanáct hodin jedna dávka, kdybyste byl tak laskav, doktore Watsone.“

John se odmlčel a snažil se vylovit z paměti lék tohoto jména, ale bezvýsledně. „Co je to?“

„Prostředek na zmírnění bolesti a antikoagulant se sedativním účinkem. Veřejně není k dispozici, pouze v soukromém zdravotním systému, pokud znáte ty správné lidi. Naštěstí měl Sherlock hned od prvních příznaků ty nejlepší odborníky. Norazofen je vše, co mohou nabídnout.“ Mycroft zavřel telefon a vložil ho zpět do kapsy. „Je to nedostatečné, ale nezbytné. Do určité míry sníží jeho bolest, obzvláště po tom, co dosáhne maxima a sníží riziko vzniku krevní sraženiny v mozku.“

„Je to pravděpodobné?“ zeptal se Greg zděšeně. To znamená – něco jako mrtvice, ne? Vždyť mu není ani pětatřicet!“

„Pacienti, trpící migrénou, jsou považováni za rizikovou skupinu,“ řekl John, skousl spodní ret a odložil čaj bokem. Tak jako tak už byl studený a to, co vypil, mu beztak leželo v žaludku jako ledový kámen.

„Ve fyzickém smyslu u Sherlocka nikdy nebyly zjištěny žádné známky mozkového postižení. Je to jen preventivní opatření,“ řekl Mycroft vyrovnaným, uklidňujícím hlasem, jako by mluvil o počasí, ale John mu to ani na vteřinu nevěřil. Jeho hlas byla jedna věc, řeč těla druhá. Ve svém třídílném obleku byl napjatý a bledý obavami. Tohle bylo něco, před čím Sherlocka nemohl uchránit. Všechno, co mohl Mycroft udělat, bylo pokusit se mu věci ulehčit, ale i to byla předem ztracená bitva.

Napjatou atmosféru v bytě prořízl zvuk Gregova telefonu. Zamračeně ho vyndal a přelétl očima zprávu. „Sakra. Musím jít. Vypadá to, že majitel domu kladl odpor při zatýkání.“ Pohlédl na dveře Sherlockovy ložnice a pak se otočil k Johnovi. „Dej mi vědět, kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, nebo .. no, však víš.“ Gestikuloval jednou rukou a vypadal stejně tak bezmocně, jak se John cítil.

„Jo, díky. Zavolám ti, až bude zpátky na nohách.“ Ten slib zazněl strašně slabě a John si přál, aby do svého hlasu dokázal nějak nalít větší jistotu. Ale jak si měl být čímkoliv jistý, když i Mycroft vypadal starostmi nemocný?

„Ačkoliv pro mne není lehké opustit bratra v tomto stavu, obávám se, že musím také odejít.“ Pohled Mycroftových modrých očí přejížděl po podlaze, jako by měl pracovní program napsaný na ošuntělém linoleu a koutky mu nespokojeně zacukaly. „Vrátím se co nejdříve, doktore Watsone. Samozřejmě, pokud by se jeho potíže výrazněji zhoršily, neváhejte se ke mně obrátit pro radu.“

„Obrátit se ...“ John zíral na Mycrofa a vrtěl hlavou. „Mycrofte, to je šílené. Umím si poradit s hleny, zvratky a krví, ale tohle je úplně jiné.“

„Zvracení není vyloučeno,“ zamumlal Mycroft, jako kdyby to bylo něco uklidňujícího. „Jakkoliv hrozivě to může z vnějšku vypadat, Johne, můj bratr se naučil svým vlastním způsobem s těmito epizodami vyrovnat. Nejlepší, co můžeme pro něj udělat, je základní lékařská péče a uklidňující společnost. Zatímco to první nabídnout mohu, obávám se, že to druhé je nad moje možnosti. Jak jsem řekl, vrátím se, jakmile to bude v mých silách. Dohlédnete na mého bratra, že ano, Johne?“

Aniž by mu dal čas na odpověď, Mycroft se rozloučil a už se nesl po schodech dolů. John jen matně zadoufal, že Lestrade ujel i s jeho deštníkem. Bylo to možná malicherné, ale tomu mizerovi to patřilo za to, že ho tu nechal samotného jen s minimem informací a bezmocným Sherlockem, mluvícím nesprávným jazykem.

„Ježíši,“ zamumlal John, když začal přemýšlel, co má dělat a cítil, jak se mu ve spáncích začíná rozmáhat bolest. Mycroft řekl, že je Sherlocka nejlépe nechat o samotě, ale nemohl si jednoduše sednout a čekat, až se za dveřmi něco pohne. Ne, když už byl Sherlock ponechán v jeho péči, udělá přinejmenším svoje vlastní jednoduché vyšetření. Pokud bude opatrný, základ může zvládnout, zatímco Sherlock spí.

Tiše se přesunul k Sherlockovým dveřím, tiše stiskl kliku, zaposlouchal se do jejího kovového klouzavého zvuku, pak zatlačil do dveří a vešel. Panty ani nezavrzaly a přestože byla místnost dost tmavá, zůstalo dost světla, aby pod přehozeným prostěradlem rozeznal siluetu Sherlockova těla.

Ležel na zádech, polštář přitisknutý k čelu a zakrývající oči. Ve spoře osvětlené místnosti vypadal nevýrazný, bezbarvý a vybledlý. Dokonce i obvykle růžové rty byly bledé, pootevřené a vycházelo z nich pravidelné dýchání. Takže spí. Jeho tělo bylo příliš uvolněné na cokoliv jiného, holá ramena na matraci povolená, prsty volně po stranách.

Tak dobře. John se co nejopatrněji natáhl, rozsvítil lampičku na nočním stolku a doufal, že dodatečné světlo nebude Sherlocka rušit. Mycroft se zmínil o alodynii – zmatečná bolestivá reakce, kdy tělo i nejlehčí dotek vnímalo jako extrémní bolest. Pokud bude moci, provede svá vyšetření pouze pohledem. Většina lékařů by byla názoru, že samotným pohledem není moc co získat, ale John se naučil použít všecko, co bylo k dispozici. A jestli to byly jenom oči, tak ať.

Dřepnul si k posteli a sledoval rytmus pulzování v prohlubni Sherlockovy čelisti a vypočítal srdeční tep. Netrvalo mu dlouho a zjistil, že Sherlockův pulz je zrychlený a pokud mohl soudit podle naběhlé žíly, měl také zvýšený tlak. Neviděl žádné zjevné známky třesavky nebo pocení, tak natáhl ruku dlaní těsně nad Sherlockovou odhalenou hrudní kostí. Bylo to zatraceně nepřesné, ale uklidnila ho normální úroveň tepla, vyzařující ze Sherlockova těla.

„Dobrá,“ vydechl John, poškrábal se na obočí a sám sobě přikývnul.

Stále cítil, že nemá pevnou půdu pod nohama, ale aspoň byl tady, hned vedle Sherlocka, viděl každé jeho nadechnutí a každý úder srdce – všechny ty malé, uklidňující známky života – a naprosto neměl v úmyslu opustit ho a nechat ho trpět o samotě.

V tichosti se přesunul zpátky do bytu, popadl notebook, otevřel ho a snížil jas a hlasitost. Pokud Sherlock spí, tak ho hučení ventilátoru snad nebude rušit, a až se začne probírat, může notebook jednoduše zaklapnout.

Do té doby potřeboval udělat nějaký průzkum a tak vklouznul zpět do Sherlockovy ložnice, zhasnul lampičku na nočním stolku, usadil se na podlaze, opřel se o zeď, nohy natáhl před sebe, připravený čekat.

Právě se uvelebil, když mu přišel nový email z Mycroftovy kanceláře. Byl podepsaný Antheou a obsahoval soubory lékařských zpráv Sherlockových specialistů. Vypadalo to, že Mycroft Johna přece jen nehodlá nechat v naprosté nevědomosti. Jen s drobným zaváháním dokument otevřel a chystal se ponořit do jeho studia.

Během několika minut bylo jasné, že Mycroft nepřeháněl. Říci, že Sherlock trpěl by znamenalo nechat si ujít příležitost použít mnohem výstižnější výraz – bylo to mučení, horší než inkvizitorský výslech. První ataka byla jednou z nejhorších. Představa, že malý Sherlock, který se ještě chce stát pirátem, trpí bolestí a zmatkem nad zradou svého mozku, Johna zabolela u srdce a žaludek se mu sevřel.

Nálezy popisovaly roky diagnostiky a vyšetřování, podrobná skenování mozku s normálními nálezy, dokazující, že ten úžasný Sherlockův mozek se neliší od ostatních, alespoň navenek ne. Vzor atak byl také zřejmý. Po celou dobu jeho dětství a dospívání trpěl Sherlock těmito záchvaty jednou za dvanáct až osmnáct měsíců. Potom najednou, v šestnácti, následovaly jeden za druhým, různé intenzity, doprovázené různými zdánlivě nesouvisejícími příznaky, i když John rychle postřehnul zřejmou hormonální souvislost s pubertou. Sherlock ten rok rostl jako z vody a vytáhl se ze stosedmdesáti na víc než stoosmdesát centimetrů.

Při této představě se John neubránil úsměvu. Sherlock v žádném případě nebyl drobné dítě a v tomto posledním růstovém spurtu dosáhl takřka své dospělé výšky. V jeho těle vypukla hormonální bouře a všechny krevní testy, které v té době byly odebrány, ji potvrzovaly jako příčinu zvýšené frekvence tzv. migrén. Bože, to muselo být peklo. Při posledním, zničujícím záchvatu, při kterém byl bolestí naprosto bezmocný, ho drželi pod sedativy celých dvaasedmdesát hodin.

Poté záchvaty zmizely a nebyly popsány, kromě jedné lehčí epizody. Sherlockovi bylo třiadvacet a ve zprávě se uvádělo, že potenciálním rušivým faktorem v obvyklém vzorci výskytu migrény je vznik drogové závislosti. Konec konců je těžké stanovit úroveň bolesti u někoho, kdo uvízl v koloběhu zneužívání narkotik.

I když z Mycroftovy řeči měl dojem, že v Sherlockově dospělém životě jich bylo víc. Možná se s nimi vypořádal sám, chráněný před světlem a hlukem, dokud jeho mozek znovu nenalezl svou rovnováhu – zcela na vlastní pěst?

John pohlédl na siluetu na posteli a ucítil na prsou závaží smutku. Bylo až příliš snadné představit si Sherlocka v této situaci, osamoceného s chaosem ve své vlastní hlavě, aniž by měl jedinou osobu na celém světě, která by mu pomohla.

Tak tentokrát ne. Až se Sherlock probudí, zmatený a zranitelný, John bude s ním. Tak dlouho, jak bude potřeba.

 

*** * ***

 

 


	3. Jehla zapomnění

Něco se otřelo o samotný okraj Sherlockova vědomí – lehounký a nesmělý dotek na kloubech pravé ruky. Stačilo to, aby se temný příkrov spánku začal zvedat a znovu ho vystavil nenávistnému, pichlavému ostří světa. Zatímco v krku mu uvízlo zoufalé a zubožené zasténání, vedle sebe pocítil zlatý, zářící soucit.

„Sherlocku, musím ti dát dávku Norazophenu.“ Johnův hlas se jemně vetřel do Sherlockových uší a jeho souhlásky byly dohladka obroušené jako leštěný mramor: opatrné a starostlivé, samohlásky zas jemné, zaoblené linie útěchy. Brahms. „Musím se tě dotknout, abych našel žílu. Omlouvám se. Zvedni jednou malíček, jestli si myslíš, že to zvládneš.“

Ve skutečnosti neměl moc na výběr. Polštář na hlavě mu připadal neuvěřitelně těžký a jeho kůže byla v místech, kde se dotýkala prostěradla nebo matrace jako opařená, do krve rozedřená a mokvající. Přesto ten lék potřeboval – tu blaženou chemickou směs, jehlu zapomnění, která znovu sešije dohromady závoj spánku.

Slabý pohyb jeho prstu stačil k tomu, aby spustil tichou symfonii Johnových pohybů. Sherlock naslouchal jantarovým a karmínovým tónům Johnova hlasu, který mu zněl jako západ slunce a snažil se neškubnout sebou, když mu bolest z jemného poklepání Johnových prstů, snažících se najít žílu, vystřelila pravou paží. Snažil se sevřít ruku v pěst, aby mu pomohl, ale jeho klouby jen narážely jeden do druhého – zkáza a svár. Nakonec dokázal jen ležet a čekat na rychlý pohyb jehly, která se zakousne do jeho těla.

Lék se prohnal krevním řečištěm jako chaotický příval rudého kouře, vyplňující prázdné prostory uvnitř mlžným oparem. Bolest neodešla, nikdy ho neopustila úplně, ale panický, úzkostný strach, který ho naplňoval, mírně ustoupil a dovolil mu pozorovat chaos v paláci mysli nezaujatým pohledem.

Říci, že je tu zmatek, znamenalo pouze nechat si ujít příležitost pro použití jiných, výstižnějších slov: katastrofa a kataklyzma naplnily jeho lebku jasně červenými odstíny a pokryly roztříštěná fakta a znalosti hnilobnými tóny rozkladu a zhouby. Zdi byly v troskách a zarostlé, jako kdyby prošla staletí. Doslova symbol jeho samého v prázdnotě vlastní hlavy.

Nebyl si jistý, jak dlouho kráčel po rozbité mramorové podlaze a lhostejně pozoroval škody. Teď už tu nebylo nic, co by ho chránilo před skřípavými poryvy pouštních větrů, prohánějících se krajinou jeho mysli. Větrem hnaný písek se dral prudce dovnitř všemi trhlinami a on ho nechal, aby ho škrábal do obličeje, drápal do očí a odíral mu rty do rve.

Před ním, uvězněná v kryptě jeho lebky, ležela věčnost. Viděl ji úplně celou, od začátku do konce, od alfa k omega, neužitečné tlachání, a život, a hvězdy, které vypadly z rytmu svého valčíku. Snad to bylo bláznovství, lidské a primitivní. Je tady ještě tolik věcí, které ho rozruší, ztracených a zapomenutých, bez řádu a účelu. Kolikrát už je dával znovu dohromady? Kolik nekonečných hodin strávil kříšením své geniality z prachu popela jen proto, aby ji znovu viděl v troskách?

Kdyby se neobtěžoval, kdyby to tu nechal podlehnout zkáze, byl by to navenek pořád on sám, nebo by se změnil ve všech ohledech? Byl by stále tím člověkem, kterého znal, anebo by se ze zkázy vyvinulo něco nového: lepšího nebo horšího, temného nebo jasného? Byl by vůbec člověkem, nebo jen tělesnou schránkou s prázdnou myslí, navždycky zachovaným otiskem, ale neschopný komunikovat se světem, který znal?

„Všechno je v pořádku. Jsem pořád tady.“

Johnův hlas. Mluví pořád? Nebo znovu? Uplynuly vteřiny, nebo roky? Sherlock se cítil jako zahalený v mlze, oddělený od světa štítem léků a sedativ. Rozmazaný a neostrý způsobem, ve kterém by tělo nemělo existovat. Bolest byla stále v hlavě, samozřejmě, odporná, pulzující bolest, která se skrz něj co chvíli prohnala, jednotvárné dunění válečných bubnů, ale přinejmenším zbytek jeho těla dostal dočasnou milost.

„Sherlocku, chystám se zvednout polštář. Myslíš, že dokážeš otevřít oči?“

Johnův hlas byl jako sametový mech, v němž se skrývalo hluboké znepokojení a křišťálová rosa. Podivné. Změnily léky způsob, jakým vnímal, nebo byl tohle John v celé své proměnlivosti a ukazoval mu útržky svého světa? Třpyt a záři, prchavý záblesk rybí šupiny a kapku prudce uhašené touhy?

„Sherlocku?“

Zvedl ruku, sevřel polštář a sundal ho, odsunul stranou žulovou desku od svých dobře zabezpečených dveří a znovu vpustil realitu dovnitř. Vzduch v ložnici se otřel o jeho tvář jako hedvábí, spíše uklidňující konečky prstů než znesvěcující drápy a Sherlock se snažil otevřít oči a připravit se na nemilosrdné bodnutí světla.

Pokoj však byl v podstatě tmavý. Pouze několik mlhavých ostrůvků barevného osvětlení se mihotalo zdánlivě ve vzduchu. Halucinace v jeho stavu byly docela dobře možné, ale tohle nebyl jejich obvyklý styl. Byly neškodné, nevinné, přátelské a klidné. Nebyly zlomyslné ani nenávistné nebo zlonetvorné.

Zamračil se, nebyl si jistý, jestli to poslední slovo vůbec existuje a v krku mu chraplavě zaskřípal zmatený zvuk.

„Svíčky,“ řekl Johnův hlas odtržený od těla. Pravděpodobně navždy. Sherlockovy oči nedokázaly v přítmí vykreslit obrysy ani najít žádnou siluetu.

„Dal jsem je za kouřové sklo. Rozptýlené světlo by mělo být snesitelnější, pokud jsi přecitlivělý na světlo.“ V jeho periferním vidění se objevila ruka a zablokovala slabý proud světla nejprve na pravém, pak na levém oku, aniž by se ho dotkla. Možná kontrola reakce zornic, nebo obecně reflexů, jako je mrkání.

„Můžeš se pokusit něco říct?“ řekl John a v hlase měl napětí, které se Sherlockovi nelíbilo. Nebyl to ten rozhněvaný tón, který používal, když udělal Sherlock něco hloupého, ale trochu vyšší a měkčí intonace, která naznačovala soucit a úzkost a obavu, všechno zabalené do jednoho balíčku skořicově vonících emocí.

„Bolí mě hlava,“ podařilo se mu ze sebe dostat a pak znovu zavřel oči, připadalo mu, že hluboké dunění jeho hlasu se vlastní vahou zřítilo zpátky na něj a prohryzávalo se jeho lebkou bezohlednými, skřípajícími zuby. Měl by mluvit šeptem, ale nebyl si jistý, že dokáže svůj hlas natolik ovládat.

Ozval se zvuk nehtů, škrábajících po řídkých chloupcích, John si mnul obočí: karmínový zmatek. „To – nevím, co to bylo. Nebylo to anglicky. A asi ani francouzsky. Myslíš, že bys to pro mě mohl zkusit ještě jednou?“ Bylo to tak plné naděje, jako by opravdu byl odhodlaný vydolovat z Sherlockova rozkouskovaného mozku něco smysluplného.

Zhluboka se nadechl – vzduch proudil krkem jako trní a plnil plíce azurově modrou kyselinou – soustředil se a napřel se proti houbovitému odporu bolesti, aby se pokusil najít alespoň něco trochu povědomého: „Bolí mě hlava.“

„Jo, myslím, že až moc,“ zašeptal John a lehký pokles matrace při pohybu konečně Sherlockovi dovolil najít neviditelného přítele. Byl vedle něj, jeho váha napínala prostěradlo na Sherlockově boku, zády byl opřený o čelo postele, krátké nohy natažené před sebou. Sherlockovi stačilo mírně pohnout levou rukou, aby se dotkl pevného záhybu rifloviny na Johnově koleni: chladná a drsná, brilantní spletitost jednotlivých vláken, jako by látka byla utkaná ze samotného Johna. Úžasné.

„Měl jsi špatný sen, nebo tak něco,“ vysvětloval John a jeho hlas v Sherlockových uších, když znovu zavřel oči, zůstával jemný a lehký. „Léky možná přestávají působit. Byl jsi úplně mimo skoro devět hodin od injekce. Mycroft tě přišel znovu zkontrolovat.“

Sherlock slabě povzdechnul nosem a doufal, že to bude stačit, aby tlumočil všechny své obecné pocity týkající se Mycrofta. Zdálo se, že John poselství pochopil, protože se ozvalo krátké zabublání tichého smíchu, který byl trochu moc vysoký a trochu víc nervózní, ale přesto příjemný. John je tady, nekvoká kolem s nechutnou lítostí, ani nepoletuje okolo jeho postele v neužitečných kruzích jako nějaký druh motýla. Jen sedí a čeká, jakoby věděl, že tohle, stejně jako všechno na světě, jednou přejde. Je to jen dočasná nehybnost v jejich životě – jen krátké zastavení. Přejde to, jako přešlo všecko a John ho stále následoval, i když tam nebylo žádné „mohlo by to být nebezpečné.“

„Mluv dál,“ požádal Sherlock a vyslovoval to znovu a znovu s odlišnými nuancemi, procházel v hlavě bizarními jazykovými strukturami ve stylu esperanto a doufal, že se strefí do angličtiny. „Mluv dál. Je to dobré. Rozptýlení.“

John vydal jakýsi nedokončený zvuk, něco, co znělo jako začátek otázky, ale možná si uvědomil, že Sherlock nehledá dialog, ale monolog. Chtěl cítit Johnův hlas v bohatých, měkkých slunečních tónech na své kůži – první den jara po zimní tmě. A tak byl odměněn směsicí poddajných souhlásek, jeho sametovými samohláskami, které se formovaly do slov o všem, co mu přišlo na mysl.

Hovořil o době strávené v armádě, nasměroval Sherlockovy myšlenky na hory Afghánistánu a jejich překvapivou schopnost zelenat se. Zurčící proud legračních příběhů: štěrk v armádních botách, rozvázané tkaničky, kanadské žertíky a poker, stanové plátno vlající ve větru, to všechno plnilo Sherlockovu mysl. Cítil chuť kmínu vzadu na jazyku, a jeho nos naplnila vůně horkého, suchého vzduchu, který kroužil v rozbitých chodbách jeho mysli, tančil mezi rozházenými papíry, zamíchal a oživil přišpendlené motýly, aby si ještě jednou mohli zatančit ve vzduchu, jasné záblesky barev v rostoucí záři svítání.

A John seděl vedle něj na pískem obroušené kamenné desce a pozoroval, jak zlaté světlo proudí okny beze skel. Seděli bok po boku, rameny přitisknutí, nakloněni dozadu se opírali o ruce tak, aby se jejich prsty dotýkaly. Nehýbali se, prostě jen byli.

Spolu, když se bouře bolesti stáčely na obzoru. V oku této bouře byli na všechno spolu.

 

* * *

 

Druhá dávka Norazophenu se vlila do jeho krve stejně tak snadno, jako první. Sherlock se potácel v polovědomí, když mu John zavedl jehlu do žíly. Zdálo se, že lék přece jen k něčemu je, ačkoliv si uvědomoval, že droga jen otupuje nejostřejší hrany bolesti v Sherlockově hlavě a zmírňuje lživé signály, které jeho nervy šíří tělem.

Nicméně se nezdálo, že by Sherlockovi bylo lépe. Půlnoc přišla a odešla a nebyla ani známka toho, že by se vracela zpátky jeho obvyklá sarkastická osobnost a Johnovy oči začaly být těžké a vyčerpané. Sherlock většinou spal, což John vnímal jako požehnání. Doba, kdy byl vzhůru, byla krátká a plná neklidného dechu a roztříštěných slov, někdy ve francouzštině, němčině, nebo v čemsi podobném italštině nebo španělštině. Zdálo se, že žádost o zopakování mu pomáhá najít anglickou verzi, ale mluvení zřetelně vyžadovalo bolestivé úsilí a tak na jeho žádost byl John tím, kdo mluvil, hlasem sotva silnějším, než šepot plnil vzduch slovy: o čemkoliv a o všem – jen nepatrná cena, pokud to Sherlockovi přinášelo uklidnění.

Ale teď, zrovna když začal John přemýšlet o tom, že si přinese nějaké lůžkoviny a ustele si na podlaze, se Sherlock začal třást. Napřed mu jen jemné chvění probíhalo holými pažemi, ale postupně jeho intenzita rostla a nabývala na síle, až se Sherlock schoulil do klubíčka na Johnovu stranu, blízko k němu, jako by hledal trochu tepla.

Snaha zakrýt ho přikrývkou vyústila v chraplavý výkřik utrpení a Johna málem srazil na kolena pocit viny. Strhnul pryč tu obtížnou přikrývku a hodil ji do kouta, mumlal nesmyslná slůvka útěchy, zatímco se Sherlock schoulil a přitáhl si kolena k hrudi. John se tiše a znepokojeně posadil na kraj postele, zbytky narychlo zkonzumované pozdní večeře mu v žaludku ztěžkly na kámen.

Rychlý a lehký dotek na Sherlockově čele nenaznačoval horečku; byla mu prostě zima. Minula půlnoc a teplota v místnosti klesla a ačkoliv měl na sobě svetr, ani jemu nebylo dost teplo. Jenže to vypadalo, že Sherlockovi působí bolest i prostěradlo a dráždí ho tak, že má na od něj na žebrech rudé, svědivé šrámy v místech, kde se ho dotýká.

Po chvíli se Sherlock otočil a přitiskl se blíž k Johnovu boku, pak ucuknul, jako by se spálil. Johnovo teplo ho přitahovalo, ale dotyk ho odháněl pryč. Jeho dlouhé prsty mlčky svíraly Johnův svetr a rifle a John sledoval, jak jeho přítel otevřel oči a zamračil se na něj mnohem soustředěnějším pohledem, než měl celý den.

„Zima,“ zamumlal, odtáhl ruce a krátce je přitiskl na víčka, pak je omotal kolem sebe a ještě víc se schoulil. „Nenávidím tuhle část.“

„Objevuje se vždycky?“ zeptal se John, stále tichým a tlumeným hlasem a byl si bolestně vědomý každého zachvění na Sherlockově tváři. „Co děláš obvykle?“

Sherlock trhnul rameny – rychlé, ostré škubnutí vzhůru, které způsobilo, že mu z krku uniklo slabé bolestivé zasténání a vibrovalo v nehybném vzduchu místnosti. „Čekám, až to přejde?“ V té chvíli připomínal dítě, ale ne ukřivděné, ale plné naděje, jako by zoufale doufal, že mu John nabídne lepší řešení.

John si promnul hřbet nosu a povzdechl si. Hlavou mu běžely různé možnosti, jedna neužitečnější než druhá. Aspoň, že Sherlock mluvil v angličtině, ale nebyl si jistý, jak dlouho mu to vydrží. „Přikrývka ti způsobovala bolest, takže přidat oblečení nejspíš také nepomůže. A co sprcha? Horká voda?“

Sherlock zavřel oči a jeho rty se stáhly do nešťastné grimasy. „Ne, nemohu se hýbat.“ Znovu se roztřásl, tentokrát silněji a John vidět, jak svraštil obličej bolestí, nepochybně cvakání zubů rezonovalo v celé hlavě.

Kdyby byli v nemocnici, mohli by použít vyhřívané přikrývky – něco, co vyzařovalo teplo a mohli by to umístit blízko Sherlocka, ale na Baker Street neměli ani ohřívací láhve. Všechno, co mohl John nabídnout, byl on sám a stačilo mu o tom jen přemýšlet, aby tvrdě polknul. Sherlockův postoj k osobnímu prostoru byl notoricky lhostejný, ale tohle bylo trošku víc, než jen postavit se trochu příliš blízko. Ať se na to John podíval z jakéhokoliv úhlu, sdílet s někým postel obsahovalo vždycky určitý podtext, bez ohledu na vztah mezi oběma stranami. V každém případě to bylo intimní.

Problémem nebylo, že by snad nechtěl být tak blízko k Sherlockovi, jen si nebyl jistý, jak snadné bude znovu se stáhnout zpět, když už ho víc nebude zapotřebí. Jaká by byla Sherlockova reakce na takovou invazi, jakmile by ho migréna přešla?

Další zachvění pod prostěradlem rozhodlo. John se postavil, shodil ze sebe svetr, sundal boty, stáhnul ponožky a kalhoty, až zůstal jen v tričku a spodním prádle. Sherlock ho pozoroval a vypadal poněkud zmateně, když John zlehka obešel postel, nadzvedl prostěradlo a vklouzl pod něj a snažil se přitom tvářit, jako by to byla každodenní záležitost.

„Tělesné teplo,“ vysvětloval. „To je to nejlepší, co můžu udělat. Pravděpodobně nebudu zrovna sálat teplem, je tu dost zima, ale s trochou štěstí to pomůže.“

Sledoval, jak se Sherlock otáčí čelem k němu pomalými a opatrnými pohyby, jako by měl páteř spíš z drolícího se kamene, než z pevného vápníku. Jeho přivřené oči byly napůl omámené, zamlžené léky, které stále kolovaly v krvi, vlasy jako vrabčí hnízdo. Kdykoliv jindy by se John zasmál, ale právě teď Sherlock vypadal překvapivě nevinně a bezelstně.

„Je to v pořádku?“ zeptal se John a sledoval, jak se Sherlock posouvá k němu, tak, aby se ho nikde nedotýkal, ale aby byl ke zdroji tepla co nejblíž, jak to jen půjde.

Jedinou odpovědí bylo tiché zamručení, Sherlock zavřel oči, aby nevnímal mihotavé blikání svíček a jeho svaly se kousek po kousku uvolnily. John cítil, jak ze Sherlocka opadlo napětí a jeho tělo zůstalo uvolněné a malátné. Jeho řasy byly jako temné vějíře vedle hřebenů těch neuvěřitelných lícních kostí a vrásky bolesti mezi obočím vymizely.

John si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho tam ležel a pozoroval Sherlocka, jehož ostré rysy vyhladil spánek a světlo svíček. Únava dolehla na jeho tělo jako těžké závaží, ale jaksi i prosté zavření očí pociťoval jako příliš náročné. Zcela ho zaměstnávalo sledování Sherlocka, všímal si šepotu každého jeho výdechu i zřídkavého záchvěvu očních víček.

V určitou chvíli se zimnice objevila znovu a John se ocitl ve stejné situaci. Hluboká noc odčerpala z Baker Street veškeré teplo a John jemně vyklouzl z postele, popadl přikrývku a snažil se ji naaranžovat tak, aby veškerý objem spočíval pouze na něm. Sherlock zůstal úplně mimo ni, ale když John vlezl zpátky do postele, jeho do bavlny oblečené rameno se otřelo o Sherlockovo a výkřik bolesti, který následoval, stačil návalem adrenalinu zcela zahnat jakoukoliv ospalost.

„Sakra! Promiň, Sherlocku! Promiň!“ Aniž by přemýšlel o tom, co dělá, stáhl si John tričko, odhodil ho pryč a opatrně se uložil pod okraj přikrývky. „Už je pryč. Dobře?“

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal Sherlock, znovu stočený do nešťastného klubíčka. „Ostny všude. Asteraceae.“

John si tiše povzdechl a ten zvuk zněl žalostně dokonce i jeho vlastním uším. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to poslední slovo bylo v cizím jazyce, nebo jenom mimo jeho slovní zásobu. Vypadalo to, že jen Sherlock dokáže mít mozkovou poruchu epických rozměrů a pořád zůstat nejchytřejším člověkem v místnosti. „Můžeš znovu usnout?“ zeptal se John a jeho ruka se neužitečně vznášela nad holou křivkou Sherlockova ramene, zoufale se chtěl dotknout a nabídnout útěchu, ale plně si uvědomoval, že by Sherlockovi nepřinesl nic jiného, než bolest. „Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit. Já ...“

„To není tvoje chyba,“ zamumlal Sherlock a zachumlal se hluboko pod tenký závoj prostěradla, až mu byly vidět jenom oči a díval se na Johna zastřeným, roztěkaným pohledem, který postupně zmizel za klesajícími víčky. Znovu promluvil, hrubé slabiky anglického jazyka se změnily v něco jemnějšího.

„Tu ne m'as jamais échoué.“

„Znovu francouzština,“ povzdychl si John, rukama si promnul obličej a zahleděl se na Sherlocka. Přál si, aby věděl, co to znamenalo – jaká něžná slůvka to Sherlock šeptal jako milenec v noci – ale jeho jazykové znalosti byly v nejlepším případě slabé. Pár slov v jazyce paštó a darí, jako „nestřílejte“ a „lékař“ mu právě teď nebylo k ničemu, když Sherlockův šepot zněl tak plynule, jako kdyby se narodil na druhé straně Kanálu. Pro Johnovy uši mohl být stejně dobře z jiného světa. Zjistil, že naslouchá vydechovanému šepotu, nikoli větám, možná ani slovům, ale Sherlockovu smyslnému hlasu, který se díky zmatkům v jeho mysli změnil v exotický.

Právě tento ospalý šepot, pronášený na hranici bdělosti, nakonec Johna ukolébal do spánku. Jeho dýchání se zpomalilo, svaly se uvolnily, uklidněné přítomností Sherlocka na dosah ruky.

Za okny spal Londýn, a je oba obklopil mír.

 

 

*****

_Poznámka autorky:_

_Co myslel tou francouzskou větou, vysvětlí Sherlock později. Pro ty, kteří umí francouzsky – z hlediska francouzské gramatiky je ta věta úmyslně nesprávně, Sherlock ji pod vlivem migrény pouze doslovně přeložil z angličtiny._

 


	4. Probuzení Leviathana

Temnota ho spoutávala a tížila ho jako mrazivé břemeno. Cítil, že mu proniká mezi rty jako kouř, otravuje každé nadechnutí, ale nebyl tu žádný oheň, žádný žár jako protiváha k těm dusivým, jedovatým výparům. Rozbitými chodbami jeho paláce mysli se nesly přízračné zvuky jeho kroků, když sám a ztracený kráčel obklopený houstnoucí mlhou.   
Všechno kolem bylo studené, arktické a syrové. Písek, smíšený se sněhem a vyhaslými slunečními paprsky ho drásal do tváří. Vzhlédl k rozbité střeše, kde rozeklané zuby břidlice rámovaly nekonečný černý chřtán oblohy: trpělivě vyčkávající zapomnění. Žádné hvězdy, žádný měsíc. Žádná záře ani zdroj tepla. Sklopil oči k vlastní bledé kůži, k nahému tělu, vydanému napospas krutosti živlů: žádný pulz.  
Měl by být vystrašený tímto zánikem, ale jeho mysl byla příliš vzdálená a roztříštěná, než aby pochopil. Už v něm nezbyl žádný život, ale ve vzduchu kolem něj se stále vznášely úlomky myšlenek. Jak procházel jejich rojem, vrývaly se mu do rukou a do hrudi a zanechávaly v kůži trhliny, jakoby nebyla nic víc, než tkanina – potrhané nitě, rozpárané švy.   
Pomalu se sunul dopředu a maso na kostech se mu smrštilo chladem, jak se nořil hlouběji do spleti chodeb. Dveře do komnat visely nakřivo v pantech jako podroušení opilci. Jiné ležely v kusech, úlomky pod nohama se zabodávaly do citlivých chodidel, pronikaly skrz kosti až už dokázal jenom kulhat - vlekoucí se přízrak jeho bývalého já.   
Nakonec pod nekonečným pásem hnijící oblohy objevil jedny ještě stojící dveře, zavřené, aby oddělily celý zbytek světa a zpod nich se linul pás teplého světla. Něco ve všech těch troskách přežilo, světlo a život v jeho osobní apokalypse. Vztáhl ruku – prsty kostnaté a tenké, zmozolnatělé nekonečnými pasážemi na houslových strunách - zatlačil na bránu, aby odhalil, co leží za ní.  
Baker Street. Poznal ji okamžitě, byla přímo ztělesněním pojmů domov a krb, útočiště a klid. Čekala na něj ošklivá tapeta, jejíž šedozelený odstín byl do tepla zbarvený bezstarostně blikajícím ohněm. Byla tu buvolí lebka, dýka zabodnutá do krbové římsy, pohovka a lesklá skleněná nádoba od jednoho z jeho experimentů, prázdná a neškodná.  
Ale byl to muž v křesle, kdo přitáhl jeho pozornost. Jeho vlasy se v záři ohně zdály zlaté, kůže si pamatovala slunce Afghánistánu; živé, dýchající tělo v kontrastu k jeho hrůzostrašné podobě. John se opíral o područku, vedle jeho ruky kouřil šálek čaje a noviny šustily jako hejno špačků, když je soustředěně a klidně otáčel.   
Náhle vzhlédl a Sherlock se odtáhl a s náhlým studem ustoupil zpátky do temnoty a mlhy. John ho nemůže vidět takto – zlomené, zahořklé stvoření smrti a zkázy. Nechtěl být tím, kdo přinese strach do života statečného vojáka nebo znechucení na tu otevřenou a přátelskou tvář. Světlo a teplo nebyly pro něj.  
Ale než se mohl pohnout, jeho zápěstí obemkly silné prsty a přitáhly ho, klopýtajícího a groteskně znetvořeného, dveřním rámem zpátky do pokoje.   
Očekával výkřik hrůzy, ale John se jen usmál a z očí mu zářila úleva, když popadl deku, přehodil ji Sherlockovi přes ramena a omotal látku pevně kolem vyhublého, mrtvého těla, jako by to bylo něco drahocenného. „Ztratil ses,“ řekl tiše, „ale teď jsi doma. Chyběl jsi mi.“  
Přistoupil blíž, omotal paže kolem Sherlockových žeber a pevně ho objal. Krev prolétla Sherlockovým tělem, prodrala se zkolabovanými žilami a hnala se dál – ne jenom existence, ale samotný život. Když se John natáhl a políbil ho na čelist, Sherlock pocítil pod žebry víření bubnů: buch-buch, buch-buch, buch-buch: leviathan se probudil ze spánku.  
Srdce se mu rozbušilo v hrudi, svedené k tanci Johnovým dotykem: pohádka se stala skutečností a smrt se vrhla zpátky do propasti.   
A po nekonečném chladu si Sherlock vzpomněl, co znamená teplo.   
Když znovu otevřel oči do tmy, věděl, že sen je pryč. Hlava mu nepřátelsky pulzovala, na skráních vyskakovaly drobné krůpěje ledového potu, celé tělo mu připadalo bolavé a oteklé, spící nervy se znovu probouzely k hořkému životu. Těžké noční stíny stále ležely okolo něj; svíčky (Skutečnost nebo sen? Nevzpomíná si.) byly pryč. Teď se sem oknem vkrádalo mátožné světlo. Jakési svítání, většinou zablokované těžkými závěsy, ale několik paprsků světla proniklo dovnitř, aby splétalo své náznaky ve tmě ložnice a slabě zvýrazňovalo profil muže, spícího vedle něj.   
John. Jeho měkké, sluneční tóny pulzovaly s každým zašeptáním dechu, rozptýlené a bezbolestné. Část Sherlocka věděla, že je to proto, že to není skutečné světlo, ale mylná smyslová interpretace - synestézie stále neodezněla – ale bylo příjemné sledovat tu fantazii a koupat se v jejím teple.  
Až na to, že tohle světlo nemůže vydávat takové teplo. Tohle bylo víc organické – matná, olovnatá vlhkost, která prosakovala kůží jako melasa a neubližovala, ale byla vítaná. Nedotýkali se, ne docela, ale v určitém okamžiku se John přisunul blíž, jeho pravá ruka vytvořila pod Sherlockovým polštářem sotva znatelný hřeben, levá ruka, nepohodlně ohnutá v lokti, ležela v mezeře mezi nimi.   
Johnova úzká ruka chirurga - dokonalá zápěstí, krátké, ale přesto elegantní prsty – to bylo všechno, co je oddělovalo. Sherlock sledoval, jak se na matraci ohnuly, přisunuly se blíž a ospale se dotkly Sherlockova pasu.   
Trhnul sebou a čekal, až se do něj ostře zahryzne trýznivá odplata podrážděné pokožky, ale bylo to jako kdyby s sebou John přinesl pouštní slunce, které rozpustilo Sherlockův ledový příkrov. Opiový kouř v plících, kokain valící se žilami: sežehnutý návykovým způsobem. Bez přemýšlení se přisunul blíž, dech se mu zasekl v hrudi, když mu ten slabý pohyb vyslal do hlavy jako varování bolestivý výbuch a před očima se mu roztančily nechutné záblesky barev.  
Potřeboval spát: dlouhý, nejdelší, nekonečný spánek, aby vyhladil rozeklané fraktály své krvavé, zlomené mysli, ale ještě víc potřeboval Johna. Světlo a život: jiné podmínky existence, než Sherlockovo tělo normálně vyžadovalo, ale věděl, že teď bez nich nemůže existovat. Něco mu našeptávalo v zadní části jeho mysli: obavy v limetkové zelené barvě čerstvě posečené trávy – osobní prostor, nevhodná intimita – John by se mohl zlobit, jeho zlaté sluneční světlo by se změnilo na sopečně rudé; ale ta myšlenka se rozpadla jako mořská pěna na tříštící se vlně.  
Opatrně, prsty, které mu připadaly podivně gumové a příliš citlivé, než aby byly k užitku, Sherlock sevřel Johnovo zápěstí a nadzvedl mu ruku, aby se mohl přisunout blíž a přitisknout se k Johnovu tělu: zmrzlá kočka u horkého radiátoru, v dohledné době se odtud ani nehne. Johnova ruka se lehce položila zpátky přes Sherlockův pas a příjemně ho obklopila tropickým vzduchem, který se rozprostíral kolem Johnova těla a odsouval stranou kluzký led jeho zimnice.  
Chvění, které mu probíhalo kůží, se postupně zintenzivnilo, pak polevilo a jeho teplota se ustálila na normální hodnotě, ale tělo skučelo bolestí. Oči v jamkách ho pálily čím dál tím víc a tak sklouzl v posteli trochu níž, aby mohl skrýt obličej v teplé křivce Johnova krku: ostrý hřbet klíční kosti, měkké, ospale uvolněné tělo a potom pevné rameno. Perfektní.  
Poslední věc, kterou ucítil, byla Johnova ruka, která si ho přitáhla blíž, jeho suchá dlaň a prsty, které ho hladily po zádech a odháněly nepohodlí a Sherlock znovu vklouznul do spánku.   
Tentokrát ho nečekal ani palác mysli ani pokroucené mámení metafor ani šílenství. Byl tu jen Johnův dotek a konečně po dlouhých hodinách bolesti a trápení něco jako dočasná úleva.

* * * * *

Přikrývka se zašustěním peří a látky spadla z postele. Ten zvuk pronikl Johnovi do spánku, vytáhl ho na povrch a probudil, zatímco tělo si stále zvykalo na myšlenku návratu do reality. Zatracená škoda, protože cítil překvapivé teplo a pohodlí. Obvykle ho jeho noční můry vytrhly ze spánku v nekřesťanskou ranní hodinu a cítil se pak úplně vyřízený, ale teď mu jeho vnitřní hodiny říkaly, že tohle není probuzení před úsvitem. Namísto toho to byl pomalý návrat k vědomí, jaký nezažil už léta.  
Možná to mělo něco společného s tělem, propleteným s jeho: dlouhé nohy přitisknuté k jeho vlastním, silná paže, přehozená přes boky a měkké vlasy pod bradou. Tiše zabroukal, vdechoval vůni Sherlockova šamponu a klouzal rukou přes ostře vyčnívající obratle osoby, spící vedle něj. Úžasné.  
O vteřinu později se jeho ruka zastavila, když mu došlo, co přesně mu to smysly tlumočí. Prudce otevřel oči a zamrkal, aby zahnal zbytky spánku a zíral před sebe. Polovinu výhledu zakrýval polštář měkkými záhyby bílé bavlny a všechno, co mohl rozeznat, byl chaos černých kudrn. Tak opatrně naklonil hlavu a o kousek se odtáhnul, aby se mohl podívat na Sherlockovu spící tvář.   
Vypadal naprosto klidně, napětí, které v jeho rysech zbylo ze včerejška, bylo vymazané. A taky byl přimknutý k Johnovi jako chobotnice a věznil ho svými nekonečnými končetinami a veškerou váhou. Někdy v noci se musel přisunout blíž, i když John vnímal za svými zády pořádný kus prázdné matrace, takže se zdálo, že to nebyl jen Sherlock, kdo se v noci přesouval v posteli a hledal pohodlí. Spíš to vypadalo, že se setkali uprostřed matrace, neúprosně přitahováni jeden ke druhému.   
Palcem přejížděl prohlubeň jednoho ze Sherlockových obratlů v podvědomě uklidňujícím gestu a povšiml si, jak hladká je Sherlockova kůže, jako hedvábí napnuté na silných kostech. Bylo tak zvláštní vidět, jak se veškerý Sherlockův zmatek změnil v takový mír a John se přistihl, že přemýšlí, jestli je Sherlock ve spánku vždycky takový. Vždycky pro něj bylo obtížné představit si, že je stejně obyčejný, jako všichni ostatní, pokud jde o spánek; ve všech ostatních ohledech byl tak úžasný, že John napůl očekával, že bude provádět odpočty snad i v bezvědomí. Nikdy si nepředstavoval takovou úroveň poklidu a uvolněnosti.  
Bylo příliš snadné si představit, že se takhle probouzí za jiných, lepších okolností, napůl zabalený a napůl zalehnutý Sherlockovým vytáhlým tělem. Dokázal si představit, jak je vítán teplým, šťastným a uvolněným pohledem, něčím jemným a něžným v Sherlockových očích: přijetí. Nebyla to představa, kterou by si dopřával příliš často. Jedna věc byly příležitostné nevhodné sexuální fantazie o Sherlockovi, ale domácké scény se dotýkaly citlivější oblasti a vypovídaly o něčem intimnějším, než je pouhá sexuální touha.  
John si nikdy nedovolil zabývat se tou představou příliš zblízka, zvlášť když si myslel, že takové věci zůstanou naprosto navždy mimo jeho dosah. Kdyby se teď Sherlock probudil, John by se nevyhnutelně setkal se zmatkem a odtažitostí, možná i znechucením. Ať se na to John díval z kterékoliv strany, i když si jasně uvědomoval svoje motivy, stále mu to připadalo jako zneužití.  
Někdo u dveří si odkašlal a John prudce škubnul hlavou. Nemusel se ani podívat, aby věděl, že to není paní Hudsonová. Byl to mužský hlas, to jednak, a pak, paní Hudsonová by spíš štěbetala nadšením a neodkašlávala by si tu tak mnohoznačným a odsuzujícím způsobem.   
„Jdi pryč, Mycrofte.“  
Sherlockovo zamumlání mu způsobilo další šok, bez kterého by se obešel. Srdce mu vyletělo a pak se hanbou a znechucením zhroutilo až někam pod pupek. Poprvé od svých čtrnácti si John přál, aby se propadl do země.  
„Chytám se udělat si pozdní snídani,“ řekl Mycroft hladce a výmluvně pohlédl na Johna. Pozvedl jedno obočí tak, že se mu podařilo naznačit, jak je tak neprofesionálním chováním zklamaný a zároveň ho to naprosto nepřekvapuje. John si nebyl jistý, co je horší.   
Starší Holmes však nebyl jeho hlavní obavou. Mycroft nebyl ten, s kým musel žít, koho doprovázel na místa činu, s kým si vybudoval celý svůj zatracený život a který mu v současné chvíli ležel v náručí napůl spící a mlčenlivý a možná ještě ne úplně při smyslech. John by se měl odtáhnout, vstát z postele a dát Sherlockovi prostor, který by jistě požadoval, kdyby nebyl napůl mimo bolestí a sedativy. Ale jeho svaly ho zjevně nehodlaly poslechnout a jeho povzdech rozvířil Sherlockovy vlasy.   
„Sherlocku?“ zašeptal a odkašlal si, protože to jméno se ozvalo chraptivým a skoro neslyšným hlasem. „Jak se cítíš?“  
Chvíle váhavého ticha a John se nadechl a modlil se, aby odpověď byla srozumitelná i v angličtině. Určitě by to znamenalo, že Sherlockovi je aspoň o zlomek lépe, než včera.   
„Jako by někdo v mé hlavě odpálil mohutnou jadernou bombu a celý mozek se rozprsknul po vnitřní straně mé lebky,“ odpověděl Sherlock chraptivě. Jeho povzdech pošimral Johna na kůži a špičkou nosu se otřel o Johnovo rameno, když dodal: „Ačkoliv je mi tepleji. Děkuji.“   
John zvažoval, že nabídne nějakou omluvu za to, že jsou navzájem tak blízko, že jeho tělo bylo prakticky zabalené kolem Sherlockova, stejně jako Sherlockovo kolem jeho, ale všechno, co ze sebe nakonec vypravil, bylo klidné: „Není zač. Je to … cítíš se lépe, než včera?“  
Sherlock mírně pokrčil ramenem, ještě stále se hýbal, jako by jeho tělo byla spíš žula, než teplá, bledá kůže a vláčné svaly. „Jinak. Vědomí je jasnější, bohužel, normální průběh.“ Z kuchyně se ozvalo cinkání porcelánu, Sherlock si povzdechl a jeho ruka sklouzla po linii Johnova pasu, když se stáhnul z objetí. „Za minutu začne demonstrativně vařit čaj a sní všechny sušenky. Řekni mu, aby přestal být tak přeslazeně hnědý.“  
„Přeslazeně hnědý? To je … to je jeho barva?“ zeptal se John a cítil se směšně potěšený, když Sherlock pootevřel jedno oko a podíval se na něj schvalujícím pohledem.   
„Hmmm … většinou karamelová, ale odstíny se mění.“ Zamrkal, pak znovu zavřel oči, přitáhl si Johnův polštář a položil si ho na hlavu, takže jeho hlas byl ztlumený. „Když jsem byl mladší, byl jako džem.“  
John se slabě, sotva slyšitelně rozesmál a v úžasu potřásl hlavou. Synestezie byla vždycky něco, co ho fascinovalo. Někteří lidé se s ní narodili, jejich mozky byly jednou provždy nastaveny tak, aby tlumočily signály zvenčí odlišným způsobem. Samozřejmě, spojení tohoto stavu se Sherlockovou už tak vysoce analytickou myslí bylo stejně tak fascinující, jako znepokojivé.   
John přehoupnul nohy přes okraj postele a natáhnul se pro své oblečení, navlékl ho na sebe a pak se pokusil upravit vlasy, aby vypadaly méně nepořádně. Ne, že by na tom záleželo, protože Mycroft už jeho a Sherlocka viděl, jak se k sobě tulí jako dvě kočky, ale nechtělo se mu čelit samolibému byrokratovi s hlavou jako vrabčí hnízdo.  
„Donesu ti něco k pití, když už budu venku,“ sliboval John a zahleděl se na klubko ležící na posteli a pátral po nějakém pohybu. „Musíš mít sucho v krku. Nebo myslíš, že by ti z toho bylo na zvracení?“ Podíval se na nevyužitý kbelík, který byl stále vedle postele. „Zkusíme to, jo?“  
Když Sherlock neodpověděl, John sáhnul po klice, narovnal ramena a vyšel ven. Mycroft seděl v Sherlockově křesle, nohy úhledně překřížené, v jedné ruce hrnek s čajem.   
„Pozornost, kterou věnuješ mému bratrovi, je chvályhodná, Johne,“ poznamenal Mycroft kousavě, „jen málokdo by byl tak – usilovný – ve své péči.“   
Samotná slova byla zcela nevinná, ale Mycroftův tón nebyl. Čišel z něj nesouhlas, jako kdyby John překročil nějakou neviditelnou hranici jenom tím, že zachází se Sherlockem jako s lidskou bytostí a ne jako s nějakým strojem. „I když mám pochybnost o správnosti tvých metod.“   
„Tak dost.“ John bodnul prstem směrem k Mycroftovi. „Odešel jsi a nechal jsi mi tady pro začátek zatraceně málo informací, co dělat dál. Dokázal jsem se s tím vypořádat, ale byla zima. Použil jsem „metody“, které jsem měl k dispozici.“ Vzdorovitě zvedl bradu. „Vytápění je na časový spínač, takže jsem ho nemohl zapnout a my nemáme v tomhle zatraceném bytě nic, kromě mě, co by vyzařovalo teplo a nedotýkalo se ho to a nepůsobilo mu bolest, kromě mě.“  
„A ještě dnes ráno byl na tobě rozteklý jak máslo na toustu.“ Mycroftův úsměv byl tenký a napjatý – režim velkého bratra byl aktivován naplno. „Jsem si jistý, že jsi jednal s nejlepšími úmysly, ale dostal ses na nebezpečnou půdu. Jestli zajdeš ve vztahu s mým bratrem dál ...“  
„Jsme přátelé,“ přerušil ho John, založil ruce na prsou a ze všech sil se snažil nezatínat zuby. „Ne, že by ti do toho něco bylo. To je mezi Sherlockem a mnou a nikoho jiného se to netýká.“   
Mycroft zvedl bradu, přimhouřil oči a podíval se na Johna vypočítavým pohledem. „Takže ta možnost tu je?“  
„To není to, co jsem řekl,“ odpověděl John a sledoval, jak Mycroft odložil čaj stranou, postavil se a uhladil si sako. „Jen jsem se o něj staral.“  
„Jsi si tím jistý, Johne?“ naklonil hlavu a zvysoka se na něj podíval. „Opravdu jistý? Naprosto?“ sevřel rty a zahleděl se na boty. „Můj bratr si teprve nedávno uvědomil, že má také srdce a nerad bych viděl, kdyby ho někdo zranil.“  
„Přestaň být tak melodramatický, Mycrofte.“  
Při zvuku Sherlockova hlasu se oba otočili ke dveřím do ložnice: Sherlock se ztěžka opíral o zárubeň, zahalený do modrého županu. Byl bledý a na nohou stál nejistě, ale přinejmenším dokázal stát sám, i když ve světle obývacího pokoje bolestivě mhouřil oči.   
„Neměl bys vstávat z postele.“ Mycroft nesouhlasně mlasknul jazykem, ustoupil stranou a John se rychle přesunul k oknu, zatáhnul závěsy, uzavřel přístup slunci a pokoj se ponořil do lehkého a měkkého přítmí.   
Sherlock se odmlčel a John měl dojem, že se ujišťuje, že slova vysloví správně. „A neměl bys obtěžovat mého spolubydlícího. Proč jsi tady?“  
Mycroft zvedl obočí. „Ujistit se, že jsi v pořádku a pokud si myslíš, že mě toto představení přesvědčilo, že je ti lépe, tak se hluboce mýlíš. „Druhá fáze, jestli se nepletu?“  
Sherlock jen zavrčel, dovlekl se k pohovce a s povzdechem na ni klesnul. „To není vládní reforma, Mycrofte. Nemá to žádné fáze, prostě to bolí, dokud to nepřejde.“   
„Zlepšení kognitivních funkcí, lepší jazyková kontrola a bolest, která už není úplně nesnesitelná, ale stále dost silná na to, abys byl převážně neschopný pohybu – s výjimkou případů, kdy vstaneš jenom z čiré tvrdohlavosti. To se mi zdá jako jiná fáze.“ Mycroft odfrknul, letmo pohlédl Johnovým směrem a jeho hlas poněkud změknul: „Zdá se, že jsem podcenil schopnosti doktora Watsona.“  
To byla veškerá omluva, které se Johnovi dostalo a ještě ubohá, ale jediný pohled na Sherlocka, který ležel na boku na gauči, stočený do klubíčka, s výrazem nikoliv podrážděným, ale utrápeným stačil, aby se John rozhodl zbytečně do toho nerýpat. Mycroft byl panovačný, arogantní starší bratr, ale Sherlock si nezasloužil kvůli tomu trpět.   
„Jsem rád, že se mi podařilo překonat tvá očekávání,“ zamumlal Sherlock. „Teď běž. Odkapáváš na koberec.“  
Mycroft zkroutil rty nelibostí při pomyšlení, že by mohl dělat něco tak nemístného, jako odkapávat a John dlaní zakryl úsměv. Za normálních okolností by Sherlockovi vyhuboval, že je tak hrubý, ale tentokrát se klonil k názoru, že si to Mycroft zasloužil. „Východ najdeš sám, že?“ zeptal se netečným tónem. „Já jen, že bych se měl vrátit k péči o tvého bratra. Však víš, jak jsi mě požádal.“  
„Vskutku,“ zamumlal Mycroft. „Brzy se uzdrav, Sherlocku. Johne.“  
Jeho ústup byl stejně vznešený a důstojný jako vždycky a John povzdychl úlevou, když Mycroftovy kroky zamířily ke schodům. Dveře za ním zapadly a oddělily je od něj i všech jeho předpokladů, ať už pravdivých, nebo ne. Beze slova se přesunul do kuchyně, nalil Sherlockovi sklenici vlažné vody na napití a vrátil se do obývacího pokoje.   
„Na,“ řekl tiše a přiměl Sherlocka, aby si vzal sklenici a pomohl mu posadit se rovně. Sherlock se několik vteřin kymácel a John si uvědomil, že se Sherlock v současné chvíli nedokáže sám udržet a okamžitě se posadil a nechal Sherlocka, aby se o něj opřel, napůl zhroucený, jako loutka s přestřiženými provázky. „Přehnal jsi to. Proč jsi nezůstal v posteli?“  
„Mycroft byl košenila.“  
John se na chvíli zamračil, než dokázal přijít na to, co mohl Sherlock myslet. „Potravinářské barvivo?“  
„Ano. Podrcené schránky brouků. Je červené. Slyšel jsem, jak byl bezohledný a tupý.“ Sherlockův hlas zněl naříkavě, ale John se domníval, že je to spíš kvůli snaze vysvětlit všechno jasně, než kvůli faktu, že John potřebuje vysvětlení. Aspoň teď Sherlock byl schopen osvětlit, o čem to, k čertu, mluví.   
„Kolik jsi toho slyšel?“ zeptal se John, ačkoliv měl podezření, že odpověď už zná. Koneckonců, stěny na Baker Street nejsou nejsilnější.   
„Já nejsem máslo a ty nejsi toust,“ odpověděl Sherlock a zopakoval dřívější, poněkud podivnou metaforu svého bratra. „Děkuji, že jsi ho nenechal, aby pochyboval o tvých činech.“  
John raději nepodotknul, že o svých činech dost pochybuje sám i bez Mycroftovy pomoci. Nepřipadlo mu to správné, když byl Sherlock tak upřímně, bezmocně vděčný. To ho přivedlo k zamyšlení, jestli už tohle před ním někdo udělal, ne jen staral se, ale prostě tu byl pro něj, když někoho potřeboval.   
„Žárlí.“  
John zamrkal a překvapeně se na Sherlocka podíval. „Kdo, Mycroft?“  
Sherlock souhlasně zabroukal, více se o Johna opřel a odpověděl: „Jsi schopný se o mě postarat – zmírnit bolest. On není.“  
John vydechl. Byl příliš soustředěný na Sherlocka, než aby se staral o Holmese staršího. Pochyboval, že je to tak jednoduché, jak to popsal Sherlock, ale právě teď měl jiné, naléhavější problémy, které vyžadovaly jeho pozornost.  
Pohled na hodinky ukázal, že je skoro čas na další dávku Norazophenu. Spali dlouho, Sherlock díky lékům a Johna udolalo pohodlí Sherlockovy postele a jeho přítomnost vedle něj. Teď se rychle blížilo poledne.  
„Potřebuješ dostat další injekci,“ řekl tiše John a jemně položil ruku na hnízdo Sherlockových pružných kudrlin, pak z pod něm vyklouznul a jemně ho uložil na gauč. Sklenice s vodou se začala naklánět, tak mu ji John jemně vytáhl z ruky. „Chceš být raději tady, nebo ve své ložnici?“   
Sherlock zamrkal, pohlédl na něj, krátce stisknul rty a pak se zeptal: „Kde budeš ty?“  
Sherlockův měkký hlas způsobil, že se v Johnově hrudi něco sevřelo. Bylo to vzácné, slyšet ho takhle, jen zřídka býval tak otevřený a zranitelný a John se proti své vůli usmál. „S tebou, jestli to potřebuješ.“  
„Chci,“ opravil ho Sherlock. „Chci, abys tu byl.“ Jeho oči chvíli bloudily po obývacím pokoji, obočí lehce stažené, jako by se snažil poznat, kde je. „Zůstanu tady.“  
John neměl námitky, koneckonců, sám se zeptal. Zdálo se, že je Sherlockovi jedno, že je pohovka pro něj příliš krátká. John rychle poklepal na polštář pohovky u Sherlockovy ruky, vstal a přenesl sem lůžkoviny ze Sherlockovy ložnice. Jeden polštář dal Sherlockovi pod hlavu, druhý položil na podlahu poblíž, pro případ, že by chtěl Sherlock zastínit ty slabé proužky světla, které se prodraly štěrbinami mezi závěsy.  
„Deku?“ zeptal se a s úlevou se usmál, když Sherlock přikývl. „Takže dotyk tě už nebolí?“  
Sherlock přejel jazykem rty a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jen svědí. To je první, co se změní.“  
„A co zbytek?“ zeptal se John a zakryl ho peřinou.   
„Různě. Trvá to dny, obvykle.“ Sherlock se natáhl, sebral polštář z podlahy a nemotorně si ho přitiskl k hrudi.   
„Zavolám do ordinace a dám jim vědět, že tento týden nebudu k dispozici. Nenechám tě tu samotného. Profesionálním pohybem otevřel poslední ampulku Norazophenu, natáhl do stříkačky, odvzdušnil, pak otočil Sherlockovu paži a odhalil mléčně bílou kůži s modrým žilkováním.  
Sherlock ani nemrknul, když jehla pronikla dovnitř a poslala úlevu do jeho krevního řečiště. John vytáhl jehlu, stisknul drobnou ranku po vpichu na Sherlockově kůži a mimoděk v kruzích přejížděl palcem po jeho kůži a sledoval, jak se světlé oči pokrývají mlhavým závojem: mraky zakryly měsíční svit Sherlockova lesku. „Dobře se vyspi.“  
Sherlockovou jedinou odpovědí byl slabý úsměv a neohrabaný pohyb paže, loket posunul tak, že konečky jeho prstů mu sklouzly po rukávu až na dlaň a pak se propletly s Johnovými. Bylo to prosté gesto, ale John upřeně hleděl na jejich spojené dlaně dlouho poté, co stisk Sherlockovy ruky povolil, jeho síla ochabla, když se znovu ponořil do temnoty a John zůstal sám. 

* * *


	5. Philia, Agape, Storge, Eros

Mycroft se rozpustil, což by nebylo ani zdaleka nepříjemné, kdyby zároveň také zanikla jeho schopnost mluvit. Žádné takové štěstí. Nebyla tam žádná tvář, nic, co by naznačovalo, že hustá, sladce vonící látka v nádobě v Sherlockových rukou je skutečně Mycroft, kromě samolibého hlasu, který se linul z jejího povrchu.

„To je další sen,“ sdělil Sherlock obsahu sklenice. „Kdyby to bylo skutečné, nikdy by ses nevešel do tak malé nádoby a nemyslím si, že tekutá lidská bytost by měla mít takovou barvu. Měl bys být růžovější.“

„Jak všímavé od tebe,“ zazněla suchá odpověď, „překvapuje mě, že jsi neprovedl experiment, abys to ověřil.“

„Nebuď směšný, za normálních okolností se lidé neroztékají. S větší pravděpodobností uhoří.“ Sherlock se zamyšleně odmlčel. „Byla by možnost je rozmixovat, ale Johnovi by se to nelíbilo.“

„Ach ano. Neocenitelný doktor Watson,“ zazněl Mycroftův hlas, plný skrytého podtextu. „Už jsem ti říkal, že péče není výhodou.“

Ve vzdálených pustinách svého paláce mysli Sherlock uslyšel plesknutí jezdeckého bičíku o kůži a chraplavý, udýchaný sten rozkoše, ale ignoroval ho. „John je výhodou. Přestaň se do toho plést.“

„Ublížíte jeden druhému, on odejde a kde budeš pak? Zase sám.“ Zabublání tekutiny znělo Sherlockovým uším jako vzdychnutí. „To bude tvůj konec.“

Ano, to si dokázal představit. Z Baker Street zmizelo světlo. Žádné kroky na schodech, nebo pomalé ťuk-ťuk-ťuk prstů na klávesnici. Nikdo si nestěžuje na hlavy v lednici. Není tu pevná ruka a zaoblená linie browningu, které mu chrání záda. John může odejít a zanechat tohle všechno – celého Sherlocka – za sebou.

„Nemusí to skončit takhle.“ Sherlock se posadil se zkříženýma nohama na rozbitou podlahu, sklenici bez jakékoliv opatrnosti postavil vedle sebe, prsty začal přejíždět po zlomových liniích před sebou, mapoval jejich hluboké trhliny a naslouchal jejich příběhům. „Je to riziko, ne jistota.“

Naklonil hlavu a snažil se zahlédnout správnou cestu a rozplést zašmodrchaný uzel pravděpodobností, aby z nich utkal gobelín, jehož vzor by dokázal pochopit. Nechtěl být tím, kdo Johna zničí - rozerve ho na kusy, zanechá napospas a přiměje ho odejít – ale co mohl udělat, aby tomu zabránil? Čím přinese zkázu? Pravdou, nebo mlčením?

Sherlock vnímal, že ten milník leží tady – v zákoutích jeho podvědomí. Možná, že až se probudí, úplně na tohle zapomene, ale když dnes ráno otevřel oči a našel Johna ve své posteli, cítil, že se před ním otvírají nové možnosti. Pro jednou neviděl vraha a motiv, zločin a trest. Viděl svou vlastní budoucnost a střípky toho, co by mohlo být.

Když přizná vlastní pocity, přiměje tím Johna opustit útočiště na Baker Street, nebo je to naopak nutné pro to, aby tam definitivně zůstal?

Sherlock si olízl rty a slova, která pronesl, padala z jeho úst jako kameny. „Měl by to vědět. Literatura, kultura, naše vlastní instinkty nám říkají, že cit jako láska nemůže zůstat nevyslovený.“

„Láska?“ Mycroftův výsměch byl tak důvěrně známý, že Sherlock pevně zaťal zuby. „Co ty víš o lásce?“

„Víc, než ty.“

Nastalo ticho. Stékalo dolů po stěnách ve smaragdové zeleni, vyvřelo z trhlin na podlaze a podivně lepkavé proudilo ven. Konečky prstů měl od něj zalepené, sklížené a neužitečné, když naslouchal stálému tlukotu svého srdce. Tam na Baker Street, tom skutečném, nikoliv v té představě, která přežila tady v jeho hlavě, Mycroft řekl Johnovi, že Sherlock si teprve nedávno uvědomil, že má srdce – a varoval Johna, aby ho nezlomil – ale uprostřed všeho toho popření Sherlock slyšel Johnova slova:

„ _To je mezi mnou a Sherlockem.“_

Pravdivé na tolika úrovních. Na první pohled se John snažil varovat Mycrofta, aby nestrkal svůj velký nos do jejich osobního života, ale byl tam hlubší, doslovnější význam. Něco mezi nimi bylo: vlákno. Někdy leželo zcela povolené a nehmotné: jednoduché pouto. Jindy se napnulo a zesílilo, aby je znovu přitáhlo blíž k sobě.

John to vycítil dřív, než Sherlock, možná je více zběhlý v těchto věcech. Možná si toho všiml už ten první večer u Angela, kdy Sherlock stále ignoroval emoce a lásku obzvlášť, ale časem i on začal cítit jeho tah.

Vlákno pavučiny napnuté mezi dvěma koncovými body. Jeden na něm a jeden na Johnovi. Jediný hedvábné vlákno, který se s každým dnem stával silnějším a pevnějším, stala se z něj šňůra, pak lano, dokud nebyli neúprosně připoutáni jeden k druhému. Stále nezávislí a samostatní, ale také vzájemně propojení a žijící v symbióze.

Někdy bylo toto pouto jenom hřejivé a pohodlné: příjemné dny v přátelském tichu. Večery, kdy sledovali nesmysly v televizi a on se držel zpátky, aby Johna nedráždil dedukcemi o tom, jak to dopadne. Dny, kdy John psal blog a Sherlock prováděl pokusy, které někdy skončily mírumilovně, někdy vyřešenou vraždou a jednou dokonce příjezdem hasičů.

Jindy – temné a tiché chvíle po honičce, v půli cesty nahoru po schodech, na prahu nebo v uzavřeném prostoru taxíku – se vlákno rozehřálo, táhlo pevněji a snažilo se je dostat k sobě. Někdy nestačilo být bok po boku vedle sebe a Sherlock si přál, aby bylo možné vymazat jejich hranice a nechat těla prolnout, dokud by nebyli spojeni něčím skutečným, jeden uvnitř druhého a tak blízko k jednomu celku, jak jen dva lidé mohou být.

Nikdy se to nestalo, ale byly dny, kdy si myslel, že v Johnových očích vidí stejnou touhu, jako by skrz spojení mezi nimi putovala sem a tam stejná depeše a vysílala pro oba slyšitelnou dohodu.

A ačkoliv tomu nevěnovali pozornost, spojení mezi nimi se nezměnilo ani nezmenšilo. Jak by mohlo, když John přiměl Sherlocka jíst a občas i spát a sesbíral a slepil rozbité kousky jeho zlomené mysli? Jak by mohlo, když Sherlock prohodil „mohlo by to být nebezpečné“ a John se rozzářil, kulhání zmizelo, hůl byla zapomenuta a s každým krokem, který spolu udělali, se do něj vracel život?

„Láska, Sherlocku?“ zeptal se znovu Mycroftův hlas, teď mírnější a ne tak obviňující. „K unavenému bývalému armádnímu lékaři?“

To slovo se kolem něj obtočilo jako jemná pírka, která přebíral jedno po druhém - tolik významů, tvořících celek – Philia, Agape, Storge, Eros. Čtyři strany jedné všeobjímající emoce. Té, po které všichni toužili a která se projevovala tak rozmanitými způsoby.

Philia, přátelství. Tohle bylo mezi ním a Johnem, jedinečný a zvláštní jev v Sherlockově životě, poklad sám o sobě.

Storge, k pláči ubohá rodinná náklonnost, která panovala mezi ním a Mycroftem. Ne, John nebyl rodina. ‚Bratr ve zbrani‘ by vystihovalo lépe tuto rovinu, kde prosté krevní vazby neměly žádnou váhu proti slibu zabít nebo být zabit ve jménu přežití toho druhého.

Agapé, dobročinná, nezištná láska. Něco takového v Sherlockově životě nemělo žádné skutečné místo, dokonce ani když byl ve svém nejvstřícnějším rozpoložení. Všichni lidé, dokonce i ti od přírody soucitní, byli v hloubi duše egoisté. Dokonce i John se ve své péči o Sherlocka snažil zlepšit jeho zdraví, aby mohl zůstat po jeho boku. A to stejné platí pro vyléčené kulhání a příležitost žít naplněný život. Na povrchu se zdálo, jako by to udělal pro Johna, ale hlouběji ležela široká vrstva vlastního zájmu. Udělal to proto, že _potřeboval_ Johna, nebo ne?

A pak je tu Eros. Tělesná láska. Udýchané okamžiky po honičkách, uzavřené pohledy a slib polibků, který nikdy nedošel naplnění. Zneklidňující sny s nečekanými představami klouzání kůže po kůži.  John, první, kdo vzbudil jeho zájem po více jak dvou letech … Kdyby učinil nabídku, byla by přijata?

Sherlock váhal, zkoumal chaos kolem sebe a přemýšlel o té jediné nedotčené místnosti. Zář ohně, křeslo a John. To byla ta jediná věc v troskách, která byla celá a nedotčená. Jeho láska, ve všech svých formách, dostala podobu.

V bdělém stavu se mohl tomu slovu vyhýbat, tomu pocitu, o kterém se domníval, že se ho nikdy nebude týkat, ale na tomto místě nebyl prostor pro takový sebeklam. Nemohl to popřít tak, jako ve vnějším světě.

Pootevřel rty a z jeho úst se ozvalo zašeptání, tiché a plaché, ale skrz naskrz pravdivé.

„Ano, Mycrofte. Láska. Ke spolubydlícímu a příteli. K Johnu Watsonovi.“

Hmota ve sklenici neodpověděla, konečně poražená a Sherlock vstal a vykročil chodbami, kterými v těchto snech procházel už předtím. Ale teď už nebyl ani mrtvý, ani zmrzlý, ani ztracený. Před ním zářil pás světel, plný příslibů, který vedl jeho kroky neomylně zpátky přes roztříštěnou temnotu a rozbité zdi k jediným stojícím dveřím.

A na jejich prahu čekal John, oči zářící a jeho úsměv, pevný, ale stále nesmělý, plachý a přesto očekávající, přetékal vším, co Sherlock cítil uvnitř.

Věděl, že je to stále sen – že John tam venku, na skutečné Baker Street, pravděpodobně neví nic o tom, jak se cítí a možná jeho city nikdy nebude opětovat. Přesto, když vstoupil do Johnovy čekající náruče a nechal se koupat v teplém přílivu slunečního světla, věděl, že pro teď je to dostatečně skutečné.

* * *

John zíral nevidoucím pohledem do knihy, oči se nedokázaly soustředit na slova, která před ním tančila jako spousta zbytečných, černých teček na papíře. Sherlock spal celé hodiny, dávka sedativ ho zcela vyřadila ze světa. John si byl naprosto jistý, že by celý Scotland Yard mohl přijít a hledat po bytě drogy a Sherlock by o ničem nevěděl. Na druhé straně to ale znamenalo, že John zůstal sám, jen ve společnosti víru svých vlastních myšlenek. Pohlédl na Sherlocka a sledoval, jak se mu pravidelně zvedá a klesá hrudník: vidina bledé kůže a pootevřených rtů. Od chvíle, kdy mu John před více než šesti hodinami podal injekci se skoro nepohnul, pevně chycený v moci léku. V kombinaci s úsilím, vynaloženým na vystrnadění jeho bratra to na něj bylo jednoznačně příliš mnoho.

„Zatracenej Mycroft,“ zašeptal John, podráždění smíšené s rozpaky. Možná by to všechno nebylo tak hrozné, pokud by slova, která Holmes starší pronesl, nebyla tak neúprosně blízko k pravdě. Zdálo se, že dokáže všechno prokouknout a zatímco většina ostatních lidí by měla tu slušnost věřit Johnovým tvrzením o udržení Sherlocka v teple, Mycroft byl zřejmě výjimka.

Ne, že by John nějak lhal. Proboha, byl lékař. Samozřejmě, že by udělal všechno, co šlo, aby tím pomohl Sherlockovi projít – ať už to bylo cokoliv. Byli přátelé …

To slovo se vznášelo v jeho mysli a on si povzdychnul nad jeho nevýstižností a podrážděně listoval knihou. Pro Johna byl kamarád někdo, s kým si zašel do hospody na skleničku a čas od času ho mohl požádat třeba o pomoc při stěhování. Byl to někdo, s kým si mohl promluvit, když se něco zvrtlo. Sherlock nepil a do hospody chodil zřídkakdy, pokud ho tam John zrovna nevytáhl. Nenechal se dokonce ani přimět, aby tu a tam uklidil, o stěhování nábytku ani nemluvě a když se něco zvrtlo, byla to obvykle jeho vina.

Sherlockovi se nějak podařilo být naprostým protikladem toho, co John definoval jako přítele a zároveň nejlepším přítelem, jakého kdy měl. Se společenskými podněty a jemnostmi se moc nemazal. Byl brutálně upřímný a často osina v zadku, ale přesně věděl, co Johna motivuje, stejně jasně, jako by ho rozebral a prohlédl si všechna kolečka. Znovu rozsvítil všechna světla v Johnově životě, když nikdo jiný nemohl najít vypínač.

Možná proto, že Sherlock _byl_ tím vypínačem.

John nebyl hlupák. Věděl, že za svůj současný stav klidu a spokojenosti, proložený občas okamžiky, plnými adrenalinu, „ó, můj Bože, teď nás snad zabijí“, vděčí jen Sherlockovi. Bez něj by neměl ani jedno ani druhé. To nebylo jenom o tom, že přístup na místa činu a bláznivé vloupačky do cizích bytů a takové věci by byly pryč, ale zmizel by i jejich příslib. Sherlock byl nebezpečný a John to miloval.

Miloval _jeho_?

Bože, bylo riskantní jen na to pomyslet. Milovat Sherlocka Holmese, to by bylo jako koledovat si o katastrofu. Přesto to byla myšlenka, která se mu v uplynulých měsících objevovala v mysli stále častěji. Od počátku, od prvního setkání, byl okouzlen Sherlockovou genialitou i jeho vzhledem. Nicméně poté, co Sherlock několika dobře zvolenými slovy tuto možnost zavrhnul (překvapivě taktně, jak si John uvědomil až mnohem později), nechal celou tu představu dostat se Sherlockovi do postele zapadnout a zmizet, s výjimkou příležitostných fantazií.

Ale někde cestou se jeho pocity změnily a prošly jakousi podivnou proměnou. Nezáleželo na tom, že on a Sherlock nikdy neměli důvěrný vztah, bez ohledu na to, co si všichni ostatní mysleli. Bylo to, jako kdyby paprsek touhy prošel skrz optický hranol a to, co se objevilo na druhé straně bylo – tohle. Tahle věc, o které si John nebyl jistý, jak ji definovat. Sherlock Holmes se v Johnově životě stal jednou z nejdůležitějších osob a nebyl si jistý, jestli je to ta nejlepší věc, která se mu kdy stala, nebo nejbláznivější.

Zhluboka vydechl a znovu se podíval na Sherlocka, protože jeho myšlenky se začaly ubírat svou vyšlapanou cestou. Nikdy neměl přítele, jako je Sherlock. Nikdo nikdy svou přítomností nenaplnil jeho život tak úplně, kvůli nikomu jinému necítil, že všechno ostatní je jaksi podružné ve srovnání s nimi dvěma – jako kdyby Sherlock a John přetrvali, i kdyby se zbytek světa rozpadl na prach.

„Zatraceně,“ zamumlal, položil knihu a postavil se na nohy, protáhl se a zamířil ke krbu oživit oheň. Uhlíky slibně žhnuly a plameny uždibovaly nové dřevo, které John přiložil na rošt a jeho radostné praskání bylo přímo definicí pohody na Baker Street.

John se ztuhle posadil na podlahu ke krbu, v dlani těžkou váhu pohrabáče a slepě zíral na oheň a temný chřtán komína nad ním. Pravdou bylo, že už nevěděl, co si má o tom myslet. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný na celém světě, vyložil by karty na stůl – vysvětlil by, co cítí a zeptal by se, jestli to má budoucnost. Dokonce i odmítnutí bylo lepší, než být uvězněný jako ryba zamotaná v síti vlastního zmatku.

Ale tohle byl Sherlock – člověk, který všechny projevy citů považoval za slabost a neomlouval se za to. John si nedokázal představit, že by přijal cokoliv z toho, co by mu řekl, se zájmem nebo dokonce ohleduplně. V nejlepším případě by byl lhostejný. V nejhorším případě, jak John předpokládal, by ztratil svého spolubydlícího, svého přítele i svůj domov, všechno naráz.

Zaklel pod fousy, rozmrzele šťouchnul do polene na roštu, odložil pohrabáč a postavil se. Slabá nevolnost, kterou cítil, byla spíš důsledkem emocí, než hladu, ale byl zrovna čas večeře a tak zamířil prozkoumat, co zbylo v lednici.

Je to znepokojivé, jak se věci mohly tak rychle změnit, přemítal John, když prozkoumával různé krabičky v lednici. Před týdnem byl naprosto spokojený s možností žít jako dosud, snažil se, seč mohl, vystrnadit z hlavy všecky fantazie a šťastně zůstával jediným přítelem Sherlocka Holmese. A stačilo pouhých čtyřiadvacet hodin a všechny jeho naděje se rozsypaly po podlaze jako korálky, blyštivé a nevkusné, roztržené prostým faktem péče o Sherlocka – tím, že tu byl pro něj – a vědomím, jak vděčně přijímal jeho laskavost.

Díky tomu se začal klamat lichou nadějí. Napadlo ho, že se možná celou tu dobu mýlil a Sherlockovo hlasité popírání věcí, jako je empatie, bylo jen fasádou, která zakrývala jeho vlastní hluboké emoce.

„Jenom zbožné přání,“ zavrčel pro sebe John a popadl krabičku smažené thajské rýže s kuřecím masem a zaklapl dveře ledničky.

„Co přesně?“

Tichý šepot Sherlockova hlasu ho donutil vyskočit, balíček s jídlem se mu roztřásl v ruce, než se mu podařilo položit ho na linku a tiše se vrátit zpátky k pohovce.

Sherlock se nepohnul, ale oči měl nepatrně pootevřené a mírně dezorientovaně zíral na strop.

„Doufat, že se naučíš označovat svoje toxické experimenty,“ zalhal John hladce, úmyslně ztlumil hlas a dřepnul si k Sherlockovi. Fakt, že Sherlock jeho lež neprokouknul, nebo to aspoň nedal najevo, řekl Johnovi téměř všecko, co potřeboval vědět o jeho současném stavu.

„Vzbudil jsem tě?“

Na okamžik se zdálo, že Sherlock neodpoví. Jeho skelné oči stále zíraly vzhůru, ale nakonec se jeho pohled lehce stočil, Sherlock zamítavě trhnul hlavou a pak tiše zasténal: „Ne.“

Neúspěšně se pokusil natáhnout po náhradním polštáři, který sklouzl z pohovky, zatímco spal a John ho zvedl a jemně položil zpátky na Sherlockovu tvář, nos a ústa nechal volné a slyšel, jak Sherlock po dotyku chladivé bavlny vydechl úlevou.

„Světlo ti stále ještě působí bolest?“ zeptal se John a soucitně sebou trhnul, když Sherlock souhlasně zamručel. Za okny už byla tma a v bytě bylo pološero, rozptýlené jen září ohně. „Můžu něco udělat?“

„Přines kbelík.“

John pochyboval, že by Sherlock ještě měl co zvracet, ale nehádal se a zašel do ložnice, popadl kbelík a postavil ho na dosah k pohovce. Všiml si, jak se Sherlockovy svaly zachvěly v reakci na hluk a potlačil smutný povzdech. Doufal, že po poslední dávce léku přijde zlepšení, ale naopak se zdálo, že je to ještě horší.

„Možná bych se měl pokusit získat další Norazophen?“ zeptal se tiše a zamračil se, když Sherlock odpověděl napjatým, neradostným smíchem.

„Žádný nedostaneš. Mám povoleny tři.“ V Sherlockově chraptivém hlase bylo něco temného a když pokračoval, bylo jasné proč. „Můžu si za to sám. Narkoman, pamatuješ?“

„Bývalý,“ připomněl mu John, ale byla to slabá odpověď. Bývalému narkomanovi stačí nepatrný spouštěč a stane se znovu aktivním. Neměl tušení, jestli je Norazophen pro Sherlocka rizikovým lékem. Zatímco jako lékař si byl vědom složitostí léčby bolesti v Sherlockově případě, skutečnost, že od nynějška nebude mít žádnou úlevu, mu dělala zle.

„Můžeš si něco vzít?“ zeptal se tiše a přemýšlel, že by stálo za to vzít si notebook a znovu přezkoumat lékařské záznamy.

„Běžný paracetamol po čtyřiadvaceti hodinách. Jako přelévat moře lžičkou. Stejně k ničemu.“ Sherlock neurčitě máchnul prsty směrem ke kuchyni. „Chystal ses večeřet.“

„Nebude ti z vůně jídla špatně?“ John sledoval, jak se Sherlockovy rty, jediná část, která nebyla zakrytá polštářem, zkroutily v podivné grimase.

„Nemůže to být horší.“

John sklopil hlavu. Na to skutečně neměl co říct. Kdyby měli něco, co by mohl jíst za studena, tak by to udělal, jen aby ušetřil Sherlocka dalších smyslových vjemů, ale on už měl pevně sevřené rty a jeho slonovinová pokožka dostala nazelenalý odstín. Každý, kdo pracuje ve zdravotnické profesi se rychle naučí, co to znamená. John popadl kbelík a přidržel ho, právě když se Sherlock se škubnutím narovnal a začal nasucho dávit.

Zvuk se zlomil do vzlyknutí a John se ještě nikdy necítil tak zbytečný – ani na tom zatraceném bojišti, kde žádná dovednost na světě nedokázala zachránit každého vojáka, který mu přišel do cesty. Sherlock se třásl od hlavy až k patě, chvění bylo tak silné, že to vypadalo skoro jako záchvat, ale jeho oči byly soustředěné a lesk studeného potu na Sherlockově pokožce vyprávěl svůj vlastní příběh.

Bylo to stejné jako minulou noc, třesavka a zimnice bez horečky. Podal Sherlockovi kbelík a neohrabaně mu přitáhl deku kolem ramen a záda mu podepřel polštáři. Stačilo to, aby se udržel vsedě a John zkusmo položil ruku Sherlockovi na čelo a ucítil, jak mu ve spánku prudce tepe. Tlak krve, vyvolaný svalovými křečemi při zvracení, byl příliš vysoký. Bože, to muselo bolet.

„Můžu něco udělat?“ zeptal se tiše John a jeho slova byla sotva hlasitější, než tichounký šepot. „Cokoliv?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock úsečně a John byl v této věci dost moudrý, než aby naléhal nebo se dohadoval. Někdy byla přítomnost jiné osoby pro nemocného spíš překážkou, než přínosem. Osobní prostor měl v léčbě své místo a tak John zdráhavě vyhověl.

Sledoval Sherlocka a zatímco si v mikrovlnce připravoval večeři, zakryl rukou průduchy, aby zmírnil hukot přístroje a nepříjemné pípání tlačítek. Během několika minut měl ohřáté jídlo, které snědl nad dřezem, tak daleko od Sherlocka, jak jen bylo uvnitř bytu možné.

Johnovo srdce se sevřelo soucitem, když slyšel, jak Sherlock ještě jednou či dvakrát nasucho dávil, ale nakonec pustil kbelík a sesunul se zpátky, ruce tiskl ke spánkům, až mu zbělely klouby, jako kdyby se snažil udržet lebku pohromadě.

John rychle dojedl, tiše odložil talíř a začal prohledávat mrazák. Prohrabal se věcmi, které by raději neviděl a nakonec našel sáček dlouho zapomenutého mrazeného hrášku. Popadl pár prázdných sáčků na důkazy, které se povalovaly na stole a do každého nasypal půlku. Prsty mu u toho skoro zmrzly, než je oba zabalil do utěrky a tiše se vrátil k Sherlockovi.

„Bude to studit,“ zamumlal a opatrně přitiskl jeden sáček Sherlockovi přes čelo a druhý na šíji a oba je přidržoval na místě, posazený těsně vedle Sherlocka, dost blízko na to, aby se hrudníkem dotýkal jeho paže. „Dej mi vědět, jestli to začne bolet, nebo to jednoduše bude příliš mnoho.“

„Je to dobré,“ zašeptal Sherlock a John si všiml, jak se jeho ramena začínají uvolňovat. Sherlock se odevzdal Johnově péči. „Lepší. Méně ...“

„Ostré?“ dokončil John za něj. „Trochu ti to uleví, i když pravděpodobně ne moc. Je to po Norazophenu vždycky takové?“

Sherlockovy rty se zkřivily smutným úsměvem a John svědomitě ignoroval záblesk vlhkosti, který se vznášel Sherlockovi na řasách: slzy vyvolané buď vzpomínkami nebo bolestí, nebyl si jistý, ale stejně ho vzaly za srdce. „Ano, ale lék stále koluje v mé krvi,“ odpověděl Sherlock a John slyšel, jak se zhluboka, přerývaně nadechl. Znělo to spíš jako člověk, který se chystá do bitvy než někdo, kdo je v klidu a míru svého domova. „Bude to horší.“

John si skousl rty a snažil se nezabývat se tím, co by mohlo znamenat „horší“. Musí se soustředit na to, co Sherlock potřebuje teď, spíš než dělat si starosti z toho, co přijde.

„Budu tady,“ slíbil tiše, přechytnul sáček s hráškem a sledoval, jak se Sherlock natáhnul, dlouhými prsty obklopil Johnovo zápěstí a lehce stisknul.

„Já vím,“ zašeptal Sherlock a tentokrát byl jeho úsměv slabý, ale upřímný. „Děkuji.“

 

*** * ***

 


	6. Ledová úleva

**Ledová úleva**

 

Do Sherlockova vědomí se matně vplétal šum večera, minuty a hodiny přerušované hladovým praskáním ohně v krbu a hlučným vírem Londýna za oknem. Jako by se točily na dětském větrníku, doléhaly k němu tlumené zvuky – vysoké podpatky na vzdáleném chodníku, předení automobilových motorů, občasný hukot projíždějícího autobusu, zvukový signál z přechodu pro chodce – městský jazz, bolestí hlavy degradovaný na pouhý nepříjemný hluk.

John se znovu stal jeho záchranným lanem, které drželo Sherlockovu loď v přístavu, gravitací, která mu držela nohy na zemi, zatímco jeho mysl chtěla uniknout ke vzdáleným hvězdám. Sherlock nikdy nebyl vděčnější za jednoduché doteky, které mu připomínaly všechny ty nezbytné maličkosti života, od toho kdo je a kde je až po přirozený rytmus dechu a tlukotu srdce.

„Nepohodlné pro tebe,“ zašeptal a slova sklouzla po jazyku jako jako motorový olej – hořký a žíravý – když se snažil soustředit se na to, co leželo za příkrovem drtivé bolesti, která mu vířila v hlavě.

„Ne,“ ozval se Johnův hlas z podlahy, kde seděl a díval se na Sherlocka, ležícího na pohovce. „Jsem v pohodě. To ty jsi tady ten, kdo se cítí nepříjemně.“

Sherlock by se tomu podhodnocení zasmál, kdyby si byl jistý, že mu kvůli tomu neexploduje hlava.

Část z něj zoufale chtěla zvednout polštář, otevřít oči a ujistit se, že to od Johna není jen dobromyslná, laskavá lež, ale ta váha, která mu spočívala na očích mu připadala jako jediná věc, která brání jeho dutinám, aby se nezhroutily dovnitř. Nakonec ho nechal tam, kde byl a snažil se odpoutat od agonie bolesti posloucháním orchestru, tvořenému vjemy jeho ostatních zostřených smyslů.

Hrášek byl zpátky v mrazáku, jeho ledová útěcha zmizela. Nicméně John měl v ruce něco, co při pohybu chrastilo a Sherlock ve vzduchu ucítil šepot změn: vlhká a chladná mlha uprostřed sametového plamene.

„Vážně do sebe potřebuješ dostat tekutiny.“ John si povzdychl. „Našel jsem nějaké kostky ledu. Myslíš, že bys je mohl cumlat, aniž by se ti udělalo špatně?“

Sherlock nad tou otázkou uvažoval a jedna část jeho mysli – ta, která nepoletovala po oběžné dráze, vzdálená a nedosažitelná, si zachovala dost zdravého rozumu, aby se snažila vzpomenout na jakékoliv pokusy, které by mohly zahrnovat tvořítko na led. „Je to určitě voda?“ zeptal se a nenáviděl nízké, skřípavé vibrace svého hlasu, které si razily cestu skrz jeho hlavu.

Nastal okamžik ticha. John zřejmě zvažoval všechna možná řešení unikátní rovnice Sherlock + mrazák + experimenty = podezřelé kostky ledu.

„Vypadá to normálně, vůně je v pořádku, bez problému to zmrzlo v domácích podmínkách. Co by to mohlo být jiného, než voda?“

„Kyselina?“

„Proč bys mrazil kyselinu?“

Sherlockovy rty se zvlnily unaveným úsměvem, ne tak docela kvůli otázce, ale kvůli tónu Johnova hlasu, který naznačoval, že je mu jasné, že odpověď bude: „Protože můžu.“

„Na kuchyňském stole je nějaký lakmusový papír,“ s námahou ze sebe vypravil Sherlock a každé slovo v hlavě napřed obrátil, než ho vložil do věty. Zvládání řeči se přinejmenším zlepšilo a už dlouho neřekl slovo v jiném jazyce, než v angličtině, ale úsilí, které na to vynakládal, ho nejen deptalo, ale i vyčerpávalo.

„Zkontroluj pH.“

„To je přesně důvod, proč musíš věci označovat,“ peskoval ho John, ale hlas měl protkaný laskavostí. Něco zašustilo, když John vstal a začal se přehrabovat na kuchyňském stole.

„Dobře, mám to. Kyselina je červená a zásada modrá?“

„Ano.“ Sherlock se odmlčel a snažil se nevnímat to podivné, napůl slyšitelné hučení v uších. Velmi slabý zvuk, který dokáže člověk slyšet v naprostém tichu, když oklamané ucho vnímá nic jako něco. Otravný a rozčilující, ale dokázal ho ignorovat, když se soustředil na všechny ty jemné zvuky Johnovy domácké symfonie: klidný dech, sklouznutí kůže po kůži, šustění vlněného svetru a mír.

„Žádná změna. Je to pravděpodobně voda,“ řekl konečně John, kroky bosých nohou na koberci ohlásily jeho příchod a Sherlock si dokázal představit, jak přitom podezíravě sleduje kostky ledu. „Jestli to bude mít divnou chuť, vyplivni to. Buď tohle, nebo budeš muset něco vypít a to by asi nedopadlo nejlíp.“ Sherlock se zašklebil, protože věděl, že má pravdu. Pokud by byl v nemocnici nebo na té bohem zapomenuté klinice, na které strávil skoro celý rok, když mu bylo šestnáct, o přísun tekutin by se postaraly kapačky. Tady na Baker Street takové vybavení nebylo. John byl vojenským lékařem a pravděpodobně by dokázal improvizovat, kdyby musel, ale to by mohl být pro dobrého doktora příliš radikální krok.

Voda by ho donutila zvracet, to ve svém nevolností roztřeseném, bolavém žaludku jasně cítil, ale led?

Mlčky zvedl ruku a očekával, že mu John vloží do dlaně chladnou a kluzkou kostku ledu a překvapeně sebou škubnul, když se něco chladného dotklo jeho rtů a vklouzlo do úst. Z náhlé změny teploty ho zabolely zuby – citlivost zubní skloviny se migrénou zhoršila – ale pocity se začaly rychle měnit, od něčeho téměř nepříjemného až po očividnou úlevu. Intenzivní pocit chladu v ústní dutině odvedl pozornost napjatých nervů od bolesti. Do krku mu sklouzla voda, sotva náznak tekutiny. Ne dost na to, aby mu rozbouřila žaludek, ale její chuť – svěží, čistá a naprosto nechemická – byla pro jeho unavené a vyprahlé tělo jako elixír života.

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se John a Sherlock skoro slyšel radost a úlevu, když zahučel na souhlas. „Ještě?“

„Prosím.“

John musel být génius a Sherlock by mu to řekl, kdyby jeho ústa a jazyk nebyly tak ponořeny do slastných pocitů z hladce klouzající zmrzlé vody. Jak John poznal, že tohle je to, co potřebuje? Jeden jediný pocit, který přehluší všechny ostatní a vykáže bolest z dosahu, ne úplně, ale na prchavý okamžik je téměř nepostřehnutelná. Milosrdný oddech na místě, kde se normálně žádný nenalézal a Sherlock šťastně zachrčel a doufal, že John tu zprávu pochopí: jeho umění léčit je hodné samotného Apollóna.

Když John sáhl pro další kousek, led melodicky zacinkal o keramiku – šálek nebo miska? - a Sherlockovy rty se žíznivě pootevřely. Možná, že Johnovi sklouzly prsty, nebo se Sherlockova ústa sama od sebe pohnula, když slepě hledala vlhkost, ale jeho zuby a jazyk zachytily kromě hladké kostky i špičku jednoho z Johnových prstů.

Johnovo přiškrcené zalapání po dechu se zdálo hlasité v tichu místnosti, ale Sherlock ho sotva slyšel. Zvláštní dichotomie mezi mírně teplou kůží a jiskřivě ledovým chladem ho vtáhla do svého víru: krátký, nádherný, překvapivý mix chutí těsně předtím, než John vykoktal omluvu a odtáhl ruku. Zůstali jen třepotaví motýlci poletující v žaludku a přetrvávající chuť, ke které se Sherlockova bolestí zdeptaná mysl zoufale upnula.

Sůl a voda, náznak taninu, skoro překrytý tajícím ledem a špetka něčeho podobného kmínu, pozůstatek narychlo snědeného jídla, nebo slabounká přirozená chuť samotného Johna, téměř nepostřehnutelná na špičkách prstů. Nedokázal to rozlišit, ale bože, jak jen to Sherlock chtěl zjistit.

„To byla poslední,“ zamumlal John. Byla to jen jeho představa nebo byl Johnův hlas poněkud zastřený a chraplavý? V jeho současném stavu bylo pro Sherlocka těžké určit, co takto ovlivnilo Johnův tón, ale slabé chvění v jeho hlase postřehl snadno. Zvláštní, že když teď byla Sherlockova mysl rozprášená do všech světových stran, jedinou věcí, na kterou se dokázal soustředit, byla záhada jménem John, která zářila jako hvězdy v hlubinách.

„Uvidíme, jestli to v sobě dokážeš udržet.“

„Není mi špatně,“ ujišťoval Sherlock. Jeho hlas zněl příšerně a hrubě uvnitř té kukly, kterou se obalil a ve které pouze John byl vítaným hostem. Zatoužil zůstat zticha, ale kdyby držel jazyk za zuby, John by pravděpodobně udělal totéž a to ticho by ho rozdrtilo. „Děkuji.“

„Nemáš zač. Příště to možná už zvládneš sám.“

Zvláštní. Sherlock si byl jistý, že takové prohlášení by mělo znít nadějně. Možná, že si nesprávně vyložil ten tón, ale nebyla tam stoupavá intonace ani jasná výzva, jen klesající hlas, jako by John byl tou vyhlídkou zklamán.

Samozřejmě, John chtěl pomáhat, v tom viděl smysl svého života, nenáviděl pocit zbytečnosti. Možná, že ho od začátku Sherlockova onemocnění příliš často trápil pocit neužitečnosti a proto teď hledal jakýkoliv nevděčný úkol jenom proto, aby si nepřipadal tak zbytečný.

Ale ne, tohle se nezdálo být správně.

Jeho mysl kolísala a vrávorala, příliš vychýlená ze své osy, než aby dokázala správně pracovat. I za lepších časů byl John Watson záhadou, ale teď byl krásným, složitým a neustále se opakujícím vzorcem, složeným z příjemných polostínů a jemné měkké záře. Sherlock se cítil rozpolcený mezi okouzlením a pocitem marnosti, prudce se nadechnul a ten nádech se změnil v zasténání, jak jeho dutiny zaprotestovaly proti změně tlaku vzduchu a v zoufalství si přitisknul polštář zpátky na obličej.

Norazophen každou minutou vyprchával a zároveň s ním i úleva a jeho tělo se vracelo do svého přirozeného, trýzní protkaného stavu. Jedna jeho část si uvědomovala, že je to lepší, než by mohlo být. Bez toho léku by byl chycený v nekonečné smyčce bezesných nocí a dní plných bolesti, která by jeho tělo tlačila blíž k okraji, bez sebemenší možnosti uniknout trhajícímu, vrčícímu a nemilosrdně dorážejícímu zvířeti – své migréně. Dokonce teď ani nedokázal fungovat jako normální člověk, natož projevit svoji obvyklou genialitu.

„Postel,“ prohlásil rozhodně, „musím se dostat do postele.“

„Nebudeš zvracet, když vstaneš?“ zeptal se John.

Sherlock ucítil, jak se polštář posunul, bavlna na okamžik láskyplně přilehla k obrysům jeho tváře a pak se tupý soumrak místnosti pokusil proklouznout pod víčka, jako kouř pronikal pavučinou řas, dokud váhavě neotevřel oči.

Světlo ohně způsobovalo, že se mu strop mírně vlnil nad hlavou a Sherlock odvrátil hlavu a raději se díval na Johna, zatímco uvažoval nad otázkou.

„Pokud se nezvednu teď, zůstanu tady trčet celou noc. Ty ode mě nebudeš chtít odejít a já nedovolím, abys spal na podlaze.“ Nastínil fakta, jako když pokrový hráč vykládá trumfy - nezůstalo žádné místo pro spory ani výmluvy. Na to znal Johna příliš dobře, než aby uvěřil, že ho v jeho stavu opustí a půjde si odpočinout nahoru do své postele. V Sherlockově pokoji byla přinejmenším velká postel a dost měkkých polštářů pro oba. „Nevím, jestli já budu moct spát, ale nedovolím, aby ses ty své možnosti vzdal jenom proto, že jsi tvrdohlavý.“

„Od tebe to zrovna sedí,“ podotkl John. Sherlock se mezitím posadil, zakymácel se a John se vrhnul dopředu, aby ho chytil kolem ramen. Místnost se s ním zhoupla a roztočila se kolem něj, sevřel se mu žaludek, ale nevolnost se neobjevila a Sherlock se zhluboka nadechnul. Prostorová dezorientace normálně nastupovala dřív, ale na druhou stranu, záchvaty nemívaly přesně stejný scénář. Těžce polknul, opřel se o Johnovy paže a ztěžka se vytáhnul na nohy.

„Odnesl bych tě, kdyby to pomohlo, ale myslím, že by to bylo ještě horší,“ zašeptal John, pevnou rukou podepřel Sherlocka mezi lopatkami a pomohl mu zvládnout krátkou cestu zpátky do jeho ložnice.

Nebesa, to ano. Být zvednut by bylo hrozné, ale v koutku mysli byl ohromen, že by ho John téměř jistě bez problémů odnesl. Teď si Sherlock přinejmenším uvědomoval, že stojí nohama pevně na podlaze, i když ho všechny ostatní smysly přesvědčovaly o opaku. Jen samotná představa, že by byl zvednutý, bez opory, bez tíže v prostoru, který kolem něj dělá piruety stačila, aby mu na kůži vyrazil lepkavý pot a Sherlock pevně sevřel rty v němé odpovědi.

Postel se vznášela na dohled. Oltář pohodlí uprostřed nevyvážené, kruté reality. Sherlock na ni klesnul a jen si přál, aby povzdychnutí šustícího peří a pružiny matrace, prohýbající se pod jeho váhou, dokázaly přinést stejnou úlevu jeho hlavě, jako jeho tělu.

„Ten župan si musíš sundat,“ prohlásil John bez obalu a Sherlock se nemohl ubránit úsměvu, když uslyšel rozpačité zakoktání Johnova vysvětlení: „Já … myslel jsem, aby ses neuškrtil, když se budeš v noci převracet. Ukaž.“

Teplé dlaně vnikly pod hedvábné klopy volného županu, stáhly tenkou, jemnou látku přes oblinu ramen a když se Sherlock nadzvednul, osvobodily z rukávů paže. Pak už John jenom z pod něj župan vytáhl, jako kdyby prováděl trik, kdy stáhne ubrus ze stolu, aniž by pohnul s věcmi na něm. Látce to nejspíš moc neprospělo, ale Sherlock byl příliš zahlcený vlastními pocity, než aby mu na tom záleželo.

„Musím uhasit oheň a přinést ti zpátky kbelík. Zůstaneš tu pár minutek sám?“

Sherlock napůl souhlasně zamručel. Oči nechal zavřené, aby nevnímal, jak svět kolem něj tančí valčík a snažil se držet reality ostatními smysly. Houpavé, nevolnost působící kymácení se zmenšilo, ale zdálo se mu, že i hmat ho přesvědčuje o tom, že celý svět kolem něj se zmítá a pulsuje.

V určité chvíli si začal uvědomovat zvuky kolem sebe – kovové klapnutí dveřní západky a slabé zařinčení prázdného kbelíku vedle postele. Krátký, jasný záblesk světla napověděl, že John rozsvítil jednu z lampiček na nočním stolku, ale záře rychle potemněla a Sherlock lehce pootevřel jedno oko a uviděl, že přes stínítko je přehozený tlustý ručník, takže propouští jen matné světlo. Jen tolik, by viděl na kbelík, kdyby ho potřebovat, ale dostatečně tlumené, aby orchestr v jeho hlavě setrval u něžného Vivaldiho, spíš než aby se pouštěl do crescenda Beethovenovy Páté symfonie.

John se převlékl do trička a pyžamových kalhot a byl zdrženlivě zahalený od krku až k patám, jen předloktí a chodidla měl holá.

„Bude to takhle v pořádku?“ zeptal se a ukázal na bavlněné oblečení. „Nezpůsobí ti bolest, že ne?“

„Ne,“ vymáčkl ze sebe Sherlock. „Přecitlivělost je pryč. Teď se všechno ...“ mávl rukou a přitiskl ji k očím... „ustavičně vlní.“

John soucitně zabručel, ale pomoci nemohl. Sherlock věděl, že není nic, co by John mohl udělat pro zmírnění toho ohavného pocitu stoupání a padání a trhnul sebou, když se John opatrně posadil na postel. Bylo zřejmé, že vynakládá veškeré úsilí, aby věci nezhoršil, ale velmi skutečný pohyb přidaný do víru imaginární závrati na něj byl příliš mnoho. Sherlock cítil, jak mu na čele vyrazil pot a stékal po skráních, křečovitě zaťal prsty do prostěradla a alespoň pro teď se snažil přinutit své tělo, aby porazilo nespolehlivou mysl. Plocha postele mezi nimi mu připadala jako nepřekonatelná propast, současně byli tak žhavě blízko i cudně daleko, ale v okamžiku mezi dvěma údery srdce John tu propast překlenul. Prsty objal Sherlockovo zápěstí a přiměl ho otevřít pěst, aby mohl spojit jejich dlaně. Byl to pouze jeden malý kontaktní bod, ale střelka Sherlockova vnitřního kompasu se na něj zaměřila, jako kdyby kolem sebe John vytvořil magnetické pole. On byl jediný, pevný bod a když se Sherlock otočil na bok, aby se k němu přisunul, John ho vzal za druhou ruku.

„Lepší?“ zeptal se John a Sherlock pootevřel oči. Svět byl stále ještě poněkud zkreslený, ale podařilo se mu to ignorovat dostatečně dlouho na to, aby uviděl upřímné světlo v Johnových unavených očích.

Sherlock se pomaloučku přisunul na matraci blíž, zvednul ruce k Johnovým pažím, přitiskl se, až ucítil na hrudníku, břiše a stehnech dotek staré, opotřebované bavlny a pevně se přimknul k jedinému pevnému bodu v nestabilním světě. A John, úžasný, neuvěřitelný John ho klidně objal kolem pasu v pevném sevření, které slibovalo, že nikdy nedovolí, aby byl odnesen pryč na širé moře.

„Lepší.“

 

*** * ***

 

John neměl v úmyslu spát, chtěl zůstat vzhůru a držet nejistou noční hlídku u Sherlockova bolestí zužovaného těla, ale stres dne si vybrat svou daň. Ani si neuvědomil, kdy překročil hranici, kdy se realita – Sherlock, hřejivý a živý v jeho náruči – vytratila a nahradil ji horký, prašný vítr, vůně cedru a střelného prachu.

Zpočátku byl sen neškodný: vzpomínka na jiný čas a jiné místo. Leželo před ním členité údolí Afghánistánu, kde se hory setkávaly s pouští a jejich vůně se mísila v tenkém pásu zeleně mezi nimi. Půda pod jeho nohama vydechovala dusné vedro, šíji měl kluzkou potem a na ramenou ho tížila vojenská torna.

Na hlavě mu pevně seděla helma a látka jeho uniformy, obarvená na odstín pouštního písku, byla skoro k nepoznání zašlá nánosy prachu. Nohy ho bolely po dlouhé hlídce, ale aniž by o tom přemýšlel, věděl, že něco není v pořádku.

Nebyla tu živá duše. Měl by být obklopen zbytkem své jednotky, protože všichni společně měli vyčistil území od povstalců a improvizovaných výbušných zařízení, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Jen on a přízračný, prázdný závan větru. John zamrkal, aby dostal písek z očí, olízl suché rty a přinutil se soustředit na zem pod svýma nohama. To nebylo dobré. Až do morku kostí cítil hrozbu. Předtucha smrti těžce visela ve vzduchu a mimoděk se otřásl při pomyšlení, co se může objevit.

Jako prvního si všiml Cartera. Část jeho mysli, vzdálená a logická, mu našeptávala, že ten voják nikdy nezemřel tady, v bojové zóně. Byl zpátky v Británii, živ a zdráv, tak jako John … Je to jen další noční můra. Ale jakmile si dřepnul k mrtvému tělu, tupé bušení pulsu v uších přehlušilo hlas rozumu.

Přišel příliš pozdě – o celé _dny_ pozdě. Carterovy oči byly zakalené a tvář se hemžila mouchami, které prolézaly ústy – černou dírou, obklopenou ochablými rty. V palčivém horku začala kůže vysychat a měnila se v tenký, křehký pergamen. Vlasy byly pokryté prachem a tělo ochablé – posmrtná ztuhlost už dávno povolila.

John opatrně položil pistoli vedle sebe na zem, aby měl obě ruce volné k ohledání těla, ale aby byla na dosah v případě přepadení. Prsty trhaně přejížděl nejprve po krku, pak očních víčkách a hrudi. Hledal neprůchodné dýchací cesty, zlomenou jazylku, ránu po kulce, cokoliv, co by mu pomohlo pochopit, co se s Carterem stalo, ale nic nenašel. Jako kdyby prostě padl k zemi tam, kde zrovna stál. Batoh měl pořád na zádech, takže měl prohnutou a zkroucenou páteř. Láhev u pasu byla stále ještě plná teplé, brakické vody a plně nabitá zbraň ležela u pravé ruky.

John se posadil na paty, hřbetem ruky přejel zpocené čelo, přimhouřil oči, rozhlédl se a srdce mu pokleslo, když uviděl ostatní těla. Stejně jako Carter, všichni leželi tam, kde je smrt dostihla: loutky s přestřiženými provázky. Celá jeho stará jednotka. Dokonce i ti, které John viděl roztrhané po výbuchu tam byli, celí a neporušení, ale stejně mrtví jako všichni ostatní a z abnormality toho všeho mu naskakovala husí kůže.

Něco zaslechl, zamrkal, opatrně se rozhlédnul a napínal uši, až to uslyšel znovu: sténání, které k němu zavál poryv horkého větru. Ten zvuk jako by se na okrajích mihotal, nadpřirozený a napůl ztracený v horkém oparu a John zakřičel a jeho hlas zněl jako popraskaná ozvěna odrážející se od řídkého vzduchu.

„Haló! Potřebujete pomoc?“

Jedinou odpovědí byl záblesk pohybu jako bílý prapor kapitulace: bledá ruka, která vypadala jako kosti vybělené nemilosrdným afghánským sluncem. Ten záblesk přišel přímo z vysoké trávy po jeho levici, která mu dosahovala skoro po ramena a John začal rázným mácháním paží rychle rozhrnovat stonky a snažil se najít člověka, chyceného ve spárech vyprahlé vegetace.

A když ho našel, okamžitě si přál, aby se to nestalo: mléčná pleť, tmavé vlasy a oblek – žádné armádní maskáče.

Takhle noční můry nikdy neprobíhaly a John chtěl začít křičet, ale zvuk se ve vyprahlém hrdle zadrhnul a ven se vydralo jen zoufalé zasténání. Kdyby se mu podařilo probudit se z toho snu, tak by to udělal, ale i když jedna jeho část věděla, že je to jen sen, neexistoval způsob, jak z něj uniknout. Jediné, co mohl, bylo stát tam a zírat na muže, který v žáru Afghánistánu neměl co dělat.

Sherlock seděl s koleny přitaženými k hrudi a tváří zabořenou do dlaní, takže si ho John nemohl prohlédnout. Jeho vlasy zářily jako mokrý inkoust, kadeře téměř vyzývavě temné proti kůži na spáncích. Zatímco hleděl na schoulené tělo svého přítele, všiml si krve. Zachytila se v Sherlockově uchu, zářivá jako rubín. Nekonečný pramen, který v chrupavčitém záhybu ucha neměl co dělat. Zatímco ji John pozoroval, přelila se ven a vytvořila na krku krvavou stružku.

„Sherlocku?“ John klopýtal vpřed, padl na kolena a opálenými prsty pevně objal štíhlá zápěstí. „Jsi zraněný. Nech … nech mě, ať se podívám. Honem.“

Jedinou odpovědí byl další zoufalý a třesoucí se sten ze Sherlockova hrdla a jeho ruce začaly kousek po kousku klesat a odhalovaly, co se skrývá pod nimi. Červené potůčky vytékaly Sherlockovi z nosu, z koutku úst a očí a psaly na prázdný papír jeho obličeje svůj nemilosrdný příběh. Díky tomu jeho duhovky vypadaly jako zelený broušený krystal, neuvěřitelně jasný a plný bolesti, ale Johnova pozornost se upínala k otvoru uprostřed čela: kostní úlomky a poškozená tkáň, mozková hmota vyhřezlá z díry po kulce.

Střela do hlavy.

Měla by způsobit okamžitou smrt, ale Sherlock byl stále ještě naživu, oči pronikavé, dech rozervaný bolestí.

„Johne! Pomoz mi! Já ne … nemůžu … nemůžu myslet!“

Johnovy prsty se bezmocně pohnuly, přejely od Sherlockových lícních kostí ke spánkům v marné snaze po uklidnění. Poranění hlavy, otok mozku … měl by uvolnit tlak, ale čím? Byl uprostřed zatracenýho Afghánistánu a v lékařské brašně neměl nic, čím by mohl provést takový druh operace. Tady byl potřeba klimatizovaný operační sál v nemocnici a zkušený neurochirurg. To bylo to, co Sherlock potřeboval, aby se zázrak jeho přežití stal trvalým. On byl jenom … jenom armádní lékař: mohl by amputovat nohu, záplatovat díry po kulkách a doufat v nejlepší. Ale ne tohle.

Ne Sherlock.

„Johne, prosím!“ Byl to zoufalý výkřik, skoro jako od dítěte, kdyby nebylo hlubokého mužského hlasu a John se vrhnul do práce, snažil se zastavit krvácení, mumlal nadávky a prokládal je modlitbami, zatímco Sherlockův hlas se lámal v suchých, děsivých vzlycích.

„Potřebuješ se dostat zpátky na základnu. Tam ti dokážou pomoct.“

Byla to lež a Sherlock to věděl. To vědomí se odráželo v jeho očích, nemocných a vyděšených. John sebou škubnul, když Sherlockovy prsty zašmátraly v pouzdře na jeho opasku. Pistole spadla s žuchnutím do suché trávy a oba na ni chvíli zírali. Sherlock přerývaně dýchal: znamení pomalu se blížící smrti. Mohlo to trvat dlouho, to John věděl. Hodiny bolesti a paniky v rozpadávajícím se těle, jehož řídicí centrum bylo rozbité a zničené otokem.

„Stále mi můžeš pomoct,“ zachraptěl Sherlock, hlavu svěsil do Johnovy dlaně, zvedl zbraň a vložil ji Johnovi do druhé ruky. Už byla odjištěná a zdálo se, že její černý tvar vstřebává sluneční světlo a utápí ho ve svých hladkých, elegantních liniích. Johnův prst automaticky objal spoušť, ale byly to Sherlockovy třesoucí se ruce, které naváděly Johnovu ruku vzhůru, až dokud se ústí pistole nepřitisklo do masa pod Sherlockovou čelistí.

Johnovo srdce se změnilo na kus ledu. A když se mu konečně podařilo promluvit, stále ten chlad cítil. „Sherlocku, ne. Prosím.“

„Johne ...“

Sherlockova zpocená dlaň na chvíli sklouzla, ale pak se vrátila a chytila Johnovo zápěstí ještě pevněji a tlak na kloub Johnova prstu na spoušti se zdesateronásobil.

„Ne.“

Browning se třásl: živá, škubající se věc v Johnově sevření vtisknutá do Sherlockovy kůže. Zbraň mírně zarachotila – studený, kovový zvuk v tomhle horku a suchu – jiný druh pekla, v němž Sherlockova krev stále proudila a oči v bledé a tak známé tváři prosily: „Johne, pomoz mi.“

Z krku mu unikl žalostný zvuk, zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se vypravit slova, která potřeboval. „Ne. Ne … já nemůžu. Nemůžu.“

Sherlock natáhl levou ruku, neohrabanou a roztřesenou a dotknul se Johnovy tváře. Ledově chladné prsty se dotkly rozpálené zpocené kůže, přejel po linii Johnových rtů, jako by si je ukládal do paměti. „To je poslední věc, kterou od tebe žádám,“ vypravil ze sebe a bylo to poprvé, kdy ten krásný, sebevědomý hlas plný hrdosti zakolísal, ochraptělý neprolitými slzami. „Úplně poslední věc, Johne.“

Cítil, jak Sherlock zesílil stisk na jeho prstu na spoušti a ucítil okamžik, kdy zbraň přešla hranici a ze smrtícího nástroje, připraveného k akci se stal nástroj smrti: svět se vychýlil z rovnováhy a není cesty zpět.

Zvuk výstřelu explodoval v Johnově hlavě a jeho vlastní křik ho vyrval ze spárů noční můry, dusícího se a lapajícího po dechu.

Sherlockovy ruce ležely na jeho ramenou, lehce se dotýkaly, uklidňovaly, aniž by se snažily omezovat a John se bez přemýšlení vrhnul dopředu a přetočil je oba tak, že ležel natažený přes Sherlockovo tělo. Prsty přejížděl obrysy Sherlockových uší, očí a čela, na kterém se ale nacházela jen hladká kůže a pevné kosti, žádná zející díra. Sherlockova žebra stoupala a klesala v pravidelném rytmu pod jeho vlastním hrudníkem a cítil, jak se pevný a stabilní tlukot Sherlockova srdce snaží zklidnit jeho tep a vrátit ho zpátky k normální rychlosti.

Johnovo dýchání bylo tak dalece mimo jeho kontrolu, až bylo bolestivé. Jeho tělo sebou trhalo a třáslo se, i když Sherlock ležel bez pohnutí a nebránil se jeho naléhavým, jakoby posedlým dotekům. Třásl se po celém těle, zuby musel pevně zatnout, aby mu necvakaly a snažil se uklidnit. Mezi lopatkami cítil chladnoucí pot a slzy hrozily, že se přelijí přes víčka.

Ucítil, jak ho Sherlock opatrně objal, dlouhými prsty přejížděl přes tenkou látku trička na zádech, kreslil neviditelné čáry a plochými dlaněmi je zase smazával. Sherlock ho neomezoval, nepokoušel se ho stisknout pevně. Bylo to jen lehounké objetí, mohl by se z něj snadno osvobodit, kdyby o to stál, ale pohnout se byla ta poslední věc, které byl John v tuto chvíli schopen. Teplo živé kůže pod jeho hrudí dokázalo změnit krátké, ostré nádechy v klidnější a odtáhnout ho dál od bortícího se okraje propasti jménem panika.

Prsty pravé ruky křečovitě svíral Sherlockovo rameno, zatímco levicí paranoidně přejížděl po kůži mezi Sherlockovým obočím a znovu a znovu se ujišťoval, že je nepoškozená. Postupně se vytratily poslední dozvuky noční můry a s nimi zmizelo i napětí v hrudi a zůstal jen John, bez dechu mumlající nesrozumitelné omluvy, zatímco Sherlockovy ruce klouzaly nahoru a dolů po jeho zádech.

„Zdálo se ti, že jsem byl zastřelený,“ řekl Sherlock šeptem, který jeho prohlášení okradl o jeho obvyklou ostrost.

John prudce zvedl hlavu a poprvé od svého probuzení pohlédl Sherlockovi do tváře. Nechtěl se na něj podívat dřív, ze strachu, že uvidí jen krev a díru v hlavě. Ale všechno, co uviděl, byla Sherlockova bledá kůže a oči, přimhouřené v šeru a stále orámované bolestnými vráskami a rty stažené v ustaraném výrazu.

Zíral na své prsty, stále ještě přitisknuté mezi Sherlockovým obočím, pak je sevřel zpátky do dlaně, spustil ruku na postel a položil si hlavu tváří na Sherlockovu hruď. Jedna jeho část si byla jistá, že by se měl odsunout. Tohle posouvalo napadení osobního prostoru na zcela novou úroveň a to poslední, co Sherlock se zuřící migrénou potřeboval, byl vyšinutý vojenský lékař, který se po něm povaluje. Ale svaly ho odmítly uposlechnout – John se neodvažoval ani pohnout a ztratit Sherlockovo živoucí teplo, jako kdyby jeho absence byla schopná přivést zpět jeho noční můru.

„Něco takového,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec a s námahou polknul. Přetrvávající vzpomínky na sen -roztříštěné, barvité úlomky, které ho neustále sužovaly – pokryly jeho mysl jako lepkavá smůla. John odsunul temné myšlenky stranou, potlačil vlastní pocity a spěšně se pokusil změnit téma rozhovoru: „Vzbudil jsem tě?“

Po několik okamžiků bylo Sherlockovou jedinou odpovědí ticho, což svědčilo o tom, že navzdory bolesti je Sherlockova mysl dost jasná na to, aby pochopil, o co se John snaží a zeptal se ho na důvody. John zadržel dech a tiše se modlil, aby Sherlock ignoroval, co se stalo a po chvíli byly jeho prosby vyslyšeny.

„Ne. Účinek Norazophenu vyprchává a bolest narůstá. Je to příliš -" na chvíli se odmlčel, zavřel oči a hledal správné slovo „- intenzivní, než abych mohl spát.“

„Odpusť,“ zamumlal John a konečně se přinutil odsunout. „To jsem ti asi moc nepomohl, takhle se na tebe vrhnout.“ Podíval se na hodinky a tupě hleděl na čísla, která tvrdila, že byl mimo několik hodin. Zřejmě ještě předtím, než přišla noční můra, nějaký čas normálně spal, ale nedokázal si vybavit nic mezi Sherlockovou teplou náručí a horkem afghánských plání.

„Neublížil jsi mi,“ odpověděl Sherlock, chytil Johna za zápěstí a přiměl ho obrátit se na bok čelem k němu. Sherlock měl v očích náznak známého zkoumavého pohledu, ačkoliv kruhy pod očima a napjatá čelist ukazovaly, za jakou cenu. „Což je překvapivé, protože jsi byl na pokraji paniky.“

Na Johnův tázavý pohled začal Sherlock popisovat příznaky: „Zrychlený puls, studený pot, třes, hyperventilace a zmatenost ...“ Další otázka byla položena tiše, jako kdyby Sherlock čekal, že ho John pošle do háje za to, že se zeptal. „ Je to vždycky takové?“

Bylo by neuvěřitelně snadné lhát, odbýt to jako jakoukoliv jinou noční můru, zcela běžnou ve své hrůze, ale bylo to víc než rok, co měl John tak ochromující fyzickou reakci na svůj sen. Pár okamžiků strachu a zmatku předtím, než si uvědomil skutečnost bylo pro tyto dny typičtější – ne tohle mrazivé zoufalství a svírající, divoká hrůza.

„Ne. Obvykle to není tak zlé. Probudí mě, jo, ale ...“ John zavrtěl hlavou, pevně semknul víčka a pak je zase otevřel. Únavou viděl trochu rozmazaně, ale znovu dnes v noci usnout nepřicházelo v úvahu. Neměl odvahu, protože stačilo jen zavřít oči a celý výjev měl znovu před sebou. „S takovou hrůzou jsem se neprobudil, co jsem se přestěhoval na Baker Street.“

Sherlock sem a tam přejížděl palcem po Johnově ruce v mlčenlivém uklidňujícím gestu, hedvábný, takřka hypnotizující dotek kůže na kůži. Dýchání se zpomalilo a srovnalo s rytmem Sherlockova pohybu a Johna nejasně napadlo, jestli to bylo úmyslné. Sherlock se o něj stará, zatímco on sám nemůže udělat ani jedinou zatracenou věc proti migréně, která ho držela v sevření.

Za normálních okolností by vstal a hledal by uklidnění v bdělém světě. Udělal by si čaj a posadil by se do křesla a dával by se dohromady uklidňujícími všedními věcmi, i když by venku ještě byla noc. Často byl vzhůru i Sherlock, stačilo mu jen pozorně se na Johna podívat a poprosil ho, aby mu něco přinesl nebo mu udělal čaj. Občas hrával na housle a John mohl poslouchat hudbu a prostě zapomenout.

Ale teď ho z jakéhosi důvodu ten obvyklý scénář nelákal, pro tuto chvíli mu připadal jako příliš osamělý. Tehdy, v těch dřívějších temných hodinách, byli on a Sherlock zcela samostatné jednotky. Tady a teď, v téhle posteli, to bylo úplně jinak. Sherlock byl právě tady a přestože migréna otupila jeho mysl, veškerou dostupnou silou byl zaměřený na Johna: bylo to stejně znepokojující, jako podmanivé.

„Nebudeš schopný znovu usnout, viď?“ zeptal se Sherlock tlumeně a sevřel rty, když John v odpověď zavrtěl hlavou. Následovalo ticho, jako kdyby Sherlock zvažoval svoje možnosti, pak znovu promluvil, stále tlumeným hlasem: „Sedni si zády k čelu postele,“ nařídil, pustil Johnovu ruku a sáhl po jednou z polštářů.

Na okamžik na něj John jenom zíral a snažil se pochopit, co se děje v tom geniálním mozku. „Proč?“

Sherlock se na něj podíval, na tváři se mu odrážel boj, jasně naznačující, že zvažuje možnost zalhat, ale pak s povzdechem odpověděl: „Tvoje chování naznačuje, že tvoje noční můra byla stejně o válce, jako o bezmocnosti. Chceš být užitečný a já znám způsob, jakým můžeš udělat moji bolest snesitelnější, ale bude pro tebe pohodlnější, když budeš sedět za mnou.“

Na to nebylo absolutně co říct. I když neznal všechny podrobnosti, tak se zdálo, že se Sherlock dostal přesně na kořen jeho snu. Možná bylo Johnovo zoufalství z bezmoci mnohem čitelnější, než by si přál a zatímco jeho podvědomí malovalo krvavé, děsuplné obrazy mrtvého Sherlocka v jeho rukou, ten živý a dýchající se snažil vymyslet, jak mu pocit bezmoci ulehčit.

John beze slova udělal, co mu bylo řečeno, položil do čela postele polštář a opřel se o něj. Zvedl obočí, když do něj Sherlock šťouchnul, aby dal nohy od sebe, položil mezi ně další polštář a uvelebil se. Jeho hlava spočívala Johnovi na prsou, tmavé kadeře se prostopášně rozsypaly po bílé látce jeho trička a Sherlock zavřel oči.

„Já vím, že jsi to udělal, aby ses uklidnil,“ zašeptal, „ale když jsi mě hladil po čele, to bylo … bylo to dobré. Rozptylující. Vnější podněty jsou ...“

„Jednoduchý způsob, jak odvést pozornost od vnitřní bolesti, když není přítomen žádný otok ani svalové poškození,“ dokončil za něj John, promnul si prsty v dlani a potom jimi lehounce přejel přes Sherlockovu kůži.

Předtím to bylo čistě instinktivní – náhlá, základní potřeba, které vyhověl, aniž by žádal o svolení. Nyní tu Sherlock ležel s hlavou zakloněnou v gestu odevzdání, v matném světle ručníkem zakryté lampy John viděl pevnou, bledou křivku Sherlockova hrdla a rovinu jeho nahé hrudi, až příliš štíhlé, ale silné svým vlastním způsobem.

Bylo to krásné. _Sherlock_ byl krásný, jak ležel úplně odevzdaný v Johnově náruči a John se musel přinutit, aby se nesoustředil na tělo, natažené před ním, ale na hladkou kůži pod svýma rukama. Teplá kůže na čele byla napjatá a John cítil, jak nad nosním hřbetem napětí roste. Putoval po linii Sherlockova čela a plynulými, něžnými pohyby kroužil od jemné klenby spánků zpátky doprostřed čela.

Automaticky udržoval stálý rytmus, pouze zlehka se dotýkal kůže konečky prstů a hranami palců a pečlivě sledoval, jestli nepůsobí Sherlockovi nějaké dodatečné nepohodlí.

„Řekni mi, jestli ti působím bolest,“ požádal tiše a pozoroval, jak se zachvěly Sherlockovy oči pod zavřenými víčky a jeho ústa se pohnula, když odpověděl.

„Neublížíš mi.“ Slabé zamračení přeletělo Sherlockovi po čele, letmo nakreslilo na jeho čele slabou rýhu, zmizelo a pak Sherlock promluvil znovu, tentokrát jemněji: „Prozatím je to jen zvýšená citlivost na světlo a zvuky, a ochromující bolest hlavy.“

„No, já si nemyslím, že slovo _jenom_ by vystihovalo něco z toho, o čem mluvíš, Sherlocku,“ zamumlal John, jeho prsty si znovu začaly nepřítomně pohrávat s tmavými, měkkými kadeřemi, lenivě hladil kůži pod nimi seznamoval se s obrysy Sherlockovy lebky. „Dělal ti tohle už někdo? Když jsi byl mladší, myslím?“ zeptal se zvědavě a myslel tím spíš tajemnou maminku, než Mycrofta. Nebo snad nějaká sestra v jedné z klinik, na kterých Sherlock musel pobývat.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock a v jeho měkkém hlase se odráželo potěšení z Johnova hýčkání. „Maminka se mě bála dotknout. Každý měl strach. Jako kdybych se díky tomu měl rozbít.“

„To je ...“ John se zarazil a skoro mu uniklo povzdychnutí, když si představil Sherlocka obklopeného přístroji, omámeného léky, ale v podstatě opuštěného … „hrozné. Nikdo ti nepomohl?“

„Od toho tu byly léky,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Opravdu je nemůžu vinit za jejich obavy. Méně jsem … se ovládal, když jsem byl dítě. Byl jsem méně schopný vydržet to. Donekonečna jsem plakal a někdy křičel, což věci jen zhoršovalo.“ Sevřel rty a prsty zaťal v pěst. „Jako dospívající jsem v té době byl zlý a jízlivý. Spíš raněné zvíře, než inteligentní bytost. Když jsem vyrostl, uvědomil jsem si, že je lepší vypořádat se s tím sám, než obtěžovat ostatní.“

Olízl si rty a pootočil hlavu na bok, aby nechal Johnovy prsty bloumat po levé lícní kosti a nahoru na ucho. „V době, kdy jsem si uvědomil, že se záchvatu nevyhnu, bylo už příliš pozdě na to, abych tě nějakým způsobem dostal jinam.“

„Jo, fajn,“ odpověděl John pevně a trhnul sebou, když Sherlock ucuknul při hlasitém zvuku jeho hlasu. „Promiň,“ dodal rychle, jemněji a ne tak prudce. „Já jen nechci, aby sis myslel, že přede mnou musíš něco schovávat. Nechci, abys mě nechával ve tmě. Chci pomoct, jakýmkoliv možným způsobem.“

Sherlock objal svými prsty Johnovy kotníky, mezi kterými ležel a začal pomalu hladit vystupující kosti a zastíněné prohlubně, jako by ho ten pocit fascinoval. Dotek byl právě tak pevný, aby nelechtal, John si olízl rty a zdálo se, že líné kroužení Sherlockových prstů se přenáší nervy až do jeho rukou, které začaly hladit Sherlockovy vlasy stejnými pohyby.

„Já vím, že zvenku se to musí zdát strašně podivné.“

„Zkus spíš děsivé,“ přerušil ho John s ironickým úsměvem, když na něj Sherlock pohlédnul. „Jen ty dokážeš přivést migrénu na zcela novou úroveň.“

„A jen ty mi dokážeš připomenout, že to jednou skončí,“ odpověděl Sherlock tiše a o kousek se pohnul, aby se hlavou pohodlněji uvelebil v Johnově dlani. „Je tak snadné ztratit se v tom všem, předpokládat, že se to už nikdy nezlepší a moje mysl zůstane poškozená navždycky. A ty mě ujišťuješ, že se to nestane.“

„To je to nejmenší, co mohu udělat,“ řekl John. „Představa, že tím procházíš sám, bez pomoci ...“ Potřásl hlavou a nepřítomně zíral z okna. „Vím, že už jsi to tak zvládl před tím, ale nenávidím byť jen pomyšlení na to. Nikdy jsem neviděl tvou mysl tak … tak ztracenou v sobě. Tvoje smysly si s tebou pohrávají, polovina toho, co říkáš, nedává smysl a ten zbytek je v cizí řeči. Dokonce i teď, když se zdá, že se cítíš lépe, se sotva můžeš postavit.“ John tvrdě polknul a jeho hlas klesl do šepotu. „Potřebuješ někoho, kdo tady s tebou bude a já bych tě neopustil, ani kdybys mě o to požádal.“

Vyznání viselo ve vzduchu, mnohem výmluvnější, teď, když bylo vysloveno. John slyšel chraptivý tón ve svém hlase, zachvěl se a přinutil se zůstat zticha. Zdálo se, že řekl příliš mnoho a že porušil hranice, které mezi sebou se Sherlockem uznávali a poslední věc, o kterou by stál, bylo odehnat ho od sebe, teď, když byl v tak očividné nouzi.

Záměrně se nedíval dolů na Sherlockovu tvář, obrácenou nyní znovu v podivném úhlu vzhůru nohama. Nicméně ho nepřestával hladit klouzavým pohybem prstů a dlaní a studoval jedinečnou stavbu lebky, ve které přebývala Sherlockova úžasná mysl.

„Tahle migréna neskončila – ještě ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock těžkým a vyčerpaným hlasem, jako kdyby to pomyšlení nemohl snést. „Jakými jazyky jsem mluvil?“

 

„Italsky, španělsky,“ odpověděl John s úlevou, že se Sherlock nesnažil pochopit plný význam toho, co tak nešikovně vyjádřil. „Ale ze všeho nejvíc ve francouzštině. Pořád ses k ní vracel. Řekl jsi mi jednu takovou věc ...“ Zamračil se, zmateně zíral do zdi a snažil si vzpomenout, jak zněla ta slova. „Něco jako ‚m‘as je échoué‘ ...“

John pohlédl dolů a viděl, že se Sherlock zamračil, zíral skelnýma očima, jako kdyby se snažil vzpomenout, co ztratil v moři sedativ a utrpení. Nakonec se jeho tváří mihlo něco jako pochopení. „Nebylo to ‚Tu ne m‘as jamais échoué?‘“ zeptal se pomalu a nakrčil nos, když John přikývl.

„Takhle by to žádný Francouz neřekl. Jsou to jen anglická slova převedená do francouzštiny.

„A mohl bys ...“ John se kousnul do rtu a ruce mu ztuhly. Ta slova mu uvízla v hloubi mysli, jedna neznámá mezi mnoha. Něco tam bylo – ve způsobu, jakým to Sherlock řekl - něco důležitého a nedokázal na to zapomenout. „Vzpomínáš si, co jsi tím chtěl říct?“

Sherlock napjal ramena a pomalu se posadil. Pravou ruku si tiskl na spánek, jako kdyby se snažil potlačit bušení bolesti a pak se otočil a usadil se se zkříženýma nohama ve vidlici mezi Johnovými kotníky. Tvář měl v šeru místnosti bledou, stíny si našly útočiště v prohlubních hrdla a klíčních kostí, ale jeho oči byly soustředěné, byl to zcela jasně _Sherlock_ spíš než ten ztracený muž bolesti, kterého John vídal až příliš často v posledních dvou dnech. Jako kdyby se znovu stal sám sebou, navzdory bolesti, a všechna jeho pozornost byla zaměřena na Johna.

Snad minutu Johnovi připadalo, že Sherlock neodpoví. Byl si téměř jistý, že ho odbude nebo se vypotácí pryč z postele a skoncuje s touto podivnou a jedinečnou epizodou důvěrnosti. A přece, po chvíli ticha, vyplněné pouze údery srdce, Sherlock napůl pokrčil jedním ramenem, rozpačitě si odkašlal a pronesl překlad nahlas.

„Ty jsi mě nikdy nezklamal.“

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Lvi ve svých klecích

Johnova tvář byla stále poznamenaná přetrvávajícím napětím z jeho noční můry, jasně patrným v napjatých vráskách kolem očí a na čele. Nicméně po Sherlockových slovech se napětí začalo vytrácet a bylo nahrazeno teplým, otevřeným úsměvem. Bylo to, jako kdyby se Sherlockovi podařilo najít ta správná slova do příběhu o citech a měnící se výraz Johnova obličeje mluvil sám za sebe. Navzdory všemu – od hrůzy jeho snu až po břímě péče o Sherlocka – byl šťastný.

„Děkuji,“ zašeptal John, sklopil hlavu a chvíli se škrábal na uchu, než se znovu odhodlal setkat se s Sherlockovým pohledem. Za tím vším bylo víc, než jen pouhá vděčnost. John říkal Sherlockovi v podstatě totéž, i když své pocity nevyjádřil slovy, ale byly jasně vepsány v řádcích jeho obličeje a v nekonečné trpělivosti jeho péče. „Já – uvědomuji si, že na světě není mnoho lidí, kterým bys takovou věc řekl.“

„Tohle neplatí o nikom jiném,“ vypravil ze sebe Sherlock a přál si, aby bubny dunící v jeho hlavě zmlkly alespoň na tak dlouho, aby se to pokusil vysvětlit. „A mám podezření, že jsi jediný, koho by trápilo, kdyby mě nějakým způsobem zklamal.“

Se zasyčením se nadechnul skrz zaťaté zuby a zatápal po Johnově ruce. „Zdá se, že ti to dělá starosti,“ dodal a cuknul sebou v reakci na tlumené světlo na nočním stolku, když se znova ukládal, tentokrát na bok, rovnoběžně s čelem postele. Raději by zůstal sedět a sledoval Johna pozornýma očima a jasnou myslí, ale jeho hlava byla příliš plná třeskuté bolesti, než aby to zvládnul. Bylo hrozné, jak ve chvíli, kdy byly jeho pocity tak úplně obnažené, naprosto nebyl schopný rozumně myslet a komunikovat. „Zdá se, že si myslíš, že veškerá tvoje pomoc je nějakým způsobem nedostatečná, ale je to nejvíc, co pro mě kdokoliv kdy předtím udělal.“

John polknul a Sherlock zpod přivřených víček sledoval, jak mu poskočil ohryzek. Vypadal rozervaný– možná byl rozzlobený na vzdálené, bezvýznamné lidi v Sherlockově minulosti, kteří mu nabídli syntetický soucit léků a nepomysleli na úlevu, kterou může přinést obyčejný dotek. Ale také tam byl přimíchaný smutek a jeho důvod vyšel najevo, když John promluvil.

„Nemělo by to být takhle. Neměl bys … neměl bys být tak vděčný za úplně základní projev soucitu.“ Zatáhl za přikrývku a přeskládal ji tak, aby byl Sherlock úplně zakrytý – šustivá symfonie měkkého peří. „Tohle měl pro tebe někdo udělat už dávno.“

Sherlockův úsměv vypadal spíš jako otevřená rána – naprosto falešný, parodie radosti. Věděl, že když John na jeho tváři uvidí otisk minulých utrpení, přinese mu to spíš nejistotu než uklidnění a tak než znovu promluvil, povolil rty a smazal ho z tváře. „Možná, že někdo nabídnul, ale odstrčil jsem ho. Moje osobnost zrovna neusnadňuje porozumění,“ řekl tiše. Někdy se mu zdálo, že John vidí naprosto odlišného Sherlocka Holmese, jako kdyby ho viděl z jiného úhlu, než všichni ostatní.

John sevřel rty a prsty bezcílně přejížděl po vzoru na přikrývce, jako kdyby nevěděl, co má dělat.

„Takhle já to nevidím,“ řekl nakonec a sevřel látku mezi prsty. „Chtěl bych pro tebe udělat víc. Tu a tam mám pacienty s migrénou – aura a bolesti hlavy a to všechno – píšu jim standardní léky a ve vážných případech je posílám k neurologovi. Ale tohle ...“ mávl rukou a ukázal na Sherlocka jako celek a na jeho hlavu zvlášť - „ani se všemi informacemi, které jsem dostal od Mycrofta, nevím, co mám dělat.“

„A neví to ani nikdo jiný,“ poukázal Sherlock, nařasil si cíp pokrývky a položil na něj hlavu. „Dokonce ani lidé, kteří strávili desítky let studiem lidského mozku.“ Trhnul sebou, když jím projelo další, ostřejší kopí bolesti, přimělo ho schoulit se do klubíčka a zabořit tvář do matrace, takže jeho hlas zněl přidušeně. „Idioti. Oni, ne ty.“

K Sherlockovým uším dolehlo slabé kliknutí lampičky – John vypnul i to slabé světlo – ale nemělo to žádný efekt. Předtím jeho utrpení způsobovaly vnější podněty, teď to byla ostnatá, olověná koule uprostřed lebky, která se otáčela v jeho mozkovně, do všeho vrážela a vyvolávala chraplavé, hrdlo rozdírající sténání bolesti.

Udělal chybu, že se snažil posadit. Kdyby ležel bez pohybu, pevně vklíněný do kolébky Johnova těla, ta mizérie by byla snesitelnější – byla by stabilní. Nyní bolest pulzovala a svíjela se, vzdouvala se a zase opadala. Zdálo se, že cítí každou oblast svého mozku: nádherné lesy neuronů a gliových buněk, které padly za oběť zuřícímu peklu. Jeho krk byl jako prasklý, nefunkční ocelový nosník, svaly nemilosrdně stažené v křeči a jediné jeho přání bylo, aby to všecko přestalo.

Ucítil, jak mu Johnova ruka sklouzla po spánku navlhlém potem a odhrnula nazpět pramínky vlasů. „Pomáhá to ještě?“ zeptal se John tiše. Jeho dotek byl lehounký jako peříčko, jen závan hmatového vjemu, nic víc. To, co ještě před chvílí přinášelo útěchu a úlevu, bylo tak neúčinné, jako kdyby se hvězdy snažily rozpustit vrcholky ledovců. A přece, navzdory neúčinnosti, pokud jde o úlevu od bolesti, jemný pohyb Johnových prstů přinejmenším přinášel pocit, jako by byl něco drahocenného – střeženého s maximální věrností a chráněného za každou cenu. Tento druh pozornosti byl tak vzácný, že se Sherlock nedokázal přimět se ho vzdát.

„Trochu,“ zalhal nakonec, prsty zašmátral přes prostěradlo, až našel ostrý úhel Johnova kolena a položil na něj ruku. Připadalo mu to, jako kdyby uzavřel obvod – váhavé spojení - a Sherlock se pokusil ovládnout rozčilený povzdech, když se jeho myšlenky znovu roztříštily a rozsypaly ve víru bolesti, který se mu roztočil za očima.

To mu připomnělo dobu, kdy mu bylo šestnáct a byl uzavřen v nekonečné smyčce zotavování a recidivy. Jak málo z něj zbývalo na konci toho roku, kdy se jeho myslí prohnal ničivý uragán a téměř ji srovnal se zemí. Nemohl to snést. Nemohl snést, že jeho kdysi brilantní myšlenky byly degradovány na pouhý bílý šum a nepřinášely mu ani radost z dedukcí ani pohodu klidného útočiště. V paměti se mu vynořoval zuřivý křik, nehty drásající vlastní kůži tak, že se měl na hlavě krvácející šrámy, jak se zoufale snažil vyrvat z ní tu bolest.

Sherlock zaťal zuby, když se jeho tělem prohnala další, mnohem silnější vlna bolesti a přinesla s sebou paniku. Bože, udělal by cokoliv, aby to dokázal zastavit, cokoliv, prodal by duši, nacpal by se drogami, dokonce by strčil hlavu pod zatracenou gilotinu, kdyby mu to přineslo úlevu, ale pro něj žádná úleva neexistovala. Cítil, že jeho dech je každou minutou přerývanější a doprovázený zvuky, které nedokázal potlačit, i když se snažil. Nejasně cítil, jak se John posouvá, aby ležel vedle něj a šeptá mu slova útěchy sevřeným hlasem plným bolesti, jako kdyby se v něm odrážela Sherlockova vlastní hrůza.

„Je mi to líto. Je mi to tak líto,“ šeptal John a Sherlock ucítil horký, prchavý dotek jeho úzkých rtů na čele. Jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, jako kdyby se John snažil oživit aspoň část muže, kterého znával a osvobodit ho z toho zuboženého, žalostného tvora, který mu teď ležel v náručí. Bohužel život není pohádka. Jeho utrpení nebylo kouzelně zažehnáno a pocit z polibků příliš rychle vymazala zuřivost migrény. Varoval Johna, že se to ještě zhorší, ale to, co se dělo teď, překonalo i jeho vlastní očekávání. Bolest se zakusovala do kostí a s ječením napadala nervy, dokud celý prostor jeho mysli nebyl až po okraj naplněn její hrozivě se tyčící, brutální přítomností.

Bylo to jako být ztracen na moři, vzdouvající se vlny si s ním pohazovaly, pouštěly ho do temných, úzkých, dusivých hlubin a když se konečně vynořil, začalo to celé nanovo. Víc než jednou se vymrštil z postele a blahořečil slepému štěstí, které mu pomohlo najít ve tmě kbelík, ale bylo to suché dávení, které mu nijak neulevilo od vracející se nevolnosti a jenom zvýšilo nával tlaku v dutinách.

A při tom všem byl John tou jedinou věcí vně jeho hlavy, které si byl plně vědom. Bylo to, jako by se John prodral do arény, ve které Sherlock ležel vydaný na milost a nemilost migréně a dal na vědomí svoji přítomnost: ruce založené a bradu zvednutou, jako by vyzýval na souboj tu věc, která napadla Sherlockovu mysl.

Sherlock věděl, že nespí. Stále cítil Johnovo teplo vedle sebe a postel pod sebou: člun na rozbouřeném oceánu závratné nejistoty, přesto mu v jenom okamžiku temné noci vyvstal před očima jiný obraz. Prašná země a kamenné stěny Říma se objevily okolo něj, zřícené a zničené, stejně jako palác jeho mysli. Přesto byla udusaná hlína pod jeho nohama stále zbarvena krví těch, kteří zde padli dřív. Vybělené kosti poseté stopami drápů se povalovaly v oválné aréně a na krajích přešlapovali lvi ve svých klecích a jejich stupňující se vrčení plnilo Sherlockovy uši, když čekal, až zaútočí.

John udělal krok vpřed kolem Sherlockova přikrčeného těla a postavil se mezi něj a hrozící nebezpečí. Neměl ani kopí ani žádnou jinou zbraň, kterou by mohl ty tvory přemoci, přesto připravenost k boji vyzařovala z každého úhlu jeho těla. Byl napjatý a soustředěný, tvář tvrdou a zachmuřenou a slabý vítr přinášel až k Sherlockovi přízračný pozdrav davu, který už se dávno ve svých hrobech rozpadl v prach.

„ _To není skutečné,“_ pomyslel si Sherlock, ale když otevřel oči do tmavé ložnice, jeho oči byly plné písku a v ústech měl pachuť krve. John byl pořád vzhůru, stále ho pozoroval, jako by samotná myšlenka na to, že by měl odvrátit zrak, byla nesnesitelná a jeho profil vystupoval jako reliéf v nažloutlém světle pouličních lamp za záclonou.

Vypadal jaksi jinak, nepodobal se vojáku ani gladiátorovi, vypadal zlomený a rozbitý, jako by po všech svých válkách a bitvách nakonec našel jednu, ve které není možné vyhrát. Sherlock sledoval, jak John stisknul rty a koutky mu spadly dolů, jako by se snažil potlačit vzlyk.

„Pokud tohle je cena, kterou platíš za to, že jsi tak skvělý,“ zašeptal John, „pak si nejsem jistý, že to stojí za to.“ Hlas se mu třásl, napjatý a sklíčený, když k sobě Sherlocka přitiskl se stejným zoufalstvím tonoucího člověka, se kterým se tiskl Sherlock k němu.

Sherlock přitiskl nos do Johnova krku a skryl se tam v nejhlubší temnotě. Pomyslel na nádheru a vzrušení hádanek, hlavolamů a her – teď to všechno byla jen vzdálená vzpomínka. Pomyslel na svou mysl, tak obdivuhodnou ve svém normálním stavu, která teď byla jen sídlem marnosti a rozpadu a když odpověděl, měl pocit, jako by se z něj dostala ven na svobodu čistá pravda, zmrzačená a nešťastná.

„Já také ne.“

 

*** * ***

 

Ranní světlo se vplížilo oknem jako pohřební průvod. Zvuky Londýna za zdmi bytu zněly jako žalozpěv, ale John sotva vnímal hukot aut a autobusů a první vzdálené volání kamelotů: městský ekvivalent jitřní písně. Sledoval, jak se měkký pruh stříbřitého světla krok za krokem posouvá po pokrývce, vyhání z místnosti noční stíny a usedá na slonovinovou kůži muže, který mu ležel v náručí.

Přikrývka Sherlockovi sklouzla dolů na boky oděné jen ve spodním prádle, takže Johnovy ruce objímaly nahé tělo, které sebou škubalo a zvedalo se při každém krátkém, bolestivém nadechnutí. Uplynulá noc nepřinesla žádnou úlevu. Sherlock nepřeháněl, když Johnovi říkal, že bude ještě hůř. Už se neobjevily žádné fascinující příznaky – žádné další jazykové hádanky nebo propojené smysly – jen pustošení, které proměnilo v prach zářící metropoli Sherlockova génia a zanechalo je oba v troskách.

Sherlock plakal, příliš pevně chycený v síti vlastní agonie, než aby se za to styděl.

John se modlil, příliš zoufalý, než aby si vzpomněl, že nevěří ani v Boha ani v církev.

Snažil se pomáhat – sáčky s ledem, studenými, mokrými ručníky, prostě použil naprosto všechno, co by Sherlockovi pomohlo zaměřit se směrem ven, spíš než aby zůstal uvězněn v pasti rozvíjející se ničivé bouře uvnitř sebe – ale už byl nedosažitelně daleko. Bylo to tak odlišné od případů, kdy Sherlock stál, kapala z něj krev nebo si kolébal zlomenou končetinu, zraněný a rozzuřený, ale uprostřed toho všeho stále sám sebou. To, co se dělo dnes, byl útok na samotnou podstatu Sherlocka, na všechno, čím Sherlock byl i čím mohl být. Nic, co by fyzicky poškodilo jeho tělo, ale zničilo ho to naprosto stejně.

John ucítil na kůži krku chraptivé zasténání, odtáhl se a pohlédl dolů. Sherlock měl zavřené oči, bledá pokožka jejich víček zrůžověla popraskanými žilkami a řasy se slaně leskly – němé svědectví bezděčně prolitých, zaschlých slz. Rozcuchané vlasy měl přilepené k čelu, John je jemně odhrnul a přitom mumlal něco nesmyslného a Sherlock namáhavě rozlepil víčka: pod tmavými řádkami řas se objevil proužek stříbra.

„Čas?“ podařilo se Sherlockovi zeptat a jeho hlas se chraptivě nesl vzduchem. John věděl, že nespal, ale viděl zmatek na jeho tváři – zřejmá potřeba znovu se spojit s reálným světem, dokonce i když se mu jen z pouhého pomyšlení na to zhoršovala bolest hlavy.

„Půl sedmé ráno,“ odpověděl John a když viděl, že se Sherlock zachvěl, přitáhl mu přikrývku až k ramenům a jemně zvedl ruce. „Slunce právě vychází. Musím ...“

Sherlockovy prsty obemkly Johnovo zápěstí jako křehká pouta kolem kosti a jeho ruka se bezúspěšně snažila sevřít. „Nechoď.“

„Znělo to špatně – milion kilometrů od arogantní sebedůvěry, kterou John znával. Nikdy nepochyboval, že je Sherlock člověk, ale nikdy se to neprojevovalo tak jasně. Nemoci dělaly s lidmi různé věci, mohly je roztrhat na kusy, zlomit a přinutit zhroutit se. Někdy je mohly znovu stvořit. A někdy je změnily navždy. Právě teď bylo těžké si představit, jak by Sherlock mohl někdy znovu být sám sebou – bylo těžké uvěřit, že to snad jednou skončí – a John si musel odkašlat, aby odstranil slabé chvění strachu ve svém hlase.

„Jdu jen zatáhnout závěsy a donesu ti nějaké další kostky ledu – to je všechno. Za minutku jsem zpátky.“

Sherlock nic nenamítal, ale John si nebyl jistý, jestli je to známka souhlasu nebo na víc prostě nemá sílu. Rychle rozevřel Sherlockovu ruku na svém zápěstí, povzbudivě stiskl ty dlouhé, štíhlé prsty a pustil se do práce. Opatrně po kolejničce zatáhl závěsy, aby zabránil rušivému vpádu bílého dne, tiše prošel ložnicí a opatrně otevřel dveře. Kbelík vedle postele byl stále prázdný, tak ho nechal tam, kde byl a šel do kuchyně.

Po té nekonečné noci ho bolely oči. Poté, co se probudil z noční můry, už nespal ani minutu a tak se neodvažoval podívat se na svůj odraz v zrcadle nad krbem. Místo toho soustředil svou pozornost na kuchyň, snažil se ignorovat slabě lepkavé linoleum pod bosýma nohama, vytáhl z mrazáku kostky ledu a naplnil hrnec vlažnou vodou. V koupelně na vaně našel žínku, rychle ji popadl a s celým nákladem se vrátil do ložnice.

„Pořád jsi tu se mnou?“ zašeptal a napůl doufal, že se třeba Sherlockovi podařilo usnout, ale jeho naděje byly zničeny slabým souhlasným zasyknutím z Sherlockových rtů.

John se opatrně usadil na kraj postele, dával pozor, aby nerozlil vodu a přemýšlel o tom, jaké má možnosti. Jedna jeho část toužila po aktivním přístupu – přijít na něco, co by úplně odstranilo to svinstvo z Sherlockova mozku – ale uvědomoval si, že nemá nejmenší šanci. Odborníci s mnohaletou praxí nenašli nic, čím by zmírnili Sherlockovo utrpení během těchto záchvatů a jakkoliv John tu představu nenáviděl, věděl, že ani on nic lepšího nevymyslí.

Paliativní péče - to bylo všechno, co zbývalo a John s radostí vzal na svá bedra péči o potřeby Sherlockova těla, kdyby to jen trochu pomohlo zmírnit jeho utrpení. V tichosti krmil Sherlocka kostkami ledu, posílal kluzké kostičky z konečků svých prstů do jeho úst. Sherlock se ani jednou nesnažil led rozkousat a John měl podezření, že je to proto, že křoupání ledových kostek by v bolavé hlavě způsobilo hotovou katastrofu. Sledoval slabý pohyb Sherlockových úst, namočil žínku do vody a vyždímal ji.

Pot zanechal na Sherlockových tvářích slané stopy a John v tichosti otíral jeho lepkavé pozůstatky a soustředil se na roviny a úhly jeho tváře. Přejel podél linie vlasů, temné proti bledé kůži, pak otřel vlhkou látkou ostré hřebeny lícních kostí a přesunul se dolů ke krku.

„Je to v pořádku?“ zašeptal a přimhouřil oči, když Sherlock těžce polknul a ostře se nadechnul, než se mu podařilo promluvit.

„Ano, děkuji, Johne. Je to ...“ Sherlock nedokončil větu a John nechal ticho, aby je znovu obklopilo. Bylo zřejmé, že je mluvení pro Sherlocka namáhavé a tak John pokračoval v omývání, vyždímal žínku a přiložil ji Sherlockovi na krk. Chvíli prodléval na burácejícím tepu, počítal údery a trhnul sebou, když Sherlock náhle pokračoval: „ ...dobré. Chladivé.“

John zamrkal a po zádech mu přeběhlo varovné zamrazení. Obecně vzato, zastavit se v půlce věty nebylo nic nenormálního. Sakra, vzpomínal si, že to Sherlock dělal i předtím, než se tohle všechno semlelo, ale fakt, že pokračuje ve větě, jako by mezi slovy neuplynul vůbec žádný čas, to v Johnově hlavě spustilo varovné zvonění.

Hodil žínku zpátky do hrnce, přinutil se podívat na Sherlocka s odstupem, jako kdyby to byl jeho pacient. Sherlock měl stále zavřené oči, ale John si všiml, že se mu chvějí řasy – příliš rychle, než aby to byla vědomá reakce. Bylo to slabé a trvalo to jen krátkou chvíli, ale probíhalo to ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Sherlock zatnul čelist. Neznepokojoval by se, kdyby měl Sherlock ještě v ústech led, ale teď cítil, jak se mu sevřelo srdce, naklonil se a chytil Sherlockovu tvář.

„Sherlocku, prosím tě, můžeš otevřít oči?“

Žádná odpověď a John vtáhl dech mezi zuby a pak to zkusil znovu, s větší naléhavostí v hlase: „Sherlocku, no tak, potřebuju, aby ses na mě podíval.“

Tentokrát poslechl, víčka se nadzvedla a odhalila stříbrnou duhovku očí, které pohlédly na Johna se směsí zmatku a vyčerpání. „Co se děje?“

„Slyšel jsi mě, jak jsem tě poprvé žádal, abys otevřel oči?“ zeptal se John, palcem hladil Sherlocka po tváři a upřeně hleděl dolů do tváře svého přítele a viděl na ní vyryté slabé čáry nejistoty. „Je to důležité, to ...“

Slova mu odumřela v hrdle a zůstala zapomenuta, když uviděl, jak se z Sherlockova pohledu vytratilo vědomí. V jednu chvíli tu rozhodně bylo a v příští bylo nenávratně pryč, takže zbyla jen bezduchá loutka.

„Sakra,“ zaklel John a ruce se mu na chvíli nervózně roztřásly, pak se vzchopil a začal počítat. Když se dostal ke čtrnácti a Sherlock zamrkal a vrátil se do reality, roztřeseně si oddechnul. Nezdál se vystrašený nebo znepokojený. Bylo to jenom jako kdyby někdo uvnitř Sherlockovy hlavy mačkal tlačítko vypnout a zapnout. Někomu, kdo by nesledoval příznaky, by to mohlo připadat jako roztržité denní snění, ale John znal Sherlocka příliš dobře, než aby uvěřil něčemu takovému. Už to viděl kdysi dřív, jednou, ale stačilo to k tomu, aby teď věděl, o co jde.

„Sherlocku, máš výpadky vědomí, malé epileptické epizody,“ vypravil ze sebe John, chytil Sherlocka za rameno a přinutil se, aby to znělo klidně a profesionálně. „Stávalo se to i předtím?“

Teď vypadal Sherlock zmateně, čelo zamračeně stažené a díval se na Johna, jako by ztratil rozum. „Záchvaty?“ opakoval a znova zamrkal, jako by se snažil dát tomu slovu nějaký význam. „Křeče?“

„Ne, spíš jsou pro ně charakteristické krátkodobé výpadky vědomí,“ pokrčil John nervózně rameny, pustil Sherlocka a tápal po telefonu. „Chvíle upřeného zahledění. Člověk, který jimi trpí, si je neuvědomuje. Volám ambulanci.“

Sherlock při zmínce o nemocnici zasténal a obavy, které svíraly Johnovu hruď, při známém zvuku Sherlockovy nespokojenosti poněkud povolily. „Je to opravdu nutné? Přešlo to. Je to pryč.“

„Ano, je to sakra nutné,“ zavrčel John, konečně popadl telefon a stisknul tři devítky.

„Sherlocku, migréna – i tak zatracená, jako je ta tvoje – to je jedna věc. Ale k tomu ještě epi záchvaty? Musíš být v nemocnici pro případ, že by se to zhoršilo. Pokud jsi to neměl nikdy předtím ...“

Sherlock zavřel oči, jazykem sklouznul po rozpraskaných rtech a v krku mu tepalo. „Nevzpomínám si.“

John potřásl hlavou, palcem stiskl tlačítko vytáčení a snažil se ovládnout svůj hlas, protože linka ožila. „Potřebuji ambulanci,“ požádal, uslyšel krátké cvaknutí přepojované linky a pak byl klidným hlasem požádán o poskytnutí informací. Žena na druhém konci byla zjevně zvyklá hovořit s rozrušenými lidmi, protože když žádala o adresu, její hlas zněl klidně, jistě a vyrovnaně.

„Baker Street 221B, Norbert – Whisky – Oliver, Steven – Xantipa – Edward. Směrovací číslo nadiktoval foneticky, letitý zvyk jak lékaře, tak vojáka a ani na okamžik od Sherlocka neodtrhnul oči, dokud na druhé straně nepotvrdili, že ambulance je na cestě. Aniž by se odmlčela, požádala operátorka, aby upřesnil příznaky, bezpochyby potřebovala předat informace zdravotníkům v sanitce, hned jak je John rychle dovysvětluje: „Dospělý muž, běloch, kolem pětatřiceti let, ve stavu extrémně silné migrény, nově projevy epi záchvatů se stavy poruchy vědomí. Bez předchozí epileptické anamnézy.“

Žena ho ujistila, že sanitka tam bude během několika minut, takže John ukončil hovor a zařídil se podle jejích rychlých, praktických rad. Nebylo těžké uložit Sherlocka do stabilizované polohy, takže kdyby došlo k vážnějšímu záchvatu, nezadusil by se hleny nebo žaludečními šťávami. Sherlock se na něj slabě zamračil, olízl si rty a pak se mu podařilo říct: „Sanitku, Johne, vážně?“

„Ano, vážně. Nebo myslíš, že bych tě měl zkusit dopravit do nemocnice taxíkem? Londýnští řidiči toho beztak od tebe musí snášet dost. To bych raději zavolal Mycroftovi.“

„Jsem si jistý, že už ...“ hlas mu v hrdle odumřel a ztichnul, obličej s uvolněnými rysy byl prázdný a bez života.

John se zachvěl, podíval se na hodiny a začal měřit čas. Jeho zkušenosti s epi záchvaty byly přinejmenším omezené, což byl jeden z důvodů, proč zavolal ambulanci. Teoreticky věděl, co má dělat – věděl, že tyto záchvaty jsou zřídkakdy fatální – ale chtěl, aby Sherlock byl v nemocnici, pod dohledem odborníků a s veškerým lékařským vybavením na dosah ruky. A nejspíš tam měl být od samého začátku.

„ ...to ví.“ Poslední slova Sherlockovy věty zněla zmateně a ztraceně, oddělená tak dlouhou mezerou od svých společníků. John sevřel rty, když se na něj Sherlock zmateně podíval.

„Záchvaty trvají asi deset vteřin,“ informoval ho, popadl boty a vklouzl do nich bosýma nohama. Ponožky byly k ničemu a bylo mu úplně fuk, že je ještě v pyžamu. Jediné, na čem záleželo, bylo dostat Sherlocka do nemocnice. „Ty si je vůbec neuvědomuješ, viď?“

Sherlock zkřivil tvář do grimasy a mírně přimhouřil oči, když uslyšel houkání sirén na Baker Street. Poprvé od nástupu migrény na něm byla vidět nejen bolest a vyčerpání, ale také strach a John ho rychle chytil za ruku a pevně stisknul. „Neboj se, je tady sanitka, ale to je všechno jenom pro jistotu. Třeba jsi měl tyhle malé záchvaty mnoho let, jen si toho nikdo nevšiml. Já jenom ...“ John si olízl rty, potřásl hlavou a přiznal „… nemohu udělat nic, abych ti s touhle věcí pomohl, takže tě musím dostat k lidem, kteří mohou. Dobře?“

„Půjdeš se mnou?“ jeho chraplavý šepot se nesl vzduchem, napjatý a nervózní, zatímco po schodech nahoru k nim doléhalo bušení na dveře a poplašené otázky paní Hudsonové.

„Jen ať se mi v tom někdo zkusí zabránit,“ prohlásil John pevně, a myslel to vážně až do hloubi své duše. Pak přestal svírat Sherlockovu ruku a spěchal pustit zdravotníky dovnitř.

„Je to zlé, Johne?“ zeptala se paní Hudsonová a pevně svírala klopy růžového županu. „Mycroft mi řekl o migréně, samozřejmě, ale ...“ slabě mávla rukou a pak si chvějící ruce přitiskla k ústům a ustoupila stranou, aby zdravotníci mohli snést dolů nosítka se Sherlockem.

„To je směšné,“ zamumlal Sherlock, když ho nesli okolo, s jednou rukou přehozenou přes oči a klipem pulsního monitoru na prstě. „Vrátím se brzy, paní Hudsonová.“

„Jenom to prostě vzalo nečekaný obrat,“ snažil se ji uklidnit John a krátce jí stiskl ruku. „Jistota je jistota. Kdyby se ukázal Mycroft ...“

„Tak mu řeknu, kde jste, ale nejspíš už tam na vás čeká,“ řekla. „Dohlédni na Sherlocka, Johne. Bůh ví, že sám se o sebe moc nepostará.“

S posledním letmým úsměvem, který mu ani nedosáhl k očím, John spěchal ven a nastoupil do sanitky, protože zdravotníci začali odečítat hodnoty měření a kontrolovat Sherlockovy reakce. John je rychle seznámil s probíhající migrénou a na jejich tvářích viděl odraz svého vlastního zmatku, když popisoval příznaky. Bylo to daleko nad rámec jejich odborných znalostí a John celou cestu držel Sherlocka za ruku, poslouchal důvěrně známý lékařský žargon, který proudil kolem něj, když se sanitka proplétala provozem.

Hluk nejspíš stupňoval Sherlockovo utrpení, ale zůstával bdělý, sledoval práci zdravotníků a občas se podíval Johnovi do očí s náznakem své bývalé netrpělivosti. Zřejmě se jim nepodařilo žádný projev Sherlockova záchvatu zaznamenat a John věděl, že si myslí, že to všechno bylo mnoho povyku pro nic, ale cítil hmatatelnou úlevu, když se sanitka konečně zastavila a dveře se rozletěly.

John se držel za kraj nosítek, až příliš dobře si vědom, jak snadné je ztratit se ve zmatku na příjmu, ale on byl víc, než jen úzkostný divák. Prakticky vzato byl Sherlockovým lékařem a pokud tomu jeho oděv zrovna neodpovídal, tak hlasem to víc než vynahrazoval, když hlásil podrobnosti zdravotním sestrám.

Sherlockův úsměv byl slabý, ale se samolibým nádechem, jak by nečekal od Johna nic menšího. Byl to náznak dřívějšího Sherlocka, jak ho znal a John cítil, jak z něj padá napětí. Neobjevovaly se žádné další neočekávané výpadky vědomí, žádné prázdné pohledy a nevědomé záškuby a John právě začínal uvažovat, jestli jeho obavy nebyly neopodstatněné, když alarm krevního tlaku začal pípat.

Sherlockovi unikl z krku ostrý výkřik, oči se protočily dozadu, jeho tělo sebou škublo a všechny svaly se napnuly. Prsty se zaťaly, John uvolnil stisk, na čele mu vystoupily krůpěje studeného potu a jen sledoval, co se děje. Sestry začaly bleskově reagovat, přetočily Sherlocka na bok a vykřikovaly příkazy, když se začal zmítat, škubal krkem a tloukl rukama, takže se postel třásla a chrastila k tomu plechový doprovod.

John se pohnul, bojoval s přirozeným instinktem chytit Sherlocka, aby si neublížil nebo si v důsledku tak násilných pohybů něco nezlomil. Jedna věc byla vědět z lékařského hlediska, co je to velký generalizovaný epileptický záchvat a něco úplně jiného bylo být jeho svědkem. Strach se plížil Johnovi po kůži, chloupky na rukou se mu zježily a ramena se sehnula v hrůze, když sledoval, jak se jeden z nejúžasnějších mozků na světě před jeho očima změnil v tohle: smršť chaotických elektrických signálů a nic víc.

Ještě horší bylo, že to nebyl nikdo neznámý. Byl to Sherlock. Nádherný, úžasný Sherlock, zcela zničený díky selhání právě té části, které si cenil nejvíc.

A John nemohl dělat vůbec nic – jen sledovat práci sester a čekat, až to skončí.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Skrytá bolest

Bylo to stejnou měrou fascinující i děsivé. Sherlock se nikdy dřív nezabýval něčím takovým, jako epileptické záchvaty. V těch vzácných a prchavých okamžicích, kdy byly důležité pro vyšetřování – otravy se často projevovaly křečemi – si představoval hrůzu mysli, která všechno vnímá, zatímco tělo, ke kterému patří, je ztraceno uprostřed hurikánu protichůdných podnětů. Věřil, že by byl plně při vědomí, ale odříznutý od světa stěnou chaosu ve svém těle, schopen vnímat okolní realitu, ale neschopen s ní komunikovat.

Mýlil se.

Bylo to jako kdyby ho někdo vypnul. Všechno prostě – zmizelo. V jednu chvíli sledoval Johna, jak udílí sestrám příkazy, hlas napjatý, ale pevný, jako voják v krizové situaci. Pobavilo ho vidět Johna, jak všechny komanduje, přes veškerou svoji snahu malý a v pyžamu a botách s rozvázanými tkaničkami poněkud nevýrazný, ale s nespornou autoritou.

A během okamžiku se všechno změnilo. Cítil, jak se jeho tělem šíří vlna znecitlivění: prsty, paže, hrudník a rty odmítaly poslechnout a prudké stažení svalů mu prohnulo záda. Z krku se vydral křik, když byl vzduch donucený opustit plíce a svět kolem zčernal. O pár vteřin později byl sám ve tmě, plné vzdáleného dunění a tupé bolesti a pak zmizelo i to.

Potom si uvědomoval až to, že sedí v nemocniční posteli, pravou rukou pevně svírá zápěstí jedné ze sester a na rameni mu spočívá teplá dlaň. Mycroft stál uprostřed místnosti, sako hozené v koutě jako pytel starých hadrů a ve tváři měl odhodlaný výraz, ale Sherlock si vůbec nepamatoval, že by jeho bratr přišel a byl si jistý, že tam nebylo tolik sester. A nebyla postel venku na chodbě?

Prudký nával adrenalinu se prohnal žilami a způsobil, že mu kůže připadala jako oteklá a rychle a ostře se nadechoval vyschlými ústy. Zaťaté zuby měl vyceněné v úšklebku a páteř zkroucenou ve snaze odtáhnout se od lidí okolo sebe. Strach zběsile pádil každým nervem, prudký a nesmyslný a Sherlockův rozum se zoufale snažil pochopit, co se děje. A pak to všechno zaplavila klidná a důvěrně známá Johnova slova. Mluvil klidným a vyrovnaným hlasem člověka, zvyklého mluvit s lidmi krvácejícími na pouštním písku a stejně tak dávat sliby mrtvým a umírajícím.

„ … v pořádku. Vím, že jsi zmatený, ale oni se ti snaží pomoct. Věř mi.“

„Johne?“ Sherlock polknul a ucítil v ústech chuť krve. Pokousaný jazyk měl bolavý a ječivé bušení bolesti v hlavě soupeřilo s nízkým dusotem vyčerpaných, bolavých svalů. Cítil se, jako by uběhl maraton. Všechno ho bolelo, od velkých svalů ve stehnech až po ty drobné mezižeberní. Napínaly se a tepalo v nich, až se začal třást jako v horečce.

„Jsem s tebou, všechno je v pořádku,“ zamumlal John, ale úsměv se mu neodrazil v očích. Studoval Sherlockovu tvář a pátral po každém náznaku ve výrazu jeho obličeje. Ať už zjistil cokoliv, zdálo se, že ho to uspokojilo, protože jeho ruka pevněji sevřela Sherlockovo rameno a ten dotyk na něj přenesl Sherlockovo chvění. „Musíš teď pustit sestru.“

Sherlock zamrkal a zíral na své prsty, které stále svíraly štíhlou ruku jedné z mladých žen. Nutno jí přičíst k dobru, že se netvářila ani dotčeně ani přehnaně znepokojeně a když ji pustil, nad jeho omluvou jen s úsměvem mávla rukou.

„Co …?“ Sherlock si přitiskl dlaň na čelo, zlehka se opřel o polštáře a snažil se vydolovat ze své prázdné paměti aspoň nějaké informace. Jediné, co dokázal získat, byly izolované, z kontextu vytržené pocity „ _nebezpečí – konflikt – nepřátelské prostředí,“_ které nedávaly smysl. „Co se stalo?“

John ustoupil a uvolnil místo sestrám, aby mohly dělat svou práci. Za Sherlockova pozorného dohledu popadl nejbližší židli a přisunul si ji tak, aby byl co nejblíž k posteli a zároveň nezavazel zdravotnickému personálu. Sherlock se snažil odvodit z unavených rysů Johnova obličeje něco jiného, než obavy, ale jeho mysl tvrdošíjně odmítala spolupracovat, ztracena někde mezi úzkostí a panikou, když dokonce i Mycroft, který se vznášel poblíž, byl napjatý a bledý.

„Jiný druh záchvatu …,“ vysvětloval John a přejel si rukama přes obličej, pak pokračoval, a tentokrát promluvil doktor Watson a jasně vyložil všechna fakta, jako by věděl, jak cenná jsou pro Sherlockovu roztříštěnou mysl. „… provázený křečemi. Ztratil jsi vědomí a měl jsi silné svalové křeče. Jestli tě teď všechno bolí, to je důvod proč.“

John se zamračil, když jedna ze sester popadla Sherlockovu levou ruku. Kanyla vnikla do žíly s ostrým hadím kousnutím a okamžitě byla připojena infuze.

„Pokud je tu riziko dalšího záchvatu, je to opravdu dobrý nápad?“ zeptal se Mycroft, ukázal na kapačku a nedůvěřivě přimhouřil oči, jako by si myslel, že personál University College Hospital nemá dostatečnou kvalifikaci pro péči o Sherlocka.

„To je běžný postup,“ vysvětlil John a jen krátce na Mycrofta pohlédl. „Hydratace a elektrolyty mají pro uzdravení zásadní význam, stejně tak léky. Je lepší, když si tu kapačku případně vytrhne, než kdyby nedostal, co potřebuje.“ Jeho pozornost se vrátila k Sherlockovi, ležícímu v posteli, v modrých očích napětí a úzkost. „Dokážeš popsat, jak se cítíš?“

Sherlock na chvíli zavřel oči a pokusil se utřídit chaotické signály svého těla, ale byl to příliš nesnadný úkol. Všechno se zdálo nereálné, jako letmý záblesk dejàvu, známé a zároveň cizí.

„Všechno bolí. Divný pocit v hlavě. Já … nic si nepamatuju.“

John vzal Sherlocka znovu za ruku a snažil se nezavadit o nepříjemně zavazející pulzní monitor připnutý na prstě. Konejšivě ho hladil po hřbetě ruky, přejížděl po ní v nahodilých vzorech, jako kdyby mohl kůží dodat Sherlockovi chybějící údaje. „To je normální. Už víš, že ty záchvaty jsou krátké zkraty v mozku, ne? Takové, jaké jsi měl doma, ale ty byly poměrně malé a ovlivnily pouze nejvyšší mozkové funkce. Poznávání a uvědomování.

Odmlčel a posunul se na kraj židle, aby byl k Sherlockovi blíž. „To, co jsi zažil teď, bylo spíš úplné vypnutí. To přestanou fungovat všechny části mozku kromě těch, které řídí životně důležité funkce a když se začneš probírat, je to jako když se systém postupně obnovuje zdola nahoru.“ Pokrčil rameny a zavrtěl hlavou, jako by se snažil najít ta správná uklidňující slova. „Křeče trvaly ...“

„Tři a půl minuty,“ doplnila sestra, která něco zapisovala do karty. „Základní vědomí nabyl po šesti minutách, širší povědomí se vrátilo po jedenácti minutách.“

„Tvůj mozek už začal pracovat, jen ty sis to ještě nestačil uvědomit,“ vysvětlil John s lehce omluvným, slabým a vyčerpaným úsměvem. „Svalová síla, pohyb, všechno tohle se vrací zpátky jako první, tam funguje stresový mechanismus těla ‚bojuj nebo uteč‘. Poslední věc, která se vrátí, je povědomí. Nikdy předtím se ti nic takového nestalo?“

Sherlock beze slova zavrtěl hlavou a zavřel oči, úzkostí se mu bolestivě zkroutil žaludek a krk měl jako struhadlo. Slyšel, jak napravo od něj Mycroft mluví a v hlase měl ty měkké, oblé tóny, které používal jenom když se bál a snažil se to skrýt. Ten hlas Sherlock u svého bratra neslýchal velmi často. Naposledy to bylo před lety – po předávkování – kdy každé slovo, které Mycroft řekl, znělo jako rozloučení.

„Doktorka Patelová, specialistka, která tě měla v péči, už je na cestě. Snažím se spojit s maminkou, abych zjistil, jestli ví něco, co já ne.“ Mycroft se podíval na Johna, hlas se mu nepatrně změnil a pak už se obracel spíše k němu, než k Sherlockovi. „V době, kdy Sherlock začal trpět migrénami, jsem už nebydlel doma. Nebyl jsem tam, když jsem měl být.“ Dotkl se vnitřní strany Sherlockova zápěstí a snažil se nahmatat pulz, jako by nedůvěřoval přístrojům ve státních nemocnicích, že dokážou sledovat zdravotní stav jeho bratra. „Měl bych mít o něj strach?“

„Už ho máš,“ podotkl John. „Neustále.“

Sherlock je chtěl okřiknout, že je tam pořád taky, ale stálo by to příliš mnoho úsilí. Neztrácet kontakt s vnějším světem ve chvíli, kdy mu třeštila hlava a jeho tělo se s obtížemi snažilo nerozpadnout, bylo příliš těžké. Místo toho jen naslouchal a dovolil si čerpat útěchu ze znalostí v Johnově hlase: pevné základy na nejisté půdě. Možná, že on sám nechápal, co se s ním děje, ale John ano.

„Migrény mohou být spojeny se záchvaty, ale lékaři chtějí vyloučit jiné možné příčiny, jako rozvíjející se epilepsii, úraz nebo infekci. Je možné, že záchvaty byly jen ojedinělou záležitostí, ale ...“

„Ale mohly by poukazovat na něco vážnějšího,“ zamumlal Mycroft a Sherlock ucítil, jak se bratrovy prsty na jeho zápěstí zachvěly. „Měl bych ti poděkovat, Johne. Kdyby byl v tu chvíli sám, kdybys byl odešel do práce – nechci na to ani pomyslet.“

John začal na Sherlockově kůži kreslit jiný vzor, spíše linie, než spirály. Sherlockovu vyčerpanou mysl napadlo, jestli je to nějaký druh dopisu, nebo jen náhodný vzor, ale i když se snažil, nedokázal na to přijít. Jedna jeho část zoufale chtěla spát, ale bál se znovu opustit bdělý svět. Co když tentokrát nenajde cestu zpátky? Co když bude John čekat věčně na někoho, kdo se už nevrátí?

V koutku duše věděl, že je to dětinský strach, který postrádá jakýkoliv racionální základ, ale ten strach v něm přetrvával a neustále se vznášel na okraji jeho vědomí, až mu nakonec jeho tělo neponechalo žádnou volbu. Mycroftovy a Johnovy tiché hlasy zmizely, přestal vnímat občasné doteky sester a svět se ponořil do tmy.

V ruinách jeho paláce mysli na něj čekala Baker Street a v krbu hořel teplý a jasný oheň. Tady, ve zdech jeho imaginárního útočiště, nebylo nepohodlí, ani nic takového jako plíživý, zákeřný zmatek, který se pokoušel vyplnit jeho bdělé okamžiky. Bylo těžké přinutit se, aby se staral nebo zajímal o to, co se s ním dělo venku, když všechno, po čem toužil, čekalo tady. Teplo a život, domov a John, všechno nekonečně lepší, než realita nemocničního lůžka a chamtivé, prudké bolesti.

„Ty mě děsíš,“ Johnovy rty se dotýkaly jeho ucha, smršť dráždivých pocitů na chrupavčité lastuře, které Sherlocka přiměly sklonit hlavu níž. Zády se opíral o Johnův hrudník, oba pohodlně natažení v křesle, Sherlockovy bosé nohy opřené o konferenční stolek: živé, dýchající dřevo pod jeho neklidnými prsty. „Tam, venku. Vidíš to, ne?“

Ano. Viděl. John sice dokázal působit klidně a vyrovnaně, i když byl pod tlakem, ale Sherlockovi dokonce ani v jeho napůl zmateném stavu nemohlo uniknout, že ta fasáda dostává trhliny: slabé váznutí pravidelného dechu, studna strachu v těch modrých očích, které se neusmívaly. Mycroftovo znepokojení pocházelo z nedostatečných znalostí. Johnovo, jak měl Sherlock podezření, naopak pramenilo z rozsáhlých lékařských znalostí.

„Tyhle záchvaty jsou spojeny s migrénou,“ odpověděl Sherlock, hlas plný jistoty, kterou necítil. Zdálo se, že tato slova jako dým prostupují imaginární Baker Street, ulpívají na tapetě jako půvabné úponky, vykvétají jako ledové květy na okenních tabulích, zírajících do nicoty. „Ty to víš.“

Pevně ho objaly silné paže, na nahé hrudi se roztáhly prsty, sjely přes srdce po žebrech dolů, konečky prstů orámovaly pupek, palce pohladily výstupky kyčelních kostí. Sherlock byl znovu zcela svlečený, odhalený na Johnově klíně, cítil chladnou drsnost rifloviny a škrábání Johnova vlněného svetru, ale nezdálo se, že by nepoměr v jejich oblečení měl nějaký význam. Bylo mu teplo, byl v pohodlí a bezpečí, podepřený o Johnův hrudník a chráněný jeho pevným objetím.

S povzdechem se opřel a položil si hlavu na Johnovo rameno a ucítil, jak se Johnova jizva napjala a pak znovu ztuhla: Johnova vlastní, skrytá bolest. Lenivě přejel prsty po Johnově čelisti: strniště a kůže, pevný hřeben kosti a jemné pulzování v prohlubni pod ní – tak úžasné, že pro to Sherlock ani nenacházel slova.

John přitiskl rty ke konečkům Sherlockových prstů, letmo přejel jazykem přes jejich bříška, ale jeho upřený pohled byl stále zamračený, ponurý a v té důvěrně známé tváři nepřirozený. „Mohou to být i jiné věci. Mnohem horší: mozkový nádor, otok, infekce. Dokud nebudeš mít hotová vyšetření, nevíme nic.“ Políbil Sherlockův spánek, přitisknul nos na lehkou prohlubeň v kosti, jako by se snažil upokojit cokoliv zlého a deprimujícího tam uvnitř. „Mohl bych tě ztratit.“

Sherlock znovu zavřel oči, z plic mu unikl roztřesený povzdech a pohladil ho po křivce rtů. „Neztratíš. Vždycky k tobě zpátky najdu cestu.“

Najednou se ozval vzdálený, tlumený řev, Sherlock pomalu otevřel oči, zamračil se a podíval se do Johnovy ustarané tváře. „Co to bylo?“

„Slibuješ?“ zeptal se John a skoro bolestivě sevřel Sherlocka v objetí. Viděl zoufalé a horečné bubnování Johnova pulzu: strach, který na sebe vzal syrovou, děsivou podobu, která se odrážela v křivce sehnutých ramen i hloubce pohledu. „Slibuješ, že se ke mně vrátíš?“

„Slibuji. Johne, co ...“ ale přes ten hluk ho přestalo být slyšet: hluboké dunění, ohlušující hřmění, po kterém opadávala omítka ze stropu a tapety se vyboulily. Někde na vzdáleném konci jeho paláce mysli se ozval zvuk tříštícího se skla. Sherlockovi silně připomínal zemětřesení, vratké stěny a nejistotu a pak ho zasáhla bolest a narazila do něj jako vlak.

Svaly se napjaly a ztuhly, hruď se namáhavě zvedala a z krku se ozýval sípot. Záda se prohnula do oblouku a to Sherlocka odstrčilo, ale John už byl stejně pryč, ztracený v nicotě.

Než ho tma pohltila úplně, hlavou mu prolétla jediná myšlenka, že John, ten skutečný, existující mimo jeho mysl, bude nucený být svědkem té hrůzy už podruhé toho dne …

A pak on sám byl pryč.

* * *

 

John vyskočil, když sebou Sherlock škubnul a pevně zaťal zuby, když alarmy začaly pípat. Obě sestry, které byly v místnosti, se vrhly k lůžku, rázně odstrčily Johna i Mycrofta stranou a znovu otočily Sherlockovo škubající se, bezvládné tělo na bok. Přispěchal další zdravotnický personál a všichni jednali s účelností a zdatností, která byla Johnovi důvěrně známá, ale teď ji nedokázal obdivovat. Jak by mohl, když na tom byl Sherlock takhle?

Mycroft sledoval dění kolem sebe s neskrývanou hrůzou ve tváři a byl to ten nejvýraznější projev emocí, jaký u něj John kdy viděl. On nebyl svědkem té první Sherlockovy tonicko – klonické křeče, přišel, až když krutost záchvatu ustoupila.

A přestože John už se Sherlockem jeden záchvat od začátku do konce prožil, nebylo sledování dalšího o nic jednodušší. Ve skutečnosti to bylo ještě horší: nikoliv jen ojedinělá záležitost, ale opakující se vzor a to pomyšlení mu svíralo srdce.

Viděl krev, která potřísnila Sherlockovy rty – nepochybně z pokousaného jazyka - a tenkou červenou stružku, odkapávající z nosu, děsivou proti bledosti jeho obličeje. Oči pod víčky se převracely v sloup, čelist se zatínala a zase povolovala. Takhle nějak vypadá zásah elektrickým proudem, ale ten je aspoň krátký: jedno ostré škubnutí a dost. A tohle tady bylo jako věčnost.

„Proč něco nedělají ...“ Mycroft krátce mávnul a chtěl ukázat na zdravotní sestry, ale pak se zarazil. Laikovi to muselo připadat, že zanedbávají své povinnosti: pacient se na posteli zmítá v křečích a zdravotníci se starají jenom o to, aby se nepřevrátil na záda. Některé sestry se dívaly na hodinky, tiše hýbaly rty a počítaly vteřiny, ostatní sledovaly hodnoty tlaku a křivky elektrokardiogramu. Opatrně mu aplikovaly léky a některé kontrolovaly Sherlockovy dýchací cesty, ale nevyvíjely žádnou snahu, aby ho udržely v klidu.

„Nemohou. Nic víc se udělat nedá,“ vysvětloval John a nenáviděl ta slova, i když je sám pronesl. „Jedině čekat, až to přejde.“

Na okamžik vypadal Mycroft stejně ztracený, jako se John cítil a s nepokrytým strachem se díval na Sherlocka, na hony vzdálený od vládního úředníka, kterého John znal: košile se začala mačkat a deštník byl v nedohlednu. Ale ten výraz z jeho tváře v okamžení zmizel a byl nahrazen tím druhem odhodlání, o kterém byl John přesvědčen, že stálo na začátku i na konci nejedné války. Mycroft vylovil z kapsy telefon, kráčel ke dveřím a mluvil s někým na druhém konci linky. Nerozčiloval se ani nezvyšoval hlas, ale i když John nemohl slyšet slova, tón mluvil za všechno. Ten muž možná vládl i světu... Jeho vůle bude splněna a pokud to znamenalo pomoc pro Sherlocka, pak se John nehodlal hádat.

Sherlockovy křeče ustaly stejně náhle, jako začaly a John cítil, jak napětí v místnosti opadlo. Letmým pohledem přes rameno zjistil, že Mycroft už dotelefonoval, pořád stojí ve dveřích, jako ostříž sleduje Sherlockovo bezvládné tělo, ústa sevřená a stažené obočí. Možná, že někomu jinému by připadal chladný, skoro lhostejný, ale John u Holmese rozeznal citové pohnutí, když ho viděl. Bylo jen slabě patrné, pravda, ale o nic méně skutečné.

„Pojď sem a pomoz mi,“ přikázal John a Mycroft sebou překvapeně trhnul. John vzal gázu a začal Sherlockovi jemně umývat krev z nosu a úst a skoro očekával, že se s ním nějaká sestra začne dohadovat, ale místo toho chodily kolem něj, zapisovaly údaje svých měření a vyměňovaly si pokyny. Jedna z nich, ta, která stále měla modřiny od Sherlockova předchozího záchvatu, podala Mycroftovi gázu a ukázala na Sherlockovy dlaně se škrábanci a rýhami od nehtů.

„Křeče tentokrát trvaly jen dvě minuty, doktore Watsone,“

„Raději bych, aby tam podruhé nebyly vůbec,“ odpověděl John a kontroloval Sherlockův nos. V uších a kolem očí nebyla žádná krev, která by naznačovala, že krvácení pochází z nitrolebního prostoru. Vysoký krevní tlak pravděpodobně způsobil popraskání kapilár, ale „pravděpodobně“ nestačilo. „Teď hned bude potřebovat svého lékaře a CT vyšetření.“

„Doktorka Patelová tu bude během dvaceti minut a provede všechna vyšetření, která budou potřeba,“ prohlásil Mycroft. „O to je postaráno.“ John vůbec nepochyboval o tom, co Mycroft řekl nějakému bezejmennému, neznámému poskokovi, aby sem dostal Sherlockova specialistu co nejrychleji. Nebylo nic, co by Mycroft nebyl schopen udělat ve snaze chránit Sherlocka a jeho ochranitelství nebylo limitováno omezeními běžného člověka. Ale teď, v okamžicích bezmoci, bylo snadnější rozeznat skutečné motivy v pozadí jeho panovačného chování.

Nicméně Mycroftova péče nebyla zřejmá jen v ochotě využít veškeré pravomoci jeho oficiálního postavení, aby se Sherlockovi dostalo veškeré potřebné péče. Tady a teď leželo mnohem jasnější svědectví. Mycroft, shrbený nad postelí pilně čistil Sherlockovy krvavé dlaně a John tak nějak pochyboval, že na světě existuje ještě někdo další, kvůli komu by se snížil k něčemu tak – organickému.

Po pravdě řečeno, celá ta věc měla přínos spíš pro Mycrofta než pro Sherlocka. Potřeboval nějakou činnost, která by mu dávala pocit, že má v téhle situaci nějaký prvek kontroly – stejně jako John. Oběma na Sherlockovi záleželo a vidět ho v takovém stavu bylo – John potřásl hlavou, neměl slov. Od chvíle, kdy se u Sherlocka poprvé začaly objevovat příznaky migrény, si John myslel, že ví, co znamená být bezmocný, ale ve srovnání s tímhle to nebylo nic. Jak mohl v životě dojít tak daleko, vidět bitvy, krveprolití a střelná zranění a pořád být tak zatraceně k ničemu?

„Pozor,“ varovně pronesla jedna ze sester, která si všimla Sherlockovy zvýšené tepové frekvence. „Vypadá to, že přichází k sobě. Bude to stejné jako předtím: zmatek a strach. Pokuste se ho uklidnit, pokud to půjde. Důvěrně známé tváře mohou pomoci.“

John přikývl a rychle obrátil pozornost k Mycroftovi, který byl svědkem až úplně posledních okamžiků Sherlockova předchozího probouzení.

„Mohl by tlouct kolem sebe. Nejlepší věc, kterou můžeš udělat, je pořád na něj mluvit a počkat, jestli někoho z nás pozná.“

„Choval se násilně po posledním záchvatu?“ zeptal se Mycroft a pozoroval slabé známky napětí, které se objevily v Sherlockově tváři, odpovídající záškuby prstů a náhlý, hluboký nádech, který naznačoval návrat k vědomí.

„Dostával se k tomu: vysoký stupeň zmatku a nedůvěra. Viděl jsi, jak popadl tu sestru.“ John narovnal ramena. Tohle nenáviděl skoro víc, než záchvaty – skoro – protože i když se Sherlock po záchvatu probral k vědomí, nedokázal navázat kontakt ani s vnějším světem ani s lidmi v něm. John nemohl snést ten pohled, kdy v Sherlockových očích chybělo poznání.

Ten strach, jako by si myslel, že by mu John mohl ublížit.

Sherlock dýchal, jako by se právě vynořil zpod hladiny moře, lapal po dechu tak zhluboka, až se skoro dávil a s trhnutím se posadil – reflexivní odezva organismu „bojuj nebo uteč.“ Místo živého pohledu, plného inteligence a znalostí tu zbyly jen hluboké studny rozšířených zornic, obklopené tenkými proužky stříbra. Spánky se slabě leskly potem, ztěžka dýchal pootevřenými ústy, pohledem klouzal po místnosti, zpracovával vjemy a pak dospěl k nějakému závěru a vycenil zuby. Prsty zaťal do přikrývky, jako kdyby měl v plánu vyrazit z postele a utéct pryč od toho, co viděl, ať už to bylo cokoliv.

„Sherlocku, všechno je v pořádku. Měl jsi další záchvat,“ vypravil ze sebe John a snažil se mluvit klidným tónem a bojoval s touhou natáhnout ruku a dotknout se ho. Nikdy předtím, ani v těch nejhorších situacích, kdy život a smrt balancovaly na ostří nože, nevypadal Sherlock tak divoce a tak neschopný jakékoliv sebekontroly. „Spal jsi, když to začalo tentokrát. Vzpomínáš si?“

„Jsi v University College Hospital,“ dodal Mycroft, jako kdyby poskytovat Sherlockovi fakta byla jeho druhá přirozenost, „a John je tady taky.“

Sám sebe nezahrnul do rovnice pohodlí, ale John teď neměl kdy o tom přemýšlet. Úmyslně se posadil, aby Sherlockovi, který nedůvěřivě zíral na sestry, připadal nižší a neškodný.

„Nedovolím ti to udělat!“ zavrčel Sherlock nízkým, hrdelním hlasem skrz zaťaté zuby. Usekával slova, v nichž byla jasná hrozba i odhodlání tu hrozbu splnit a John se otřásl při pomyšlení na to, co si asi Sherlock myslí, že se děje. „Nemůžeš se podívat dovnitř.“

„O to se nikdo nesnaží, Sherlocku,“ ujišťoval ho John. Jeho okolí mu jasně dávalo nějaký smysl – nemocniční prostředí, zdravotnický personál, pach antiseptik a dotek hrubého povlečení – ale pořád to vnímal jako nebezpečí. „Nikdo se ti nic nechystá udělat, v pořádku?“

Bez přemýšlení se natáhl ve snaze uklidnit, ale Sherlock se odtáhnul, přitiskl ruce k hrudi a zaťal je v pěst. Vytrhnul si kanylu a čerstvá stružka karmínové krve začala odkapávat na prostěradlo, ale Sherlock byl příliš zaneprázdněn zíráním na Johna, jako by ho vůbec neznal: cizinec s tváří jeho nejlepšího přítele.

„Ne,“ zopakoval Sherlock a za závojem hněvu se v očích objevila obrovská dávka nelíčené hrůzy. „Já vím, co se snažíš udělat. Nenechám tě!“

„Sherlocku …“ Mycroft sebou trhnul, když se jeho bratr přikrčil v posteli a s Johnem se po sobě podívali rychlým, úzkostným pohledem. Byli bezradní, oba dva a byl to John, kdo začal mluvit, o všem a o ničem, popisoval jejich poslední případ, mluvil o Baker Street, o čemkoliv, co by mohlo Sherlockovi přinést důvěrný pocit známých věcí a minuty ubíhaly.

Srdce vysílalo morseovkou svůj vlastní tísňový kód a při každém úderu ho pod žebry zabolelo. John si neúnavně připomínal, že se Sherlock vrátí – vrátí se zpátky do skořápky tohoto vrčícího, přikrčeného těla a bude si pamatovat, kým je – ale strach, že se to třeba stát nemusí, ho skoro udusil. Ze všech sil se snažil nemyslet na všechny ty věci, které mohly stát v pozadí záchvatů – snažil se věřit, že to všecko způsobila jen migréna, nic víc – ale bylo těžké zůstat rozumný, když na tom Sherlock byl takhle.

Jediná věc, která mu pomáhala zůstat v klidu, i když jenom povrchním, bylo vědomí, že Sherlock vycítí jeho napětí. V tomto primitivním, zvířecím stavu tělu vládly instinkty a strach byl nakažlivý.

Jediná věc, kterou teď mohl pro Sherlocka udělat, je být statečný.

John se zhluboka nadechl, připravený pokračovat ve svém nekonečném, zmateném monologu, ale slova mu uvízla v krku, když se Sherlock náhle znovu stal sám sebou. Rty nad vyceněnými zuby se zachvěly a obočí se zamračeně stáhlo. Rysy byly sevřené bolestí, která se do něj zakusovala a drobnými vráskami se mu zařezávala do kůže, ale chaotické blýskání v očích ustoupilo stálému světlu, pevnému a stabilnímu, které by John poznal kdekoliv.

Sherlock polknul a ohryzek mu poskočil, olízl si ze rtů krev, svěsil ramena, víčka nechal klesnout a sesunul se zpátky do polštářů. „Další?“ zeptal se a ruku, kterou měl sevřenou na hrudi spustil dolů, nechal ji ležet na matraci dlaní nahoru a čekal na Johnovo stisknutí.

John ji bez přemýšlení uchopil a konečky prstů přejížděl po štíhlém tvaru Sherlockovy ruky. „Ano. Spal jsi, když záchvat začal.“

Sherlockovou tváří se mihnul záblesk vzpomínky, pootevřel oči a napjatě se rozhlédl po místnosti, jak by chtěl z omítnutých stěn vymámit jejich tajemství. „Vzpomínám si, že jsem se probudil, víceméně. Až na to, že jsem byl přesvědčen, že ...“ zavrtěl hlavou, zkřivil tvář, když mu pohyb způsobil potíže a sesunul se hlouběji do postele, „že mi chceš rozříznout lebku a odstranit mozek.“

„S ohledem na okolnosti to nejsou úplně zcestné bludy,“ poukázal Mycroft tiše, s náznakem úsměvu na rtech. Zdálo se, že ho těší, že se Sherlockovi podařilo udržet jakýsi okrajový druh racionality, byť závěry, ke kterým dospěl, byly dost děsivé. „Byl tento záchvat stejný, jako ten první?“

„Tenhle byl kratší,“ odpověděla jedna ze sester a pověsila desky do nohou Sherlockovy postele. Podle jmenovky to byla Becky a její čerstvý make-up napovídal, že je ve službě teprve pár hodin. John si dopřál chvilkové potěšení nad vlastní dedukcí: nesporný důkaz Sherlockova vlivu. „Kratší doba trvání nemusí nutně znamenat, že se věci zlepšují, ale často to bývá dobré znamení. Moudřejší budeme po CT vyšetření.“

„Doktorka Patelová bude chtít provést i další testy,“ dodal Mycroft. „Ve skutečnosti požádala o odběr krevních vzorků pro rychlou analýzu. Chce zjistit poločas rozpadu Norazophenu.“

John byl okamžitě ve střehu. Poločas rozpadu jakéhokoliv farmaka souvisel s množstvím času, který organismus potřebuje, aby ho z těla zcela vyloučil a u každého léčivého přípravku, který prošel všemi klinickými testy, by měl být známý a řádně zdokumentovaný. „Řekni mi, prosím tě, že jsem Sherlockovi nedával něco experimentálního,“ zasyčel. Chvilkové uspokojení z Mycroftova nepříjemného pocitu opadlo, když ucítil, jak Sherlockovy prsty slabě, vyčerpaně sevřely jeho ruku.

„Nikoliv, doktore Watsone, Norazophen prošel všemi potřebnými testy, ale vzhledem k Sherlockově minulosti ...“ Mycroft zvedl obočí „… existují další faktory, které je třeba zvážit. Jeho záliba v rekreačních drogách by zde mohla hrát svou roli a přinést s sebou nové spektrum symptomů.“ Starší Holmes se dotknul hřbetu Sherlockovy ruky v krátkém gestu mlčenlivé omluvy, jako by mu nebylo příjemné vytahovat otázku jeho závislosti, když tu bolavý a nejistý leží v nemocniční posteli. „Je to jen další hledisko. Nicméně, pokud mám být upřímný, byl bych raději, kdyby byly záchvaty způsobeny cizí chemickou látkou, než něčím horším v Sherlockově těle,“ odpověděl Mycroft a pohlédl Johnovi do očí. Jeho pohled byl klidný a rozvážný, ale skrývalo se v něm něco víc. „Jsem si jist, že tento pocit sdílíte, doktore Watsone.“

Než mohl John odpovědět, ozvalo se tiché zvonění Mycroftova telefonu. Jedna ze sester rychle na Mycrofta pohlédla, očividně podrážděná tak nehorázným pohrdáním pravidly nemocnice, zakazujícími používání mobilních telefonů a Mycroft se na znamení omluvy mírně usmál. „Doktorka Patelová dorazila. Půjdu ji vyzvednout na recepci. Byli byste tak laskavi a nabrali tu krev?“

Otázku nechal viset ve vzduchu a spěšně vyšel ze dveří energickým a cílevědomým krokem, který u něj John vídal jen velmi zřídkakdy. Nonšalance byla víc v Mycroftově stylu.

„Bojí se. Ale neprojde ani hodina a už se bude cpát koblihami,“ nemilosrdně zamumlal Sherlock a protáhl obličej, když sestra nabrala plnou zkumavku temně vínové tekutiny z jeho žíly. „Pomůžeš mi utéct zpátky na Baker Street, nebo to budu muset udělat na vlastní pěst?“

Johnův nevěřící smích byl slabý, ale bylo to lepší, než vězet v napjaté pavučině úzkosti. „Děláš si srandu, že jo? Sherlocku ...“

Koutky Sherlockových úst se nadzvedly v křehkém úsměvu, napůl schovaném v ubohé náhražce polštáře. „Kéž by. Krevní testy, CT, magnetická rezonance … budou mě tu držet týdny.“

„O tom pochybuji. Ale kdyby se náhodou něco semlelo, tady si s tím poradí nejlíp,“ sliboval John s přesvědčením člověka, který až do morku kostí věří lékařské vědě. Narovnal záda, stáhl ramena dozadu a nakonec pohlédl Sherlockovi do očí s nadějí, že v nich Sherlock uvidí spíš sílu a jistotu, než váhavost a strach. „A pokud tu zůstaneš tak dlouho, tak já taky a je mi fuk, že nejsem rodina; jen ať se pokusí mě vykopnout.“

Sherlockovo pousmání se změnilo na široký úsměv, sice slabý a unavený, ale rozhodně upřímný. Víčka mu znovu klesla díky naprostému vyčerpání, způsobenému migrénou a křečemi, ale sotva slyšitelně zašeptaná slova způsobila, že se Johnovi sevřelo srdce:

„Ty jsi mnohem důležitější, než rodina.“

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

 


	9. Vápnitá opona

Doktorka Patelová byla přesně taková, jak si ji Sherlock pamatoval. Talentovaná ve svém oboru a mnohem více se zajímala o obsah jeho lebky než o cokoliv jiného o něm. Mlčky prostudovala jeho lékařské záznamy, příležitostně položila stručný dotaz a nesnažila se poskytnout ani uklidnění ani povzbuzení. Sherlock to schvaloval, John ne.

Sherlock si byl zcela jistý, že většina lékařů by ztratila nervy, kdyby měli čelit přednímu odborníkovi vysoce specializovaného lékařského oboru pouze v pyžamu. Pro Johna to, samozřejmě, neplatilo. Mračil se a nasupeně sledoval, jak v jednom kuse komanduje sestry. Pokárala je, že nejsou k dispozici výsledky krevních testů a pak doslova vyplula ze dveří, aby zabrala přístroje, potřebné pro další diagnostiku.

„Je jedna z nejlepších,“ řekl Mycroft na vysvětlenou, ačkoliv Sherlock si všiml drobných vrásek nesouhlasu kolem jeho očí a úst. Doktorku Patelovou nevybral Mycroft, ale jejich matka, která se starala víc o dosaženou kvalifikaci než o chování k pacientovi.

„Být dobrým lékařem znamená víc, než jen vědět, o čem mluvíš,“ poukázal chladně John. „Sherlock je člověk, ne mozek na pánvi nebo kus masa.“ Založil si ruce, posadil se zpátky na pokroucenou židli u Sherlockovy postele a bouchnul patami o podlahu – prudký, podrážděný úder mezi tlumenými zvuky nemocnice.

Ale Johnova zlost byla jen slabý nátěr, který zakrýval něco jiného: spleť hlubších emocí. Sherlock rázně zamrkal a snažil se něco vypozorovat skrz hustý závoj přetrvávající únavy a mlhy, které pokrývaly jeho mysl.

_Ach._

John se stále bojí. Strach mu vyryl vrásky do kůže, nakrčil obočí a nakreslil závorky kolem úst. Ruce mu sklouzly do klína, dlaně tisknul k sobě a pak si je na okamžik přitiskl k noze – znovu se objevila hrozba psychosomatického kulhání – to všechno kvůli Sherlockovi. Hlavou mu bleskla vzpomínka na Johna v jeho vnitřní Baker Street, který ho k sobě tisknul, jakoby se ho bál pustit. Nyní, v tom skutečném Johnovi, na kterém záleželo, uviděl ozvěnu té zoufalé potřeby. Když se Mycroft vrátil s doktorkou Patelovou, John pustil Sherlockovu ruku. Nezdálo se pravděpodobné, že by se styděl, protože v přítomnosti Mycrofta, napjatě a napůl překvapeně přešlapujícího u jeho postele, nějaký problém s fyzickým kontaktem vůbec neřešil. Možná si myslel, že by mohl zavazet? Ať už měl jakýkoliv důvod, Sherlockovi ten dotek scházel. Už si zvykl, že je tam John celou dobu, skoro jako prodloužení jeho samého a teď mu i ta malá vzdálenost mezi nimi připadala jako celé kilometry.

A co bylo horší, ztratil své spojení s realitou, svoji kotvu. Aspoň že závratě už byly pryč, ztraceny někde ve víru křečí a bolest v jeho těle a hlavě dosáhla podivné harmonie. Ostrost byla pryč a namísto ní tělo od hlavy až k patě naplnilo olověné, těžké pulzování, které se příležitostně nárazově změnilo v divoké dunění a pak zase opadlo. Johnovy uzdravující ruce sice nebyly tak kouzelné, aby jejich nejjemnější dotyk stačil k odstranění bolestivých pocitů, ale dělal je mnohem snesitelnější. Bez jediného slova se Sherlock natáhnul, posunul se v posteli, ignoroval pronikavý nesouhlas těla i mysli, popadl Johnovo zápěstí a přitáhnul si jeho ruku zpátky do svého sevření. Ta zatracená infuze, kterou do něj nalévali roztoky byla znovu na svém místě a nedovolila mu obrátit se na bok, aby se distancoval od Mycrofta a tak aspoň okázale ignoroval, jak ho bratr úkosem pečlivě zkoumá a pak se teplé a skutečné Johnovy prsty propletly s jeho.

„Doktorka Patelová je trochu jako já. Víc se stará o vyřešení hádanky, než o cokoliv jiného,“ vysvětloval Sherlock a mohl se zbláznit, když každý nepatrný pohyb čelisti vyvolal malý výbuch ohně ve spáncích. „Dělá svoji práci a ty víš, jak otravné mi přijdou všechny ty otřepané fráze od cizích lidí.“

„Většina z těch, na které narážíš, soucit beztak nemají v repertoáru,“ poukázal John, předklonil se a opřel se lokty o kolena. „Je velký rozdíl mezi pacientem a – kusem masa. Máš plné právo na její účast, Sherlocku.“

Chtěl se hádat, poukazovat, že soucit kohokoliv jiného, kromě Johna, není podstatný, ale než stačil otevřít pusu a něco říct, vešlo dovnitř několik sanitářů v těsném závěsu s doktorkou Patelovou.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že krevní vzorky se stále zpracovávají, budeme pokračovat dalšími plánovanými testy. Za normálních okolností bych začala s CT, ale dostat okamžitý termín na magnetickou rezonanci je přinejmenším náročné.“ Vzdychla, podívala se na hodiny a pak se znovu otočila ke svému pacientovi. „Takže musíme využít příležitosti, že se nám podařilo zrušit nějaké jejich vyšetření, což znamená, že musíme vyrazit okamžitě, abychom neztratili ani jedinou minutu.“

„Zrušit?“ zeptal se Sherlock tiše a střelil pohledem po Mycroftovi.

Mycroft slabě pokrčil rameny a s drobným náznakem samolibosti se usmál: „Nikomu se nestane žádná újma,“ prohlásil.

Doktorka Patelová si ostře odkašlala a otočila se zpátky k Sherlockovi. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jste v minulosti obě tato vyšetření podstoupil, nepotřebujete, abych vás seznamovala s tím, jak budou probíhat?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl tónem, v kterém zcela jasně znělo: „tak už se do toho prostě pusťte.“

John si možná myslel, že doktorka Patelová není dobrá lékařka, ale nejspíš pozapomněl, že Sherlock dokáže být skutečně hrozný pacient.

„Bude zpátky přibližně za hodinu, nebo tak nějak,“ řekla doktorka Patelová Mycroftovi, „možná o něco později, pokud bude potřeba doplnit ještě další vyšetření.“

„Doprovodíme ho, ano?“ přerušil ji John a vytáhl ruku z Sherlockových prstů. Vstal, založil ruce na prsou a bojovně zvedl bradu.

„To opravdu není nutné,“ odpověděla lékařka, aniž by se na Johna podívala a zapisovala poznámky do Sherlockovy karty. Teprve když promluvil znovu – hlubším a tvrdším hlasem, vhodným spíš do bojové zóny, než na nemocniční oddělení – vzhlédla a uviděla kapitána Johna Watsona, jak neústupně stojí na svém místě.

„Myslím, že to _je_ nutné,“ prohlásil zřetelným, strohým tónem toho druhu, který Sherlock často slýchal, když diskuze o nehygienickém experimentu dospěla do bodu „nebudeme – o tom – diskutovat.“

„Pokud by měl další záchvat, bude na místě zdravotnický personál, který se o něj postará,“ snažila se vysvětlit doktorka Patelová, stojící pevně na straně logiky a vyhýbající se všemu, co patřilo do sféry emocí. „Nebude v žádném nebezpečí.“

„O tohle opravdu nejde,“ prohlásil John a Sherlock se ohlédl na Mycrofta, snažil se zachytit jeho pohled a vnuknout mu myšlenku, že bude muset zasáhnout.

„Doktorko Patelová, doktor Watson bude doprovázet mého bratra jako …“ Mycroft zaváhal, jako by volil slova s obzvláštním požitkem a se zvednutým obočím se podíval směrem k Sherlockovi „… morální podpora. Ujišťuji vás, že tam nebude jako lékař a nebude zasahovat do vaší práce. A teď – mám nějakou drobnou záležitost, kterou musím vyřešit.“

„Záležitost důležitější, než tvůj bratr?“ zeptal se John ostrým a podrážděným tónem, připravený vrhnout se do boje: důsledek velkého množství obav a nedostatku spánku, domýšlel si Sherlock. Johnovy emoce byly vždycky blíže k povrchu ve chvílích vyčerpání a stresu.

„Záležitost týkající se Sherlocka, kterou nelze vyřídit z vyšetřovny magnetické rezonance,“ odpověděl Mycroft, naprosto nedotčený Johnovými slovy. Zvedl sako, vyhladil záhyby a vklouznul do rukávů. „Vrátím se za hodinu. A Sherlocku, prosím, snaž se chovat slušně.“

Ukázal by Mycroftovi prostředníček, kdyby snaha pohnout paží nebyla tak bolestivá. Nakonec se musel spokojit s tím, že dal svůj názor najevo pouhým zavrčením, protože zřízenci zvedli postranice a začali ho odvážet ven a chodbou pryč.

Nemocniční stěny a stropy, vymalované neutrálními tóny bílé, béžové a bledě modré ubíhaly kolem. Jejich cestu doprovázely zářivky, podobné bílému pruhu uprostřed silnice a Sherlock zavřel oči, aby zablokoval veškeré smyslové vjemy. Bylo to jako zrcadlový obraz jiného místa v jiném čase: další vyšetření, další testy. Bodová světla, kterými mu svítili do obličeje a hloupé, protivné otázky, týkající se úrovně bolesti a koordinace, zatímco se lékaři snažili rozpitvat jeho složitou mysl svými neohrabanými nástroji.

Otevřel oči a podíval se na doktorku Patelovou – byla teď starší a baculatější, než bývala. Osm let šťastně vdaná, jedno dítě, o které se starají především chůvy a mateřská školka. Pracující rodiče: hodně peněz, žádný čas. Možná, že toho bude jednoho dne litovat, ale pravděpodobně ne.

Měla pronikavý pohled člověka s nadprůměrnou inteligencí, což bylo přinejmenším něco, co Sherlock uznával a obdivoval. Než se dostala k němu, nikdy předtím nepracovala s dětmi. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že by jim připadala příšerná a strašně by se jí strašně bály, ale v její věcné lhostejnosti ke všemu nefyziologickému byla svým způsobem úleva. Měla zájem o některé jeho části, nikoliv o celek.

John se staral o všechno: tělo, krev, kosti i člověka tam uvnitř. To bylo jedním z důvodů, proč byl tak nervózní, naštvaný, unavený a rozhodný, když pochodoval po Sherlockově boku a držel krok s rachotícími koly postele. A další částí této rovnice byl strach, a to všechno kvůli Sherlockovi. John měl strach z toho, co odhalí vyšetření a jaké zlo může číhat pod vápnitou oponou Sherlockovy lebky.

Sherlock si pomyslel, že kdyby něco našli, bylo by to svým způsobem požehnání. Znamenalo by to problém, který by se dal řešit, nemoc, kterou by se mohli pokusit vyléčit. Jeho migréna byla vždycky jako květina, která nemá žádné kořeny, ze kterých vyrůstá. Léčit nebylo co a přesto příznaky vykvétaly znovu a znovu, jako vzácná pouštní rostlina, reagující na déšť po období sucha, které trvalo léta.

Nějak pochyboval, že tentokrát to bude jinak. Epileptické záchvaty byly něco jiného, nový projev migrény, vyžadující prozkoumání, ale nebylo pravděpodobné, že by se zápletka tohoto příběhu nacházela ve strukturách jeho mozku.

John se na něj podíval a jeho pochmurně stažená ústa se zkřivila mírným úsměvem a Sherlock mu ho oplatil. Chtěl něco říct, ujistit Johna, že je to jen mnoho povyku pro nic a že v první řadě byla hloupost volat sanitku, ale pochyboval, že by mu takové prohlášení prošlo. Ať už si John myslel o doktorce Patelové cokoliv, byl pevně přesvědčen, že teď je Sherlockovo místo v nemocnici.

Postel rozrazila dvoukřídlé dveře v přípravně MR vyšetřovny a Sherlock se zašklebil, když dveřmi do vedlejší místnosti uviděl velký, mohutný stroj, zabírající celý střed místnosti. Byl štíhlejší než ty, které si pamatoval, elegantnější a méně objemný, ale princip zůstával stejný.

„Dokážete kousek přejít?“ zeptal se jeden ze sanitářů a vypadal víc než připraven Sherlocka v případě potřeby zvednout a přemístit. Sherlockův výraz byl nejspíš dostatečně výmluvný, protože ustoupil a podal Johnovi směšně tenkou nemocniční košili, kterou si měl Sherlock obléct.

„Mohlo by to být horší,“ podotkl John, když si všiml Sherlockova slabě znechuceného výrazu, „aspoň máš pořád svoje spodní prádlo.“

„Jenom proto, že to bylo to jediné, co jsem měl na sobě, když mě ambulance odvezla.“ Sherlock se opatrně opřel o loket, počkal, až jeho tělo a mozek najdou společnou řeč a pak spustil nohy přes okraj postele a nemotorně se zakymácel.

Bože, bylo to strašné, jako by mu bylo čtrnáct a byl zase samá ruka, samá noha. Nohy měl příliš dlouhé a stehna se třásla úsilím udržet váhu těla, ale přinutil se to zvládnout a s uspokojením konstatoval, že ačkoliv mu ještě hlava třeštila, bolest nebyl tak ochromující, jako dnes ráno.

„Jo, ale nikomu to neříkej, nebo ti ho zabaví a nechají tě s holým zadkem,“ zažertoval John a na chvilku se odmlčel. „Není na něm nic kovového, že ne?“

„Na spodním prádle?“ zeptal se Sherlock a lehce se o Johna opřel, zatímco mu jeho hbité, lehce mozolnaté prsty zavazovaly tkanice toho směšného oděvu.

„Znám tvoji zálibu v luxusním oblečení, takže by mě nepřekvapila zlatá nit nebo platinové knoflíčky na boxerkách,“ odpověděl John a jeho slabý úsměv se roztáhl od ucha k uchu, když uslyšel Sherlockovo jemné zasmání.

„Mezi elegantním a směšným je určitý rozdíl.“ John mu pomohl dojít k přístroji a Sherlock zavřel oči a snažil se plynule dýchat. „Ne, nemám na sobě nic kovového.“ Zahleděl se na plastovou kanylu, která teď byla zavedená do jiné žíly a odpojená od infúzního setu. Vypadalo to jako cizorodý útvar, když tu ruku zvednul a váhavě se dotknul Johnovy tváře. Potřeboval najít něco šikovného a uklidňujícího, co by přilákalo a udrželo Johnovu pozornost. Překvapené cuknutí se změnilo v intenzivní pozornost, když přiměl Johna, aby se mu podíval do očí. „Mohl by ses přestat bát?“ poprosil tiše a přál si, aby dokázal Johna přimět k uposlechnutí tohoto jednoduchého požadavku. „Prosím?“

„To se snadněji řekne, než udělá,“ odpověděl John, jeho ruka podél těla sebou škubla a pak se zvedla a položila přes Sherlockovy prsty, takže Sherlocka na krátký okamžik zaškrábalo jeho strniště a pak se John odtáhnul. „Bát se přestanu, až budeš zase zpátky ve své kůži. No tak, šup nahoru!“

Ukázal k čekajícímu přístroji a Sherlock poslušně ohnul kolena a položil se a John se na něj naposledy podíval a následoval sestru do malé ovladovny vedle vyšetřovací místnosti.

Když byl Sherlock vyšetřován jako dítě, byl uspaný, protože by nezvládl v klidu ležet a nepohnout hlavou. Ta doba byla dávno pryč a zvyk proležet několik hodin bez pohnutí na gauči se ukázal jako velmi užitečný. Klaustrofobií nikdy netrpěl, jen se pokusil uvolnit ramena, když mu zdravotník zafixoval hlavu do přesné polohy a podal mu špunty do uší na ochranu před hlukem.

„Dvacet minut, pane Holmesi,“ ozval se z reproduktorů hlas doktorky Patelové. „Celou dobu vás budeme mít pod dohledem pro případ křečí v průběhu vyšetření.“

„A v případě, že bys potřeboval ven, prostě jen něco řekni,“ dodal John. Pomyšlení na něj, jak ve stíněné ovladovně pohledem vraždí doktorku Patelovou stačilo, aby mu zacukalo v koutcích rtů, ale zklidnil každý náznak pohybu, jakmile vibrující dunění a bušení skeneru naplnilo jeho uši svou zvědavou symfonií.

Magnetická rezonance začala přenášet obraz jeho mozku, řez po řezu, na obrazovku počítače v ovladovně: šedá a bílá hmota vydaná na milost a nemilost jejich pohledům. A přesto, i když mají tu moc prozkoumat všechny oblasti, každou prohlubeň i nepravidelnost, neuvidí nic z toho, co ho dělá tím, kým je. Doktorka Patelová nepozná příčinu jeho inteligence, pouze její útočiště. Nebude schopná říct, co ho rozesměje, nebo co přivede k životu ty nádherné, záblesku podobné chvíle inspirace.

John je mezi nimi jediný, kdo se na ty ty obrázky podívá a uvidí spíš Sherlocka, než jen další mozek v řadě. Je to jejich společné tajemství – _tohle jsem já._

A poprvé ve svém životě se Sherlock nebál, že někdo uvidí jeho nitro.

 

*** * ***

John sledoval, jak na obrazovce vykvétaly podivné tvary, které se měnily a braly na sebe podobu nezaměnitelných obrazů průřezu lidského mozku. Už to viděl, samozřejmě, kdysi na stáži, ale tenkrát to byl cizí člověk, který před ním ležel a vzdával se svých tajemství ve jménu diagnózy. Tohle – tyto obrazy, vznášející se před ním – to byl Sherlock. V té silné lebce byl mozek, který ohromoval svět oslnivými dedukcemi a chladnými analýzami.

Bylo to skoro šokující zjištění, že jeden z nejúžasnějších lidí, jaké kdy poznal, může být zredukovaný na něco tak jednoduchého a John fascinovaně sledoval všechny obrazy, objevující se jeden za druhým na monitoru. Nebyl žádný odborník na mozkovou fyziologii; poznal, co tam být má a nemá a věděl, čeho si všímat, na povrchní úrovni by možná dokázal říct, že je něco vážně hodně špatně, ale drobné nuance tvaru a struktury mozkové tkáně, které se zobrazovaly na těchto řezech, už nebyl schopen vyhodnotit.

Doktorka Patelová však byla do vyšetření naprosto ponořená. Nakláněla se přes rameno radiologovi, provádějícímu vyšetření – což toho člověka muselo neskutečně dráždit – a zběžně prostudovala každý sken, který se objevil na obrazovce. Za normálních okolností by se lékař zatím věnoval jiným pacientům a až by bylo vyšetření dokončeno, buď by si ho celé sám zhodnotil, pokud měl dostatečné znalosti, nebo ho nechal popsat odborným lékařem - specialistou na tato vyšetření. John si nebyl jistý, jestli fakt, že doktorka Patelová dohlíží osobně na každý okamžik Sherlockova vyšetření, je uklidňující, nebo spíš důvod k obavám.

„Ještě zhruba deset minut, pane Holmesi,“ řekla a cvakla přepínačem interkomu. „Pak podáme kontrastní látku a ověříme si, že nám nic neuniklo.“

„To je standardní postup?“ neudržel se John, aby se nezeptal. Očekával chladný a povýšený pohled, ale doktorka Patelová ustoupila od obrazovek, promnula si oči a pak se na něj podívala.

„Zjistila jsem, že slova ‚standardní postup‘ a ‚Sherlock Holmes‘ se jen zřídkakdy vyskytují vedle sebe,“ zamumlala a slabý úsměv na rtech zmírnil strohost jejího prohlášení. „Nicméně u pacientů, u kterých se rozvinul tento typ záchvatů, je to poměrně běžné. Obvykle bychom sice počkali, až bude patrný zřetelný trend: tři, možná čtyři ataky, ale s přihlédnutím k jeho minulosti je nejrozumnější jednat rychle. Udělat na magnetické rezonanci tyhle dvě studie zároveň je nejrychlejší způsob, jak se někam pohnout.“

„Divím se, že nebyl převezený na soukromou kliniku,“ dodal John tiše a sledoval, jak na hodinách odtikávají minuty do chvíle, než jedna ze sester půjde Sherlockovi vstříknout do krevního řečiště kontrastní látku. „Tohle … asi nepůjde z veřejného zdravotního pojištění, že?“

„Ne, pan Holmes nás ujistil, že finanční stránka věci je plně pod jeho kontrolou a že péče o ostatní pacienty nijak neutrpí našimi požadavky na vybavení.“ Řekla to, jako by takové zasahování do byrokratického aparátu státního zdravotního systému bylo něco zcela normálního a John se přinutil moc nerozebírat, za jaké provázky vlastně Mycroft v zákulisí tahá.

Doktorka Patelová natáhla krk a bedlivě sledovala sestru, jak dělá svou práci. „Kdyby to záleželo na mně, tak bych ho přesunula na svou vlastní kliniku,“ připustila. „Bylo by to rychlejší a efektivnější, ale pan Mycroft Holmes si myslí, že jeho bratrovi bude lépe blíž k domovu, abych tak řekla. Můj pacient nevzpomíná na čas strávený v mé péči s bůhvíjakým potěšením a musím přiznat, že se mu nedivím."

John se díval, jak se sestra vrací z vyšetřovny zpět do stíněného prostoru a pak pohlédnul na obrazovku, kam se přenášel obraz kamery, umístěné na vyšetřovně. Sherlock se zdál v pořádku, protahoval si svaly, lehce měnil polohu a připravoval se na další dobu, kdy bude muset ležet zcela bez pohnutí, až přístroj znovu začne pracovat. John pár minut mlčel a čekal, že se doktorka Patelová vrátí k obrazovkám, ale místo toho se opřela a nechala radiologa dělat jeho práci.

„Vždycky jste byla jeho ošetřující lékařkou?“ zeptal se nakonec John. Číst Sherlockovy lékařské záznamy byla jedna věc, ale mluvit s někým z těch, kdo tyto záznamy psali, poskytovalo jiný druh pohledu na celou situaci.

„Oslovili mě asi rok po tom, co začaly jeho potíže, když počáteční vyšetření neodhalila nic, co by stálo za řeč. Sherlockova matka byla ochotna zaplatit, aby dostala to nejlepší, co mohla získat za peníze a tak dostala mě“ – cosi se jí mihlo ve tváři a John ten výraz poznal. Sherlock vypadal úplně stejně, když si vzpomněl na případ, který se mu nepodařilo vyřešit – jakási směs sebeznechucení a popuzenosti nad hádankou, která nevydala svá tajemství. - „ale k ničemu to nevedlo. Nakonec jsme byli nuceni soustředit se na hledání způsobů, jak zmírnit jeho bolesti, což byla výzva sama o sobě. Sotva dosáhl dospělosti, opustil dům svých rodičů. Neslyšela jsem o něm nic od té doby, kdy mu bylo devatenáct, myslím.“

„A teď má nový symptom,“ zamumlal John, neschopný potlačit hrůzu ve svém hlase. V uzavřeném prostoru místnosti, kde stáli, byla ta slova těžká jako olovo, John upřeně zíral na podlahu a na sobě cítil pohled doktorky Patelové.

„Pro lékaře je to vždycky horší, když jejich milovaní onemocní,“ řekla s překvapivou dávkou jemnosti, „už proto, že víme, co všechno by se mohlo pokazit.“

Ani se nesnažil opravit její předpoklad o „našich milovaných.“ Nemělo to žádný smysl, když ho na tváři stále hřál Sherlockův dotek a srdce mu bláznivě poskakovalo při vzpomínce na ten intenzivní pohled, kterým se na něj díval, když ho prosil, aby se nebál. Náhodnému pozorovateli museli připadat jako milenci, a jak by měl vysvětlit případný rozdíl?

„Řekněme, doktore Watsone, že z těchto skenů nevyplývá žádný zřejmý důvod k obavám.“ Doktorka Patelová mávla rukou směrem k obrazovkám, John vzhlédl a uviděl, že se znovu zabývá údaji na nich. „Budu muset provést důkladnější analýzu a srovnat toto vyšetření s posledním, které jsme dělali. Nějaké malé rozdíly tam budou, protože tehdy byl pan Holmes ještě mladistvý, ale i tak nám to může poskytnout řadu informací.“

„Jak dlouho to bude trvat?“ zeptal se John a narovnal se, protože vyšetření skončilo a hlučné klapání a bušení přístroje opět zmlklo. „Kolik času budete potřebovat, než to budete vědět jistě?“

„Za pár hodin, možná,“ prohlásila doktorka Patelová a vrátila se ke svému předchozímu lhostejnému chování, nevěnovala mu větší pozornost, než kdyby byl kus nábytku. „Objednala jsem také CT vyšetření, čistě jen proto, abychom získali úplnou jistotu, a provedeme ho co nejdřív to bude možné.“ Pak se obrátila k jedné ze sester. „Doprovoďte, prosím, pana Holmese a doktora Watsona do pokoje 201.“

John zvedl obočí. Předtím byli v oddělené místnosti pro nově přijaté pacienty, která sice sama o sobě poskytovala dostatek soukromí, nebyl to žádný veřejný prostor, ale nebyla zařízena ničím jiným než lékařským vybavením pro případ nouze. Teď to vypadalo, že Sherlock bude mít prostor sám pro sebe a John jasně vnímal Mycroftův vliv, který uhlazoval cestu. Možná tohle byla některá z těch jeho „záležitostí.“

Sestry přivezly zpátky z chodby Sherlockovu postel a pomohly mu z vyšetřovny zpět na lůžko. John sledoval, jak se s povzdechem položil, vyndal špunty z uší a přitiskl si ruku na oči. Bylo to stejné světlo blokující gesto, které John v uplynulých dnech vídal opakovaně a tak se kousl do jazyka a zarazil příval dotazů na Sherlockovo blaho. Nepříjemný hluk magnetické rezonance pravděpodobně znovu rozdmýchal bolest hlavy a tak nechtěl zvyšovat jeho nepohodlí tím, že ještě přidá svůj hlas ke klábosení a hluku kolem nich. Linoleum pod jeho botami vrzalo, když kráčel vedle Sherlockovy postele, s rukou automaticky položenou na postranici: skromné pouto, které je spojovalo po cestě do pokoje, který zmínila doktorka Patelová. Byl to standardní pokoj, zařízený v neutrálních barvách, dostatečně veliký, aby lékaři a zdravotní sestry měli dost prostoru k práci, pokud by to bylo potřeba. John mlčky sledoval, jak do Sherlockovy kanyly začala kapat nová infúze – tentokrát jenom kvůli přísunu tekutin – a na jeho prstě se znovu objevil pulzní monitor.

Na podlaze za dveřmi ležela dvojice tašek – John nahlédl dovnitř a našel oblečení pro sebe i pro Sherlocka a k tomu navrch několik knih na čtení a toaletní potřeby. Pochyboval, že by se Mycroft vrátil na Baker Street osobně, ale zcela zřetelně od něj někdo dostal podrobné pokyny.

John je špičkou nohy mlčky odstrčil stranou, zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že ho Sherlock z postele pozoruje. Proti povlečení vypadal bledý, v obličeji neměl žádnou barvu, až na kruhy pod očima. Vypadal stejně, jako když se případ táhnul příliš dlouho, ale tehdy býval Sherlock plný elánu a sálal nadšením, i když často mlel z posledního.

Teď tu nic z toho nebylo. Teď byl prostě jenom unavený a nemocný, kůži měl jako pergamen a vlasy na polštáři jako zplihlou změť.

„Nevypadáš o moc líp, než já,“ nesla se vzduchem Sherlockova slova, odpovídající na Johnovy nevyslovené myšlenky, jako by je měl napsané na čele. Nicméně aspoň něco v hlase připomínalo muže, kterým býval dřív a John padl do křesla vedle Sherlockovy postele a z ramen mu spadla část napětí.

„Řekni mi,“ přikázal Sherlock. „proč jsi tak vystrašený?“

John se slabě a nevesele zasmál. „A proč ty nejsi?“ dožadoval se, ale pak se vší silou kousl do jazyka. Vynervovat Sherlocka nebyl v dané situaci nejlepší nápad. Fakt, že se zdál být tak klidný, byla dobrá věc.

„Ty ses neviděl, Sherlocku. Tvoje migréna je neuvěřitelná sama o sobě, ale v kombinaci se záchvaty?“ Potřásl hlavou, skoro neschopný dostat ze sebe jediné slovo. „Bojím se, že je to něco horšího. Že už nebudeš stejný, i když ti lékaři pomohou zmírnit příznaky. Tvůj mozek není jen součást těla, která řídí životně důležité procesy, ale dělá z tebe to, co jsi. Já ne ...“ začal se dusit, tak se zhluboka nadechnul, sklonil hlavu a nenáviděl sám sebe za to, že zní tak zlomeně. Možná, že kdyby nestrávil tolik času beze spánku, byl by schopen víc se ovládat, ale právě teď se cítil příliš na dně, než aby udržel tvář. „Já nechci přijít o svého nejlepšího přítele.“

Uslyšel, jak přikrývka zašustila a uviděl, jak Sherlock spustil nohy přes okraj postele. Škubnul kabelem pulzního monitoru, aby mu nebránil naklonit se k Johnovi. Trochu mhouřil oči a jeho pohyby nebyly příliš jisté, ale naprosto kašlal na Johnovy protesty.

„Podívej se na mě,“ přikázal, setřásl Johnovu ruku ze svého ramena a místo toho obě jeho ruce popadl do svých. „Pokud by to byl závažný mozkový nádor, příznaky by byly ucelenější a složitější a rozvíjely by se postupně. Kdyby to byla infekce, přinejmenším bych měl horečku.“ Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou ze strany na stranu, jakoby ty možnosti odmítal. „Johne, je to migréna. Já nikam neodcházím.“

„Ale ano. Po těch záchvatech ...“

„… to tak bývá vždycky a ty to víš. Sám jsi mi to řekl potom, co se to stalo poprvé.“ Rukou, ve které neměl katetr, pevně sevřel Johnovy prsty, téměř bolestivě a překvapivě silně na to, jak křehký se zdál.

„Ty nevíš, jak to vypadá“, zašeptal John a než znova promluvil, musel si odkašlat. „A vážně si myslíš, že tvoje příznaky jsou málo rozsáhlé? Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl, Sherlocku.“

„Ale já ano. Od té doby, co jsem byl dítě, je to pořád to samé,“ poukázal Sherlock a jeho hlas tak zněl rozumně a logicky, že poněkud ukonejšil Johnovy napjaté nervy. „Někdy se příznaky vyskytují v odlišném pořadí, ale pořád jsou to moji staří známí.“

„Kromě epileptických záchvatů,“ zašeptal John, naklonil se dopředu a zamrkal překvapením, když se Sherlockovo čelo lehce dotklo jeho vlastního a oba dva se o sebe skoro opírali. Ta situace byla tak uklidňující – Sherlockovy teplé dlaně tiskly jeho a ta oslnivá, zničená mysl byla od Johna oddělena pouze tloušťkou dvou lebečních kostí a dvěma tenkými vrstvami kůže.

John se k němu chtěl přitisknout blíž a cítil, jak se touha udělat právě tohle šíří celým jeho tělem. Chtěl Sherlocka znovu obejmout a držet ho blízko sebe a v bezpečí, ale tady v nemocnici byli příliš vystaveni cizím očím. Chyběla mu hřejivá kukla Baker Street, hnízdo Sherlockovy postele a ticho a klid jejich bytu. Pro Sherlocka bylo lepší, že byl tady, v rukou odborníků, ale John se tady cítil hůř – vzdálenější a neužitečnější, než kdy jindy.

Zvedl oči a když se setkal s Sherlockovým pohledem, najednou nedokázal dýchat. V této poloze byli bolestně blízko u sebe, sdíleli tentýž vzduch v tom nepatrném místě mezi sebou a John si naráz začal příliš dobře uvědomovat, jak blízko jsou Sherlockova ústa. Bezmyšlenkovitě si olízl rty a uvažoval, jestli by to Sherlock pochopil, kdyby se prostě nahnul a vysvětlil své obavy polibkem: ukázat mu beze slov _tohle k tobě cítím a proto nemůžu vystát představu, že bych tě mohl ztratit._

Hluk u dveří mu přerval myšlenku a John se provinile odtáhnul. Sherlock se zamračeně podíval přes postel na Mycrofta, stojícího na prahu se zcela netečným výrazem, až na jedno nepatrně povytažené obočí. Za ním čekala dvojice sester, jedna se tvářila mírně nesouhlasně, druhá se snažila skrýt úsměv.

„Jsem rád, že jsi schopen dostat se z postele, Sherlocku,“ prohlásil Mycroft. „Ale teď si lehni zpátky. Čekají na tebe na CT vyšetřovně.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a povzdechl si, když viděl, že jeho bratr nehodlá poslechnout. „Prosím?“

S podrážděným zaprskáním se Sherlock potácivě zvedl na nohy, pomalu pouštěl Johnovu ruku a konečky prstů přitom přejížděly po Johnově dlani a způsobovaly mu brnění a pak vlezl zpátky do postele. „Myslím, že bych to mohl zvládnout na sedačce,“ zamumlal a John viděl, jak jedna ze sester zavrtěla hlavou.

„Promiňte, pane Holmesi, ale postel bude lepší pro případ dalšího záchvatu,“ a jemně zdvihla postranice, aby neudělaly hluk.

John se vyškrábal na nohy, snažil se trochu sebrat a byl připravený následovat Sherlocka. Ještě předtím, než stihl udělat jediný krok, mu Mycroft s nevýrazným, vlažným úsměvem zastoupil cestu.

„Já se Sherlockem půjdu. Myslím, že už jsi udělal dost.“ Mycroft rychle zvedl ruku a zavrtěním hlavy zarazil Johnovu námitku. „To je myšleno jako uznání, nikoliv jako kritika, Johne.“ Něco bylo v jeho pohledu, emoce, kterou ještě neviděl. Stačilo to, aby udržel jazyk za zuby a netrpělivě a napruženě počkal, co Mycroft dodá. „Už jsem říkal, že jsem nebyl u toho, když Sherlock začal trpět migrénami, ale byl jsem svědkem jedné nebo dvou. Nesnesl, aby se ho někdo dotknul. Řekl ti to?“

John se zamračil, sevřel rty a přemýšlel. „Alodynie, o té jsi mi řekl ty. Prožívá obyčejný dotek jako bolest...“ Odmlčel se, protože Mycroft zavrtěl hlavou a letmo pohlédl na Sherlocka, jako by zvažoval, jestli dokončení konverzace neodložit na jindy. Po pár vteřinách se zřejmě rozhodnul, že jeho bratr je v dobrých rukou a otočil se zpátky k Johnovi. „I když tento příznak při záchvatech migrény bývá přítomen, také velmi rychle a mezi prvními odezní. Ještě v době, kdy mu bylo třináct, nedovolil ani mně ani mamince, abychom se ho během záchvatů migrény dotkli.“ Mycroft s náznakem smutku pokrčil rameny. „Taktak strpěl zdravotní sestry. Možná, že postřehl náš strach, že mu způsobíme ještě větší bolest, možná, že se v přítomnosti další osoby cítil v pasti, ale … tebe on vyhledává. Chce útěchu, kterou nabízíš.“

Mycroft si nepřítomně narovnal manžetu a letmo pohlédl na hřbet pravé ruky a zlatý prsten, třpytící se na jeho prsteníku. „Jsi za dvacet let první, ke komu se v této době natáhnul pro pomocnou ruku, Johne. Víš, co to znamená?“

John mlčky potřásl hlavou a snažil se svým unaveným mozkem zpracovat informace. Sherlock mu řekl o nedostatku fyzické útěchy ze strany své rodiny, ale nezmínil se, že ji tak aktivně odmítal.

„Ne,“ zamumlal Mycroft opatrně při pohledu na Johna, „ani já ne. Všechno, čemu rozumím je, že nemůžeš pomoct Sherlockovi, když sám onemocníš. Kdy jsi jedl naposledy?“

John pokrčil rameny a myslí mu prolétly zmatené hodiny úzkosti, za tmy i denního světla. „Nevzpomínám si.“

Mycroft sklonil hlavu ke straně v sotva rozeznatelném gestu, jako by vstřebával informace. Jak se na něj John díval, měl pocit, že se jeho tváří krátce mihlo něco hřejivého. Nic tak zjevného, jako úsměv, ale nepatrně měkčí výraz kolem očí, když s pochopením přikývl.

„Máš asi čtyřicet minut. Navrhuji, abys je využil.“ Mycroft se otočil a vykročil přes práh ven z místnosti, aby následoval svého bratra, ale ještě zavolal přes rameno. „Sherlock je v dobrých rukou, Johne, ale až se vrátí, bude tě chtít nablízku. Nikoho jiného. Přemýšlej o tom, ano?“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Nenápadný metronom

Sherlock si třel konečky pravé ruky o levou dlaň a žasnul nad pocitem, který odmítal zmizet. Bylo to slabé, nejasné teplo, jako kdyby jeho kůže nedokázala zapomenout na pevný stisk Johnovy ruky. Stále cítil teplo Johnova čela na svém vlastním a roztřesený dech na tváři, i když by se normálně měly všechny tyhle pocity rozplynout ve sterilním nemocničním vzduchu v té chvíli, kdy se John odtáhnul.

Měl pocit, jako by mu John neúmyslně vtiskl svůj cejch.

Věděl to John? Cítil to samé? Sherlock možná byl bolavý a vyčerpaný, vyždímaný migrénou a všemi jejími příznaky, ale pořád byl všímavý. Neuniklo mu, jak si John olízl rty, tak blízko k jeho vlastním. Cítil napjatý okamžik troufalosti, to _Měl bych? Neměl bych?_ které vibrovalo Johnovým tělem, když uvažoval o tom, že překlene tu krátkou vzdálenost mezi nimi. A co bylo výmluvnější, Sherlock slyšel svůj vlastní nepatrný nádech a pak nenápadný metronom srdečního monitoru zrychlil tempo a nestydatě prozrazoval touhy jeho těla.

A pak se tam zhmotnil Mycroft jako ten nejhorší druh gardedámy a tím ukončil Johnův vnitřní monolog a Sherlock zůstal rozechvělý, bolavý a nejasně hladovějící po sebemenším náznaku Johnova doteku. Nikdy dřív by nevěřil, že by se něco takového mohlo stát. Koneckonců, to on rázně uťal v zárodku všechny pokusy, když John tenkrát u Angela opatrně vypustil zkušební balónek. Potřeboval spolubydlícího, ne milence, a představa, že by obojí spojil v jedno s mužem, kterého sotva znal, postrádala logiku.

V době, kdy si uvědomil, jak je John důležitý a jak nepostradatelný je v jeho životě a mohl by být i něčím víc, bylo už pozdě. John byl zaneprázdněný běháním za Sárou, Jeanette nebo jakoukoliv další a Sherlock se smířil s tím, že promarnil příležitost. Snažil se najít útěchu v myšlence, že jsou přátelé a nic víc, s výjimkou občasných nenápadných hodnotících pohledů, když se John nedíval. Teď začínal mít dojem, že se mýlil.

Zavřel oči, aby neviděl, jak nad jedoucí postelí ubíhá strop. Zatraceně, potřeboval být při smyslech, ne napůl utopený v chemické břečce, která kolovala jeho krví a zahlcený hučením nepříjemných pocitů ve své lebce.

A hlavně se potřeboval dostat z téhle zatracené, mizerné situace a vrátit se na Baker Street – zpět k normálnímu běhu věcí. Možná, že až bude znovu sám sebou, nebude zničený a rozložený na kusy, až se sebere a bude se ovládat, dokáže se na Johna a tuhle novou, nečekanou možnost pořádně zaměřit.

Měl to vidět dřív. Koneckonců, Johnova odhalení nebyla vázána jen na nemocniční pokoj. Když na to přijde, celou tu dobu tady byl pro něj, ne jako ustaraný stín, postávající u jeho lůžka, ale někdo skutečně fyzicky přítomný, připravený ho podržet a bez váhání ho provázet bitevním polem migrény.

Možná, že to viděl, nějakou částí své mysli, která nebyla ztracena ve víru bolesti a zmateného vnímání. Během těchto epizod měl vždycky živé sny, ale jasnost v nich byla vzácná. Ruiny, ano, a chaos v poničených zdech jeho paláce mysli, ale nikdy se v jádru toho všeho nenacházel stabilní prvek. Nikdy předtím tam nebyla tak neotřesitelná síla, schopná podepřít jeho jádro a uchránit ho alespoň části zkázy. Přesto byl John v jeho snech stejně neměnný jako ten skutečný, vždycky blízko, nikdy nezklamal, důvěrně blízký způsobem, který vypovídal o něčem víc, než jen pouhé touze.

Postel se zastavila před CT vyšetřovnou, sestry ji odsunuly na bok ke zdi a čekaly, až skončí vyšetření předchozího pacienta. Postávaly poblíž, ale nemluvily a nechaly Sherlocka jeho myšlenkám, ať už byly jakékoliv.

John ho chtěl políbit. Ta touha byla jasně čitelná úplně ve všem, od stínů v očích až po křivku ramen, ale proč? Možná, že důvod nebyl tak důležitý, jako samotný čin, ale hledání motivů byla součást Sherlockova živobytí. Vedla Johna v tomto případě pouze starost o Sherlocka? Byl to posun ve vztahu mezi lékařem a pacientem, který způsobil, že se bariéry mezi nimi rozpadly? Vyrostou mezi nimi znovu, nové a omezující, až se Sherlock uzdraví? Bude znovu nucený sledovat, jak se John honí za každou sukní a ignorovat jeho občasné vřelé pohledy jeho směrem?

„Mýlil jsem se.“

Sherlock otevřel oči a uviděl Mycrofta, který se jakoby odnikud náhle zjevil u jeho postele. Ve skutečnosti věděl, že se jen nepozorovaně přiblížil, ale na chviličku skoro dokázal pochopit, proč jako sedmiletý tak uctíval svého staršího bratra – předtím, než Mycroft vypadnul a nechal ho napospas migréně, psychoanalytikům a behaviorálním testům.

„Co?“ zachraptěl Sherlock, zvedl hlavu z polštáře a se snažil pochopit, co jeho bratr řekl. To nebyla slova, která by často takhle pospolu opustila Mycroftovy rty. Když jedinou odpovědí jeho bratra bylo zvednuté obočí – oba nesnášeli, když se museli opakovat – nechal hlavu spadnout zpátky a studeným a bezvýrazným hlasem prohlásil: „To děláš často, ale zřídkakdy to přiznáš. Měl bych oslavit tu významnou událost?“

„Tvůj sarkasmus je zpět v plné síle, jak vidím,“ zamumlal Mycroft a nepřítomně objal prsty kovový rám postele. Asi mu chyběl deštník. „Mýlil jsem se v Johnovi.“

„Ano, od prvního okamžiku, kdy ses s ním setkal,“ řekl Sherlock, zatímco ta slova převracel v hlavě. „Tys byl ten, kdo si o něm vždycky vytvářel předpoklady.“

„Nesprávné.“ Mycroft bubnoval prsty o kov, jemným ťukáním vytvářel melodii, takovou rozmarnou hloupost, připomínající raného Mozarta. „Zpočátku jsem si myslel, že by mohl být vhodným nástrojem, kterým bych mohl manipulovat, ale jeho okamžitá, neústupná loajalita k tobě s tímto nápadem skoncovala. Nicméně stále jsem na něj pohlížel jako ...“ Mycroft zaváhal a Sherlock věděl, že pečlivě vybírá další slova. Neměl ve zvyku používat vágní gesta, aby naznačil nevyslovený obsah - nikdy by si nedovolil být tak nepřesný. Mycroft byl mistrem verbální architektury, do krajnosti opatrný, takže Sherlock musel sledovat to, co nevyslovil, stejně jako to, co řekl nahlas.

„Řekni rovnou, co tím míníš,“ odsekl Sherlock nakonec, ale znělo to poněkud chabě. „Jsem příliš unavený, než abych rozpitvával tvoje řeči.“

„Myslel jsem si, že to bude jenom přechodné, dočasné. Někdo, kdo pluje ve tvé brázdě. Ty vedeš, on následuje." Mycroft se podíval dolů na své opřené ruce a napjatě se usmál, spíš z rozpaků, než že by měl radost. „Neuvědomil jsem si jak je pro tebe nezbytný. Pro tvoje štěstí.“

„Moje štěstí?“ zopakoval Sherlock, přitiskl si ruku na bolavé čelo a ani se nesnažil skrýt nekonečnou únavu, která prosakovala do tónu jeho slov. „Kdy tě začalo zajímat? Moje výkonnost a moje poslušnost – to je všechno, na čem ti záleží.“

„Tohle si opravdu myslíš?“ zeptal se Mycroft a Sherlock uslyšel jemnou změnu v intonaci. Nikoliv výsměch, spíš něco, co se blížilo skutečné lítosti. Úmyslná manipulace, nebo skutečný pocit? Sherlock věděl, že první možnost je pravděpodobnější, ale bleskový pohled na bratra ho donutil pochybovat. Když Mycroft s někým manipuloval, měl tendenci dívat se mu do očí – předváděl upřímnou poctivost. Skutečný cit vnímal jako něco ostudného. V těch vzácných případech, kdy ho dal najevo, vypadal přesně, jako teď – sklopené oči, zčásti odvrácená hlava - jako by nedokázal čelit svým vlastním citům.

„O co tady vlastně jde?“ zeptal se Sherlock konečně, posunul hlavu na polštáři a snažil se nasměrovat veškerou svoji mentální kapacitu k jednoduchému úkonu pozorování. „Musí to mít nějakou podstatu, něco se snažíš naznačit, jinak bys o tom nikdy nezačal."

Mycroft se narovnal, vypjal ramena a když promluvil, Sherlock viděl, jak mu ohryzek poskakuje pod límcem košile. „John Watson je muž mnoha jedinečných kvalit, které jsem možná přehlédl. Nicméně vnímavost k jemným nuancím k jeho silným stránkám zcela jistě nepatří.“

Teď se Mycroft pátravě podíval Sherlockovi do očí. „Tvoje chování, tvoje závislost na něm, pro tebe tak netypická, i když jsi na tom takhle – to _pro mě_ velmi výmluvným způsobem vypovídá o tvé náklonnosti k němu, ale toto poselství je pravděpodobně ztraceno v pochybnostech, které John prožívá,“ shlédl dolů na své ruce, které odpočívaly volně položené na rámu Sherlockovy postele, „ a jakkoliv to pro tebe může být nepříjemné, v určitém okamžiku mu budeš muset jasně vysvětlit, co cítíš.“

„Stejně jako ty, máš na mysli,“ zamumlal Sherlock s nádechem sarkastického úsměvu a zaťal zuby. „Kdybych si myslel, že to k něčemu bude, tak bych ti řekl, ať nestrkáš nos do toho, co se tě netýká.“

„Tvůj život se mě _týká_!“ opáčil bez zaváhání Mycroft. „Jsi můj mladší – můj _jediný –_ bratr. Kdo před Johnem by se staral o tvé blaho, kdybych to neudělal já?“

Výbuch emocí byl rychle potlačený, ale přesto šokující, spíše kvůli původu, než kvůli obsahu. Existoval důvod, proč Mycroft o takových věcech nediskutoval často, zvolil si kličkování a skrýval své starosti za neomluvitelné a panovačné vpády do Sherlockova každodenního života. A přesto, je to tady – neopatrné prohlášení, odhalující skutečný postoj a spolu s ním oslabení sebekontroly, které svorně oba tolik nenáviděli. City člověka donutily spoléhat na ostatní – odhalovaly příliš mnoho a zároveň toho nějakým způsobem nikdy neřekly dost. On i Mycroft měli oba své důvody pro citový odstup a Sherlock napůl znepokojeně hleděl, jak si Mycroft uhlazuje kravatu a odkašlává.

„Zpočátku jsem očividný obdiv doktora Watsona k tobě shledával zábavným. Zcela jasně byl odsouzený k nezdaru, s ohledem na naprostý nezájem z tvé strany. Byl jsem připravený zasáhnout, pokud by se začal chovat nevhodně nebo kdybych měl dojem, že na tebe nějakým způsobem tlačí.“

„John?“ zeptal se Sherlock a to krátké slovo přímo přetékalo pochybnostmi. Ve stejné chvíli se otevřely dveře k počítačovému tomografu a vyvezli z nich předchozího pacienta – starší muž, druhý týden v nemocnici, konečné stadium nemoci.

„Ano, nerozumné znepokojení. Teď to chápu,“ odpověděl Mycroft a ustoupil, aby sestry mohly odtáhnout postel a projet s ní dveřmi a pak je následoval a držel se blízko čela postele. „On se nebojí otevřeně vyjádřit nesouhlas s některými ze tvých méně příjemných povahových vlastností, ale nesnaží se tě změnit. Spíš ti sem tam vnukne myšlenku udělat to lépe.“ Mycroft zvedl obočí a pohlédl Sherlockovi do očí a tentokrát byl jeho pohled výmluvně pronikavý. „Myslím, že je to jediný člověk, kterému se to kdy podařilo.“

Sherlock beze slova přešel k prstenci tomografu, vylezl na provizorní lůžko a uložil se podle pokynů do požadované polohy. Na chvíli nastal ruch, tlumená diskuze o funkci ledvin a kontrastní látce a pak jeho pozornost znovu přitáhnul Mycroft.

„Všímáš si všeho okolo sebe, Sherlocku, ale občas ti unikne to, co máš přímo pod nosem. On se o tebe stará a ty mu očividně oplácíš. Doufám, že tuhle příležitost nepromarníš. “

„Vládnout zemi je skutečně taková nuda, že ses rozhodl být raději dohazovačem?“ zeptal se Sherlock a potlačil povzdychnutí, když se Mycroft omezil pouze na otrávený pohled. Nechtěl poskytnout svému staršímu bratrovi žádné zadostiučinění nebo jakýkoliv souhlas. „Nepotřebuji tvoje požehnání, Mycrofte, ani tvoje vměšování.“

„Ani moje povzbuzení?“ zeptal se Mycroft lstivě nevinným hlasem a pak pokračoval obvyklým, úsečným tónem. „Už se o tom znovu nezmíním. Nemyslím si, že budu muset. Posun ve vztahu mezi tebou a Johnem je zjevný. Pokud to téma neotevřeš ty, tak on ano. Jen jsem chtěl, aby sis toho byl vědom.“

Sherlock měl na jazyku připravenou odpověď, ale sestra přivezla velkou přetlakovou stříkačku naplněnou kontrastní látkou a tak místo toho pevně zaťal zuby, prohnul se v zádech a volnou rukou křečovitě sevřel prostěradlo, když injektor začal vstřikovat do jeho krevního řečiště velký objem kapaliny.

Už zapomněl, nakolik nepříjemné vyšetření to je. Magnetická rezonance byla prakticky bezbolestná a věděl, že samotné CT skenování je v pohodě, ale kontrastní látku do žíly bylo nutno aplikovat zahřátou a velkou rychlostí a díky tomu si bolestivě jasně uvědomoval svou oběhovou soustavu.

Mycroftova ruka uchopila jeho a jeho bratr pro jednou mlčel a jejich hašteření bylo zapomenuto. Nepronášel tlumeným hlasem žádná banální slova útěchy, jen klidně a tiše stál poblíž, jako by držet Sherlocka za ruku bylo důležitější, než ekonomika a světová diplomatická scéna dohromady. Sherlock se chystal vytáhnout ruku z jeho sevření nebo mu říct, že tu nemusí stát a podporovat ho, ale slova mu uvázla v krku. Ano, raději by tu měl Johna, vřelého a plného soucitu, ale pravdou bylo, že i Mycroftova přítomnost byla lepší, než nic.

„Pane Holmesi, je mi líto, ale v dalším průběhu vyšetření tu nemůžete zůstat,“ vysvětlila jedna ze sester a usmála se s náznakem omluvy, i když Mycroft chápavě přikývnul.

Sherlock očekával, že se ho prostě pustí a rychle uteče, jako by ho tam snad Sherlock držel. Místo toho mu krátce a jemně stiskl ruku v tichém gestu nejistoty a obav.

„Počkám na tebe venku,“ řekl nakonec Mycroft, ustoupil a otočil se na podpatku. Oproti očekávání nepronesl žádné poslední slovo, nepožadoval, aby Sherlock přemýšlel o všem, co řekl, jen se krátce ohlédl a vyklouznul z místnosti a Sherlockovy myšlenky odpluly k úskalím bratrovy rady.

Mycroftovy skutečné motivy bývaly přinejlepším nejasné. Možná si s ním jen pohrával – snad hloupý pokus o reverzní psychologii? Ukazoval Mycroft své příznivé mínění v naději, že Sherlock natruc nebude pokračovat ve vztahu k Johnovi? Byl to pokus rozdělit je, nebo upřímná touha pomoci sblížení?

Ptát se bylo zbytečné, protože jakákoliv odpověď by nebyla důvěryhodnější, než původní prohlášení. Sherlock si nebyl jistý, jakou hru to Mycroft hraje, nebo jestli je to vůbec hra. Ve snaze pochopit bylo příliš mnoho spletitostí a nástrah a měli mezi sebou příliš dlouhou historii manipulace a války nervů, než aby bratrova slova vzal v dobré víře.

Ne. Nakonec, Sherlock měl pravdu. To nebyla Mycroftova věc. Jeho souhlas jim může usnadnit život, ale nebude mít vliv na výsledek.

To bylo mezi Sherlockem a Johnem. Bez ohledu na to, co si zvolí, je to jejich, a jenom jejich volba.

*** * ***

John tupě zíral do plastového kelímku s kávou. Silná a hořká, štiplavá na jazyku, chutnala jako čisté zoufalství. Spláchl s ní suchý sendvič, který se přinutil sníst a teď mu to všechno leželo v žaludku jako nestravitelný kámen. Aspoň si o ten horký kelímek ohřál ruce a oživil ztuhlé prsty, zatímco jeho mozek byl jako zaseknutá gramofonová deska, přehrávající pořád dokola _Sherlock-Sherlock-Sherlock._

Mycroft to pravděpodobně myslel dobře a poslal Johna najíst se s dobrými úmysly, i když Mycroftovy skutečné motivy bylo lepší moc nezkoumat. Bez ohledu na účel, pořád si připadal vyhoštěný a násilně odtržený, když všechno, co chtěl, bylo být celou dobu vedle Sherlocka a chránit ho.

Ve skutečnosti to bylo až k pláči ubohé, ta nechutná závislost. Přesně tak to bude vidět Sherlock, až se zase vrátí zpátky ke svému starému já. Tyhle poslední dva dny Johna obalamutily aby si myslel, že blízkost a náklonnost jsou norma, nikoliv odchylka od normy. Vážně by někdo věřil tomu, že o ně ještě Sherlock bude stát, až tohle skončí? Že by pořád chtěl mít Johna po svém boku a ve své posteli?

„Bože,“ zamumlal John, sklonil hlavu a zavřel oči. Únava ho štípala pod víčky a krk musel násilím držet, aby mu hlava nepadala vyčerpáním. Nenáviděl, jak se cítil – rozervaný zmatkem a naplněný mrazivým chladem starostí a strachu. Možná by měl jít domů, vyspat se a vrátit se, až bude schopný rozumně myslet. Nebo aspoň tak, aby byl schopný si udržet odstup, spíše než k nepoznání rozmazávat hranice svého vztahu se Sherlockem.

Ale samotné pomyšlení na to, že by odešel … Ne. Myšlenka na návrat na Baker Street bez Sherlocka mu působila bolest. Kromě toho, slíbil, že zůstane a nehodlal porušit slovo.

„ _Až se vrátí, bude tě chtít nablízku. Nikoho jiného.“_

John s námahou otevřel oči, nepřítomně zíral na umakartový stůl a v hlavě mu bzučela Mycroftova slova. Řekl to tak důrazně. Bylo to, jako kdyby mu něco velikánského a důležitého zíralo přímo do obličeje a on byl příliš unavený, než aby tomu přišel na kloub. Sherlock nepotřeboval od nikoho útěchu, to on i Mycroft dali naprosto jasně najevo, ale od Johna zřejmě ano. Bylo to opravdu tak významné, jak Mycroft naznačoval?

Když se na okraji jeho zorného pole se objevila tmavá postava, vzhlédl a nevlídně se zamračil na toho vetřelce, který se usadil naproti. Nepříjemných pár vteřin trvalo, než poznal Gregovu známou tvář. Hleděl na něj napůl zděšeným pohledem a John opravdu nechtěl vědět, co Lestrade vidí před sebou: pravděpodobně unavenou, naprosto vyždímanou lidskou trosku. Greg zbledl a veškerá krev se mu ztratila z obličeje.

„Ježíši, Johne. Je Sherlock ...“ zarazil se, pročistil si krk a otřásl se, jakoby se snažil utřídit myšlenky. „Co tu děláš?“

John sevřel chladnoucí plastový kelímek s kávou, pak zvednul ruku a promnul si obočí. „Sherlock začal mít epileptické záchvaty,“ řekl tiše. „Teď mu dělají vyšetření a tak.“

Greg si povzdechnul a Johnovi chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že to bylo úlevou. „Kristepane, už nikdy mě takhle neděs.“ Lestrade zachytil Johnův zmatený pohled a poškrábal se na bradě. „Záchvaty jsou určitě špatné, ale Johne, ty vypadáš, jako by ti někdo umřel.“ Greg se natáhl, vyndal kelímek z Johnových nereagujících prstů a nahradil ho svou vlastní, teplejší kávou. „Na, vypadá to, že ji potřebuješ víc, než já. Jak dlouho už tu jsi?“

John zamrkal a pak pokrčil rameny. „Netuším. Připadá mi to jako věčnost.“ Zkřivil obličej ve snaze přijít na to a uvědomil si, jak je strašně odtržený od reality. Mezi fádními nemocničními stěnami a pípáním přístrojů čas plynul jinak a on se roztřeseně nadechl, když si uvědomil, že není v nemocnici ani dvanáct hodin.

Greg ho sledoval pátravým pohledem a po chvíli se zdálo, že dospěl k rozhodnutí. „Pojď se mnou.“ Vstal a počkal, až se John, sténající nad ztuhlými svaly, vyškrábe na nohy. Šel za ním jako krotký beránek, dokud neuviděl recepci a posuvné dveře do venkovního světa.

„Gregu, já nemůžu odejít. Sherlock ...“

„Nikam nejdeš,“ ujistil ho Greg. „Myslíš, že jsem tak hloupý, abych se vás dva pokusil rozdělit, když je jeden z vás na tom špatně? Pokoušel jsem se poslat Sherlocka domů tehdy před několika měsíci, když jsi dostal po hlavě od toho lupiče a lékaři si tě pro jistotu nechali přes noc v nemocnici. Ten výraz v jeho obličeji … myslel jsem, že se mě chystá zabít.“

John se zamračil. Jeho vzpomínka na ten den byla nejasná. Matně si vzpomínal na pulzující bolest hlavy a šeptem vedenou hádku, ale soudě podle pobaveného Gregova výrazu, bylo tam toho víc. „Na nic se nepamatuju.“

„Tak pojď, chvilku postojíme venku, pročistíme si hlavu a já ti to povyprávím,“ sliboval Greg s úsměvem. „Nejvýš pět minut.“

Po chvilce váhání se John pomaličku pohnul, nohy vlekl za sebou, konce rozvázaných tkaniček ťukaly o dlažbu a pomalu vyšel do londýnského podvečera. Chladný vítr ho pohladil po tváři, zalezl pod tenkou bavlnu jeho trička a na pažích mu naskákala husí kůže, ale Greg měl pravdu. Během několika okamžiků měl v hlavě jasněji a dokázal aspoň přibližně uspořádat myšlenky.

„A co ty tady vlastně děláš?“ zeptal se a opřel se o omítnuté zdivo. Všude kolem nich procházeli lidé, ponoření do svých vlastních starostí. Proud lidí sem tam narušilo pár schoulených pacientů, lačně potahujících z cigarety, protože uvnitř nemocnice bylo kouření zakázáno.

„Anderson na místě činu spadl ze schodů,“ vysvětloval Greg a jeho široký úsměv nebyl ani trochu kajícný. „Je na rentgenu. Slíbil jsem, že na něj počkám a hodím ho pak domů. Takže nejspíš nějakou chvíli nebude Sherlocka rozčilovat.“

John zapochyboval, jestli Sherlock stihne Andersonovy nepřítomnosti využít. Zrovna teď si nedokázal představit, že se by se mohli dostat od toho tady – záchvatů a vyšetření, zpátky k jejich životu, takovému, jaký vždycky býval předtím, než Sherlockova migréna vystrčila svou ošklivou hlavu.

„Ale no tak,“ řekl Greg a šťouchnul ho do boku. Johnovi došlo, že se nejspíš znovu ponořil do svých myšlenek, s očima upřenýma do prázdna a plný obav. „Vy dva jste fakt jeden jako druhý. Však víš, že Sherlocka nikdy nic nezastavilo na dlouho.“

„Ty jsi tam nebyl,“ odpověděl John a zhluboka se nadechnul vzduchu, který byl cítit nikotinem a výfukovými plyny. „Bylo to – hodně zlé.“ Rukama si přetřel oči a marně se snažil najít slova, ale všechna mu připadala nedostatečná k vyjádření toho, co měl na mysli. „Nikdy ve svém životě jsem se necítil tak bezmocný. Nemohl jsem udělat nic, abych mu pomohl.“

Váha Gregovy silné ruky na jeho rameni byla uklidňující. Drsné a rozpačité, ale vítané gesto. „Víš, on je úplně stejný, když se něco děje s tebou,“ poznamenal nakonec. „Když se ocitneš v nemocnici ty, je mu veškerá jeho inteligence k ničemu a chová se úplně stejně. Kousavější, naštvanější, ale pod tím vším je naprosto ztracený.“

„Pověz mi o tom,“ požádal John a ustoupil stranou, aby nechal projet ošetřovatelku se starou paní na vozíku. „Vzpomínám si jen na ránu do hlavy a pak nějaké útržky z nemocnice.“ V té době se o retrográdní amnézii nestaral – byl to běžný vedlejší účinek mírného otřesu mozku – ale teď byl John zvědavý, o co přišel.

„Bylo to jasné hned, jak jsme se k tobě dostali. Ty jsi ležel v bezvědomí a lupič taky, akorát že jemu chyběly dva přední zuby a měl placatý nos. Chvilku trvalo, než jsem si všimnul, že má Sherlock odřené klouby a dal jsem si dvě a dvě dohromady.“ Greg pokrčil rameny, potřásl hlavou a s přimhouřenýma očima se a ponořil se do vzpomínek. „Byl velmi tichý. To je to, co si pamatuju nejvíc. Tichý. Prosadil si, že s tebou pojede sanitkou a zůstal s tebou po celou dobu. Bůhví, co řekl sestrám, ale nikdo se dokonce ani nepokusil poslat ho pryč.“

Něco se vynořilo v Johnově paměti: neurčitý pocit, jak se naklání a opírá o něčí silné rameno a pak paže, které si ho přitáhly do náručí a dlaň, která ho během čekání hladila po zádech uklidňujícím způsobem.

„Když jsem se postaral o toho lupiče a přišel jsem tě zkontrolovat, už jsi spal a on byl zhroucený na židli. Vypadal vyřízený, jako po boji – vlastně úplně jako teď ty. Příliš mnoho adrenalinu a nedostatek všeho ostatního. Když jsem mu navrhnul, aby šel domů ...“ Greg pokrčil rameny, ušklíbnul se a podíval se na Johna. „Neřekl nic, ale ten _pohled._ Ani jsem se ho nesnažil přesvědčit, aby změnil názor.“ Prohrábl si vlasy, přesunul váhu z jedné nohy na druhou a znovu pokrčil rameny. „Zato Mycroft ...“

„Ten to prostě musel zkusit, to se vsadím,“ zachechtal se John tlumeně.

Greg kývl, založil si ruce na prsou a opřel se o zeď vedle Johna. „Sherlock cosi řekl. Nezachytil jsem, co to bylo, ale stačila jedna věta a jeho bratr dočista sklapnul. Možná to nebylo přesně to, co řekl, ale tón, jakým to řekl. Konec. Tečka. Šmytec. Pokud by ho chtěl někdo dostat od tebe pryč, nejdřív by ho musel zabít. Když ses ráno probral, pořád ještě tam byl.“

Na to si vzpomínal: Sherlock vypadal umělecky rozcuchaný, svoje nekonečné nohy měl natažené a přimhouřenýma očima upřeně sledoval úzký pruh chodby za otevřenými dveřmi – možná trénoval dedukci na každém, kdo prošel okolo, nebo jen zíral do prázdna, ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách. Nicméně jakmile se John pohnul, byl u něj, bdělý a pozorný a bylo na něm jasně vidět úlevu, jen se to snažil nedat najevo. Na první pohled vypadal jako naštvaný, ale hluboko v očích se zablesklo něco, co tenkrát John nebyl schopný identifikovat.

„Cítíš se líp?“

Po Gregově tiché otázce John pevně zavřel oči a chvíli vnímal jen chladný londýnský vzduch a vzdálený, nepřetržitý hukot dopravy, ženoucí se hlavním městem. Stále ještě byl zneklidněný a do morku kosti znepokojený tím, co by mohla přinést budoucnost, ale ten strach byl teď méně svíravý a zahlcující – potřeboval si připomenout, že pořád existuje život mimo to všechno a ten jednoduchý odstup pomohl.

Ta Gregova historka pravděpodobně měla odvést jeho myšlenky od toho, co na něj čeká ve zdech nemocnice, ale pod všemi těmi slovy John zachytil i něco víc. Přes veškerou svou intelektuální nadřazenost a pohrdání citem jednal Sherlock bezprostředně a instinktivně, aspoň pokud šlo o Johna. Sdílel stejnou potřebu – pečovat a chránit. Možná, že to nebylo nic moc, ale stačilo to, aby mohl volněji dýchat a jeho vlastní nejistota ho tížila méně.

„Jo, díky. Oceňuju to.“ John vydechnul, prohrábnul si vlasy a podíval se ke dveřím nemocnice. „Raději se vrátím. Doufám, že nebudeš mít s Andersonem moc problémů.“

„Řekl bych, že ve srovnání se Sherlockem je to naprosto vzorný pacient,“ odpověděl Greg a připojil se k Johnovi, který pomalu zamířil zpátky do světa načichlého dezinfekcí. „Řekni mu, ať se brzy uzdraví. A kdyby něco, tak zavolej.“

John pochopil nevyřčené „kdyby se to zhoršilo“ v Gregových slovech a přikývl na souhlas, přihodil unavené rozloučení a oba se vydali svou cestou.

Když dorazil do Sherlockova pokoje, byl prázdný a John se snažil nepodlehnout panice. Byl pryč méně než těch čtyřicet minut, které mu dal Mycroft, protože nikde nedokázal vydržet.

Ze všeho nejvíc se chtěl vydat na CT vyšetřovnu, ale věděl, že tam nemá co dělat. Tak nějak tušil, že ho odtud sestry nevykoply jen a jen díky Mycroftovu vlivu a zanedlouho skončí návštěvní hodiny a John byl připraven na handrkování, jestli bude moc zůstat Sherlockovi po boku.

S povzdechem otevřel tašku, kterou sem Mycroft nechal dovézt a vytáhl nějaké čisté šaty a kartáček na zuby. Na kůži mu ulpěl pach stresu a potu, s tím nic nenadělá, ale aspoň se může převléknout do něčeho trochu slušného. Možná se pak bude cítit znovu jako lidská bytost.

Napravo byla malá koupelna, tak ji John využil, postříkal si obličej studenou vodou a natáhl si rifle a svetr. Kartáček jako rašple přejel přes zuby a zahnal chuť kávy. Neměl chuť dívat se na sebe v zrcadle a tak namísto toho během čištění zubů zíral do umyvadla. Bosé nohy v rozvázaných botách ho zábly, tak se posadil na sklopené záchodové sedátko, navlékl si ponožky a teprve potom se vrátil do pokoje.

Neslyšel rachot vracející se postele, ale Sherlock už tam byl. Pořád příliš bledý a s pevně sevřenými rty, ale když uviděl Johna, objevil se na nich slabý a křehký úsměv. Mycroft nebyl nikde v dohledu a John si říkal, že je možná někde jinde v nemocnici a tahá za důležité páky pro urychlení byrokracie.

Sestry chvíli pobíhaly kolem Sherlockovy postele, zapisovaly do karty nové údaje, ale potom se stáhly a nechali Johna se Sherlockem v klidu.

„Co tady dělal Lestrade?“ prolomil ticho Sherlockův baryton. Poprvé sebou neškubnul bolestí, když uslyšel svůj hlas a i když vypadal stejně tak vyčerpaně, jako se John cítil, za tím pohledem bylo povědomí, které mu v uplynulých dnech tolik scházelo.

„Jak víš, že tu byl?“ zeptal se John, posadil se na židli, naklonil se a lokty si opřel o Sherlockovu matraci. Nikdy v životě by si nepomyslel, že se mu bude tak stýskat po Sherlockově „ty jsi ale idiot“ výrazu, ale už to, že ho teď uviděl, stačilo prolomit ledový příkrov obav, který Johna stále ještě držel ve svém sevření a pocítil první závan úlevy. Sherlock byl mnohem víc sám sebou, než kolik dní před tím: skutečný originál, nejen černobílá napodobenina.

„Někdo si udělal čas, aby tě uklidnil – někdo, s kým se dobře znáš. Mycroft byl se mnou a stejně by tě jen rozčílil. Mezi zdravotnickým personálem téhle nemocnice žádné přátele nemáš. Takže Lestrade je nejpravděpodobnější podezřelý,“ vysvětlil Sherlock.

„Měl jsi šálek kávy, ale podle skvrn na rukou soudím, že jsi ji spíš držel, než pil.“ Natáhl ruku a dotkl se zaschlého škraloupu kávy na kloubu Johnova palce. „Byl jsi venku. Máš vlasy rozcuchané větrem a jsi slabě cítit cigaretami. Venku za dveřmi vždycky postávají kuřáci.“

„To bylo skvělé,“ prohlásil John a nedokázal skrýt široký úsměv, který se mu objevil na tváři, když se ozvalo Sherlockovo slabé odfrknutí, spíš potěšené, než otrávené. „Když to všechno víš, proč mi neřekneš, co tu Greg dělal?“

„Protože to bych musel hádat,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „mohu sice vydedukovat pravděpodobné možnosti, ale ...“ trhnul sebou a John pochopil, že přes to všechno, že se jeho mozek vrací zpátky ke své dokonalosti, má Sherlock stále bolesti. Napjatý krk a bolestivě přimhouřené oči dávaly najevo, že migréna stále ještě není pryč. Kolem rtů měl slabé vrásky a pokaždé, když mrknul, dělalo mu větší potíž znovu otevřít oči.

„Anderson měl nehodu na místě činu,“ vysvětlil John a sledoval, jak se na Sherlockově tváři objevilo trestuhodné uspokojení. „Greg ho vzal na rentgen, uviděl mě a zastavil se prohodit pár slov. Vzkazuje, ať se brzy uzdravíš.“

Sherlock slabě zahučel. „Zdá se, že se beze mě nemůže obejít.“

„Já myslím, že to zvládá,“ opravil ho John a snažil se potlačit úsměv, když se na Sherlockově tváři objevil náznak arogance. Zbytečně by ho to povzbudilo. „Ale nikdo není rád, když vidí, jak jeho přátelé trpí. Jen chce, abys byl zase brzo ve své kůži. A je ti líp, ne?“ Neměl v úmyslu zeptat se takto, ale skrytá naděje převzala vládu a půjčila si jeho hlas.

„Žádné další záchvaty,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Hlava pořád bolí, ale je to lepší, než to bylo.“

Nebylo to mnoho, ale John se rozhodl dívat se na to z té světlé stránky. Ve srovnání s minulou nocí bylo Sherlockovo zlepšení zjevné. Vědomí bylo jasnější a už nevypadal, jako by mu každý nádech působil bolest. John zatím nedokázal zapomenout na pouhou desítky hodin starou minulost, kdy se zdálo, že je Sherlockovi o něco lépe a potom následovala nová pohroma. Byl tohle znovu jen krátký odklad, nebo světlo na konci tunelu?

John sklonil hlavu a snažil se strach odsunout stranou, ale marně. Strach ho nahlodával a vyvolal řetězovou reakci něčeho příliš blízkého zoufalství. Z těch myšlenek ho vytrhnul až dotek Sherlockových prstů, které se natáhly po jeho dlani, aby se uvelebily v jejím sevření, jako když dítě hledá něčí pozornost.

„Jsi unavený. Nespal jsi.“ Sherlock ho zatáhl za ruku a posunul se v mlčenlivém gestu pozvání.

„Sestry takové věci bytostně nesnáší,“ upozornil John a snažil se ignorovat zoufalou potřebu svého těla po něčem víc, než jen měkké posteli. Chtěl vedle sebe cítit Sherlockovo teplo, uklidňující a skutečné. „Židle bude stačit.“

„Židle ti úplně odrovná záda a bude tě bolet rameno,“ prohlásil Sherlock s bezchybnou logikou, lehce si povzdychnul a pak pokračoval, jasně a věcně, ale tak zdráhavým hlasem, jakoby ho k tomu donutila jen holá nutnost. „Ty potřebuješ postel a já potřebuji tebe. Vylez.“

John zamrkal, neschopen na Sherlockovo vyznání cokoliv odpovědět. Snažil se upamatovat, jestli od něj kdy slyšel něco tak otevřeného, ale nepamatoval se. Ve spoustě věcí dokázal být nemilosrdně přímý a jít přímo k jádru věci a na nikoho se neohlížet, ale pokud šlo o jeho vlastní emoce, nebýval Sherlock tak přímočarý. A to stačilo, aby v Johnově srdci zaplála jiskřička naděje.

Opožděně si uvědomil, že už je na nohou a bezmyšlenkovitě plní Sherlockovy pokyny. V tu chvíli zaváhal, rozpolcený mezi vhodným chováním a tím, co by chtěl.

Rozhodně potřeboval postel, ačkoliv nějaká bez Sherlocka by nebyla úplně to pravé ořechové. Už ne. Na druhou stranu nemocnice neposkytovala žádné soukromí a kdyby ho nějaká sestra našla stuleného vedle Sherlocka, bez milosti by ho vyhodila, bez ohledu na to, jak nevinné by to bylo. Pak tu bylo riziko dalšího záchvatu. Pokud by měl Sherlock znovu křeče, velice snadno by se jeden nebo oba mohli zranit.

John stiskl rty, na chvíli zavřel oči, pak vyrazil ke dveřím Sherlockova pokoje a zavřel je. Byla to slabá bariéra mezi nimi a zbytkem světa, ale přes veškeré výhrady, které měl, se nedokázal přimět Sherlocka odmítnout: logické argumenty lékaře umlčela hluboká touha po pohodlí, které mu přinášela Sherlockova blízkost. Jen si lehne vedle, tak jako poslední dvě noci. Jenom na chvilku.

Skopnul boty a usadil se na úzký pruh matrace, který mu Sherlock uvolnil. Už jim nezavazela žádná infuze, jen na druhé ruce měl Sherlock ještě pulzní čidlo, ale jeho dlouhý a ohebný kabel umožňoval naprostou volnost pohybu a tak se Sherlock posunul blíž ke kraji, aby si John mohl lehnout nahoru na přikrývku.

„Jen, proboha, nespadni,“ zamumlal John. Postel byla strašně úzká, dimenzovaná jen pro jednoho člověka a tak dokonce i když oba leželi na samém krajíčku matrace, ocitli se tváří v tvář přitisknutí k sobě – jako hřejivý šev na tkanině. Ještě před týdnem by to bylo trapné, ale teď John nemohl popřít, jak skvěle se cítí, když je k němu Sherlock od hrudi až po stehna přitisknutý. Sherlock mu ovinul ruku kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho na blíž a John zaujal zrcadlovou polohu. Uvolnil se, klidně ležel na tenké matraci a cítil, jak na něj vyčerpání padá jako olověný závoj.

Jeho prsty se samy od sebe zamotaly do Sherlockovy nemocniční košile a pevně ji sevřely. Povzdychl, když ho Sherlock pošťuchoval, dokud jeho hlava nespočinula v ohbí jeho krku. Postupně se litanie důvodů, proč je tohle všechno tak neuvěřitelně špatný nápad, začala vytrácet z Johnovy mysli, umlčena jemnou tíhou přicházejícího spánku. Sherlockův dech vedle něj byl lehký a uvolněný, ale nikoli pomalý a hluboký.

„Měl bys spát,“ podařilo se Johnovi zamumlat a jeho rty sklouzly po Sherlockově klíční kosti, ale to byla prostě náhoda. „Musíš být unavený. Tolik vyšetření a všeho ostatního.“

„Budu spát,“ zašeptal Sherlock a jeho slova sotva rozčeřila vzduch v tichém nemocničním pokoji. „Později.“

John chtěl protestovat, uplatnit svou vojenskou minulost a rázně zavelet: „Ne, teď!“ ale nemělo to cenu. Jemný, rovnoměrný pohyb Sherlockovy ruky, která ho hladila po zádech, ho uspával a všechny pokusy o protest zůstaly nevyřčené, odplavené vlnou přicházejícího spánku.

Tam za dveřmi dál nemocnice žila svým rušným životem. A zatím tady, v úzké posteli, hýčkaný a chráněný, neočekávaně stulený v Sherlockově objetí, John našel klid.

 

 

 

 


	11. Okovy spánku

Vlna škrábala Sherlocka na kůži, jakoby se při každém Johnově nádechu vzedmula vlna hedvábných ostnů. Holé předloktí měl přehozené kolem jeho pasu, přitisknuté k teplému zámotku jeho svetru, druhá ruka byla pod Johnem, uvězněná jeho váhou: ochotný zajatec svého břemene.

Každé zašeptání vzduchu, které prošlo Johnovými rty, polechtalo Sherlocka na klíční kosti v místě, kde volná nemocniční košile odhalovala jeho kůži. Ten plynulý rytmus mu připadal jako příboj, jako by sledoval plynutí času, drahocenný písek sypající se přes jeho prsty. Dřív nebo později bude muset Johna probudit a požádat ho, aby vylezl z postele, už jen kvůli tomu, aby sestry nedělaly potíže. V hloubi duše byl Sherlock přesvědčený, že by jim Mycroft nedovolil, aby Johna vyhodily z nemocnice, ale nechtěl riskovat. On a John buď odejdou společně, nebo tu společně zůstanou.

John měl tvář zabořenou do Sherlockova krku a jeho spánkem vyhlazené čelo leželo ve stejné úrovni, jako Sherlockovy rty. Světlé vlasy ho lechtaly na nose, stále ještě lehounce načichlé cigaretami a čerstvým vzduchem, navzdory tomu, že od jeho krátkého pobytu za zdmi nemocnice uplynulo několik hodin. Jeho tělo bylo uvolněné a Sherlockovo štíhlé tělo držel ve volném objetí. Ležel tiše a klidně: vyčerpaná oběť spánku.

Sherlock věděl, že by měl následovat Johnova příkladu. Cítil narůstající pokušení, otupující ostré hrany myšlenek a zpomalující srdeční tep, prostě zavřít oči, ale tak nějak mu připadalo, že by přišel o příliš mnoho věcí. Bylo tam tolik dat, která musel zpracovat a utřídit, drobné detaily, které nepostřehl, když ho migréna pevně držela v zákopech své válečné zóny – třeba jako způsob, jak se Johnovi ve spánku uvolní rysy v obličeji, jeho rozčepýřené vlasy se zlatými a šedými prameny, vybledlé v tlumeném osvětlení místnosti.

Připadal si jako zloděj, když nechal rty sklouznout po Johnově čele. Byl to víc jemný dotek, než polibek, ukradená důvěrnější chvilka a Sherlock zatajil dech, když se John zavrtěl a po chvíli zase zklidnil. Ať už to bylo cokoliv - nechtěl to zničit. Cítit, jak John důvěřivě leží v jeho náruči, byla inspirativní zkušenost. Doposud mu jen samotná myšlenka, že by někoho držel ve spánku, připadala nanejvýš jako obrovská ztráta času. Co by ho mohlo zajímat na ospalém člověku, když byla na světě taková spousta jiných věcí, skrytých pod tmavou rouškou londýnské noci a hodných jeho pozornosti?

Teď si uvědomil, že přinejmenším Johnovi by ochotně udělil výjimku. Ano, klidně by se v několika hodinách temnoty omezil pouze na hranice této postele a soustředil svou genialitu na jedno jediné – tohoto muže a jeho tajemství. To bylo poměrně vzácné, aby byl uchvácený člověkem, který nebyl zajímavě zavražděnou mrtvolou. Většina lidí byla příliš jednoduchá a ani John nebyl na první pohled jiný. Ostatní v něm viděli lékaře, přítele, muže, který byl dost svatý na to, aby snášel Sherlocka se všemi jeho výstřednostmi. Ale Sherlock té první noci uviděl složitost mozaiky jeho charakteru. Dobrý doktor, statečný voják, chladnokrevný zabiják: jednotlivé části ležely Sherlockovi volně před očima, ale celek zůstával stále tajemstvím. Záhadou, kterou Sherlock dosud nevyřešil. A měl silné podezření, že by ho mohl znát celý život a stejně by ho nepochopil beze zbytku.

Ale to nebyl hlavní důvod, proč ho John fascinoval. Byl to jenom nejlepší nástin, který jeho logická mysl dokázala vytvořit: chabá útěcha pro uchlácholení jeho analytické povahy, zatímco se v bezedné hloubi jeho srdce vynořilo mnohem pravdivější podezření. Nebyla to fakta – v tom, co cítil, nebylo nic, co by znal nebo mohl změřit – pouze vědomí, že u Johna našel všechno, o čem ani netušil, že hledá.

Sherlock se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli cítí radost, nebo hrůzu.

Zaklepání na dveře mu zabránilo dojít k nějakému použitelnému závěru. Na chvíli ho napadlo předstírat spánek a doufat, že je nechají být. Sestry jim byly nakonec po tom všem nakloněné a možná by nevyrušovaly pacienty z odpočinku. Nicméně kroky mu prozradily, že narušitelem není zdravotník. Mycroftův charakteristický sebevědomý krok nešlo nepoznat: jasné a čisté klapání podrážek o linoleum. Nebylo tam nic tak nedůstojného jako vrzání kůže nebo snad zvuk tkaniček, vlečených po zemi, ale Sherlock zachytil v půli cesty místností v bratrově kroku lehké zadrhnutí v plynulosti – nepatrné zaváhání, které ale o mnohém vypovídalo.

Johna ode dveří nemohl vidět, byl schoulený a přitisknutý k Sherlockově hrudi, ale zdálo se, že si přesto všiml, že jsou v posteli dva lidé, ne jenom jeden.

Sherlock byl v pokušení podívat se přes rameno a zahlédnout výraz v bratrově obličeji – možná by pak mohl posoudit, jak upřímné bylo Mycroftovo předchozí povzbuzování. Nicméně to nebylo nutné. Mycroft pokračoval v pohybu a z rytmu jeho kroků vyzařovala samolibost. Byly poněkud pomalejší a potěšené, jakoby si připisoval zásluhy, že John teď spí v Sherlockově náruči.

„Doktorka Patelová tu bude brzy,“ zašeptal a Sherlockovi údivem vyletělo obočí. Ne nad tou zprávou, ale nad tím tónem. Tichá slova ukazovala ohleduplnou neochotu probudit Johna ze spánku. „Možná bys raději probudil doktora Watsona, než dorazí? Já počkám venku.“

Sherlock zamrkal, uslyšel zašustění svých řas na polštáři a pak se za Mycroftem zavřely dveře. To bylo podruhé, kdy je našel v posteli. Oba případy byly poměrně cudné, ale jeho reakce byly naprostými protiklady. Sherlock pochyboval, že by ten obrat v chování byl způsoben jakýmikoliv ohledy na něj. Mycroft byl ve svém živlu, když mu mohl působit rozpaky a nepohodlí. Ale teď se snad konečně choval k Johnovi s respektem, který si zasloužil, ztišil hlas, aby ho nevyrušil ze spánku a odešel, aby se tu nepletl ve chvíli, kdy byl John nejzranitelnější.

Podíval se na Johnův klidný profil a potlačil povzdech. Nechtěl ho probudit. John obětoval svůj odpočinek kvůli Sherlockovi a rozbít teď okovy jeho spánku připadalo Sherlockovi téměř jako zločin. Ale zároveň věděl, že John by raději byl probuzen, než aby ho nachytali, jak se Sherlockem sdílí úzkou nemocniční postel.

Opatrně sunul ruku nahoru po Johnových zádech. Cítil, jak dlaní klouže po hrubé struktuře pleteniny, až dospěl k teplému, silnému krku. Konečky prstů mu na kůži maloval spirály, načechral krátké, jemné vlasy a pak se lehce dotkl jeho čelisti, aby pomalu odhrnul závoj spánku.

Napřed přišel hluboký nádech, slabý proud vzduchu mezi Johnovými rty zaváhal a změnil svůj rytmus, když se začal probouzet. Mírně pohnul rameny a nos zabořil hlouběji do ohybu Sherlockova krku, jakoby se snažil zadržet mizící sen a z krku se mu ozval zvědavý zvuk, chraplavý a prosebný.

„Za chvíli tu bude doktorka Patelová,“ zašeptal Sherlock a neodvážil se Johnovi navrhnout, aby opustil postel. Nechtěl, aby se tam John cítil nevítaný, protože nic nebylo dál od pravdy.

John se odtáhl a pevně stisknul víčka, v koutcích očí se mu objevily vějířky vrásek, pak zamrkal a tentokrát nechal oči otevřené a zorničky se mu zúžily, když zaměřil svůj pohled na Sherlockův obličej.

„Jasně – radši bych měl vstát,“ prohlásil John nízkým, chraptivým hlasem. Nicméně se ani nehnul, by opustil svůj dolík ve špatné matraci a místo toho pevně ovinul paži kolem Sherlockova pasu, jako by ho chtěl k sobě připoutat. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se a zamračil se, když si Sherlocka pořádně prohlédl. „Spal jsi vůbec?“

„Odpočíval jsem,“ úmyslně neurčitě odpověděl Sherlock. Ne, že by to Johna byť jen na okamžik oklamalo. Dokonce i když byl takhle ospalý a zvadlý, stačil mu jediný pohled, aby si přečetl Sherlockovu skutečnou odpověď. „Ani jsi nezamhouřil oko, viď?“ povzdechl si a položil otevřenou dlaň na Sherlockova záda, pomalým pohybem ho pohladil, potom se odtáhl, spustil nohy přes okraj matrace a vstal. Zvedl ruce nad hlavu a protáhl se a Sherlock uslyšel, jak mu pod vrstvami oblečení zapraskalo v kloubech, jedno z těch drobných znamení, že člověk už není mladý. „Jak se cítíš?“

Sherlock viděl i cítil Johnovo intenzivní zaměření, jako kdyby jeho kůže byla naladěná na vlnovou délku toho modrého pohledu. Po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, ještě zdůrazněný ztrátou Johnovy bezprostřední blízkosti. Postel, ještě před chvílí příjemná a pohodlná, se změnila na kovovou konstrukci s nepohodlnou matrací. Alespoň že bolest hlavy ustupovala. Sice to pořád byla hrozivá, vrčící věc, která se převalovala v jeho hlavě, ale ve srovnání s tím, jaké to bylo ani ne před čtyřiadvaceti hodinami, to bylo pouhé kočičí předení.

„Jako bych měl kocovinu,“ odpověděl Sherlock nakonec. V dané situaci to bylo nejpřiléhavější přirovnání. Necítil se o nic hůř, než jako kdyby to večer přehnal s alkoholem, ale ani o nic líp. Kdyby se v tomhle stavu někdy probudil, strávil by celý den v posteli, aby se vyhnul světlu a hluku a přísahal by, že už se alkoholu nikdy nedotkne. Teprve ve srovnání s předchozím útokem migrény mohl prohlásit, že to vlastně nic není. „Nevolnost a bolesti hlavy, ale jinak je to mnohem lepší. Pojď sem.“

Kývnul, aby se natáhl blíž a slabě se usmál, když John okamžitě poslechl a naklonil se nad postel. Sherlock zajel prsty do těch krátkých světlých vlasů, zničil poslední důkazy o tom, že John právě vylezl z postele a nechal ho rozcuchaného a lehce zrudlého.

„Díky,“zamumlal, natáhl se a palcem pohladil kruhy, které mu ležely pod očima, jak Sherlock dobře věděl. Bylo to něžné gesto, nikoliv lékařské, ale Sherlockovi neušlo, jak Johnův pohled krátce přeskočil z jedné strany na druhou – pravděpodobně znovu kontroloval jeho zornice. „Vážně ses měl pokusit usnout. Tvoje tělo to potřebuje. Vypadáš vyčerpaně.“

Sherlock zabručel a neznělo to ani jako souhlas ani jako protest. Vyspí se pořádně, až bude zpátky na Baker Street, ve známém prostředí a ve své pohodlné posteli. Věděl, že, i kdyby nestrávil ten čas sledováním Johna, dokázal by si v nejlepším případě jen krátce a trhaně zdřímnout. Bylo tu příliš mnoho všeho: hluku, lidí, vůní, dat … nepřetržitý proud, dokonce i v tomto zdánlivě prázdném pokoji a jeho mysl byla příliš pomalá, než aby efektivně zpracovávala příchozí informace. Alespoň že když byl John nablízku, dokázal ignorovat pomíjivé vjemy, které ho obklopovaly.

Sherlock uslyšel zvuk kroků na chodbě, zvedl oči a uviděl doktorku Patelovou, jak si ramenem otevírá dveře, ruce plné dokumentů a oči upřené na papír, položený nahoře. Místo přivítání šlehla po Sherlockovi krátkým pohledem, pak položila celou hromadu na stůl na druhé straně místnosti a podala si Sherlockovu kartu.

Sherlock cítil, jak se John vedle něj napjal a zatnul svaly, jakoby se připravoval na špatné zprávy. U dveří postával Mycroft a zakrýval svoje obavy málo přesvědčivou maskou podráždění. Bezpochyby se snažil získat informace od doktorky Patelové, ještě než sem přišla, ale selhal na celé čáře. Pokud šlo o Sherlockův stav, nikdy nebývala příliš mnohomluvná, raději hovořila přímo s ním, i když byl ještě dítě.

Sherlock se s povzdechem opřel o polštáře, naposledy přejel pohledem po lékařce a prohlásil: „CT ani MR vyšetření neprokázaly nic neobvyklého, záchvaty způsobil Norazophen.“

„Vidím, že máte stále ve zvyku diagnostikovat se sám, pane Holmesi,“ zamumlala doktorka Patelová, na kterou jeho úvaha zřetelně neudělala žádný dojem, jako by něco takového viděla už nejmíň tucetkrát předtím – což asi viděla. Její šok i rozpaky se rozplynuly během první hodiny po tom, co o ní Sherlock provedl první dedukce. Což byla mnohem kratší doba, než u většiny ostatních lidí, z nichž některým vydržela zášť celá léta. „Co vás přivedlo k tomuto závěru?“

„Pipeta v kapse vašeho laboratorního pláště, skvrna od tekutiny na pravém rukávu – tmavá, protože ještě není úplně suchá. Nemáte zarudlé oči z dlouhého sledování monitoru, takže jste místo toho používala laboratorní vybavení – pravděpodobně centrifugu, mikroskop a spektrometr,“ a významně ukázal na její ruce, kde byla v pavučině jejích prstů stále zachycena drobná bílá zrnka. „Máte na kůži prášek z latexových rukavic – a na analýzu obrazových dat byste rukavice nepotřebovala. Překontrolovala jste znovu všechny krevní testy, abyste ověřila svá dřívější zjištění, která pravděpodobně souvisí s Norazophenem.“

Doktorka Patelová rezervovaně a snad i lehce pobaveně povzdechla, odložila Sherlockovu kartu a pohlédla mu do očí. „Máte pravdu, jako obvykle. Neobjevily se žádné známky patologického růstu, abnormální mozkové činnosti nebo poškození mozkových cév. Nic nenaznačuje ani strukturální problém ani rozvíjející se onemocnění. Jedině hematologie ukázala něco neobvyklého.“

Popadla jednu ze složek, švihem ji otevřela a k Sherlockově překvapení ji podala Johnovi: „Jak vidíte, úroveň prolaktinu je normální. Krev jsme odebrali deset minut po záchvatu a kdyby byla příčinou epilepsie, viděli bychom nárůst hormonů hypotalamu.“

„Jsou tu výrazně zvýšené hladiny imunoglobulinu E,“ řekl John tiše a zamračeně se podíval na doktorku Patelovou. „Alergická reakce?“

Doktorka Patelová přikývla, rezervovaně si založila ruce a s mírně nepřítomným výrazem začala vysvětlovat: „Norazophen je metabolizován a rozkládá se na proteinové řetězce, které tělo odbourává v játrech a ledvinách. Určité procento pacientů vykazuje postupné zvyšování imunitní odpovědi na tyto proteiny,“ povzdychla s podrážděním odborníka, který v tom vidí své osobní selhání. „To znamená, že pacient může ty léky příležitostně brát celá léta bez jakýchkoliv škodlivých účinků. Nicméně i když samotný Norazophen už v organismu není, protilátky zůstávají.“

„Co to znamená?“ zeptal se Mycroft hlasem, který zněl jakoby ho tlačily boty, protože musel požádat o vysvětlení.

„To znamená, že pokaždé, když byl jeho organismus vystaven Norazophenu, produkoval další protilátky, které zvyšovaly hladinu těch, které už měl v buňkách a krevním řečišti,“ vysvětlil John a oči mu klouzaly po dokumentu, který měl v rukou.

„Tentokrát už dosáhly protilátky takové hladiny, že způsobily zjevnou odezvu, která se v tomto případě projevila záchvaty. Nepříliš časté, ale nikoliv neobvyklé,“ uzavřela doktorka Patelová a ustoupila stranou, aby nechala projít jednu ze sester. „Chtěla bych odebrat ještě další krev a zkontrolovat, že hladiny jak Norazophenu, tak imunoglobulinu E klesly na přijatelnou úroveň. Absence záchvatů v posledních přibližně šesti hodinách ukazuje, že problém pominul, ale pro rychlejší zotavení nasadíme ještě antihistaminika.“

Sherlock přivřel oči, když mu odebrali krev a vstříkli léky do žíly. Zíral na paži, i když jehla už byla vytažena a rozebíral slova doktorky Patelové. Alergická reakce byla neočekávaná; nevyskytly se žádné další příznaky – svědění nebo vyrážka – ale měl možnost vidět hodně lidí, kteří trpěli alergiemi a věděl, že alergie se nechovají předvídatelně. Dokázaly se projevit jen mírným nepohodlím nebo v okamžiku zabít a pokoušet se najít v tom nějakou logiku nebylo v silách normálního člověka.

„Takže když jsem mu podával injekce, neprojevila se žádná okamžitá reakce, protože molekula léku není to, na co je přecitlivělý,“ řekl John neuspěchaným tónem člověka, který rozebírá nějaký problém. „Ale jakmile se v jeho krvi nahromadilo určité množství odbouraného Norazophenu, začaly záchvaty.“

Doktorka Patelová přikývla, napsala něco do Sherlockovy karty a několikrát to zakroužkovala. „Projevilo se to už dřív u malého procenta uživatelů, proto jsem měla podezření.“

„A co až bude příště potřebovat léky?“ zeptal se Mycroft a přistoupil k Sherlockově posteli. „Trpí těmi migrénami skoro dvacet let. Bude potřebovat farmakologickou pomoc, když se s nimi bude mít v budoucnu vypořádat.“

„Budu se snažit najít alternativu,“ odpověděla lékařka. „Bohužel, Norazophen už jako lék pro pana Holmese není použitelný. Ale když teď víme o alergické reakci na Norazophen, budeme moci sledovat citlivost na jiné léky a rychle reagovat v případě, že by se situace měla opakovat.“ Zacvakla propisku, zasunula kartu zpátky do držáku v nohách postele a vzala si nazpět složku z Johnových rukou. „Ještě budete muset zůstat přes noc na pozorování, pane Holmesi, ale jestli se neobjeví žádné nové komplikace, můžeme vás zítra ráno propustit do péče doktora Watsona.“

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechnul a pak sotva znatelně kývnul hlavou. Když ani Mycroft ani John neměli žádné další otázky, doktorka Patelová odešla a její kroky teď zněly unaveněji, když už její práce byla hotová a malá záhada vyřešená. Samozřejmě, mnohem větší záhada Sherlockových migrén zůstávala bez odpovědi. Hrozba, která se bude vracet, a teď neměl ani tu slabou úlevu Norazophenu, která by mu pomohla přestát další útok.

„Ach, bože,“ zamumlal John, klesl na židli a rukama si promnul obličej. „Já ani nevím, jestli mám cítit úlevu nebo zděšení.“

„Alergie je pořád lepší, než mozkový nádor,“ prohlásil Sherlock a jen s obtížemi spojoval slova dohromady, víčka měl jako olověná a stěží udržel oči otevřené. Měl podezření, že za to může to antihistaminikum, ale snažil se soustředit na Johnova další slova.

„Samozřejmě, ale co kdybys místo toho dostal anafylaktický šok? Co kdybys mi prostě … zemřel v náručí?“ Johnův hlas zněl poněkud vyděšeně. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budu za ty záchvaty vděčný.“ Odmlčel se a Sherlock slyšel suché šustění, jak si John promnul ruce, když v duchu probíral různé možnosti. „Obstarám domů nějaké Epi adrenalinové pero.“

Sherlock jen tázavě zahučel, příliš unavený, než aby zformuloval otázku, ale John i tak pochopil, protože po tak dlouhé době, co spolu žili, na sebe byli dokonale naladění. „Jen proto, že jsi tentokrát skončil jen se záchvaty, to neznamená, že to příště nemůže být něco horšího. Kromě toho jediný způsob, jak zjistit, jestli nebudeš alergický i na ty náhradní léky, je podat ti je a sledovat, jestli se nerozvine přecitlivělost.“ Johnův povzdech zazněl jakoby zdaleka, jako vzdálený mistrál a Sherlock se ze všech sil snažil zůstat ve studeném a neosobním nemocničním pokoji a nepodlehnout hebké, lákavé tmě spánku. „Nechci být chycen nepřipravený.“

Byla to rozumná odpověď, praktická jako John sám a Sherlock se usmál. Po celou dobu své nejisté existence si nikdy neuvědomil, že tohle obojí je to, co potřebuje: pevná, vyrovnaná protiváha a brilantní katalyzátor v jednom. Stěží si vzpomínal, že to kdysi bylo jiné, že celý jeho život byl jiný, nevyvážený – na hraně propasti, krůček od zřícení.

Propadal se do tmy a jeho poslední myšlenka patřila muži vedle něj: on se ho nepokusil od toho nebezpečného okraje odtáhnout, místo toho mu dal křídla a pomohl mu vzlétnout.

 

*** * ***

 

John stál na prahu Baker Street 221, klíče v zámku zacinkaly, když strčil do dveří, aby otevřel a pak se ohlédl. U kraje chodníku stál jeden z Mycroftových elegantních, černých vozů a Sherlock, oblečený v tričku a kalhotech od pyžama, které nosíval na doma, se snažil vyškrábat z auta. Bylo těžké uvěřit, že ho odtud teprve nedávno odvážela odvážela záchranka s krutou bolestí hlavy a skoro v bezvědomí. Teď se alespoň dokázal postavit na nohy, ale Johnovi neušlo, že sebou i v pošmourném světle zamračené oblohy trhnul a pohyboval se opatrně, jako by ho každý sval bolel. Sherlock nebyl stoprocentně v pořádku, ještě ne, ale očividně se cítil natolik dobře, aby mohl trucovat.

„To naprosto není potřeba,“ zavrčel Mycroftovým směrem. Starší Holmes stál na druhé straně vozu, ruce v trpělivém gestu položené na střeše a sledoval, jak se Sherlock přesouvá k Johnovi. „Nemůžeš s tím něco udělat?“

„To se ti nepodobá, žádat mě o laskavost,“ prohlásil Mycroft, rty se lehce prohnuly v samolibém úsměvu a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „I kdyby to šlo, Sherlocku, tak bych to neudělal. Když nebudeš mít žádné další záchvaty, dostaneš svůj řidičský průkaz zpátky za šest měsíců.“ Mycroft pohlédl na Johna s náznakem sdíleného porozumění a soucitu se Sherlockovou frustrací, ale pak s neutrálním výrazem prohlásil: „Nechám tě v Johnových schopných rukou. Zavolej mi, ano?“

Pak se složil zpátky do auta a dveře se za ním jemně zavřely. Vůz se s Mycroftem okamžitě rozjel, aby mohl znovu vést válku nebo vládnout světu nebo dělat cokoliv jiného co dělal, když zrovna nešpehoval Sherlocka.

John s povzdechem zaměřil svou pozornost na svého spolubydlícího a mlčky přejel očima po jeho štíhlém těle. V jednom kuse si říkal, že je Sherlock v pořádku, dobře se zotavuje a z nemocnice byl propuštěn s lékařským souhlasem. Což stejně nedokázalo potlačit neklidnou úzkost, které se mu usadila v žaludku.

Antihistaminika, která dostal Sherlock předchozí večer způsobila, že upadl do hlubokého spánku, který trval téměř dvanáct hodin. Díky Mycroftovi mohl John strávit ten čas se Sherlockem na přistýlce, kterou mu sestry přivezly. Překvapivě, i když měl tentokrát k dispozici spoustu místa, nespal zdaleka tak dobře, jako když byl přitisknutý k Sherlockovu hřejivému tělu a tak se celou noc se převaloval, zatímco Sherlock spal jako zabitý.

Krevní testy, které udělali hned po ránu, vypadaly slibně, ukazovaly, že alergická odpověď organismu významně poklesla. Doktorka Patelová mu předepsala nějaká další antihistaminika, která měl brát následujících pár dní a pak definitivně dovolila Sherlockovi – kterému bylo dobře alespoň natolik, aby rozčiloval zdravotnický personál hlasitými poznámkami o trapných podrobnostech jejich osobního života – opustit nemocnici. Ale celá věc měla nakonec ještě jednu nepříjemnou dohru, která Johnovi nepřišla nijak strašná, ale Sherlocka naprosto rozházela: odebrali mu řidičský průkaz.

„Jsi si jistý, že je to standardní postup?“ zeptal se Sherlock podezřívavě, nejistě prošel dveřmi do chodby a přes rameno se podíval na Johna.

„Je to běžný postup u všech, kdo prodělali epileptický záchvat, Sherlocku. Záchvaty a řízení nejsou dobrá kombinace. A stejně ho ani nepotřebuješ,“ podotkl John a pomohl mu vratce vystoupat po sedmnácti schodech. „Jezdíš všude taxíkem.“

„O to tady nejde,“ zabrblal Sherlock, když opřený o stěnu vedle dveří bytu čekal, až John otevře, ale znělo to spíš vlažně. „Co když budu mít případ mimo Londýn?“

„Pak budu řídit já,“ prohlásil John a potlačil úsměv, když dodal tónem, který slabě připomínal Sherlocka v jeho nejarogantnější podobě: „Očividně.“ Strčil do dveří, otevřel a pak nechal ruku spočinout na Sherlockově lokti a nepřítomně ho vedl do důvěrně známého prostředí jejich domova. „Buď to, anebo máš k dispozici docela slušný systém veřejné dopravy. Autobusy, vlaky a tak podobně.“

Při pohledu na Sherlockovu tvář, na které se mísila nedůvěra k Johnovým řidičským schopnostem se znechucením při pomyšlení na veřejnou dopravu, musel John bojovat, aby se nerozesmál. Sherlock každou minutou získával zpátky svou vnější slupku a znovu se stával sám sebou a vidět ho takhle působilo jako balzám na všechny otevřené rány Johnových obav.

„To bych šel raději pěšky,“ prohlásil Sherlock, zvedl ruce, zabořil prsty do vlasů a zamračil se, když se zachytily ve zplihlé spleti jeho kadeří. Beze slova se otočil směrem ke koupelně, nahmátl lem trička, stáhnul ho přes hlavu a hodil na zem.

Nebylo to zdaleka poprvé, co John viděl Sherlockova holá záda, ale ten pohled měl pořád vliv na jeho dýchání. A teď ještě víc, než předtím, protože držel Sherlocka v náručí a cítil jeho hladká a pevná záda pod svými dlaněmi. Stále si dokázal vybavit, jak jeho kůže hřála, když k ní přitiskl konečky prstů a cítil pevný reliéf páteře. Teď zmizel ten nezdravý odstín, který mu vnutila migréna a nemocniční zářivky. Jeho tělo znovu dostávalo zdravou barvu a John si olízl rty a oči odvrátil až když Sherlock zmizel za dveřmi koupelny.

Voda zabubnovala na dno vany a John zvedl hlas, aby ho přes ten vodopád bylo slyšet. „Zavolej, jestli budeš potřebovat pomoct, a nezamykej dveře. Abych je nemusel vylomit, kdyby ses tam složil.“ Ve skutečnosti představa, že je tam Sherlock sám a existuje přinejmenším tucet různých způsobů, jak se může utopit stačila k tomu, aby začal být jako na jehlách a potichu nadával, znechucený přetrvávajícím strachem a nejistotou, které mu brnkaly na nervy.

Sherlock měl plné právo na soukromí a nepotřeboval, aby kolem něj John zbytečně pobíhal jen pro případ, že by se náhodou něco pokazilo. Přesto mu pomyšlení, že by přestal být na stráži a nebyl ničím užitečný, připadalo nesnesitelné. Nakonec se usadil nalevo ode dveří do koupelny, opřel se o stěnu a natahoval uši, aby zachytil jakékoliv zvuky případných problémů.

Logicky věděl, že riziko nových záchvatů pominulo. Alergická reakce na léky ustoupila a Sherlockův stav se vracel k normálu mílovými kroky. Už nebyl znehybněný bolestí hlavy ani popletený smyslovými zmatky. Byl prostě jako kdokoliv jiný, kdo se zotavuje z nemoci: byl unavený a necítil se dobře, na půl cesty mezi „upoutaný na lůžko“ a „zcela zdravý.“ Ještě několik dalších dnů se nebude cítit natolik dobře, aby pobíhal po Londýně, ale nemělo by mu být natolik špatně, aby ležel v posteli.

Než se tohle všechno semlelo, tak pomyšlení na to, že by Sherlock uvízl v téhle zemi nikoho, Johna naplnilo hrůzou. Sherlock by se nudil a jako obvykle by jeho neschopnost vypořádat se s tím vedla ke špatné náladě a trucování. Nicméně teď to vnímal skoro jako požehnání. Raději ať celý týden střílí do zdi, než aby naříkal bolestí.

Kromě toho, John si to zcela sobecky chtěl ještě chvíli užít: ne Sherlocka zničeného utrpením, ale tu blízkost a důvěrnost, která se mezi nimi vytvořila. Věděl, že jakmile se do jejich života znovu vrátí případy, tohle všechno zmizí. Budou pryč pouta, která držela pohromadě tu křehkou síť důvěrnosti, kterou byli omotaní a kterou nelítostný londýnský chaos zcela zničí. Provinile toužil prožít ještě několik dalších dní, kdy by celý svět za zdmi Baker Street byl jen vzdálenou realitou a Sherlock stulený po jeho boku byl normální jev.

Bubnování vody ve sprše zmlklo právě v okamžiku, kdy se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře od bytu a John uslyšel známý veselý pozdrav.

„Hu-úúúú, chlapci!“

„Zdravím, paní Hudsonová!“ zavolal John. Odlepil se od zdi, nakouknul za roh a uviděl jejich bytnou, jak obchází kolem stolu a vyklízí místo mezi Erlenmeyerovými baňkami, aby tam mohla postavit hrnec.

„Ach, Johne, vypadáš vyčerpaně,“ prohlásila starostlivě, mávla utěrkou jeho směrem a natahovala krk, aby mu viděla přes rameno. „Je Sherlock …?“

„Je ve sprše a je mu mnohem líp. Měl alergickou reakci na lék proti migréně,“ vysvětlil, aniž by zacházel do podrobností. „Pořádně nás všechny vyděsil.“

Paní Hudsonová mlaskla a soucitně potřásla hlavou, nepřítomně zapnula konvici a sáhla po Johnově hrnku. „Přinesla jsem vám něco k večeři, jen pro tentokrát. Nemocniční jídlo nestojí za nic a Sherlock potřebuje nabrat sílu. Byl tak bledý, když ho odtud odváželi.“ Ruce jí krátce zalétly k hrudi, pak se narovnala a udělala Johnovi čaj s automatickou efektivitou člověka, jehož ruce nejsou zvyklé zahálet.

„Taky jsem u něj vyměnila povlečení, když jste byli pryč, protože jsem nevěděla, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se dostanete domů. Převlékla bych i tvou postel, ale nebylo potřeba, protože jsi v ní stejně nespal.“

John na chvíli ztuhnul, ruka mu zamrzla na půl cesty k hrnku a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak paní Hudsonová dusí smích.

„Bylo to pro mě lepší zůstat s ním dole, pro případ, že by se mu v noci udělalo hůř,“ podařilo se mu vymáčnout a přemýšlel, proč se vůbec namáhá něco vysvětlovat. Paní Hudsonová mu v tomto směru nevěřila ani slovo od té chvíle, kdy se k Sherlockovi nastěhoval.

„Samozřejmě, drahoušku,“ odpověděla paní Hudsonová, v očích jí zajiskřilo a pohladila ho po paži. „Staráš se o něj tak dobře. Teď dohlédni, aby něco snědl a kdybyste něco potřebovali, dejte mi vědět.“ Zvedla hlavu a podívala se na Sherlocka, který se právě vynořil z koupelny, s mokrými vlasy, hladce oholený, župan přehozený přes ramena a zavázaný v pase. „A ty dohlédni, aby se John nesedřel z kůže samou péčí o tebe,“ vyhubovala mu, pevně na něj pohlédla a pak potřásla hlavou. „Ničemu nepomůže, když taky onemocní.“

Sherlock na Johna upřel oči a bylo vidět, jak se soustředí na hledání sebemenšího náznaku nemoci. Ale nebyl to chladný deduktivní pohled, v Sherlockových očích byl jemný náznak tepla, ze kterého se Johnovi sevřelo srdce a vyschlo mu v ústech.

„John bude v pořádku, paní Hudsonová,“ odpověděl svým obvyklým, úsečným způsobem, který zjemnil náznakem úsměvu. „O to se postarám.“

Pokud by měl soudit podle pohledu paní Hudsonové, tak pochopila mnohem víc, než bylo řečeno a když mávla na rozloučenou a vydala se po schodech dolů, John potlačil povzdech a začal prozkoumávat obsah hrnce. Do nosu mu vnikla vůně hovězího a rozmarýnu, v žaludku mu zakručelo a začaly se mu sbíhat sliny. Bylo mu úplně jedno, že na večeři je ještě brzy a na oběd pozdě. Za posledních pár dní vynechal spoustu jídel a tělo se teď dožadovalo odškodnění.

„Potřebuješ se najíst,“ zavolal na Sherlocka, který odpočíval na pohovce, jednu ruku znovu přitisknutou přes oči, tělo úplně uvolněné. Bylo to na hony vzdálené od jeho obvyklé pozice tichého soustředění. Modrý hedvábný župan se ze všech sil pokoušel sklouznout dolů, což Johnovi poskytovalo nádherný výhled na Sherlockovu hruď. Aspoň že si natáhl zpátky pyžamové kalhoty, ale seděly mu nízko na bocích a obepínaly nohy takovým způsobem, že nenechávaly moc prostoru pro fantazii. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Souhlasné zahučení se stěží dalo považovat za pořádnou odpověď a tak John s povzdechem vyndal pár misek a naložil na ně guláš. Pořádně pro sebe a jen trochu pro Sherlocka, který měl občas sklony chovat se jako malé dítě a nechat se odradit příliš plným talířem. Položil misky a příbory na stolek, přešel k oknu a zatáhl těžké závěsy, aby zablokoval proud denního světla a rozsvítil lampu s příjemným, měkkým světlem.

„Posuň se,“ pošťuchoval Sherlockovy nohy, dokud neměl na konci gauče dostatek místa, aby se posadil. „A jestli si nesedneš a nebudeš jíst, budu tě muset nakrmit.“

Sherlock spustil ruku z obličeje a zvedl obočí. „To má být hrozba?“

„A schválně ti poliju župan omáčkou a zničím ho,“ prohlásil John, nacpal si plnou vidličku do pusy a pečlivě pozoroval Sherlocka. Znal ho dost dobře na to, aby postřehl přetrvávající známky napětí a tak si hřbetem ruku otřel pusu, popadl nějaké polštáře a naznačil, aby se naklonil dopředu.

Sherlock se nadzvedl pomalu a strnule, rty pevně stažené bolestí, dokud ho John jemně neuložil zpátky, v polosedě opřeného o polštáře a pak mu podal jeho misku. „Byla ta sprcha na tebe příliš?“ zeptal se a nedokázal skrýt soucit, když se Sherlock podrážděně zamračil, rozladěný svou vlastní slabostí.

„Prvních pár minut to bylo osvěžující,“ odpověděl, rozžvýkal sousto a polknul a pak pokrčil jedním ramenem. „Pak už to víc připomínalo hřebíky, které mi někdo zatlouká do lebky.“

John sebou trhnul a lehce si dokázal představit, co má Sherlock na mysli. „Mám tu nějaké léky proti bolesti, které si můžeš vzít zároveň s antihistaminiky. A dobré jídlo a pořádný odpočinek taky hodně pomůžou.“ Znělo to spíš jako nejapná výmluva, ale přimět Sherlocka, aby se kromě dýchání zabýval ještě dalšími potřebami svého těla bylo takřka nemožné. Takže když onemocněl, jeho tělo, tak dlouho nucené fungovat bez normálního přídělu jídla a spánku, nedokázalo s nemocí bojovat. „Snídaně v nemocnici ses skoro ani nedotknul.“

Sherlock se zamračil. Nabodnul a rozžvýkal poslední kousek masa a potom odpověděl: „Jen skutečně velmi velkorysý člověk dokáže nazývat tu břečku jídlem.“

„Překvapuje mě, že jsi tak vybíravý, protože ty bys nepoznal slušné jídlo ani kdybys o něj zakopnul,“ odpověděl John dobromyslně. „Chceš přidat?“ kývnul směrem k Sherlockově prázdné misce a správně předvídal odpověď ještě předtím, než Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou – strnulý, váznoucí pohyb - a postavil misku stranou.

Už to, že do něj dostal aspoň tu trochu jídla, bylo malé vítězství a John potlačit obvyklé pokušení tlačit na něj a přemlouvat. Koneckonců, Sherlock nebyl podvyživený a John neměl právo se do toho plést. Místo toho se ze všech sil snažil Sherlocka povzbuzovat k jídlu, kdykoliv měl příležitost a toleroval, když mu Sherlock vytahoval kousky jídla z talíře v těch častých případech, kdy večeřeli a Sherlock si odmítl objednat cokoliv pro sebe.

Přešel do kuchyně, uložil zbytky do lednice a snažil se je zabezpečit před jakoukoliv ohavností, která by v lednici mohla být. Nezdálo se, že by tam něco smrdělo, ale John věděl, že není moudré předpokládat, že se někde v hlubinách neskrývá žádný další experiment. Nakonec natočil sklenici vody a vyklepnul na dlaň několik tabletek, dvakrát překontroloval přípustnou dávku a vrátil se k Sherlockovi, s malými bílými kapslemi ležícími na dlani jako perly.

„Jednou antihistaminikum, dva paracetamoly,“ řekl a neušla mu skutečnost, že si Sherlock vzal léky z jeho dlaně okamžitě a bez váhání. Buď Johnovi věřil, že by mu nedal nic nebezpečného, nebo natolik potřeboval úlevu, že mu to bylo jedno.

Když spolknul tabletky a zapil je, vzal si od něj John prázdnou sklenici, položil ji na stolek, popadl knihu a znovu se usadil na gauč. Za normálních okolností býval gauč Sherlockovým teritoriem, zcela zabraným jeho vytáhlou, hubenou postavou. Nicméně sedět ve svém obvyklém křesle by dnes Johnovi připadalo jako vyhnanství a kromě toho Sherlock vypadal, že je ochotný dělit se o místo. V určitých mezích, samozřejmě.

Otevřel knížku na stránce se zahnutým rohem a snažil se soustředit na slova. Po několika nocích nedostatečného odpočinku nebyl jeho mozek schopný vnímat nic příliš složitého, ale usnout teď hned Johnovi připadalo jako přiznat porážku. A kromě toho by za to zaplatil narušeným spánkovým rytmem, až by se zas vrátil do práce.

Přesto nedokázal udržet svoji pozornost u příběhu. Byl si příliš vědomý muže, který ležel na dosah ruky od něj. Sherlock měl opět ruku přehozenou přes oči, hlavu opřenou o područku pohovky, krk odhalený. U někoho jiného by to možná vypadalo nesměle a poddajně. Ale Sherlock vypadal silně a vzdorovitě, téměř vyzývavě a Johnovi náhle vytanula na mysli Sherlockova slova z předchozího večera.

„ _Potřebuji tě.“_

V té době byl John tak vyčerpaný a pohlcený starostmi o Sherlocka, že necítil nic víc, než záblesk dechberoucí naděje. Teď však ta vzpomínka v jeho mysli zazářila jako diamant, jasná a ostrá.

V té chvíli se měl Sherlocka zeptat, co tím myslí. Potřebuje Johna jako lékaře, přítele? Měl na mysli víc, než to? Bože, jak tomu John chtěl věřit! Pokud by tato slova pronesl kdokoliv jiný na celém světě, neváhal by tu možnost prozkoumat, ale tohle byl Sherlock – ani ve svých nejlepších dnech nebyl zrovna otevřený a kromě toho byl pořád ještě v zajetí migrény. John polknul, sám nad sebou zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se ty myšlenky zahnat pryč, ale ony se ho držely a houževnatě do něj zatínaly svoje drápy, našeptávaly podivné pravděpodobnosti a téměř Johna paralyzovaly jeho vlastní nejistotou. Teď na to nebyl ten správný čas. Ne, když Sherlockovi stále ještě nebylo dobře a byl v jeho péči. Možná, že jednoho dne nastane ten správný okamžik, kdy se odvaha a vhodné okolnosti protnou v jednou okamžiku a John sebere kuráž prostě říct – co?

„Byl jsi na jedné straně skoro sedm minut. Je to papež,“ zamumlal Sherlock a vrátil Johna zpátky do reality. „Papež zabíjí ty kardinály. Předvídatelné. Proč takový blábol čteš?“

Sherlock zaryl prsty na nohou do Johnova stehna dost tvrdě na to, aby tam zanechal modřiny a kroutil s nimi ve snaze dostat se do tepla. Měl nohy tak studené, že to John cítil i přes rifle a na vteřinku zauvažoval, že jeho němému dožadování odolá: trest za pokus zkazit mu čtení. Ale netrvalo ani minutku a nadzvednul stehno a nechal Sherlocka, aby se uvelebil a zahřál si nohy.

„Je to zábava, Sherlocku. Nemusí to být žádná velká věda,“ prohlásil nakonec. „A jen abys věděl, potěšení z knihy není jen o tom zjistit, jak to dopadne. Někdy je to spíš o detailech.“

Někde v hloubi Sherlockova hrdla se ozval posměšný zvuk, ale jeho charakter se v půlce změnil a vyšlo z něj něco mnohem více bolavého. „Za jak dlouho ty léky proti bolesti zaberou?“ zeptal se.

John v té otázce uslyšel zoufalou nouzi, ovinul prsty kolem Sherlockových kotníků a nepřítomně kreslil uklidňující kruhy kolem vystouplých kostí. „Během dvaceti minut, plus mínus.“ Neměl to srdce Sherlockovi říct, že antihistaminika nejspíš naskočí ve stejnou dobu a vnesou do jeho mysli ospalost a letargii a nebude schopen se s nudou vypořádat ničím jiným, než spánkem. „Můžeš se pohnout? Položit si tu bolavou hlavu sem na tenhle konec?“

Sherlock se pomalu pohnul, aby mu vyhověl a John se pootočil na místě, kde seděl, takže měl jednu nohu nataženou na gauči a zády se opíral o područku. To Sherlockovi umožnilo pohodlně se uložit na jeho hruď a John se usmál v příjemném šepotu spokojeného déjà vu.

Jeho paperback ležel zapomenutý na podlaze, prsty jemně třel Sherlockovo čelo a spánky a opatrně a zlehka přejížděl přes obočí a lícní kosti. Umyté vlasy začaly vytvářet nezkrotný chaos a něžně se obtáčely kolem jeho prstů, když jimi skrz ně projížděl.

Sherlockovo potěšené zamručení způsobilo, že John ztěžka polknul a podíval se dolů na jeho tvář, hleděl na tmavý vějíř řas a růžové rty, které se při každém nádechu lehce pootevřely. John rychle začal vyjmenovávat kosti, kterých se dotýkal, snažil se nahmatat a pojmenovat různé anatomické detaily lebečních ploch pod svýma rukama v zoufalé snaze nemyslet na potěšení vepsané v Sherlockově výrazu, tak silné až hraničilo s erotikou.

„Je to lepší?“ zeptal se John a trhnul sebou, když uslyšel nízký, chraptivý zvuk svého hlasu. Tím tónem vyjádřil mnohem víc, než slovy, ale naštěstí to Sherlock ignoroval, anebo si toho vůbec nevšiml.

Tentokrát se zvuk, který Sherlock vydal, ze všeho nejvíce podobal předení. Drsný, dunivý zvuk hluboko v hrudi, který způsobil, že se Johnovi sevřel žaludek a mezi nohama se soustředilo teplo. V tu chvíli už nebylo možné skrýt erekci a tak se tvrdě kousal do rtu a snažil se s ní bojovat, zatímco Sherlockovo tělo, opřené o jeho bylo stále uvolněnější. Jeho dech byl každou minutou hlubší a pravidelnější a John bojoval s vlastním tělem, aby situaci ještě nezkomplikoval.

A nakonec Sherlocka přemohly léky, přestal vnímat okolí a jeho tělo, opřené o Johnův hrudník, se ve spánku uvolnilo. Ale ani pak se John nedokázal přimět, aby se ho přestal dotýkat, prsty mu pročesával vlasy a jemně ho hladil po tváři, jako by mu Sherlockova kůže a jeho teplo způsobily okamžitou závislost. Přistihl se, jak se bezmyšlenkovitě přisouvá blíž a blíž, jen aby si ukradl další letmá pohlazení.

„Co jsi mi to udělal?“ zašeptal John do ticha bytu, olízl si rty pak objal Sherlocka kolem ramen a položil ruku tak, aby cítil pevný a rovnoměrný tlukot jeho srdce.

„A hlavně, co s tím sakra mám dělat?“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Andante srdečního pulzu

Ten tlukot se stal jeho průvodcem skrz nesmyslné sny: barvy a scénáře, které ve skutečném světě neměly místo. Vedl ho stále vpřed, poklidnou a lenivou procházkou až do samého středu zoufalství a svým rytmem vnášel poselství pokoje do okolního matoucího šílenství.

Sherlock pohlédl na mrtvé tělo, zkroucené a opuštěné na silnici. Neznámí policisté s kůží pevně napjatou přes kulaté lebky a s tvářemi bez výrazu k němu pozvedli slepé oči, když je zvolna míjel.

„To tělo sem někdo pohodil, nebylo tu náhodně sraženo autem, které pak ujelo,“ řekl jim, ale zdálo se, že neslyší. Obrátili se k němu zády a on kráčel dál bludištěm londýnských ulic. Scéna před jeho očima se rozplynula a změnila a ocitnul se zpátky v domě svého dětství a pak se přesunul ještě jednou, tentokrát na Montague Street. Následovaly vize z univerzitního života, rozmazané a téměř odstraněné, které se udržely na okraji jeho vědomí, ale Sherlock se o nic z toho nestaral.

To nebyl jeho palác mysli. Možná to byl svět za jeho zničenými stěnami, nebo jen slabá vrstva náhodných vzpomínek, které napadly jeho sny, aby je poskvrnily svými barvami, ale navzdory svým hrůzným a morbidním tónům byly neškodné. Jak by se mohl bát, když ho bludištěm provázel ten jasný a zřetelný rytmický zvuk?

Sherlock nedokázal přijít na to, co by mohlo být zdrojem toho zvuku. Nedokázal ho identifikovat. Byl nárazový a hluboký, ale jeho původ mu unikal. A tak ho následoval, kráčel v rytmu čtyřčtvrtečního taktu, dokud se nevymanil ze sevření spánku a znovu se neprobudil. Jeho hlava spočívala na Johnově hrudi, ucho přitisknuté k neochvějnému tlukotu Johnova živého, neklidného srdce: síně a komory, aorta, horní a dolní dutá žíla, změť svalů a krve, šeptající jako milenec Sherlockovi svá tajemství.

John měl ruku položenou na Sherlockově hlavě a prsty ji zlehka objímal. Nebyl tam žádný tlak, kterým by se ho snažil udržet na místě, jen stabilní, uklidňující dotek Johnovy teplé dlaně. Zato druhou ruku měl mnohem víc majetnicky přehozenou přes Sherlockova žebra, aby mu zabránil sklouznout z úzké pohovky, s nenápadnou silou, naznačující jeho vojenskou minulost.

V určitém okamžiku se John sesunul níž, takže teď na gauči skoro ležel, nohy natažené po obou stranách Sherlocka a jeho tělo Sherlockovi sloužilo jako neobvyklá matrace. Tohle ani v nejbujnější fantazii nemohlo být pohodlné. A přesto John vynakládal úsilí, aby na tom místě zůstal a neopustil spícího přítele, ačkoliv se zpod něj mohl snadno vyprostit a odejít.

Další důkaz – pokud by ho vůbec potřeboval – že John tady být chce. Jeho povinnosti jako lékaře skončily, ale přání zůstat v jeho blízkosti nezesláblo.

Sherlock pozvedl koutek úst v lehkém úsměvu, když ucítil, jak sebou ruka ve vlasech škubla, chvilku zůstala bez pohnutí a pak se uvolnila do nesmělého pohlazení. Mohlo to možná působit povýšeně, být takhle hlazen jako nějaké podivné zvířátko, ale Sherlock za šepotem prstů ve svých kadeřích viděl pravdu. John chtěl nabídnout podporu a nic nežádal na oplátku. Zdálo se, jako by si prostě užíval, že je jediná osoba, které kdy Sherlock dovolil vidět ho takto: jako obyčejného člověka.

„Jsi vzhůru?“ Johnův hlas zavibroval v hrudním koši, přehlušil andante svého srdečního pulzu a naplnil Sherlockovy uši svou osobitou melodií.

Sherlock si s ospalým zahučením natáhl nohy, protáhl celé tělo a pomalu setřásl línou váhu spánku. Uvolnil prsty, zamotané do pleteniny Johnova svetru, přejel rukou dolů až k jeho pasu a pokusil se soustředit svou mysl na muže, ležícího pod ním.

Po dnech, kdy byla jeho schopnost používat vlastní intelekt a soustředit se přinejmenším omezená, cítil, jak zpřeházené vodiče zaujaly opět svá místa, okruhy se uzavřely a umožnily, aby se oslnivá záře jeho schopností pomalu znovu rozhořela. Bylo to jako když voda zaplaví vyprahlou poušť a probudí k životu všechno, co spí a čeká na její dotek. Tam, kde byly těžké olověné myšlenky a temné hlubiny oceánu zapomnění, opět zazněla orchestrální symfonie jeho logického myšlení. Už to nebyl disharmonický hluk rozladěných nástrojů, ale půvabně plynoucí harmonická melodie: jeho mysl mu konečně znovu patřila.

Jeho úlevné vydechnutí zaznělo hlasitě v klidném tichu bytu a Johnova ruka v jeho vlasech strnula. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Sherlock se usmál, zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Johna. „Zase dokážu myslet,“ zašeptal a cítil nádhernou nepřítomnost bolesti v hlavě. „Nic mě nebolí.“

„Vůbec?“ zeptal se John, palcem mu přejel po šíji a Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou a užíval si, že se znovu může volně hýbat.

„Jenom cítím trochu – prázdno.“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny, byl na to docela zvyklý, odcházející migréna za sebou vždycky zanechala podivnou prázdnotu, ale bylo to pořád nekonečně lepší, než ta ječící a vyjící bolest, která hnízdila v jeho lebce až příliš dlouho.

Díval se, jak se po jeho odpovědi Johnova tvář rozzářila úsměvem, který zahnal poslední, přetrvávající stíny obav. Byl to prostý druh radosti, který způsobil, že vypadal o pár let mladší a Sherlock se přistihl, jak ten obličej studuje a vstřebává všechny detaily, ty známé i ty nové. Během své migrény měl jedinečnou příležitost sledovat Johna z větší blízkosti, než kdykoliv jindy, ale chyběla mu duševní ostrost, takže nebyl schopen analyzovat a interpretovat to, co vidí. Byl nucen provádět pouze jednoduché, jednorozměrné závěry o hlavních příčinách Johnových obav a motivací. Teď viděl všechny složité důkazy, krásně odhalené v nevypočitatelných náznacích, od Johnova chování až po fyzické stopy, přetrvávající v jeho výrazu.

Třeba tento konkrétní okamžik. John zůstal se Sherlockem, zatímco spal. Možná by se to dalo vyložit jako prostá neochota rušit nemocného člověka ze spánku tím, že by se přesouval pryč, ale jeho pevné a hřejivé ruce celou dobu bez rozpaků tiskly Sherlocka k jeho tělu. John se ani nepohnul, i když zjistil, že je Sherlock vzhůru a jeho uvolněné tělo o mnohém vypovídalo. Neměl v úmyslu se nikam přesouvat, navzdory nestřežené důvěrnosti, ve které se právě nacházeli.

Ještě před týdnem by takhle nikdy neskončili. Tehdy tam byla bariéra, neviditelná čára, kterou se žádný z nich neodvážil překročit. Teď byla pryč a Sherlock si uvědomil, že si lze jen těžko vzpomenout, jaké to je, nebýt tak blízko k Johnovi. Jejich objetí nebylo jen pomíjivé, letmé gesto, sloužící k rychlému uklidnění, ale trvalé vyjádření – čeho? Přitažlivosti? Náklonnosti?

Obojího. Odpověď byla napsaná v měkkosti Johnova výrazu a vřelosti jeho očí. Náklonnost bylo jednodušší rozeznat, John ji dával snadněji najevo, možná věřil, že bude pro Sherlocka přijatelnější. A zatímco touha splétala svou nestoudnou nit, Sherlockova mysl přeskočila zpět do chvíle, než usnul, kdy ani těsný denim jeho riflí nedokázal zakrýt zdrženlivou, ale neustále narůstající odezvu Johnova těla. V té době to skoro hodil za hlavu jako důsledek mírného tření a tepla a mnohem víc se soustředil na útěchu, kterou Johnovy ruce přinášely jeho bolavé hlavě, než na analýzu toho, co se děje v Johnových kalhotách. Nicméně teď potřeboval shromáždit jiné odpovědi – byl tu další kousek hádanky, který potřeboval zevrubně prozkoumat.

O něco dříve v nemocnici byl takový okamžik – ten skoro-polibek - než je Mycroft se svou otravnou účinností přerušil. I když možná v té tuctové místnosti zalité nepříjemným zářivkovým světlem to bylo spíš zoufalství a stres, než vášeň. Lidé, vystavení emočnímu tlaku, reagovali různě; John měl strach. Dokonce i v mlze migrenózní bolesti Sherlock uvažoval, jestli Johnův letmo odkrytý obdiv, jakkoliv byl vítaný, nebyl jen výsledkem setřených hranic mezi nimi – čin přítele a léčitele, který se ocitl na nejistém území.

Teď však byla příčina jeho záchvatů objasněná. Neznámé bylo pojmenováno, léčba byla nastavena. Ale John tu neochvějně a bez otázek stále zůstával. Nesnažil se znovu vybudovat bariéry, které je dříve oddělovaly ani obnovit odstup mezi nimi, který se v posledních dnech snížil doslova na nulu. Místo toho zůstával, blízký, trpělivý a zdrženlivý, jako by čekal, až udělá Sherlock další krok.

A tady, ve svatyni Baker Street, s myslí jasnější, než byla v posledních několika dnech, se Sherlock konečně cítil připravený tu výzvu přijmout.

Opožděně si uvědomil, že studuje Johnovu tvář déle než dvě minuty. Většina lidí by byla z tak intenzivního zkoumání v rozpacích, sklopili by oči a odvrátili se, nebo ještě raději úplně odešli, ale zdálo se, že John je na to zvyklý. Nebyl neklidný, ani se jeho pohledu nevyhýbal, naopak, jeho ruka neustávala ve svém pravidelném pohybu od zátylku dolů přes lopatky až k oblině pasu a na bedra, sklouzla po hedvábné tkanině a pak se vrátila znovu nahoru.

Ani na chvíli nespustil oči ze Sherlockovy tváře a ten si s drobnou jiskrou potěšení uvědomil, že John, který občas dokázal přehlédnout naprosto zřejmé důkazy na místě činu, ho sleduje stejně intenzivně zkoumavým pohledem, jaký hojně a s oblibou na své okolí používal on sám. Hlavou mu krátce blesklo, co John asi vidí: tytéž neklamné známky fyzické přitažlivosti, možná, ale další otázkou bylo, jestli je John dokáže správně interpretovat. I když to Sherlock nerad přiznával, Mycroft měl pravdu. Čtení jemných náznaků nepatřilo mezi Johnovy silné stránky, takže bude muset vyslat naprosto jasný signál. Ale ještě předtím potřeboval svoji hypotézu rychle otestovat, než se bezhlavě vrhne do něčeho, z čeho by se mohl vyklubat experiment s katastrofickými následky.

Sherlock tuhle dovednost možná nepoužíval příliš často, ale technika svádění byla instinktivní. Neustálé studium problematiky jen pomohlo k jejímu vybroušení a přestože jeho zkušenosti v této oblasti byly omezené, byl si Sherlock vědom vlivu neverbálních signálů. Bylo snadné manipulovat s druhými a přimět je tančit, jak on píská, jenom tím správným úsměvem a pohledem plným příslibů. Na Molly zkoušel ten trik skoro pokaždé, když ji viděl.

Ale s Johnem nemusel předstírat. Trocha choreografie, možná, ale to všechno jenom s cílem otestovat situaci. Sherlock si byl téměř jistý, že se ve svých předpokladech nemýlí, že všechny detaily, kterých si všiml, vedou k jednomu jedinému závěru – John cítí stejný druh touhy. Jenže tohle byla oblast, kde byl Sherlock u Johna zvyklý na sebedůvěru, a místo toho nalézal váhavost. Neodpovídalo to jeho předchozímu chování v milostných záležitostech. John Watson mohl být popsán mnoha způsoby, ale „nesmělý“ mezi ně rozhodně nepatřil. Tak proč prostě na rovinu nepožádá o to, co chce?

Ne, tohle vyžaduje další výzkum.

V žaludku mu vířilo vzrušení a nejistota, mísily se v třaskavém koktejlu a Sherlock naklonil hlavu doprava. Tím pohybem odhalil dlouhé, štíhlé hrdlo, nechal do svého pohledu prosáknout vášeň, pak se velmi významně podíval na Johnovy rty a znovu zvedl zrak k jeho očím.

Tohle už bylo příliš jasné, než aby to Johnovi uniklo a Sherlockovi po zádech přejel mráz, když ty modré oči ještě potemněly, zornice se rozšířily a Johnovi dech uvízl v hrudi: jako pták lapený na chvíli do klece, než se bude smět znovu rozletět a pak mu ze rtů váhavě uniklo: „Sherlocku?“

Nikdy a nikdo předtím nevyslovil jeho jméno takhle, s tak hlubokým významem – nikoliv podrážděný, rozhořčený výkřik, ale měkká, bohatá hloubka naděje protkaná stínem nedůvěry, jakoby se John bál, že to všechno pochopil špatně. Byla to otázka i prosba v jednom slově a Sherlockovo srdce se rozbušilo dvakrát tak rychle, když si John špičkou jazyka olízl rty: fascinující růžový záblesk.

Vzduch zhoustnul a naplnil se magnetickou, přitažlivou silou, kterou Sherlock zažil už tolikrát předtím. On a John, bez dechu z pronásledování, omámení tou honbou a neúprosně vtahováni na oběžnou dráhu toho druhého. Přesto se nikdy nesrazili, nikdy nesdíleli víc než žhavý, intenzivní pohled, stejný, jaký mezi nimi sálal teď.

Až na to, že teď za sebou neměli žádnou honičku, jejich žilami se nehnal žádný adrenalin, který by mohl být mylně považován za přitažlivost, žádné vzrušení z balancování na ostří nože mezi životem a smrtí. Byli tu jen oni dva a vroucí a kypící potenciál toho, co by mohlo být, kolem nich krystalizoval a stával se realitou.

„Sherlocku,“ zopakoval John a ústa měl vysušená a jeho zoufalstvím chraplavý hlas byl sotva slyšitelný. Objevil se náznak napětí, Sherlock se pohnul a ucítil tvrdnoucí bouli v místech, kde se jeho břicho tisklo k Johnovu klínu. Tvrdost se stávala zřetelnější a John zrudnul a v rozpacích zavřel oči. „To je … já … to není kvůli tobě.“

„Ne?“ Sherlock zvedl obočí, nohou se zapřel o područku pohovky a posouval se nahoru, dokud nebyly jejich tváře ve stejné úrovni. Ten pohyb přiměl Johna přidušeně zasténat a z toho zvuku Sherlockovi vyschlo v krku a polilo ho horko. John znovu dokořán otevřel oči, ve kterých zuřil pustošivý oheň a pak Sherlock sklonil hlavu, ponechal mu kratinký okamžik k námitkám, a pak udělal ten poslední krok a políbil Johnova ústa.

Pevné svaly pod ním, před tím uvolněné a poddajné, se pod jeho váhou napjaly a zkameněly a Sherlocka na zlomek vteřiny napadlo, že si to všechno vyložil špatně a viděl touhu a přitažlivost tam, kde byl pouze soucit a přátelství, pramenící z Johnových obav. Ale ve chvíli, kdy ho strach skoro přinutil odtáhnout se zpět ho pevně sevřely Johnovy paže a přidržely ho na místě, John pootevřel ústa a váhavě přejel jazykem po křivce Sherlockových rtů.

Byl to ten nejlehčí dotek, teplý, vlhký a neuvěřitelně lákavý, jako kdyby John stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se děje. Ale jeho smělost narůstala každým okamžikem. Jakmile Sherlock pootevřel rty v bezděčném, instinktivním pozvání, jeho jazyk vklouzl dovnitř. Jeho pevné ruce spočívaly na Sherlockových zádech a pevně svíraly jeho župan, jako by se bál, že se prostě rozplyne. Sherlock nedokázal zůstat v klidu – zaťal prsty Johnovi do ramene, pak přejel dlaní po boku dolů a zoufale toužil po něčem víc, dostat se na kůži, ale nedokázal se ani na tu malou potřebnou chviličku od Johna odtrhnout.

John zhluboka a spokojeně zamručel, když Sherlock zlehka skousl jeho dolní ret a podvědomě katalogizoval všechny součásti Johnovy chuti - čaj, náznak rozmarýnu od večeře a přirozená chuť samotného Johna – na pevné linii jeho úst. Oba byli stále oblečení, oddělení vrstvami látky, ale John už ho naplňoval svojí přítomností tak novým a fascinujícím způsobem, že chtěl okusit ještě víc. John uspěl tam, kde jiní selhali: kde ostatní viděli neplodný úhor, pěstoval přátelství, které teď rozkvetlo v _tohle._ Při předchozích zkušenostech část Sherlockovy mysli zůstávala oddělená a nad věcí a zaměstnávala se důležitějšími a zajímavějšími myšlenkami. Ale teď ho nezajímalo nic, kromě Johnova těla pod ním, tepla jeho rtů a pocitu z jeho rukou, kterými se zbožnou úctou něžně putoval vzhůru po jeho zádech a potom mu je zabořil do vlasů. Dokonce i tak prosté gesto mu připadalo neskutečně intimní, dychtivé a přesto ohleduplné, nebezpečné a přesto uklidňující: dokonalý rozpor, který způsobil, že se Sherlockovo tělo pohnulo v netrpělivé potřebě.

Jejich boky po sobě sklouzly a jeho prudké vydechnutí se smísilo s Johnovým tlumeným klením rozkoše, kterou mu tření přinášelo. Sherlockova touha nebyla o nic menší, než Johnova – důkazy o tom byly nesporné a jasně hmatatelné a posílaly do jeho těla vlny elektrických impulsů, které se propalovaly jeho nervy, stahovaly se v břiše až se nakonec stočily ve spodní části páteře.

„Já jsem spíš doufal,“ vypravil ze sebe, znovu se nahrbil a výmluvně pohnul boky dopředu, „že je to _právě_ kvůli mně.“

„Ježíši,“ procedil John mezi zuby, spustil ruce a popadl Sherlocka za boky, dost pevně na to, aby jeho prsty zanechaly modřiny. Paže se mu třásly napětím, jako kdyby bojoval sám se sebou, rozpolcený mezi touhou na chvíli Sherlocka zadržet a pročistit si hlavu, nebo si ho přitáhnout blíž a prostě se poddat potěšení. Sherlock si nemohl vzpomenout, jestli někdy viděl, jak Johnovi takovým způsobem potemněly oči: zornice jako hluboké studny obklopené sytě modrými lemy, tváře zrudlé, pootevřené rty a hleděl vzhůru na něj. „Ty jsi … nemyslel jsem, že ...“

„Dokončuj věty, Johne,“ zamumlal Sherlock a snažil se potlačit úsměv, když viděl, jak se něco z vojáckého soustředění vrací zpět na své místo, sice stále zamlžené touhou, ale příměs nedůvěry byla pryč. S trochou štěstí ta slova Johnovi připomenou, že ačkoliv Sherlock pro něj může být přítelem a ještě i mnohem víc, v tom hlavním se nikdy nezmění.

„Nemyslel jsem si, že tohle je to, co bys chtěl,“ podařilo se Johnovi konečně říct a s nakrčeným obočím zkoumavě hleděl Sherlockovi do tváře. „Přisámbůh, Sherlocku, jestli je to nějaký šílený způsob, jak mi poděkovat ...“

Sherlock ho nenechal dokončit větu, sehnul se, sklonil hlavu, znovu ho políbil a svým kluzkým jazykem zastavil proud jeho slov. Někdo jiný, kdo by nebyl jako on, by se možná cítil Johnovým podezřením uražený, ale Sherlock byl dost chytrý na to, aby se podíval pod povrch a uviděl nejistotu, která se tam skrývala. John takový obrat věcí nečekal – jakkoliv ho vítal – a věděl, jakým způsobem funguje Sherlockova mysl. Věděl, že si Sherlock všímá slabých míst lidí kolem sebe a pak je využívá ke svému prospěchu. Johnovy obavy byly možná zbytečné, ale nebyly neopodstatněné.

Nakonec se Sherlock o nepatrný kousek odtáhl a postřehnul, jak se John podvědomě nahnul dopředu, aby neztratili kontakt, přestože stále zůstali tak blízko, že se prakticky dotýkali špičkami nosů. „Jsi idiot,“ řekl tiše a díval se Johnovi do očí z takové blízkosti až se zdálo, že jejich duhovky jsou celý svět.

„Jestli si myslíš, že tě nechci, tak jsi nedával pozor.“

 

* * *

 

Bylo to jako kdyby se realita, tak jak ji John znal, pohnula, vyklouzla z pod něj a nechala ho propadnout se do snu. Sherlockovo tělo na jeho bylo těžké, dlouhé a hubené přesně tak, jak by mělo být. Ale nebylo to jen nereagující tělo, pouhý předmět fantazie a nic víc. John cítil neodbytnou tvrdost Sherlockova vzrušení, sevřenou mezi jejich těly mučivě blízko k jeho vlastní, i to, jak se Sherlockův hrudník zvedá při každém nejistém nádechu. Neklidné oči ho sledovaly s nemilosrdnou pozorností a ty krásně vykrojené rty byly oteklé polibky, se kterými sám začal.

Všechny ty chvíle, kdy se v myšlenkách zatoulal na to nebezpečné území, kde on a Sherlock si byli blízcí, mu teď ožívaly přímo před očima a měnily se ve skutečnost. Velká část z něj, ta, která byla ztracena ve zmatku žhavé, primitivní touhy, se nestarala o to _proč,_ bylo jí úplně jedno, jestli ho Sherlock využívá nebo jestli si s ním z nějakých neznámých důvodů hraje. Hlavní věc byla dotýkat se, dostat se na holou kůži a hladit Sherlocka, dokud neztratí rozum. Ale malý kousek z něj, skoro přehlušený tím zbytkem, zašeptal: _„A co potom?“_

Až to skončí, Sherlock se možná dokáže vrátit ke svému dřívějšímu životu, ve kterém jsou jen přátelé a spolubydlící, ale John věděl, že on sám toho schopen není. Náhodný sex nebyl problém s cizími lidmi, pokud použili náležitou ochranu – protože mezi nimi nebylo nic, co by se dalo zničit. Ale Sherlocka nemohl v jednu chvíli mít a další ho nechat odejít, a představa, že by Sherlock chtěl něco víc, se zdála až příliš dobrá, než aby to byla pravda.

Nemohl přehlédnout tu spoustu důkazů, že ho Sherlock chce tady a teď, jenže on nejednou viděl, jak Sherlock účelově spustil slzy, jako kdyby v hlavě stiskl tlačítko. Jen velmi zřídkakdy nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu, takže John zjistil, že nějaká proradná stránka uvnitř něj samého ho nutí pochybovat úplně o všem. Všechny ty náznaky, které by u kohokoliv jiného viděl jako čirou touhu, mu najednou připadaly mlhavé a John se hryznul do rtu, jak sám sebe za ty pochybnosti nenáviděl. Chtěl to, chtěl Sherlocka, ale chtěl ho celého, skutečného, ne nějakou vykonstruovanou masku, ale právě v tuto chvíli si nebyl jistý, jestli je od sebe dokáže rozeznat.

„Co jsem přehlédl?“ zeptal se chraptivě, uvolnil tlak na Sherlockových bocích a prudce přejel palci po dvojici ostře vystupujících hřebenů kyčelních kostí, pevně napjatých pod kůží a zakrytých tenkou vrstvou látky, které by se mohl jediným pohybem zbavit. Pod rukama cítil silné kosti a měkkou prohlubeň břicha, teplou a svůdnou a tělo ho bolelo touhou přetočit je, dostat Sherlocka pod sebe a přejet jazykem po té smetanové kůži. Ať už jeho mysl měla jakékoliv pochybnosti, zdálo se, že jeho tělo žádné takové výhrady nemá a John pevně zaťal zuby, aby udržel na uzdě nával touhy. „Řekni mi to.“

Pod povrchem těch posledních slov vibrovala naléhavá prosba a Sherlock se zvednul a posadil se na paty. John stěží potlačil zasténání, bez Sherlockova hřejivého tepla se cítil jako nahý, což bylo naprosto směšné, vzhledem k tomu, že si neodložil ani jediný kus oděvu.

Když už, tak Sherlock byl z nich dvou ten více odhalený. Župan se mu z pravého ramena svezl dolů a sklouzl až k ohbí lokte, vlasy měl rozcuchané a na jeho tváři John postřehl otisk pleteného vzoru svého svetru. Díky tomu všemu vypadal tak prostopášně, že cosi v Johnově zadním mozku ho přimělo potěšeně, majetnicky zavrčet, ale Sherlock se ani nepohnul, aby se upravil. Místo toho se pevně a sebevědomě podíval Johnovi do očí a byl znovu nepopiratelně sám sebou.

V očích neměl ani náznak bolesti ani žádný jiný stín, jen přesně ten druh inteligence, kterým dokázal svět rozcupovat na kousky. Rty, rudé a oteklé od Johnových polibků, se stáhly do známé grimasy „projevy citů jsou mi nepříjemné.“ Vídal ji docela často na místech činu se vzlykajícími svědky nebo oběťmi v šoku, ale tentokrát chyběl ten arogantní „jsem nad věcí“ postoj. Nebylo tam přezírání, jen cosi, co by John pokládal za nejistotu, kdyby to uviděl na tváři někoho jiného.

Sherlock byl usazený přes Johnova kolena, rukama se mu opíral o džínovinou zakrytá stehna a palci přejížděl sem a tam podél vnitřního švu, jako by se snažil uložit si ten vjem do paměti. Byl to jen náznak tření, ale dostatečný na to, aby Johnova erekce – teď o něco méně naléhavá, když se Sherlock zvednul – zůstávala tvrdá a pod látkou riflí nepříjemně zřetelná.

„Sherlocku,“ zopakoval John napjatým hlasem, když si uvědomil, že žádná odpověď nepřijde. „Řekni mi, co mi uniklo.“

Sherlockovy ruce ztuhly, na chviličku zaváhal a pak se znovu podíval Johnovi do očí. „Chtěl jsem, abys se mnou zůstal,“ řekl klidným a věcným tónem, jako kdyby vysvětloval nudnou dedukci. „Ty a nikdo jiný. Nenávidím, když mě někdo vidí takhle – nejsem schopný dokonce ani _myslet.“_ Poslední slovo Sherlock skoro zavrčel a kývl směrem ke dveřím do ložnice, která teď byla zavřená a prázdná. John věděl, že nemá na mysli samotný prostor, ale vzpomínky na migrénu, které se v jejích stěnách stále vznáší. „Jakmile jsem na to byl dost starý, začal jsem lidi odhánět. Nechtěl jsem, aby viděli, jak jsem bezmocný: zaslepený bolestí a nemyslící, protože ani moje vlastní mysl už mi nepatří.

John se posadil, ignoroval tah vzadu ve stehnech, když se svaly napnuly a popadl Sherlocka za ramena – jedno zakryté hedvábím, druhé jemná kůže a tvrdá kost– pevně sevřel a zavrtěl hlavou. „Trpěl jsi, Sherlocku. Vážně si myslíš, že by se na tebe někdo díval svrchu jen proto, že jsi měl bolesti?“

„Lidi obecně moc nepřemýšlí.“ odsekl Sherlock, ale zamračený pohled, který hodil Johnovým směrem, rychle změknul. „Maminka i Mycroft se starali – povinnost k rodině, předpokládám – ale stejně mi nemohli nijak pomoct. My … naše rodina si na doteky nebo objímání moc nepotrpí … a jejich bezmoc všechno jenom zhoršovala. Lékaře jsem toleroval, protože dělali svou práci a tou bylo léčení, ne utěšování, ale ostatním jsem nedovolil se přiblížit.“

John sklopil oči, ale než se mohl stáhnout nebo nějak reagovat, Sherlock pokračoval a jeho slova nabírala na rychlosti, jak se snažil vysvětlovat.

„Ty jsi nikdy nebyl někdo, koho jenom toleruji, Johne. Chtěl jsem, abys zůstal. Sám jsem tě o to požádal.“ Sherlock to řekl, jak by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě, to prohlášení vymykající se všem ostatním a Johnovi se sevřelo srdce, když pochopil, že od Sherlocka to znamená mnohem víc, než by se na první pohled mohlo zdát.

„Proč?“ zeptal se nakonec, neschopný zadržet tu otázku.

„Protože ty jsi ten, koho potřebuji,“ odpověděl Sherlock a stiskl na chvilku víčka, jako kdyby to nebylo jen mluvení, ale napichování na kůl, jako by ho samotné vyslovení něčeho takového stálo víc, než si John dokázal představit. „Koho jsem si vybral.“

John se zhluboka nadechl a pocítil, jak nesourodé fragmenty zmatku a nejistoty zapadly na své místo – skládačka se konečně spojila a vytvořila smysluplný celek. A pro tentokrát se Sherlock mýlil: John tomu všemu věnoval pozornost a poslední dny přemýšlel prakticky jen o tom, co znamená, že ho Sherlock přijal v situaci, ve které podle Mycrofta všechny ostatní odstrčil. Jen se neodvažoval přisuzovat tomu takový význam.

Sherlockova touha nebyla něčím nedobrovolným, zrozeným z bezmoci, křikem zraněného nebo žadoněním o trochu lidského soucitu. Bylo to promyšlené, vědomé rozhodnutí a Sherlock si zvolil Johna – zvolil si _tohle_ – udělal poslední krok a otevřel cestu k jejich vztahu.

Mlčky pohlédl na své ruce, které stále svíraly Sherlockova ramena, zatímco Sherlockovy ruce pokračovaly ve své malé objevitelské cestě nahoru a dolů po Johnových stehnech. Světlé oči se neodvrátily. Naopak, otevřeně a přímo pohlédly na Johna a nebyl v nich ani výsměch ani ostražitost, které by se daly čekat u člověka, pro kterého je pohyb po emocionálním území nepříjemný. V Sherlockově pohledu nebylo nic hraného – jen opravdovost a upřímnost, která žádala stejnou odpověď.

John si ho jemně přitáhl blíž a ignoroval bolest v zádech, kterou mu způsoboval nepříjemný úhel. Slova mu uvízla v krku, zbytečná a nevyslovená, zamotaná do uzlu emocí tak pevného, až se divil, že se s ním nezadusil. Jeho rty za něj odpověděly bez jediného slova, dychtivě a pevně se přitiskly k Sherlockovým ústům s jednoznačnou a jasnou odpovědí.

_Ano._

Cítil, jak Sherlockovým tělem proběhl slabý záchvěv potěšení a ačkoliv to byl Sherlock, kdo byl nahoře, seděl mu na nohou a tyčil se nad ním, nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo udává tón. John vedl a Sherlock ho následoval, oplácel mu klouzavé vpády jeho jazyka i lehká kousnutí, občas se odtáhnul s mokrým, poněkud obscénním zvukem, jen aby se znovu vrátil pít z Johnových úst, jako by to byla jediná potrava, kterou kdy bude potřebovat.

Hbité prsty mu vklouzly pod svetr: chladná kůže na horkém těle způsobila, že sebou Johnovy svaly škubly a prudce popadnul dech. Pocit Sherlockových rukou kolem holého pasu by neměl být tak erotický, ale v tom doteku bylo něco víc: spojení, které navázali a slib, který si dali. Tohle nebyl polibek z jeho snu. Fantazie nezahrnovala mozoly od houslových strun nebo zachvění nejistoty.

Byl to ten dotek, víc než cokoliv jiného, neškodný, ale plný příslibů, co Johna utvrdilo v tom, že se to opravdu děje. Jako kdyby cvaklo nějaké tlačítko a změnilo to, co tak dlouho chtěl, v realitu – Sherlock v jeho náručí, usilovně se sklánějící pro jeden polibek za druhým, zatímco se John usilovně natahuje vzhůru k němu. Nebylo to elegantní ani promyšlené a John se rychle začal ztrácet v hlazení Sherlockových rukou a pocitu kůže a hedvábí pod svými dlaněmi.

Sherlockův župan sklouzl teď už z obou ramen, modrá látka se nařasila kolem loktů a v kaskádách spadala z pohovky. Johnovy dlaně sjely dolů přes paže a nahou hruď, palce přejely po napjatých bradavkách, vyvolaly povzdech rozkoše a pak sklouzly přes jeho hubené břicho dolů až k místu, kde linie chloupků mizela pod nízko staženým pasem Sherlockova pyžama.

John váhavě posunul ruku ještě níž, dotknul se ho přes látku a divoce se usmál, když Sherlock vyhrknul jeho jméno, celý se zachvěl, jeho páteř se prohnula dopředu a vtiskla ho, horkého a ocelově tvrdého, do Johnovy dlaně.

Bohužel sedačka jim neposkytovala příliš mnoho místa a lesklá kůže čalounění byla příliš hladká, takže Sherlock jedním kolenem sklouznul dolů. Jen Johnova rychlá reakce je zachránila před bolestivým přistáním na podlaze – popadl Sherlocka za paži, plácl sebou zpátky do polštářů a Sherlocka prostě stáhl na sebe a nenechal ho spadnout.

Mrknul na Sherlockovu zmatenou tvář a ze rtů mu uniklo pobavené zasmání. Pak se jejich oči setkaly a smích se vytratil, zkrocený intenzitou Sherlockova pohledu. Tekuté stříbro ztmavlo do bouřkově šedé se stopami zeleně, takhle zblízka snadno viditelnými. A jestli snad tu byly ještě jakékoliv pochybnosti o Sherlockově upřímnosti, všechny zmizely, když jeho chraplavý hlas zformuloval jediné slovo:

„Postel?“

Tohle byl bod, odkud nebylo návratu. John cítil, jak se rovnováha na okamžik zakymácela a pak je oba srazila do nevyhnutelného, a byl to spokojený pád. Na rtech se mu objevil úsměv, když pohlédl Sherlockovi do očí a nechal do toho pohledu proniknout všechno, co cítil, aby si to deduktivní mysl mohla rozpitvat a mezitím – natažený na skřipci své vlastní touhy - dokázal vymáčknout odpověď:

„Bože, ano.“

Postel je přivítala, jako by byli milenci celá léta. Zmuchlali jemná prostěradla pod sebou, když Sherlock stahoval Johnův svetr, zbavil se té vlněné věci zároveň s tričkem vespod a pak strhnul Johna dolů na sebe. Hrudníky opřené o sebe, rty, zuby a jazyk se srazily, jak se John snažil dotknout se každého kousku Sherlockova těla naráz, rukama sjel dolů po žebrech a napříč přes hrudník a Sherlock hodil hlavou dozadu, prohnul se do oblouku a nastavil krk Johnovým něžnostem.

Pevněji ovinul paže kolem jeho zad, sklouznul dolů a nahmatal pásek od riflí a John se mezitím otevřenými ústy přitisknul k pulzující tepně na krku, jazykem se dotknul opojného tlukotu v jamce pod čelistí a pak se posunul níž. Sherlock chutnal potem a touhou, poslední nahořklé stopy mýdla ze sprchy se už téměř vytratily a John nasál kůži na klíční kosti, zanechal na ní jasně červenou značku a byl odměněn zavrčením – nikoliv výhružným, ale vzrušeným.

Sherlock se prudce pohnul a jediným rychlým pohybem je oba přetočil, takže se John ocitl na zádech a ty hbité prsty byly na jeho poklopci a stahovaly zip dolů. Ten zvuk se s hlasitým skřípáním nesl místností a ještě zdůraznil jejich přerývané lapání po dechu.

O zlomek vteřiny později to byl John, jehož hlas narušil klid přidušeným chraptivým výkřikem, když Sherlockova ruka vklouzla pod látku a omotala se kolem něj, obratně a zasvěceně a – jak si John uvědomoval i uprostřed té vlhké mlhy, která mu naplnila hlavu – stejně zvědavě jako vždycky. Cítil, jak Sherlock sklonil hlavu a přitiskl mu čelo na břicho těsně pod pupkem, hladil ho, studoval jeho reakce a ukládal si je do paměti. Horký dech ho lechtal na kůži a když Sherlockův jazyk vyrazil ven a olízl ho na břiše, tak John vyrazil boky prudce vzhůru, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažil udržet.

„Bože,“ zasténal a zabořil ruku Sherlockovi do vlasů, zatímco mu Sherlock stáhl džíny a prádlo dolů a nechal je uvězněné kdesi u kolen. Ten prchavý pocit omezení se vypařil, když se kolem něj omotaly horké, mokré rty a John zalapal po dechu, zaťal zuby a napnul tělo ve snaze neudělat se okamžitě při prvním doteku jazyka.

„Ne,“ vymáčknul ze sebe nakonec a tahal Sherlocka nahoru, strkal do něj, cokoliv, jen aby pochopil. „Pojď ke mně. Prosím … prosím ...“ Vyjadřování bylo téměř nad jeho síly. Tak často si to představoval, když se uspokojoval sám a toužil po tom tolik, až to skoro bolelo … takže John věděl, že nevydrží dlouho, ale při jejich poprvé se chtěl na Sherlocka dívat.

Sherlock ho naposledy troufale a provokativně olízl od kořene až ke špičce, John přiškrceně zasténal a napůl vytáhnul Sherlocka zpátky do postele. V polibku se mísila chuť jich obou: Johnův preejakulát v Sherlockových ústech – vzrušující směs, která je přiměla jednohlasně zasténat. Sherlock ho stále pevně svíral za boky, tak John prsty vklouznul pod Sherlockovo pyžamo a konečně - _konečně_ dospěl k cíli.

„Ach!“

Ten zvuk, který Sherlock vydal - potlačený, tlumený výkřik, zalapání po dechu v čisté touze – proběhl Johnovým tělem, jeho nervy vibrovaly jako struny, jako kdyby se stal Sherlockovými houslemi. Ostře vydechnul, znova nabral dech a začal hladit ten horký, sametový penis, který měl v dlani, tvrdý a plný očekávání. Nebylo to poprvé, co měl v ruce jiný penis než svůj vlastní, Sherlock nebyl jiný z hlediska anatomie, ale byla tu další úroveň, rovina zvláštního významu, kterou John nikdy předtím necítil a ve které důvěra byla stejně důležitá, jako orgasmus a John se uvnitř zachvěl radostí.

Uspěchanými pohyby shrnul bavlnu Sherlockova pyžama dolů na stehna, aby mohl porovnat pocit naběhlého, pevného penisu ve své ruce s představou ve své mysli. Bledá kůže na něm měla tmavší odstín, trčel z hnízda tmavých kudrlinek a když John přejel rukou po celé délce nahoru, promnul palcem žalud a rozmazal po něm čiré kapky preejakulátu, Sherlockovy boky sebou trhly. Napětí se z nich obou valilo ve vlnách, svaly pevně napjaté jako tětivy.

Sherlock se natáhl k nočnímu stolku, neohrabaně zašátral v šuplíku, vytáhl lubrikant, vymáčkl si na dlaň štědrou dávku a znovu začal věnovat pozornost Johnovu penisu, sevřel kolem něj kluzkou dlaň a začal s ní pohybovat.

V tomhle dokázal John používat pravou ruku skoro stejně dobře jako levou, tak si vyměnil ruce, aby mohli ležet tváří v tvář a měli dost prostoru hladit se navzájem, i když se jejich těla na sebe stále víc tiskla v zoufalé snaze být si co nejblíž. John pokryl Sherlockův penis lubrikantem, který vydával mokrý, obscénní zvuk, když znovu zapumpoval pěstí. Jedna jeho část chtěla víc, naplnit, nebo být naplněna, ale pochyboval, že alespoň jeden z nich bude schopen vydržet tak dlouho. Třásl se touhou, v žilách mu burácela krev, chraplavě se nadechoval a pokrýval Sherlockovu kůži polibky všude, kam mohl dosáhnout.

Sherlockova ústa na jeho krku a oblouku ramena pálila jako cejch, ztracena v požitkářském uctívání. Jeho pěst se posouvala nahoru a dolů, pak vklouzl prsty níž a pohrával si s Johnovými varlaty, takže vzrušení ještě vzrostlo. Ale byla v tom také určitá příchuť zoufalství, jakási těžkopádnost, způsobená bezmocnou touhou a to všechno způsobilo, že se žár v Johnově břiše rozhořel ještě víc.

Cítil, jak se Sherlockova hruď zvedá a srdce mu uhání a stejným rytmem pulsoval penis, který mu prokluzoval pěstí. Johna bolela ruka, když zvýšil tempo, chytala ho do ní křeč, ale nestaral se o to, protože Sherlock vydal vysoký, naříkavý zvuk, křečovitě sevřel víčka a zašeptal Johnovo jméno.

„Podívej se na mě,“ zaprosil John. Oba ztráceli vzájemný rytmus, příliš ztraceni na cokoliv jiného, než chaotické hlazení jeden druhého, ale chtěl vidět, jak se Sherlock rozpadne a úplně ztratí sebekontrolu a vědět, že je to kvůli němu. Šťouchnul ho do nosu a snažil se o něco přibrzdit výpady svých boků, i když pokaždé, když projel Sherlockovou dlaní, mu krev zpívala v žilách víc a víc. A konečně se ten temný vějíř Sherlockových řas rozlétl a znovu odhalil horečnaté zorničky. Měl pootevřené rty a zrudlé tváře a John věděl, že sám vypadá stejně, pulzující vzrušením, ale byla to intenzita Sherlockových očí, která sežehla Johna jako lesní požár. Možná byly potemnělé vášní, ale soustředění v nich neochablo, naopak, bylo zcela a úplně zaměřené na Johna, jako by byl tím nejzajímavějším mužem na světě.

„Uděláš se - pro mě?“ vypravil se sebe a jeho šepot byl sotva víc, než zasténání a John cítil, že ho každou chvíli zavalí a smete vzdouvající se vlna blaženosti. Pocit Sherlockova čela zvlhlého potem a přitisknutého na jeho byl křehkou kotvou – nos, tváře a rty pokrývaly chvatné a horké polibky, které byly důležitější, než dýchání. Každou vteřinou se posouval blíž k okraji, až se nakonec jeho boky divoce zmítaly a svaly se napínaly, jak se blížil bod zlomu a naposledy přirazil do Sherlockovy pěsti. Nasycení a uvolnění proběhlo jeho tělem, proteklo svaly, elektrizovalo nervy a naprosto zkratovalo mozek a odplavilo všechny myšlenky. Sotva byl schopný uslyšet tlumené zaklení rozkoše, ale škubnutí Sherlockovy erekce v jeho slábnoucím sevření ho přimělo otevřít oči – zoufale chtěl vidět Sherlocka v křečích orgasmu, zatímco jeho vlastní ještě dozníval a brněl mu pod kůží.

Nádherný. Vždycky byl nádherný, ale teď byl úplně rozložený a jeho oslnivá mysl nebyla umlčena nemocí, ale Johnovým působením. Nikdy nebyl fanouškem myšlenky dominantního partnera, ale právě v té chvíli, zranitelný a stále roztřesený dozvuky vyvrcholení, se cítil tak silný a zároveň tak pokorný, jako nikdy v životě.

Nakonec se uvolněně zhroutili proti sobě, vyčerpaní a příliš slabí na cokoliv jiného, než jen ležet a s nosem zabořeným do kůže toho druhého vdechovat navzájem svoji vůni. Johnovi připadalo, že se jeho svaly změnily v bláto, jeho tělo prošlo destrukcí a následným vzkříšením a teď ležel v Sherlockově náruči a vůbec se nestaral o lepivý nepořádek mezi nimi. Bušení jeho srdce začalo postupně zpomalovat a dech se uklidňoval, jako by ho blízkost Sherlockova těla přiváděla zpátky pod kontrolu.

„Kristepane,“ vydechl Sherlock a bylo to jen slabé zavlnění vzduchu, které se zformovalo do zřídkavého zaklení. Prsty stále přejížděl po Johnově ochabujícím penisu a vyvolal další potěšené zachvění, i když tvrdost už začala ustupovat. „To bylo ...“

„Dobrý?“ zeptal se John a široce se usmál Sherlockovu nevěřícnému odfrknutí.

„Jsi mistr podhodnocení,“ prohlásil Sherlock, ale ta slova byla měkčí, než obvykle, skoro něžná a vlepil pusu Johnovi na spánek. „Chystáš se to svlékání dokončit?“

John pohnul nohama a došlo mu, že rifle a spodní prádlo má stále omotané kolem kolen. Ani se neobtěžoval sundat si ponožky. Tak dychtivě se snažil dostat to, co Sherlock nabízel, že něco tak prozaického úplně vypustil. Ale teď mu ta látka připadala nesnesitelná, nepatřičná v útulném hnízdě jejich postele. Johnovi se vláčnými pohyby dokonale uspokojeného člověka podařilo vyvléci ze zbytku šatů a odhodit je na podlahu a pak se s vyčerpaným, spokojeným povzdechem uložil zpátky.

Zašustění látky ho přimělo otevřít oči a sledoval, jak se Sherlock souká z pyžamových kalhot, které měl smotané u kotníků. Přinejmenším nebyl John jediný, kdo byl tak převálcovaný tím, co se dělo, než aby se pořádně zbavil šatů. Sherlock svlečené pyžamo schumlal do klubíčka a pak použil tu drahou bavlnu k setření nepořádku na Johnově břiše, pak očistil sebe a odhodil látku vedle postele.

Oknem stále proudilo sluneční světlo, ale Johnovi ani na mysl nepřišlo, že by měl opustit postel. Chtěl se jenom schoulit a odpočívat se Sherlockem po boku a v tu samou chvíli přes ně oba Sherlock rychlým pohybem přehodil přikrývku, takže to přání bylo naprosto vzájemné.

Hořící oheň touhy opadnul a změnil se ve žhavé uhlíky a oni dva se uložili blízko k sobě, nohy propletené, paže volně a pohodlně přehozené přes sebe navzájem. Jejich polibky byly jemnější a neuspěchané, ale stále se od nich nedokázali odtrhnout a každý další dotek, kterým láskyplně prozkoumávali dosud nepoznaná místa svých těl, byl pomalejší a jemnější.

Za okny stále ležel Londýn se svým ruchem a shonem, ale John mu nevěnoval ani jedinou myšlenku. Pro tuto chvíli byl celý jeho svět tady vedle něj a on vůbec neměl v úmyslu ho opustit.

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
